Conociendo al amor
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Edward se enamora de Bella mejor amiga de Alice su hermana.Ellos no se conocen porque el estudiaba en Inglaterra con Emmett y Jasper. Al volver a Forks los chicos haran lo que sea para enamorar a Bella,Rosalie y Alice tres chicas que acaban de conocer, pero sin duda robaron sus corazones. E/B, J/A, E/R.
1. La sorpresa

**Capítulo 1 (Alice POV)**

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa con Bella viendo televisión.

Bella es una de mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo, ella es muy bonita, aunque a veces le cuesta verlo. Su cabello es café oscuro y largo hasta media espalda. Ella es algo tímida pero muy divertida cuando la conoces.

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y Rosalie entro.

Rosalie era mi otra mejor amiga y también es muy hermosa, ella tiene una larga cabellera rubia y un cuerpo escultural. Pero a pesar de todo, es muy linda y amable, eso sí, si te metes con ella o con alguien importante en su vida se enoja mucho, y créanme Rosalie enojada no es algo muy bonito.

"Hola chicas, lamento llegar tarde es que me dormí y…"

"Ya no iremos iremos al centro comercial Rose" interrumpí a mi amiga haciendo un puchero.

De reojo vi a Bella sonriendo, ¡ella odia ir de compras! Al principio no lo creía, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era verdad, ella realmente odia comprar. A diferencia de mi amiga yo amo las compras.

Me encanta comprar, debo admitirlo soy adicta a las compras, pero eso no importa porque con o sin compras soy genial. Pero eso no quita que me encante comprar, amo los vestidos, zapatos, bolsos y todo lo que pueda haber en un centro comercial.

"Alice, deja de soñar con carteras y zapatos y escúchame" me dijo Rosalie algo irritada, si había algo que ella odiara, es que no la escucharan.

"Ok, tienes toda mi atención Rose"

"Muy bien, primero que nada Alice porque no iremos de compras?"

"Uy si casi lo olvido, mis padres dijeron que teníamos que quedarnos en casa hoy porque nos tenía, según él una gran sorpresa"

"Y cu…"

"No tengo idea de que sea Rose, pero un buen presentimiento respecto a esto, no sé, todavía no lo tengo todo claro, pero lo que sea que traigan mis padres nos hará muy felices a las tres" dije muy segura de mi misma, mis presentimientos nunca fallaban.

"Un deportivo tal vez?" pregunto Rose, más para ella que para nosotras.

"No creo que el presentimiento de Alice sea acerca de un auto Rosalie" dijo Bella.

"Bella tiene razón, esto no es algo tan superficial cómo un auto o un bolso, es algo más… especial Tal ves?" cómo dije aún no estaba segura de lo que era.

"Bueno, entonces que sería?" pregunto Rose.

"No lo sé, pero si lo queremos averiguar lo más que podemos hacer es esperar a que Esme y Carlisle lleguen" Bella tan lista cómo siempre.

Y eso hicimos, esperamos y esperamos y esperamos.

"Alice ya me canse de esperar" Rose dijo finalmente, nadie había dicho nada durante estos quince minutos serán?.

"Yo igual" dijo Bella mientras se volvía a sentar derecha.

"¿Cuándo llegaran tus padres Alice?" pregunto Rose.

"Tranquilas chicas, ya no tardan, se los aseguro"

Con eso las deje más tranquilas, pero la verdad yo también esperaba que mis padres llegaran pronto, también empezaba a desesperarme un poco.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos más cuando escuchamos un coche acercarse.

"Muy bien chicas, lista para descubrir la sorpresa?" les pregunte a mis amigas.

"Listas" dijeron al unísono.

Esperamos pacientemente a que el auto de papá se estacionara en la entrada.

He de admitir que estaba ansiosa, y algo asustada, que tal si me equivocaba y la sorpresa no era lo que esperaba, y si era algo malo? No, no podía ser. Mis padres jamás nos darían algo malo cómo sorpresa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y valla que no esperaba que entrara por esa puerta quien lo hizo.

Mi hermano Edward me miro con una enorme sonrisa para luego abrazarme fuertemente.

"Edward que haces aquí?" le grite a mi hermano.

"Si quieres me voy "me dijo el tonto de mi hermano tomando de nuevo su maleta.

"Sabes que no quise decir eso" le conteste.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que…" mi hermano no pudo continuar porque una estruendosa voz lo interrumpió.

"Eddie que bonita casa tienes"

"Emmett ya te dije que odio que me digas Eddie" contesto mi hermano irritado.

Entonces un enorme chico entro a la casa. El chico era muy musculoso, su cabello era corto y rizado y era de color café oscuro. Tenía una sonrisa, que hacía que se le formaran hoyuelos. Era muy adorable.

"Calma Eddie" dijo el tal Emmett mucho más relajado que mi hermano. "Sabes que te lo digo de cariño, o crees que yo te diría eso solo para molestarte?" pregunto en tono inocente.

"Claro Emm tu eres todo un pan de dios y jamás harías eso" dijo Edward, su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

"Chicos basta de pelear si?" dijo la voz más dulce que hubiera escuchado en mi vida.

Entonces entro él chico más hermoso del mundo, tenía que serlo era simplemente perfecto. Era alto, con cabello color miel, y era musculoso no tanto como Emmett pero tampoco se quedaba atrás.

"Ellos son mis mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper" dijo mi hermano señalando a cada uno.

"Hola soy Jasper Whitlock, amigo de estos tontos" se presentó formalmente Jasper.

"No soy ningún tonto, y soy Emmett McCarty"

"Hola, soy Rosalie Hale" se presentó mi amiga rubia.

"Yo soy Bella Swan"

"Ellas son mis mejores amigas" dije yo.

"Un gusto chicas" dijo mi hermano.

En ese momento entraron mis padres.

"Bueno, me alegro que ya se hallan presentado," empezó mi padre "y espero que de ahora en adelante se lleven muy bien, porque se tendrán que ver muy seguido"

"A que te refieres Carlisle" pregunto Rose.

"A lo que se refiere, es a que los chicos estudiaran el instituto aquí, y vivirán con nosotros de ahora en adelante" termino mi madre.

No lo podía creer, Jasper viviría aquí lo que quedara del instituto. Eso era estupendo, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Los chicos vivirían con nosotras, y digo nosotras porque Bella y Rosalie pasan tanto tiempo aquí que si no fuera porque la mayoría de sus cosas las tienen en sus propias casas estarían viviendo con nosotros.

Esto era genial, tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de todo esto, sin duda este día es el que marcaría el comienzo de nuestra felicidad.


	2. Noche de peliculas

**Capítulo 2 (Edward POV)**

Alice se veía más que contenta con la noticia, Bella y Rosalie estaban algo sorprendidas, pero igual tenían unas sonrisas en sus caras.

Los chicos y yo también estábamos sonriendo como idiotas, la verdad a mí me alegraba mucho la idea de pasar tiempo con Bella. Desde que la vi me quede cautivado con ella.

Según parece Jasper y Emmett se encontraban igual que yo, ya que ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar a Alice y Rosalie.

"Muy bien, vengan chicos les enseñare sus cuartos"

"Ok Esme, te seguimos" dijo Emmett mientras tomaba sus maletas al igual que Jasper.

Subimos las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos. Seguimos caminando pasando por un corredor donde había dos habitaciones y al final del corredor había un baño.

Cuando vi que nos seguimos de largo el corredor para seguir a otro le pregunte a mi madre:

"No usaran esas dos habitaciones?"

"Ou no cariño, esas dos habitaciones ya están ocupadas" dijo simplemente.

"Por quién? Tenemos a alguien más viviendo con nosotros?" le pregunte de nuevo.

"No precisamente, esas son las habitaciones que usan Rosalie y Bella cuando se quedan a dormir a la casa, que es casi siempre" contesto.

"Así que por eso Carlisle decía que nos veremos mucho" afirmo Jasper.

"Eso será genial, pasar tiempo con las chicas, en especial con Rosalie" agrego Emmett.

"Bueno me alegra que quieran conocer a las chicas, son maravillosas, Alice aunque es un poco impulsiva es muy linda, Rosalie no solo es hermosa también es muy amable y comprensiva y finalmente Bella es cariñosa y sabe escuchar. Y aunque Rose y Bells no son mis hijas biológicas las veo como tal" mamá se veía muy feliz cuando hablaba de Rosalie y Bella.

Después de enseñarles a los chicos sus habitaciones y dejarlos para que acomodaran sus cosas, me fui a la mía a hacer lo mismo y a descansar un poco, la verdad es que el viaje me había cansado.

Intente dormir pero no pude, porque en cuanto cerraba mis ojos una hermosa castaña aparecía como si tuviera un proyector en mis parpados mostrándome imágenes de ella.

Como el sueño no venía decidí bajar.

Cuando estaba en el último escalón, escuche la televisión y risas, me apresure un poco y cuando llegue todos estaban ahí.

Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón individual, y Alice estaba sentada a sus pies, Emmett estaba recostado en el piso con la cabeza de Rosalie en su estómago y finalmente Bella estaba sentada sola en el sillón.

Cuando Alice noto mi presencia me hablo.

"Edward, al fin despiertas ven a ver películas con nosotros "me ofreció mi hermana y sinceramente no lo pensaba rechazar.

"Que ven chicos?" dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Bella.

"Ted" respondieron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

Comencé a reír como loco cuando me dijeron el nombre de la película.

Jasper también se rio, Emmett y las chicas solo nos miraban interrogantes, así que decidí que sería yo quien dejara de reírse para contar la anécdota.

"Ponle pause a la película Alice" le pedí mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. Una vez lo hizo y Jasper y yo nos calmamos les empecé a contar.

"Emmett recuerdas que hace una semana Jasper y yo fuimos al cine con María y Victoria?" el asintió con la cabeza así que seguí "pues la película que vimos con ellas fue esa ,desde que empezó la película se la pasaron hablando y comparándose con las actrices de esta, estábamos a mitad de la película cuando a María le dieron ganas de ir al baño y le pidió a Victoria que la acompañara, nosotros estábamos aliviados de no tener que oírlas aunque sea por unos minutos, una chica se paró de su asiento para comprar algo, al cabo de un rato regresaron y siguieron comparándose , entonces.." no pude seguir porque me llego otro ataque de risa, así que Jasper lo hizo por mí.

"Entonces la chica que se había parado a comprar regreso con palomitas y refresco, claro que cuando paso por donde estábamos nosotros María y Victoria le pusieron el pie alegando que no las dejaba ver la película por que se andaba paseando por la sala, la cosa fue que la chica se molestó y cuando ellas le pusieron el pie ella fingió tropezarse y tiro todo lo que traía sobre ellas, María y Victoria se molestaron y le empezaron a gritar en medio de la película, la chica solo regreso a su lugar y siguió como si nada pero María y Victoria no se callaron, entonces seguridad llego y se las llevaron, las chicas gritaron que nos conocían pero cuando seguridad nos preguntó nosotros hicimos lo que debíamos de hacer, negamos todo. Alguien se encargó de contarles a todos en la escuela lo del cine así que cada vez que las veían solo se burlaban de ellas. Esa sin duda fue nuestra mejor salida al cine" termino Jasper riéndose.

Todos se estaban riendo, pero en cuanto escuche la risa de Bella quede hipnotizado era el sonido más maravilloso que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Cuando todos pararon de reírse seguimos con la película, y con eso una nueva ronda de risas.

No me había dado cuenta que Bella y yo nos habíamos ido acercando hasta que sentí su cabeza recargada en mi hombro. Me sentía muy así, con ella a mi lado.

Cuando termino la película, pusimos otra y otra y otra, en una de las películas todos nos quedamos dormidos.

Alguien empezó a moverme arruinando mí sueño, trate de moverme para evitar que siguiera, por un momento paro pero luego volvió y esta vez alguien hablo.

"Chicos despierten" la voz aún se escuchaba lejos "despierten tienen que desayunar"

"No se despiertan" dijo la voz que esta vez reconocí como la de mi madre.

"Ok, entonces intentemos otra cosa" esta vez fue mi padre.

Después de eso ya no se escuchó nada más, así que seguí durmiendo. Pero mi sueño no duro mucho, pues un chorro de agua me callo justo en la cara haciendo que me levantase abruptamente, tirando algo en el camino.

"Ayyy" escuche como alguien se quejaba.

Cuando descubrí que era me di cuenta que lo que había tirado no era un algo era un alguien, y ese alguien había sido Bella. ¡BELA!. Me pare rápidamente y la ayude a pararse.

"Los siento, estas bien?" le pregunte preocupado.

"Si, no te preocupes estoy bien"

"HEY!" escuche a Emmett gritar.

"Que pasa?" Jasper también se paró rápidamente.

Entonces me di cuenta que no había sido el único en haber sido levantado de esa horrible manera.

"Lo sentimos chicos, pero no se levantaban de otra forma, ahora despierten a las chicas y vengan a desayunar" dijo mi madre.

En cuanto Emmett escucho la palabra desayuno, se paró y comenzó a despertar a Alice y Rosalie como alma que lleva el diablo, y siendo él no era para menos Emmett en lo único que pensaba era hacer bromas, chicas y comida.

Las chicas ni se movían a pesar dela forma en que las estaba moviendo Emmett.

"Mira" me susurro Bella a mi lado, así que como buena persona la obedecí.

"Emmett despierta a Rose, mientras yo hago lo mismo con Alice así terminamos más rápido, las chicas tienen el sueño pesado" le dijo Bella a Emmett.

Ella empezó a mover suavemente a Alice y a decirle suavemente que se despertara, por otro lado Emmett estaba impaciente por ir a desayunar así empezó a agitar a Rosalie con un poco de fuerza mi entras le gritaba que se despertara. Lo que no me esperaba fue lo siguiente que paso, Rosalie se levantó un poco solo para abofetear a Emmett y decirle:

"Déjame dormir idiota" y se volvió a acostar.

Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada más que reírnos, Alice que ya se había levantado también se rio.

Bella me volvió a susurrar:

"Eso siempre lo hace cuando la despiertan de la forma en la que lo hizo Emmett" y con eso empezó a reír de nuevo.

Cuando Rosalie despertó finalmente y llego a desayunar, nos contó que cuando era niña sus hermanos mayores siempre la despertaban así o tirándole agua encima, así eso lo hacía en defensa propia y estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que ya era más una reacción de autodefensa.

Aun así se disculpó con Emmett por haberle pegado, y nos contó que eso también le había pasado a Alice.

Fue uno de mis mejores desayunos, entre mi familia, amigos, nuevas amigas y bromas. Fue algo inolvidable.


	3. Malos despertares

**Capítulo 3 Rosalie (POV)**

Después de que los chicos se fueron con Esme nos sentamos en el piso y bombardeamos a Alice con preguntas, casi, casi como ella suele hacerlo.

"Bien, ALICE POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS TRES HERMANOS SUPER SEXYS!" le grite, y es que como no me había dicho. Se supone que las mejores amigas se dicen todo incluso si tu hermano es sexy o no.

"Es que no los tengo" contesto ella calmadamente.

"A no?" pegunto Bella.

"No, que no los escucharon presentarse o qué?" nos miró a las dos, la verdad solo escuche la parte soy Emmett después de eso me perdí y es que era tan sexy. Como ni Bells ni yo respondimos Alice suspiro y prosiguió "el rubio es Jasper Whitlock amigo de mi hermano y amor de mi vida" hice caso omiso a lo último, cuando Alice hablaba de cosas como esas me daba algo de miedo.

"Y qué hay de Emmett el si es tu hermano?" insistí.

"Chicas Emmett McCarty no es mi hermano, Edward Cullen si lo es, es que nunca les enseñe fotos de mi familia o nunca se voltearon tantito a ver la pared de allá y ver la enorme foto de Edward y mía" dijo lo último señalando una foto de Edward y ella.

"Ok, está bien lamento jamás habernos fijado en esa foto de allí" señale con mi dedo índice la foto "pero entiéndeme Emmett es muy lindo y me desconecte un poquito" la verdad había sido mucho, pero a quien le importa.

"Está bien, ahora Bella que te pareció mi hermano Edward" ahora si me gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esto: la casi inexistente vida amorosa de Bella.

"Pues es muy lindo" dijo tan roja que los tomates estaban celosos de no poder tener el color de mi amiga.

"Si claro, yo creo que es mucho más que lindo" dije yo casualmente.

"Entonces porque no te lo ligas" me contesto.

Comenzamos a reírnos, solo a Bella se le ocurría decir cosas tan estúpidas como esas, pero no importaba que tan tonta fuera Bella en ciertos momentos, la quería como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quise.

"Bueno, hablando enserio ¿te gusto mi hermano o no? Y NO me lo niegues yo sé que si" termino mi pequeña amiga.

"Pues si sabes para que preguntas" Bella siempre tan terca.

"Porque quiero escucharlo de tus labios tonta" dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Ok, tu hermano es muy lindo," esa parte la dijo mirándome a mi "y me gusta" y esa otra a Alice.

"Es todo lo que quería escuchar" dijo la duende parándose.

"No intervengas Alice" la advirtió Bella. La verdad Bella odiaba que nos metiéramos en su vida amorosa, y en su guardarropas y eso, pero era divertido verla molesta.

"Bella, Alice y yo jamás haríamos algo así" le dije yo en tono inocente, y con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Como sea, par de brujas" lo último lo dijo más bajito, pero obviamente lo escuche. Pero no importa, a ella le gustaba Edward y la íbamos a ayudar.

"Y bien, como los juntaremos" pregunte yo.

"Pues primero creo que lo mejor sería no meternos, pero si Bella sigue de cabezota, o mi hermano hace una de sus tonterías, tendremos que intervenir." Dijo.

"Ok"

La verdad pensaba lo mismo, Bella no necesita de nosotras para enamorar al hermano de Alice, ella era 100% capaz de hacerlo solita, pero como siempre a veces todos necesitamos una ayudita.

Estuvimos paradas sin decirnos nada por un largo tiempo, y para ser sinceros el silencio me estaba aburriendo, y también quería contarle a Alice muchas cosas.

"Sabes Emmett me gusta de verdad" fui la primera en romper el silencio.

"Y a mí Jasper" me confeso.

"Y porque no los conquistamos, si ellos no dan el primer paso nosotras lo haremos" dijo yo decidida.

"Rose, llegaron hace como treinta minutos al menos hay que dejar que lo intenten" dijo ella.

"Muy bien, pero si no se apresuran lo haremos nosotras"

"Tienes razón" y claro que tenía razón.

Cuando volvimos a la sala, vimos que Bella ya no estaba sola Emmett y Jasper estaban con ella. En cuanto Alice vio a Jasper se echó a correr hacia donde estaba él. Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón individual, así que Alice se sentó a sus pies.

Emmett en cambio estaba acostado en el piso con una almohada en su cabeza, así que me acosté a su lado y también tome una almohada.

"Que ven chicos?" pregunto Alice.

"Emmett dijo que quería ver películas de terror" contesto Jasper.

"Genial" yo amaba las películas de terror y más si Bella estaba con nosotros era muy divertido verla brincar o lanzar pequeños grititos del susto.

"Si genial" dijo Bella resignada.

Cuando termino esa, pusimos otra. La verdad no le ponía mucha atención a las películas, tener a Emmett a mi lado era de lo mejor y más cuando fingía estar asustada y tomaba mi mano y me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando por fin se nos terminaron las películas de terror Bella sugirió que esta vez viéramos comedias. Para ese momento mi cabeza estaba sobre el estómago de Emmett , y él jugaba con mis cabellos distraídamente.

"Cual vemos entonces?" preguntó Jasper.

Nos estábamos decidiendo entre tres películas, a mí me daba igual yo estaba muy feliz en el estómago de Emm.

Terminaron decidiendo por ver Ted, una película de un osito parlante y su dueño un hombre mediocre de 35 años con una novia sexy, solo eso podría pasar en las películas.

La película era realmente graciosa, me había enamorado completamente del osito teddy pero nadie como mi osito Emmett.

"Edward, al fin despiertas ven a ver películas con nosotros "Alice dijo de repente.

Voltee un poco para ver, y ahí en las escaleras estaba Edward, ya ni me acordaba de él, ni cuenta me había dado de que no estaba con nosotros.

"Que ven chicos?" pregunto.

"Ted" respondieron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

El comenzó a reírse como estúpido. Que le pasaba? es que nunca había escuchado un nombre así, o ya había visto la película y le había gustado tanto que con tan solo mencionar el nombre le daba un ataque de risa. Respuesta quién sabe?.

Jasper también empezó a reírse las chicas, Emmett y yo solo los mirábamos interrogantes. Que les pasaba a estos dos.

Cuando Edward se percató de nuestras miradas, le pidió a Alice que detuviera la película y junto con Jasper nos contaron, como hace una semana salieron al cine con dos odiosas, cuando Edward menciono lo de esas tal María y Victoria Alice y Bella fruncieron el señor.

La verdad me compadecía de los chicos, pobres tuvieron que soportar dos estúpidas y no pudieron disfrutar bien de la película.

Pero cuando salgamos todos ni Bella ni Alice harán esas estupideces.

Seguimos viendo películas hasta que nos dormimos, yo me dormí en los brazos de mi Emmett, bueno tal vez todavía no era mi Emmett pero pronto lo seria de eso estaba segura o me dejaba de llamar Rosalie Hale.

Me dormí pensando en Emmett.

Sentí como me sacudían del hombro, y me gritaban. ¿Quién se atrevía interrumpir mi maravilloso sueño?

_Sueño, _eso había sido todo un sueño, Emmett no existía ni Jasper, tal vez Edward si pero Emmett no, que suerte tenia Bella ella algún día conocería a Edward, pero yo jamás volvería a ver a Emmett y…

"Despierta Rosalie, despiértate" volvieron a gritarme y moverme de manera brusca. Esta vez ya no aguantaba.

Me senté y quien quiera que estuviera molestándome, le di la bofetada más fuerte que jamás haya dado en mi vida.

"Déjame dormir idiota" le dije y me volví a dormir.

Después de eso ya nadie me volvió a molestar. Ja, estúpidos quien se creían para venir a despertarme así.

Seguro era uno de mis estúpidos hermanos, eran unos idiotas.

Seguí con mi sueño.

Poco después me desperté, el olor a huevos y pan tostado llego a mis fosas nasales , me pare rápidamente amaba la comida de Esme.

Cuando llegue todos estaban ahí, me senté al lado de Emmett ya que era el único lugar libre. Cuando me senté pude ver bien a Emmett, su mejilla derecha estaba roja algo morada.

"Que te paso Emm?" le pregunte preocupada.

Todos empezaron a reír, la verdad no entendía nada.

Un momento, Emmett tenía la mejilla roja.

O.o

Entonces Emmett si existía nada había sido un sueño, y yo lo había golpeado.

"Lo siento mucho Emmett" dije, no lo podía creer, había golpeado a mi osito.

"De verdad lo siento no era mi intensión, lo que pasa es que tú me despertaste como si fuera un perro, así no se despierta una mujer, tu eres el que me debe una disculpa" dije ahora a la defensiva.

"Tranquila Rose, Emmett lo siento, pero a Rose sus hermanos siempre la despertaban peor de lo que tú lo hiciste, así que cuando ellos la despertaban de esa manera ella reaccionaba así" le conto Alice.

"Si lo siento, pero para que no te sientas mal a Alice también le paso lo mismo, solo que a ella le rompí el labio" le dije, de hecho a Alice le había ido peor.

El desayuno después de eso había ido muy bien, Emmett me perdono y todo lo demás salió bien, pero mañana seria otro día y eso me preocupaba.

Mañana empezaban las clases. Y Emmett, Jasper y Edward eran muy guapos, sin duda Tanya y sus seguidoras de zorras se interesaran en ellos, pero ni las chicas ni yo íbamos a dejar que esas estúpidas se acercaran a los chicos.

* * *

**soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste la historia, si ven que algo esta mal porfa diganme**


	4. Conociendonos

**Capítulo 4 Emmett (POV)**

Después del desayuno, pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo televisión, y jugando.

Después de ganarles a los chicos jugando futbol americano, decidí darme una ducha, terminando me cambie y baje a la sala a ver algo de televisión o molestar a Edward y Jasper, siempre era divertido verlos molestos.

Cuando llegue a la sala no había nadie, así que seguí mi camino.

Camine, camine, camine y camine. Busque, busque y busque, pero no había nadie en la casa. A donde se habían ido todos?.

Fui a la cocina por algo de comida, estaba cansado de buscar y me había dado mucha hambre, revise el refrigerador para ver si había algo. Pero nada, según parecía que si quería comida tendría que cocinar.

No sería tan difícil, que tan complicado puede ser cocinar unos huevos revueltos y freír un poco de tocino.

_20 minutos después._

Ok, si era difícil. Lo huevos estaban quemados y pasados de sal. Y el tocino se hiso carbón.

Como es que la gente puede cocinar todos los días, es tan complicado. Ahora el problema era que comería?.

(…)

"PIZZA" dije al aire.

"Eso es, comeré pizza. No tengo que cocinarla ni ir por ella, solo llamo digo como la quiero y chachin me la traen, por eso amo el servicio a domicilio" dije.

"No sabía que hablabas solo" dijo una linda voz a mis espaldas.

Voltee rápidamente solo para encontrarme con la belleza andante, Rosalie. Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta viéndome divertida.

"Yo no hablo solo" le dije, pss quien se creía para insultarme.

"Entonces con quien lo hacías" pregunto nuevamente.

No sabía que contestarle, Primero: porque si estaba hablando solo y Segundo:… bueno la verdad no había segundo, solo primero y ya.

"Pues tu sabes, yo hablaba con…" piensa Emmett, piensa algo se te tiene que ocurrir. "Yo hablaba con mi madre" le conteste, ja ella no se iba a burlar de mí.

"Con tu madre?" pregunto, a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza "entonces, hablabas con tu madre acerca de la pizza a domicilio?" pregunto con una sonrisita burlona.

"Bueno si, si estaba hablando solo. Pero eso a ti que te importa ehh?" le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

"Tienes razón eso a mí no me importa" dijo ella.

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, no sabía que hacer así que me fui por la vía fácil, le pediría perdón y le daría la razón, una vez mi madre me dijo que no importaba que no la tuvieran, siempre había que dársela.

"Rossie lo siento, tú tienes razón yo estaba hablando solo" le dije con tono culpable.

Pareció pensarlo un poco pero luego acepto mis disculpas. Yo sabía que eso de darle la razón la calmaría.

"Bueno, y los demás?" pregunte.

"Esme y Carlisle salieron, Edward, bella, Jasper y Alice están en el centro comercial, Alice quería ir de compras y necesitaba a los chicos para que cargasen sus bolsas, y pues como te estabas bañando tuvimos piedad de ti y decidimos no interrumpirte y sacarte a media ducha, que es lo que planeaba hacer Alice" me conto, wou la pequeñita planeaba sacarme de la ducha para que cargara sus compras, sí que estaba medio loca, pero parecía buena planeando cosas y me caía bien.

"Y tu no fuiste con las chicas a comprar o eso?" le pregunte, a decir verdad Rose parecía de las chicas a las que le gustaban esas cosas.

"Me aburrí y pues me regrese" dijo

"Bueno entonces, porque no pedimos pizza y vemos algunas películas para que no estés tan aburridita, te parece?"

"Ok, vamos"

Pasamos el rato viendo películas y comiendo pizza, me gustaba estar con Rose, era divertida, linda y sarcástica, y me encantaba.

Según parecía Rosalie me estaba gustando, no sabía que hacer podría arriesgarme y decirle, pero que tal y ella no me correspondía la perdería. Mañana comenzaban las clases, ósea muchos chicos detrás de ella, y eso no me gustaba.

Pensándolo mejor no iba a dejar que nadie me la quitara, la iba conquistar y lograría que ella al menos me aceptara una cita.

Pero primero tenía que conocerla mejor.

"Rose, cuéntame de ti" le dije.

Ella me miro por un segundo, pero luego se encogió de hombros y me contesto con otra pregunta.

"Que quieres saber?"

"Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"El violeta" mmm eso era un dato muy importante.

"Bueno y tu comida favorita"

"Bueno amo los panqueques de Esme"

"Y qué hay de tu familia"

"Bueno, mi madre y mi padre viajan mucho por su trabajo así que casi no los veo, solo en las festividades, tengo tres hermanos mayores, Alex y Chad están en la universidad, y David está trabajando, mi madre dejo lo de los viajes y nos vinimos a vivir a Forks"

"Y que te gusta hacer"

"¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?"

"Simple curiosidad" la verdad era más que curiosidad "ahora contesta"

"No sé, me gusta pasar tiempo con Alice y Bella, salir de compras o ver televisión"

"quieres mucho a Alice y Bella no?" siempre que las mencionaba sus ojos brillaban un poco más se veía que las quería mucho.

"Ellas son como mis hermanas, mi sustento, son muy importantes en mi vida, ellas me aceptaron por quien era, no por cómo me vestía y veía, ellas vieron a la verdadera Rosalie aun sin conocerme. Con ella puedo desmoronarme y ellas me entenderían, siempre están ahí para apoyarme y jamás me dejan sola, están ahí siempre que las necesito."

"Sabes Edward y Jasper son lo mismo para mí, me entienden y apoyan por eso los quiero, no podría cambiar a esos dos por nada del mundo, son los mejores amigos que podría desear" y no mentía Edward y Jasper eran casi mis hermanos.

"Entonces sí que somos suertudos, tenemos los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear" estaba 100% de acuerdo con ella.

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo"

Después de eso seguimos viendo televisión, ahora que me había contado un poco más de ella la podía ver un poco más ella, no la chica que te da de bofetadas cuando la despiertas, si no la cariñosa y comprensiva.

"Ya llegamos" oí que alguien gritaba.

"Llegaron los chicos" me susurro Rose.

"De la que te salvaste Emmett, Alice compra como loca" dijo Jasper.

"No es cierto, yo solo compro lo necesario" se defendió.

"Como sea, pueden seguir con su pelea después, estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa" esa fue Bella

"Cierto, yo también tengo que irme, te llevo" le ofreció Rose.

"Gracias Rosalie, adiós chicos"

"Adiós Bells, adiós Rossie" les grite.

"A sí que se divirtieron?" le pregunte a mis amigos cuando Alice subió a su habitación.

"Si Emmett, comprar ropa hasta morir es divertido" me contesto Jasper con sarcasmo.

"Pues yo si me la pase bien" nos contó Edward, claro que se la había pasado bien, solo había que ver como miraba a Bella para saber que le gustaba.

"Eso lo sabemos Eddie, razón: te mueres por Bella" me burle un poco.

"Y tu por Rosalie"

"Chicos como pueden estar seguros de que las quieren si tan solo se conocen hace un día" nos dijo Jasper. Él era más de esperar un poco, o como dice el saber si de verdad la quiero.

"No lo sé, pero Bella me gusta mucho"

"Y a mí Rosalie" le dije a mi amigo.

"No lo sé chicos,"

Entonces bajo Alice y se sentó con nosotros.

"Hola chicos de que hablan" nos preguntó.

"Nada Alice, querías algo en especial" le dijo Edward.

"Ay que grosero, pero si, venía a preguntarles cuando llegan sus autos"

Lo había olvidado por completo, nuestros autos venían hasta el martes.

"El martes, porque?" le pregunto jazz.

"Bueno, porque si no tienen autos tendrán que venir con nosotras"

"Pues yo creo que está bien" para ser sinceros no nos quedaba de otra, eran las chicas o caminar y no es que me esté quejando.

"Bien, Emmett tú te iras con Rosalie, ella vendrá temprano a buscarte, y ustedes dos vendrán conmigo e iremos a buscar a Bella a su casa, está bien?"

"Sipis" yo me encontraba muy bien, Rose y yo iríamos solos en su auto, para mí eso estaba bien.

Los chicos también estuvieron de acuerdo, después de platicar un poco más llegaron Esme y Carlisle, y como padres/tutores nos pidieron que nos fuéramos a dormir.

Claro que yo aún no me quería dormir, y no me dormiría, no sin pelear antes.

"Pero Esme, no tengo sueño, déjame ver televisión un rato más" le roge por quinta vez.

"Emmett cariño, mañana tienes escuela y ya es muy tarde"

"Pero yo solo quiero ver tele, un ratititito"

"No, y ahora vete a dormir"

"Pero" Esme me callo con la mirada, cuando Esme se lo proponía daba miedo.

Así que me fui a dormir pero al menos, luche por 15 incansables minutos. Jamás duraba tanto, mamá siempre conseguía que me fuera a la cama con una carita, la carita era mi perdición.

Jamás le podía negar nada a nadie con esa carita, espero que nadie la descubra y la use para el mal.

Después de tanto pensar en el hecho de ordenar otra pizza, y comérmela en secreto en mi habitación, y después desecharla, porque el que las entrega tocaría el timbre y despertaría a Esme y ella me castigaría, decidí dormirme.

En realidad si estaba algo cansado, mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme fue mi Rossie.

* * *

**Hola, aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, que fue lo que paso depues del desayuno, y el proximo capitulo va ser de su primer dia en la escuela. Este capitulo fue, algo así como un pequeño momento, Emmett/Rosalie, espero que les guste porque jamas habia escrito un Emmett POV, esta es la primera vez y espero que les guste. **

**una cosa mas, el siguiente todavia no lo escribo, y me gustaria que me dijieran de quien quieren el punto de vista esta vez.**


	5. Primer dia

**Capitulo 5 Bella (POV)**

Comencé a despertarme muy lentamente, estaba totalmente agotada. Ayer Alice nos había obligado a todos exceptuando a Emmetta ir de compras con ella. Estuvimos toda la mañana comprando ropa, que ni siquiera creo que se llegue a poner alguna vez.

Pero claro, como nadie puede decirle que no a Alice estuvimos caminando sin parar de tienda en tienda todo el santo día. Me sorprende que no se me hayan caído los pies.

Como se, me olvide de todos esos pensamientos de compras, junto con los de asesinar a Alice por torturarme todo el domingo para irme a bañar.

Después de mi relajante baño, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Camine a paso lento hacia el closet, ahora lleno de ropa inservible y cara, para buscar algo normal.

Todo estaba relativamente silencioso. La verdad la mayoría de mis mañanas lo eran, Charlie siempre se iba a trabajar temprano, así que a menos que no fuera yo no habría mucho ruido que digamos.

A menos que un vampiro sexy acosador, decida darse una vuelta por mi casa, pero no creo correr con esa suerte. Aunque el vampiro sexy no suena tan mal, de hecho en mi cabeza se ve muy bien. Mas si el vampiro sexy es Edward, eso está mejor Edward el vampiro sexy, tal vez en Halloween, con ayuda de Alice podríamos convencerlo de que….

_Amiga…_

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mi ensoñación, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dentro del closet en el proceso.

El timbre ese seguía sonando como si la vida del maldito teléfono dependiera de eso.

Me levante corriendo y atendí, sabía que era Alice, ese pequeño duende había puesto la canción Amiga de Alexander Acha, como su identificador de llamadas.

Estúpido lo sé, pero así es Alice.

"Que pasa All"

"Nada solo quería avisarte que pasare por ti en 20, y quiero que te pongas uno de los conjuntos que te compre" lo último no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden.

"Para que Alice"

"Como que para que, Bella olvidas que hoy es el primer día de los chicos, y va haber muchas arpías tratando de robárnoslos, tenemos que ir súper lindas para asegurarnos que los chicos ni las volteen a ver"

"Alice, no te pueden robar lo que no es tuyo"

"Pero pronto serán _nuestros_" la última palabra la dijo lentamente "además, no querrás que la zorra de Tanya se le acerque a Edward cierto"

Duende tramposo y manipulador.

"Bien, me pondré uno de los conjuntos que escogiste" dije resignada.

"Ok, apresúrate te quedan 15" y con eso, colgó.

Me vestí rápido, cayéndome varias veces en el proceso. Cuando al fin logre vestirme sin matarme, baje rápidamente tome una barrita de cereal y me la comí rápido faltaban 5 minutos para que Alice llagara.

Escuche la bocina de un auto, Alice había llegado.

Tome mi mochila y salí, estaba revisando que tuviera todo en mi mochila, y en mí. Claro que, estaba segura que no había olvidado ponerme pantalones o zapatos, siempre revisaba dos veces.

Subí rápidamente a la parte trasera del auto, porque en frente estaba sentado Jasper.

"Buenos días dormilona" saludo Alice.

"Buenos días duende maniático" le respondí.

"Buenos días Bella" ese era Jasper, tan amable como siempre.

"Buenos días jazz" le respondí, desde ayer le había tomado más confianza, él era muy amable y lindo.

"Buenos días Bella"

Casi me da un infarto cuando escuche su voz, esa que reconocería en cualquier parte.

"Buenos días Edward" le respondí, con una sonrisa.

El me la devolvió, y entonces si de verdad me dio el infarto. No se cómo pero logre voltearme, y no quedármele mirando como estúpida, una misión nada fácil cuando tienes al hombre más sexy del planeta frente a ti.

Llegamos a la escuela, sin más problemas. Cuando bajamos del auto el convertible de Rosalie venia llegando.

Cuando todos estuvimos fuera de los autos, nos juntamos para hablar un rato antes de ir a clases. Obviamente, todo el tiempo tuvimos miradas en nosotros, o en los chicos. Pero no los podía culpar, digo eran guapos, nuevos y más guapos, era obvio que iban a tener cientos de miradas sobre ellos.

"Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Rosalie.

"Ok, nos vemos luego chicos" Alice se despidió de todos con besos en la mejilla, como era claro se tomó su tiempo despidiéndose de Jasper.

"Adiós" dije yo tímidamente.

"Adiós Bella" Edward se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos Rosalie se dio la vuelta y hablo a los chicos.

"Chicos, solo les quiero advertir acerca de todas las chicas que se les van a querer abalanzar, pero sobre todo un trio de zorras Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. Al principio son dulces y lindas, pero en realidad son un par de brujas" les dijo seriamente.

"Ok, nos mantendremos alejados de esas locas" le dijo Emmett a Rose.

Entonces nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase.

Teníamos literatura con el Sr Mason, la mayoría de las clases las teníamos juntas, y eso era bueno. Odiaba no estar con Alice y Rosalie, todo era muy aburrido sin ellas.

La clase paso rápidamente, y estaba aburrida y un poco ansiosa por ver a Edward.

"Bella apresúrate, tenemos que llegar a historia y esa clase la compartimos con jazzie" al parecer no era la única ansiosa.

"Ya voy Alice, dame un momento Alice"

"Bella rápido" esta vez fue Rose.

"Miren, si de verdad quieren llegar a historia déjenme terminar a mi modo, saben que si me apuro soy capaz de romperme la pierna y tendrían que llevarme al hospital, y no podrán ir a historia"

Con eso se calmaron, y me alegraba porque lo que les había dicho era por mucho la verdad.

Cuando llegamos a historia Alice entro corriendo y se sentó en su pupitre, usualmente se sienta sola, Rose y yo nos sentamos juntas frente a ella.

"Donde estará Jazz, porque se tarda tanto, no parece de los que lleguen tarde a sus clases, será que la llegada a Forks lo esté cambiando, o será la llegada a la escuela y si decidió regresar a Inglaterra, pero tendría que comprar los boletos y recoger sus maletas y no tendría tiempo de hacerlo, además Esme no lo dejaría irse, pero i si…"

"Alice cállate por favor, llevas diciendo eso al menos unas ocho veces, aún faltan cinco minutos para que la clase empiece y el e nuevo seguro está buscando el maldito salón y por eso se tarda, pero no se está convirtiendo en un rebelde y tampoco se ira de nuevo Inglaterra de acuerdo" Rose estaba moleta, y como no, Alice no se callaba.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Jasper, se veía algo nervioso e incómodo, algo raro en él, Jasper siempre está tranquilo.

Le dio su comprobante de asistencia al Sr. Jefferson, y se vino a sentar con Alice, obviamente ella lo noto y lo bombardeo con un millón de preguntas, literalmente.

"¿te paso algo?, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?, ¿estas planeando irte de regreso a Inglaterra?, dime que no a la última pregunta, pero si te piensas ir llévame contigo, o es que es otra cosa, ¿te asaltaron en el pasillo o…?"

"Tranquila Alice, no fue nada de eso, bueno creo que en realidad la última cosa que dijiste"

"¡Te violaron!" casi grito Alice.

"¡NO!, bueno esa ni siquiera la dijiste" dijo Jasper, ya más tranquilo.

"Bueno es que no me dejaron terminar, entonces si no te violaron… te asaltaron"

"Algo así, bueno creo que también tenían intención de violarme, pero hui antes de que sucediera"

"Ahh bueno menos mal" le dijo Alice.

"Espera, espera, como es eso de que te asaltaron y casi te violan" le pregunto Rose.

"Es que cuando salí de mi clase me vine a historia, pero en mi camino hacia acá una castaña me ataco, casi casi se me aventó enzima" _Jessica_ "me empezó a preguntar un montón de cosas, y también de Emmett y Edward, "_ok Edward es mío y más le vale a ella y sus amigas no meterse con lo mío, diablos estoy actuando como Alice "_no le pensaba decir nada, obviamente pero la chica no se daba por vencida, de un momento para otro la chica ya tenía mi teléfono en sus manos y me arranco la cartera, por eso digo que me asaltaron, cuando logre recuperar mis cosas intento seducirme, Y ME METIO EN UN ARMARIO DE LIMPIEZA, la chica nos encerró en un armario de limpieza, ni siquiera sé cómo logre escapar"

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el trio de zorras, la que casi te viola era Jessica, Lauren es una rubia con una voz horrible, y Tanya es otra rubia esa es más fácil de reconocer solo tienes que preguntarle cuanto es dos más dos, y si no te sabe responder es Tanya" dijo Rose.

"Bueno gracias por la información, espero que a Edward y Emmett les sirva más que a mí" dijo Jasper mientras escribía en su celular, supongo que les avisaba a los chicos acerca de su _encuentro_ con Jessica.

Toda la clase Alice se la paso preguntándole a Jasper cosas de su vida, y nosotras simplemente escuchamos y a veces le preguntábamos algunas cosas que Alice no.

Me dirigí a trigonometría, era de las pocas clases que me tocaba sola, Alice, Rose y Jasper se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Valla sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi a Edward sentado en solo en su pupitre, claro está había chicas revoloteando por ahí para llamar su atención, pero el parecía concentrado en otras cosas.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia me dedico otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, esas que provocan que me dé un paro.

Le devolví la sonrisa y fui hacia donde estaba él, cuándo llegue me recargue en la mesa, justo enfrente de él.

"Alice me dijo que tenías trigonometría en la tercera hora, y me di cuenta de que la compartíamos, así que te guarde un asiento, claro si te quieres sentar conmigo"

"Claro" dije calmadamente, pero por dentro estaba bailando como gusano festejando, Edward me había guardado un asiento a su lado, no lo podía creer. Si lo sé, es solo una silla, pero es la silla que esta su lado. Y para mí eso era por mucho lo mejor.

"Jasper nos contó lo que le paso de camino hacia historia, y nos avisó que tuviéramos cuidado" dijo él cautelosamente "me pregunto, porque les molesta tanto eso"

Eso me molesto, porque diablos preguntaba eso. Si, lo admito estaba celosa, pero porque el preguntaba eso, es que acaso ya vio a Tanya y sus seguidoras y se enamoró de alguna de ellas. No él no podía hacerme eso, éramos amigos ¿no?, eso contaba, entonces la rabia se fue y llego la tristeza.

"Lo lamento, no quería que te pusieras así, lo siento, por favor no llores" no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que pase mi mano por mi mejilla para cerciorarme, y ahí estaban las malditas traicioneras.

Me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que me abrazara y me diera golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarme, mientras me pedía que me calmara, fue un acto muy dulce.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme, me sentía como idiota.

"Lo lamento, yo no quería, olvídalo y tú puedes estar con quien quieras, olvida lo que te dijo Rosalie, si lo que quieres es salir con Tanya o Lauren puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes por nosotras, yo calmare a Rosalie para que no te mate…"

"Bella, no quiero estar con ninguna de ellas, y menos si eso te hace infeliz, jamás te podría hacer algo así, además no se si no escuchaste lo que Jessica le hizo a Jasper, obviamente no quiero estar relacionado con ninguna de ellas, solo era simple curiosidad, Bella porque te pusiste así, te hicieron algo" se veía realmente preocupado, eso me hiso sonreír.

"No te preocupes, esas cosas son del pasado y no quiero recordarlas"

"Algún día me lo contaras, ¿cierto?"

"Te lo prometo, pero ahora olvídalo"

"Chicos, podrían hacerme el favor de separarse" nos regañó el profesor en cuanto entro.

No me había dado cuenta de que seguíamos abrazados, rápidamente nos separamos, yo como era de esperarse me puse como foquito en navidad.

El tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa, y eso me encanto lo quería mucho, y eso me daba miedo. Que tal y el no sentía lo mismo, solo me dañaría a mí misma si seguía dándome ilusiones, pero luego me convencí que era mejor disfrutar de las cosas cuando las tienes.

Así se pasó el resto de la clase, fue la mejor clase que he tenido en la vida, y eso era gracias a Edward.

Cuando termino la clase, salimos de la mano, claro está no faltaban las miradas de muerte y de envidia.

Pero con Edward todo desaparecía, cuando estaba con él nada importaba solo éramos él y yo, Edward y Bella.

Teníamos español, esa clase la compartía con Rosalie y según parece Emmett también estaría ahí.

Cuando entramos al salón tomado de la mano, todo el mundo nos miró.

Emmett subía y bajaba sus cejas sugestivamente y Rosalie nos sonreía pícaramente.

Me sonroje a más no poder, entonces ella noto que había llorado, y eso era malo, se puso roja de la rabia. Se paró y camino hacia nosotros, cuando estuvo frente a nosotros le dio una bofetada a Edward. Maldición.

"Que le hiciste a mi amiga pedazo de animal," ella me jalo haciendo que nuestras manos e soltaran, y me abrazo protectoramente "porque la hiciste llorar idiota" le volvió a gritar. Para entonces todo el salón estaba al pendiente de lo siguiente que hiciera Rosalie.

"Basta Rose, no me hiso nada, yo malinterprete algo que dijo y pues llore un poco pero no pasa nada si." Le dije a mi amiga severamente "ahora, creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien"

"Lo siento Edward, no debí haber sobreactuado" y luego lo abrazo, el correspondió el abrazo.

"Está bien Rosalie es tu amiga y tienes que preocuparte por ella, no pasó nada"

"Ahora sabes lo que sentí hermano, Rossie pega fuerte" dijo Emmett.

"Cállense" ordeno Rosalie.

Cuando termino la clase nos dirigimos hacia la cafería, en el camino nos encontramos a Alice y Jasper.

Recogimos nuestra comida, y no sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo.

* * *

**Aqui esta el capitulo 5, este es primer dia de escuela de ellos, el que sigue es su continuacion y lo subire mañana, ahorita ando con prisas. y como se dieron cuenta este cap es mas largo que los otros, es una pequeña compensacion de los que fueron tres dias dos que no subi.**

**dejen reviews porfis.**


	6. Emmett tiene novia

**Capítulo 6 Bella (POV)**

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina del director mientras él nos aventaba el sermón más largo que jamás haya escuchado.

Era simplemente horrible, estaba segura que si no se callaban los oídos me explotarían o algo parecido.

Y todo gracias al estúpido de Emmett, él y su bocota, maldición y todo parecía ir tan bien.

Pero claro la suerte nunca me sonreiría, y ahora estábamos en la oficina del director, siendo regañados, y oh si, casi lo olvido estábamos suspendidos, baya primer día.

_Flashback._

Después de sentarnos cada quien empezó su propia conversación, yo platicaba animadamente con Edward de cosas amenas.

"Ya no quiero" dijo Rosalie mirando su comida con asco.

"Pues ya no comas" le dijo Emmett.

"Ashh idiota" le dijo antes de parase.

"Como sea" entonces saco su _iPod _de su bolcillo y se puso sus audífonos.

"Emmett ni se te ocurra empezar a can…" Edward fue interrumpido por el canto de Emmett.

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it" empezó a cantar.

"Emmett cállate por favor" le pidió Jasper.

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it," esta vez lo hizo más fuerte.

"Emmett si no te callas te juro que…" pero Emmett ni siquiera lo dejo terminar, porque empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

"1, 2, 3, 4 evrebary makes mistakes"

Para ese momento toda la cafetería tenía sus ojos sobre Emmett, diablos, esto era horrible. Tape mi cara con ambas manos. Esto era muy vergonzoso odiaba la atención, y ahí estaban todos mirándonos.

De pronto el canto de Emmett ceso. Quite mis manos para ver lo que había pasado.

Lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, lo único que podía hacer era reírme. Emmett con la car llena de pasta, y el responsable: Edward.

De pronto todo el lugar estallo en carcajadas.

"No debiste, hermano" le dijo Emmett a Edward, y le tiro su budín, pero Edward fue más ágil y se movió antes de que el budín le callera en el cabello.

"Ayyyyyyyyyyy!" _oh oh, eso definitivamente no estaba bien._

Me voltee, solo para ver a Rosalie con su blusa _preferida _manchada de chocolate.

"Rossie, yo yo, lo siento no fue mi intención, iba para Edward pero se movió y te pego a ti…"

Rosalie ni siquiera dejo que el pobre de Emm terminara, lo callo tirándole parte del budín que tenía en su blusa.

_Fin flashback._

Y así empezó todo, después de que Rosalie le tirara budín a Emmett, él le tiro pizza, ella se enojó y le arrojo una rosquilla que cayó en la cabeza de un chico.

Entonces alguien grito "_guerra de comida"_ minutos después todo estaba lleno de comida.

Claro, como siempre el director llego, y todos nos apuntaron.

"Me están escuchando," el grito del director me hiso salir de mi ensoñación "no es posible que después de que arman una guerra de comida, ni siquiera presten un poco de atención a lo que les digo" él nos miró a todos. "Oh y casi lo olvido, después de clases ustedes seis vendrán a limpiar toda la cafetería, escucharon"

"Lo sentimos, realmente lo sentimos señor director no fue nuestra intención armar todo este lio," Emmett tenía una mirada seria, jamás creí verlo así, pero ahí estaba, Emmett estaba siendo responsable "pero si tiene que culpar a alguien ese es Edward, el empezó con todo, mancho mi hermosa cara con pasta y pues yo solo me defendí" y a pesar de que lo conocía hace dos días, sabía que eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Sr. McCarty" empezó el director pero Emmett lo interrumpió.

"Señorito, por favor" ni siquiera en estos momentos él podía dejar de jugar.

"Muy bien, "dijo el director entre dientes "Srto. McCarty, esto no se trata de culpar nadie, el Sr. Cullen no lo obligo a responderle, así por lo tanto también es su culpa"

"El Srto. Cullen, no me obligo pero tenía que defenderme, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él me molesta y me tira comida, eso es bullying!" dijo Emmett alarmado.

"Si tu participas no se cuenta como tal" razono Jasper.

"Entonces, estamos suspendidos tres días, llamaran a nuestros padres y vendremos a limpiar la cafetería, ¿hay algo más?" pregunto Alice, el director solo negó con la cabeza.

"Ok, entonces nos podemos retirar" Alice se lo tomaba con tanta calma, yo no podía, Charlie me mataría.

"Bien, pueden retirase pero tienen que esperar a que leguen sus padres para poder ir a casa"

Y con eso, salimos.

"Muchas gracias Emmett, este día no podría ir mejor" dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

"Hola chicos, que les paso" _simplemente genial._

"Esto es perfecto, solo falta que se me rompa el tacón del zapato para que mi día termine bien"

"Wau Rosalie, enserio te vez mal," le dijo Lauren.

"Si, te vez muy tensa cariño, deberías relajarte y bañarte" muy bien si Tanya seguía así iba hacer explotar a Rosalie.

"Sabes, esa blusa era muy linda, y ahora está llena de comida, una vez yo manche un vestido de pudin y ya no se quitó, creo que lo mismo le pasara a tu blusa"

"Porque no te callas, todo mi día ha ido de mal en peor por culpa de este idiota," dijo señalando a Emmett "que lo único que sabe hacer es arruinar todo, gracias a él tengo que limpiar la maldita escuela y mis padres me castigaran de por vida, todo hubiera sido mejor si a él no lo hubieran dejado subirse al avión para venir a Forks" y después de eso se fue. Eso estuvo mal, Rosalie se pasó.

"Emmett, ella no quiso decir eso ella estaba muy enojada, pero no lo decía enserio" decidí que lo mejor sería intervenir "Rose realmente no quiso decir eso, ella simplemente no controla su furia."

"No, ella sí quiso, no trates de defenderla Bella, ya no importa" eso último lo dijo en tono triste.

Y con eso dicho se fue, cabe agregar que Lauren, Tanya y Jessica lo siguieron.

"Bella, estas bien?" me pregunto Alice.

"Si, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Emmett y Rosalie se fueron enojados, y eso me preocupa, no quiero que Emmett se tome enserio las palabras de Rosalie y se sienta mal, o tome una mala decisión"

"Bells tranquila, Emmett se lo tomara con calma y todo estará bien" Edward trato de calmarme, y para ser sinceros, me sirvió.

Claro que, que tomara mi mano ayudo mucho.

"Si Bella, Emmett estará bien, lo que a mí me preocupa es Rosalie, seguro cuando se tranquilice se sentirá muy mal" Jasper tenía razón, Rose se sentirá horrible cuando logre controlarse y se de cuenta de lo que le dijo a Emmett.

"Ella estará muy arrepentida, tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla, me acompañas Jazz?"

"Claro Alice, vamos, volveremos en un rato, cuando lleguen nuestros los padres de Rosalie nos hablan"

"Claro"

Edward y yo nos quedamos sentados esperando a que sus padres y Charlie llegaran, pero yo aún estaba muy nerviosa, Emmett se había convertido en un gran amigo, y Rosalie era mi mejor amiga, quería que los dos se dejaran de hablar o algo así.

"Tanto te preocupa Emmett" me pregunto Edward algo receloso.

"Bueno si, es un gran amigo a pesar de que lo desde el sábado, y no quiero que él y Rose queden mal, él es importante para ella" le dije.

"Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes" él me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, sentí como mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas, una parte de mi me seguía diciendo que parara esto, que solo terminaría dañándome a mí, pero decidí no hacerle caso a esa, la idea de alejarme de Edward me resultaba muy dolorosa.

"Chicos están bien?" esa era Esme, siempre preocupándose por todos.

"Si, no te preocupes mamá" le contesto Edward, mientras yo me alejaba de él.

Esme nos miró y sus ojos de repente brillaron, no supe entender el porqué.

"Bueno, iré a hablar con el director salgo en un minuto"

"Está bien"

"Llamare a los chicos, vuelvo en un minuto si?" me dijo Edward, él se estaba portando muy atento, y eso era lindo.

"Ok, yo esperare a Charlie"

Me mando una sonrisa antes de irse a buscar a Emmett y los demás. Minutos después entro Charlie, en cuanto me vio se dirigió hacia mí con paso firme, se veía realmente furioso.

"Me debes una explicación señorita, y estas castiga" dicho esto entro en a la oficina del director.

_Castigada._ Eso significaba nada de salidas o algo así.

Tenía que buscarle el lado bueno a eso, no tendría que ir de compras con Alice, eso era bueno, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo malo, como que por tres días no vería a Edward, pero podría llamarlo. Sí, eso haría, lo llamare mientras no pueda verlo, me basta con ori su voz y, no tengo su número de celular. _Maldición._

"Estas bien, ya llego tu padre?" su hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Si, estoy bien, solo estoy castigada hasta no sé cuándo, no moriré, creo"

Él se rio, "No, no morirás, pero estarás todo el día encerrada en tu casa, al igual que todos supongo, pero al menos nos volveremos a ver dentro de tres días"

"Si, supongo" tres días sin él, sobreviviría "y los chicos?"

"Aquí" se escuchó la estruendosa voz de Emmett, se veía más feliz que cuando se fue hace un rato, tal vez el y Rose ya estaban bien.

Entonces Jasper, Alice y Rose aparecieron por el pasillo, y mi suposición de que ella y Emmett estaban bien se fue muy rápido.

En sus ojos azules predominaba la tristeza, realmente no entendía, como e que Emmett estaba feliz y Rosalie triste.

Voltee a ver a Edward por un poco de ayuda, pero por la mirada que tenía, me di cuenta que el estaba igual que yo.

"Ya llagaron Esme y Charlie, no vendrá tu mamá Rose?" le pregunte a mi amiga.

"No, ella no puede Esme hablara por ella, será mejor que me valla a casa, creo que estaré castigada por el resto de mi vida, nos vemos luego chicos" su voz se oía apagada, carente de emoción alguna,

Esto estaba mal, ella normalmente no era si, y para colmo no entendía nada.

"Esto.. nosotros también nos vamos, los vemos en la casa chicos, adiós Bella" Alice se despidió y se fue con Jasper.

Ahora si estaba preocupada, Rosalie casi muerta, Alice nerviosa y un Emmett tan feliz que casi parecía drogado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

"Y porque tan feliz Emm, Rosalie se disculpó por lo que dijo?" parece que Edward estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, solo que el si lo dijo en voz alta.

"Bueno, Rosalie si se disculpó, pero no estoy tan feliz por eso" nos contó.

"Entonces que te tiene tan feliz?" le pregunte, estaba a punto de saber lo que había hecho tan triste a Rose y muy feliz a Emmett.

"Tengo novia" dijo, la noticia me puso súper feliz, pero luego la felicidad se fue cuando recordé la cara de Rosalie, ella no era la novia. Lo siguiente que dijo Emmett me noqueo, realmente no me lo esperaba.

"Y es Lauren"

_Demonios, esto si era malo._

* * *

**_aqui el capitulo 6. esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis, para las que tambien escriben saben que para una escritora es muy importante su opinion, asi que por fis dejenme uno nada les cuesta._**


	7. El castigo

**Capítulo 7 Emmett (POV)**

Después de que Rosalie me dijera todo eso, se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, no lo podía creer, yo pensaba que ella era diferente a las demás.

"Emmett, ella no quiso decir eso ella estaba muy enojada, pero no lo decía enserio, Rose realmente no quiso decir eso, ella simplemente no controla su furia." Me dijo Bella, como si yo pudiera creerle, ella solo trataba de defender a su amiga.

"No, ella sí quiso, no trates de defenderla Bella, ya no importa" lo último lo dije en todo triste, y es que no pude evitarlo. Yo enserio quería a Rosalie.

No quería seguir escuchando como Bella trataba de defender a su amiga, así que me fui.

Estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que me seguían, hasta que escuche una voz hablarme.

"Emmy, ¿estás bien?" la voz se oía un tanto preocupada, pero aun así no le conteste. Estaba demasiado furioso y no quería ponerme a gritarle que se fuera al infierno, menos si se preocupaba por mí.

Creí que al no contestarle desistiría y se iría, pero no, siguió insistiendo así que pensé que lo mejor sería desahogarme.

"No, no estoy bien ¿sí?" Le dije en tono un tanto agobiado.

"No deberías estar así por ella, no se lo merece" me dijo la chica, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que era una, pero era muy bonita, era rubia y sus ojos eran verdes, casi como los de Edward, pero a los ella les faltaba algo.

"Porque lo dices"

"Pues porque Rosalie siempre ha sido así, egoísta y superficial, no piensa en nadie que no sea ella y cabe decir que es muy mala amiga" me dijo.

Tal vez le creyera lo primero, pero lo mala amiga, eso no. En el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella, me había dado cuenta de que Bella y Alice eran más que sus amigas, eran como sus hermanas, ella hablaba de ellas casi con adoración, y estaba seguro que para Alice y Bella, Rosalie también era importante.

"No creo que ella sea mala amiga" le deje saber a la chica.

"No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Emmy, tal vez parezca que son muy unidas e inseparables, pero todo es una farsa, no sé si Alice y Bella sean tan amigas como dicen pero Rosalie no. Como te dije, ella solo piensa en ella misma, no le importan los demás, ni siquiera sus adoradas amiguitas"

"Sigo sin entender, porque dices que Rosalie," dolía más pronunciar su nombre que solo pensarlo "es mala amiga"

"Bueno pues, no debería pero te lo diré, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y menos que yo te lo conté, promételo"

"Te lo prometo" le dije, poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón.

"Bien, antes de que ellas tres se volvieran inseparables, Rosalie y yo lo éramos las mejores amigas, nos conocíamos desde siempre, y nos contábamos todo. Pero todo cambio cuando entramos al instituto, éramos nuevas, tímidas no nos preocupa el hecho de no ser populares, o eso es lo que pensaba yo, Rosalie al tener ese cuerpo empezó a recibir más atención, y pues eso le gusto, ella quería que todos la mirasen al caminar, Alice era muy popular a pesar de ser nueva y como Bella era su amiga pues también lo era, cuando Rosalie las conoció dejo de frecuentarme y las seguía a todas partes, cuando por fin consiguió convertirse en amiga de ellas dos, me olvido por completo, ni siquiera me miraba. Yo comencé a juntarme con Tanya y Jessica, ellas también eran populares, pero al parecer Rosalie quería ser la única, ya que empezó a tratar de alejarme de ellas, diciendo que eran malas chicas y que no me traerían nada bueno, pero yo no le hice caso, entonces empezaron los problemas Rosalie empezó a hablar mal de mí y me miraba con odio"

Para ese entonces la chica, o más bien Lauren, me había tomado la decencia de recordar su nombre. El cual Rosalie nos dijo en la mañana, advirtiéndonos de ellas, y llamándolas zorras. La verdad al principio me costaba creer, pero con lo mal que Rosalie hablaba de todas ellas, ya no me costaba tanto.

"Ya todo está bien, no te preocupes" comencé a consolarla.

"Sabes que es lo peor," me pregunto, a lo que solo negué con la cabeza "Lo peor, es que ella sabía todo de mí, incluso la persona de cual me había enamorado, y se aprovechó de eso, y de que era bonita para ligárselo, pero lo que más me dolió fue que me lo restregara en la cara, _eres una zorra y por eso no lo tienes _me dijo, ella se burló de mi frente a todos, y se hacía llamar mi amiga"

"Tranquila cariño, todo está bien"

"Emmy, me duele, ella era mi amiga y me traiciono"

"No te preocupes, ella recibirá lo que merece"

Después de eso me quede platicando un poco más con ella. No era muy interesante que digamos, pero era mejor que estar solo.

Mientras hablamos, me puse a pensar, Lauren se veía realmente interesada en mí, y yo quería olvidar a Rosalie, sabía que era egoísta utilizarla después de que se portó tan bien conmigo, pero estaba desesperado, quería olvidarla.

"Lauren, sé que apenas te conozco, pero me gustas," en eso no mentía ella era muy linda, y aunque no muy lista, me hacía reír y eso me gustaba "y quería preguntarte, si querías ser mi novia, entiendo si no quieres…" no me dio tiempo ni de terminar de hablar cuando se me abalanzo y comenzó a besarme, y pues si era mi novia no podía apartarla, así que le correspondí el beso.

Estaba tan ensimismado besándola, que no me di cuenta de ya no estábamos solos, hasta que oí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Nos separamos lentamente, yo rezando porque no fuera un maestro y que me volvieran a regañar. Pero definitivamente no era un maestro.

Rosalie estaba parada ahí, con Alice y Jasper detrás de ella.

"¿Pasa algo?, estoy algo ocupado por si no se dieron cuenta" les dije con voz monótona.

"Si, yo venía a disculparme por cómo me porte, no fue tu culpa, yo no debí haberte tirado e l budín, lo siento mucho Emm" estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al demonio y disculparme con ella por haber sido tan idiota cuando el susurro de Lauren me paro.

"No es cierto, ella te miente, no recuerdas como te grito solo porque manchaste su blusa" y eso me hiso enojar de nuevo.

"Algo más" al ver que nadie contestaba me voltee para volver a besar a Lauren, pero antes de que tocara sus labios Jasper hablo.

"Esme llego, y creo que tenemos que irnos"

"Bien, adiós amor, te veré en tres días, o tal vez me escape para venir a verte" la bese una última vez, con eso me pare y agarre rumbo hacia la dirección.

"Si, supongo ¿y los chicos?" escuche que Bella preguntaba así que le conteste.

"Aquí" le grite, me encontraba más feliz, ¿por qué? no lo sabía.

Ella volteo a verme, se veía feliz, que bien parece que todos compartían mi felicidad, o quizás me había convertido en vampiro y controlaba las emociones, eso sería genial sería más fácil molestar a Eddie, pero prefiero hacerlo por mis propio medios, eso es más divertido que verlo enojado solito.

"Ya llagaron Esme y Charlie, ¿no vendrá tu mamá Rose?" Pregunto Bella sacándome de mi pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que los chicos venían detrás de mí.

"No, ella no puede Esme hablara por ella, será mejor que me valla a casa, creo que estaré castigada por el resto de mi vida, nos vemos luego chicos" dicho esto se fue, que bueno no tenía ganas de ver su trasero ególatra, aunque era muy bonito, no podía verlo y tampoco pensar en otra parte su cuerpo, tenía que olvidarla.

"Esto… nosotros también nos vamos, los vemos en la casa chicos, adiós Bella" Alice se despidió rápidamente y arrastro a Jasper con ella. Era increíble como alguien tan pequeña podría tener la fuerza para arrastrar a Jaspy, aunque él podría estar dejándose llevar o es demasiado débil, yo opto por la segunda es la…

"Y porque tan feliz Emm, ¿Rosalie se disculpó por lo que dijo?" Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba pensando mucho, pero ese no era el punto Bella y Edward no sabían que tenía novia y tenía que contarles.

"Bueno, Rosalie si se disculpó, pero no estoy tan feliz por eso" les dije.

"Entonces que te tiene tan feliz" esta vez fue Bellita la que me pregunto.

"Tengo novia" eso la puso súper feliz, sabía que ella se alegraría por mí, pero luego su cara cambio, se veía cohibida, tal vez sufría un leve caso de bipolaridad.

"Y es Lauren"

En ese instante salieron Esme y otro señor, supuse era Charlie el papá de Bella.

"Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntó Esme.

"Alice y Jasper ya han de estar en casa y Rosalie se fue a la suya hace un rato" contesto Edward.

"Bien, Bella vámonos, ha sido un placer verla Sra. Cullen, chicos" Charlie se despidió.

"Adiós jefe" le dije yo, por su tarje tenía que ser policía o un hombre vestido de policía.

Bella se paró lentamente, se veía algo nerviosa.

"Adiós chicos los veo en tres días,"

"O más" la interrumpió su padre, tuve que reprimir la risita que amenazaba por salir, _Bella estaba en problemas,_ jaja.

"Esme, adiós" y con eso los Swan se fueron.

"Muy bien vamos a casa" creo que nosotros tuvimos más suerte.

Cuando llegamos a casa Esme llamo a los demás a la sala, Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos, frente a Esme, Edward se sentó en un sillón individual a su lado izquierdo y yo me senté a su lado.

"Miren chicos no los castigare porque creo ya tuvieron suficientes castigos, pero no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir me escucharon"

"SI Esme, mamá" contestamos juntos.

"Está bien, sus autos llegan mañana y pues como no se presentarán en la escuela hasta el viernes harán las compras" nos dijo.

"Ok suena bien" dije yo, era un buen no castigo.

"Por un mes" termino.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijimos todos, yo odiaba hacer las compras, es horrible.

"Como escucharon"

"Pero mami, dijiste que iba a haber castigo" le dijo Alice.

"Si pues, no se pueden quedar sin aprender la lección, lo siento niños" Esme se paró y se fue arriba.

"Tu harás las compras Emmett" sentencio Alice.

"Pero yo porque" yo no podía, como dije era horrible.

"Porque, si tu no hubieras cantado esa ridícula canción, no te hubiera tenido que callar y todo esto no huera pasado" la secundo Edward.

"No puedo hacerlo solito, esto es demasiado para mi" les dije.

"Pues ahí está, eso te ganas por empezar con la estúpida guerra de comida" eso me indigno.

"Entonces ustedes piensan lo mismo que Rosalie ehh, bueno pues me voy" es dije empezando a subir por las escaleras "y no intenten detenerme"

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, para hacer mi maleta. Ya sabía dónde me quedaría.

* * *

**aqui el cap. 7 espero que les guste, se que esta cortito pero esque ando a las prisas y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir pero aqui esta, el proximo lo subo el jueves o el viernes.**

**Dejen reviews porfa.**

**Las quiero, karen.**


	8. Me voy

**Capítulo 8 Alice (POV)**

Después de que Emmett subiera corriendo por las escaleras, tome mi revista y empecé a leerla. Jasper y Edward estaban hablando acerca de un viaje a la playa el próximo sábado.

Mire de reojo a Jasper, el realmente me gustaba, sabía que apenas lo conocía pero se sentía como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Y siempre que podía pasaba tiempo con él, pero si era sincera tenía un poco de miedo.

Cuando estaba con él siempre me trataba como su amiga o su pequeña hermana. Jamás me veía de otra forma que no fuera cariño. Estaba preocupada, que tal y él no quería nada conmigo que no fuera una simple amistad.

No sabía qué hacer para sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza, siempre que trataba de alejarlas estas volvían, y eran peores.

"Alice, ¿estás bien?" me pregunto suavemente Jasper.

No pude evitar que otra ola de tristeza me invadiera cuando el pronuncio esas palabras, se escuchaba realmente preocupado, pero yo sabía que solo era preocupación por su hermanita.

Entonces me invadió la rabia, como es que él podía hacerme sentir así, tan insegura de mi misma, nunca nadie lo había logrado ni siquiera intentado, y aquí estaba él no haciendo nada y derribando toda mis barreras.

"Si, no te preocupes me encuentro perfectamente, subiré a mi habitación estoy algo cansada" y sin esperar su respuesta me fui.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me tire a mi cama a llorar, no se me ocurría hacer otra cosa, no podía llamar a Rose, ella ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que yo la atormentara más con los míos.

Y a Bella tampoco, estaba segura que su padre la había castigado y no la dejaría salir y supongo que usar el teléfono tampoco.

Me desahogue y saque todo lo que tenía dentro llorando, no podía hacer más, no quería salir herida, porque yo sabía que eso me dolería más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, una herida en el corazón es mil veces más dolorosa que una herida superficial.

Estaba pensando en Rosalie y como la estaría pasando, cuando recordé la existencia de Emmett, sabía que las palabras de Rose le habían dolido, y estaba segura que las nuestras también, aunque lo tomara a broma.

Así que me pare de la cama me retoque el maquillaje y salí en busca de Emmett, cuando llegue a su cuarto toque la puerta. Pero nadie contesto.

"Emmett estas dormido" pregunte.

"Emmett" volví a insistir, pero nadie me contesto.

Entonces sujete la manija de la puerta, y esta cedió. _No tenía seguro, que suerte, _pensé.

Entre lentamente, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, tal vez estaba dormido. Estaba punto de irme, cuando me di cuenta que su cama estaba aún hecha.

Entonces volví a entrar, esta vez prendí la luz, todo se veía normal solo por el hecho de que faltaba Emmett. Recorrí el cuarto con la mirada, entonces me percaté de que había un pequeño sobre en la cama.

Me acerque lo suficiente para leer a quien iba dirigida la carta.

_Para los Cullen y el Whitlock. _Decía, no sabía o más bien no entendía nada. Estuve debatiéndome entre abrirla o no, pero luego de un rato la curiosidad me invadió y la abrí rápidamente.

Todo estaba escrito con crayolas y con letra, en mi opinión, infantil.

Querida familia Cullen y Jasper, tengo que decirles que los quiero y aprecio mucho y que sé que mi decisión fue apresurada, pero no puedo soportar que piensen que soy el culpable de todos los problemas del mundo. Pero aun así, a pesar de todo los amo.

Esme, siempre fuiste como una madre, desde el primer momento y tu comida era deliciosa, te extrañare mucho te quiere Emmy.

Carlisle, siempre tan sereno y tranquilo y rubio, gracias por acogerme en tu familia, y aunque ahora ya no estoy en ella siempre me considere un Cullen.

Alice, siempre tan pequeñita, y diabólica-impulsiva-compradora-compulsiva, pero a pesar de todo adorable y linda, te extrañare mucho espero que tú también lo hagas te ama tu hermano Emmy.

Edward, siempre tan irritable y aburrido, pero sabes que, así te adoro, supongo que a ti es quien más extrañare, nunca te olvides de mí.

Y por último Jasper, sabes hermano, a pesar de que a veces me regañes e insultes, siempre te amé, pero no te apures, no de la forma en que tú crees, lamento romperte el corazón pero yo solo pienso en chicas, como sea los extrañare a todos nunca me olviden.

Emmett.

En cuanto termine de leer, salí corriendo escaleras abajo gritando como loca.

"Emmett se fue, Emmett se fue"

Los chicos no estaban en la sala, así que me puse dar vueltas por todo el lugar mientras seguía gritando lo mismo.

"Emmett se fue, Emmett se fue"

Entonces por las escaleras venía bajando un Edward adormilado, y se veía molesto. Detrás de él venía Jasper, pero a él ni siquiera lo mire.

"Alice, se puede saber que es todo este escándalo" pregunto estúpidamente mi hermano.

"Bueno estas sordo o que" como es que me hacia una pregunta así, lo estuve gritando todo el tiempo, "Emmett se fue" le repetí lentamente.

"¿Qué?" y ahí va otra vez.

"Que Emmett se fue"

"No sí, esa parte ya la entendí, pero como que se fue"

Solo le entregue la carta, él y Jasper la leyeron lentamente. Cuando terminaron de leer, no se veían ni un poco alterados.

"Chicos, Emmett se fue y a ustedes no les importa" dije un poco molesta, el a pesar de ser un idiota, era buen amigo.

"Alice, estamos en Forks, para volver a Inglaterra necesitaría llegar a Port Angeles, y para eso necesitaría un auto, y nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si él se hubiera llevado uno" me dijo Edward.

"Pero y que tal que perdió por el bosque, un animal pudo haberlo atacado" insistí, y esta vez parece que algo en sus cabezas hiso _clic,_ porque se veían más preocupados.

"Crees que la Sra. McCarty nos cobre la perdida de Emmett" le pregunto Jasper a mi hermano.

"No, más bien creo que no los agradecerá" le respondió.

"Saben, deberían estar más preocupados por su amigo, pero como veo que a ustedes no les preocupa lo buscare yo sola, y ustedes cargaran con la culpa cuando yo me pierda en el bosque y no vuelva nunca más, dirán: _porque no acompañamos a la pequeña Alice a buscar a nuestro amigo._ Y yo solo me reiré de ustedes y los asustare en las noches" les dije dándome la vuelta sobre mis talones.

Sabía que ellos me acompañarían, el dramatismo siempre ayuda.

"Ok, vamos a buscar a Emmett" acepto Edward.

Mire a Jasper esperando respuesta de parte de él.

"Si, buscaremos a Emmett" dijo con fingido entusiasmo, a lo que solo le rodé los ojos.

"Primero, ¿creen que se haya ido por el bosque?" pregunte.

"No, Emmett no es tan idiota como para meterse al bosque solo" respondió Jasper.

"A ver, déjame ver la carta" me pidió Edward.

Se la pase y el la leyó concentrándose, yo solo podía pensar en cómo reaccionaría Rosalie cuando le digiera que su osito Emmett se perdió por el bosque, tal vez se preocuparía y llamaría al FBI, aunque tal vez ella estaba enojada con él por estar con Lauren y rezaría porque se lo comiera un oso.

Podría ser cualquiera, en realidad Rosalie no estaba lo suficientemente flechada por Emmett como para hacer lo primero.

Si, a ella le gustaba Emmett, pero de eso no pasaba y aunque estaba segura que le había dolido verlo con Lauren no le importaba lo suficiente como para querer suicidarse, ellos pudieron haber terminado juntos si Rosalie pudiera controlar más su furia, y Emmett hubiera escuchado a Bella y no tomado las palabras de Rose tan apecho.

"Creo que encontré algo" dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué es?" pregunte ansiosa.

"Bueno aquí se despide de Esme, Carlisle, de ti Alice, de mí y de Jasper, pero no le faltan dos personas?" pregunto él a nadie en especial.

Lo pensé un segundo, entonces la respuesta revoto en mi cerebro como una pelota saltarina.

"Rose y Bella" dije yo.

"Exacto, tal vez Emmett no se fue tan lejos, quizás con una de las chicas" dijo Edward.

"Bueno no creo que después de lo que paso esta tarde Emmett este muy dispuesto a compartir casa con Rosalie, así que por tanto debería estar con Bella" declaro Jasper.

_Él siempre tan listo, _calma Alice, tú y él solo son amigos, nada más. Y por más que me doliera pensarlo me convencí de eso. No estaba segura que lo nuestro pudiera resultar.

"Entonces creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Bella y hay que apurarnos antes que vengan mis padres, no queremos que se enteren de la fuga de Emmett, eso solo nos traería más problemas" dije yo.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que en este momento estábamos en mi _Porsche_ rumbo a casa de Bella, Jasper tenía razón Emmett tenía que estar con Bella, pero había algo que no me cuadraba, estaba 100% segura de que si él estuviera en su casa, ella me hubiera llamado, sin embargo no lo había hecho. Eso era raro.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella todos nos bajamos rápidamente del choche, y nos dirigimos a la entrada, tocamos el timbre como quince veces pero nadie contestaba.

"Tal vez deberíamos entrar, tengo una copia de la llave" les dije mientras buscaba la bendita llave en mi bolso, y maldición, no estaba. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la había olvidado en mi habitación, la estaba decorando, ya que una simple llave gris no va con mi estilo.

"Olvidaste la llave cierto" dijo mi hermano leyéndome la mente.

"Si, lo siento" dije sintiéndome culpable.

"Tranquila Alice," dijo Jasper pasándome un brazo por los hombros, "pero tenemos que encontrar otra forma de entrar"

Nos quedamos callados pensando en la mejor manera de entrar a casa de Bells, entonces recordé como habíamos entrado a su casa el año pasado, cuando Rose y yo llevamos a Bella a emborracharse cuando cumplió años.

"Ya sé, podemos entrar por su ventana" dije.

Los chicos ni siquiera se movieron y me miraban como si estuviera loca.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunte.

"Alice, no podemos hacer eso, primero: Jasper jamás ha trepado un árbol, segundo: cuando lo intento se rompió una pierna y el brazo, y tercero: no creo que sea buena idea" me dijo Edward.

"Vamos, que podría salir mal, es un estupendo plan, además creo que esta vez Jasper podrá, si Bella-dos-pies-izquierdos puede subir mientras esta borracha, él también puede" le dije.

"Alice no, que tal y su padre está en casa y nos descubre, llamaran a nuestros padres, nos pondrán una orden de restricción y a ella la castigaran más tiempo"

"Hay Edward, a ti lo único que te importa es que no te dejen acercarte a ella, pero tranquilo nada de eso pasara estoy completamente segura, tú solo confía en mi" _yo estaba completamente segura que nadie nos iba a descubrir _y que Emmett estaba ahí adentro.

"Bien, vamos a subir el árbol, y lo haremos _todos"_ dijo él recalcando la última palabra para Jasper.

"Está bien, yo también subiré por el árbol, pero si Emmett no está allí arriba y yo me rompo el cuello será su culpa" dijo señalándonos a mi humano y a mí.

"Bien, bien, si te rompes el cuello Edward y yo nos haremos cargo de que estés muy cómodo en una cama descansando como si la vida se te fuere en ello, ¿está bien?" le pregunte.

Lo pensó un momento para luego encogerse de hombros y asentir con la cabeza "está bien"

Le dimos la vuelta a la casa hasta el patio trasero, ahí había un gran árbol casi tan alto como la casa, tenía varias ramas, unas pequeñas y frágiles y otras gruesas y largas, le señale a los chicos una rama gruesa que daba justo a la ventana del cuarto de mi amiga.

"Treparemos el árbol con ayuda de esas pequeñas ramas, hasta llegar a esa mas grande y larga," les dije señalándola que daba al cuarto de Bella "subiremos uno por uno, no creo que la rama nos aguante a todos"

Y así hicimos, subimos uno por uno, hasta llegar a su ventana, yo fui la primera ya que tenía más experiencia, con cuidado abrí la ventana y me metí, después siguió Jasper y hasta lo último Edward.

Me encamine hasta el pagador y encendí la luz, pero no había nadie.

"No hay nadie" dijo Jasper.

"Eso ya lo notamos Jazz" le dijo mi hermano.

"Dejen de pelear, tiene que haber alguien, bajemos" dije.

Cuando bajamos en el primer lugar que nos fijamos fue la sala, pero estaba vacía, entonces fuimos hacia la cocina pero ahí tampoco había nadie.

"Esperen" dijo Jasper antes de que nos fuéramos a buscar a mas lugares.

"¿Qué?" pregunto mi hermano.

"Escuchen" nos quedamos callados un momento, y efectivamente se escuchaba algo, como la ducha.

"Es la ducha" dije yo.

Subimos corriendo por las escaleras, cuando llegamos al baño hable yo.

"Bells, ¿estás ahí?" pregunte yo.

Pero nadie contesto, volví a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido en la habitación de Bella. Nos miramos por un segundo antes de volver a entrar al cuarto y valla no me esperaba lo había ahí.

Bella con una cinta en su boca impidiéndole hablar y con las manos y pies amarrados, y recién salida del closet.

"Bella ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿te hiciste daño?" mi hermano fue el primero en saltar por Bella.

Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza dejándole saber que la cinta no la dejaba hablar, y con extremado cuidado mi hermano se la quitó.

"Te encuentras bien" volvió a preguntar mi hermano.

"Si, no te preocupes, solo necesito algo de agua" dijo mi amiga, y con eso Edward se fue corriendo a buscar su agua.

"El closet, porque no lo pensamos" dijo Jasper.

"Porque es un lugar muy obvio y tonto," dijo yo acercándome a mi amiga "te encuentras bien Bells?"

"Si, tranquila All, estoy perfectamente" me aseguro, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada por ella.

Pronto regreso Edward con un vaso con agua, se lo dio a Bella sentándose junto a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma cariñosa.

No pude evitar sentir cierta añoranza, yo quería estar así con Jasper, yo quería disfrutar de pequeños momentos como ese.

Entonces me di cuenta de que si quería algo, tenía que luchar por él y no dejarlo ir. Eso haría, lucharía por mi Jazz, para conseguir que el me vea como algo más que su hermana.

"Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella?" pregunto amablemente Jazz.

"Eso paso" dijo mi mí amiga señalando la puerta, a lo que todos volteamos viendo a Emmett ahí parado semidesnudo.

"Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí, así?" pregunto rápidamente mi hermano.

"Bueno, estoy aquí porque aquí vivo desde ahora, y si estoy así, es porque acabo de tomar una ducha, y ustedes que hacen aquí, no me digan que vinieron por mí, porque no pienso volver hasta que me pidan disculpas" dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces te puedes quedar a vivir con Bella" dijo Jasper.

"Pues eso hare, y si no les molesta ¿podrían volver a meter a Bella al closet cuando se vallan?" los tres lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

"No, qué te pasa, perdiste las pocas neuronas que te quedaban" le pregunto Edward.

"¿Por qué me metiste ahí Emmett?" exigió saber mi amiga señalando el closet.

"Pues porque cuando llegue no parvas de decir _"largo Emmett, no te puedes quedar, vuelve a casa, deben estar preocupados por ti, eres increíblemente sexy" _y no te callabas" dijo él como si fuera como si fuera lo más obvio del mudo.

"Primera: yo jamás dije que eras increíblemente sexy, segunda: me metiste a un closet, a mi closet, es que acaso te has vuelto loco" grito Bella un poco exasperada.

"Pero era necesario, no te callabas, en cambio cuando te encerré ya no hablaste más"

"Porque me pusiste cinta adhesiva"

"Pero Bella, no te enojes conmigo, entiéndeme no tenía donde ir eras mi último recurso, y no quería convertirme en vagabundo y dormir en un parque"

"Pero tampoco tenías que encerrarme en mi maldito closet Emmett"

"Está bien, lo siento Bella no volverá a pasar, pero ¿aún puedo vivir en tu casa?"

"De hecho Emmett, si venimos por ti tenemos que regresar a casa antes de que Carlisle y Esme regresen" intervine.

"No sé si quiero volver con ustedes, sigo sin querer comprar todo yo solito" dijo haciendo un mohín.

"Bien Emmett, todos haremos la compras y nos turnaremos, pero tienes que volver a casa" dijo Edward.

"Y mis disculpas, creo que me deben unas" dijo Emmett, la verdad estaba a punto de volverme loca.

"Lo sentimos Emmett, no volverá a pasar" dijo Jasper antes de que tomara a Emmett de los pelos y lo tirara por la ventana.

"Bien, entonces creo que volveré, solo déjenme cambiarme y empacar mis cosas y enseguida bajo"

Emmett se cambió y guardo sus cosas mientras nosotros esperábamos abajo, Edward y Bella estaban platicando acerca de su castigo, según parece no le había ido tan mal.

Yo estaba metida en mis cosas, mientras que Jasper escuchaba música, Emmett bajo minutos después. Se despidió de Bella y le volvió pedir perdón, después de eso nos subimos al auto y maneje a casa.

Cada quien estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, yo rezaba porque mis papas no hubieran llegado ya. Sabía que si eso había pasado tendríamos serios problemas.

En cuanto llegamos, guarde el coche y entramos a la casa por la cochera. Todo estaba a oscuras, creo que habíamos tenido algo de suerte y mis padres todavía no llegaban, pero justo cuando íbamos a subir las escaleras mama y papa nos llamaron desde la sala.

"Donde estaban" pregunto papa seriamente.

"Nosotros fuimos a…" _piensa Alice, piensa, algo se te tiene que ocurrir para librarte de esta _"fuimosa buscar a buscar a Emmett" respondí rápidamente.

"¿a buscar a Emmett? Donde estaba él exactamente" pregunto mama, medio preocupada medio molesta.

"En medio del bosque, perdido y solito" respondió Emmett dramáticamente, a lo que rodé los ojos discretamente.

"Y que hacías a esta hora en el bosque, solo" pregunto papa escéptico.

"Pues, veras Carlisle, lo que pasa es que Emmett quería jugar a las escondidas y pues, no entendió la parte _no fuera de la casa_ y pues se perdió" dijo Jasper.

"Y como buenos hermanos lo fuimos a buscar" dijo Edward ya dándose la vuelta para retomar su camino hacia su habitación, _seguramente para llamar a Bella, como si lo hubiera hecho hace __unos minutos._

"Y esa maleta" dijo mama cuando todos nos dimos la vuelta.

"Pues, la maleta… "Edward lucia preocupado, y claro que tenía que estarlo "Emmett, ¿Qué haces con esa maleta? No te la vi cuando estabas en el bosque" dijo él estúpido de mi hermano, no podía haber dicho algo más estúpido.

"¿Esta maleta? no es mía, me la encontré en el bosque cuando buscaba el camino a casa" _por dios, no podían darle un cerebro más pequeño a Emmett, como se le ocurre decir eso cuando la maleta dice Emmett en grande._

"Bien, ahora dígannos que es lo que en realidad paso" exigió mama.

Le contamos todo lo que había pasado omitiendo la parte de Bella encerrada en un closet pero claro a Emmett se le "_salió"_, y pues como era de esperarse nos castigaron a todos.

Pero esta vez, son salir a ningún lado lo que quedaba de la semana. Resignados y cansados todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuarto a descansar.

Tome una ducha para relajarme antes de dormir, y me puse mi pijama. Cuando por fin estuve en mi cama lista para dormir, no pude evitar pensar en Jasper.

Y claro también me puse a ingeniar planes para lograr que él me quisiera, pero necesitaba ayuda, mañana llamaría a Rosalie y Bella para contarles y pedirles ayuda.

Porque claro, yo jamás podía ocultarles nada a mis amigas y pues ya que siempre nos contábamos todo y nos ayudábamos, se los diría mañana. Y así también vería como se encuentra Rose y le preguntaría a Bella que es lo que pasa entre ella y mi hermano.

Porque de que entre ellos dos había algo, había algo. Solo había que ver la mirada de los dos cuando se veían. A demás quería escuchar a Bella decirme que si estaba interesada en mi hermanito.

Verla aceptarlo era genial, como ganar la lotería jaja, como sea me encontraba muy cansada como para seguir pensando en cualquier cosa.

Pero eso no evito que volviera a pensar un poquitito en Jasper antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

* * *

**Hola niñas, aqui le dejo el capitulo 8, este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho y me costo un poco pero aqui esta disfrutenlo.**

**y porfa dejen reviews, niñas encerio me gustaria saber si le esta gustando la historia, asi que me gustaria que me lo dijeran yo obviamente no puedo saberlo, asi que dejen reviews nada les cuesta.**

**gracias por leer, encerio lo aprecio.**

**Karen.**


	9. El castigo 2

**Capítulo 9 Rosalie (POV)**

Cuando llegue a casa trate de hacer el menor ruido posible, no tenía ganas de nada lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación, en cerrarme y no salir hasta el viernes para ir a escuela.

O hasta el próximo lunes, no quería ver a Emmett con la estúpida de Lauren. Como pudo hacerme eso, yo le dije que tuviera cuidado con _esas _y lo que hace es meterse con una.

Sabía que me había portado muy mal con él, había sido egoísta y superficial, pero me había disculpado aunque según parece mis disculpas llegaron tarde.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, mi mamá me detuvo. Pensaba ignorarla, no estaba de humor pero parecía enojada, y la verdad yo lo estaba más, no estaría de más sacar un poco de mi enojo con ella.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la cocina, que es donde me había llamado. Cuando entre ella estaba parada dándome la espalda, parecía que estaba cocinando.

"Que pasa mamá" le dije.

Se dio la vuelta para encararme, se veía realmente enojada, casi me asuste pero estaba demasiado aburrida e irritada para eso.

"Que pasa, lo que pasa es que te suspendieron eso pasa" grito furiosa.

"Tranquila, eso no es nada" le dije lentamente.

"Por supuesto que es algo, Rosalie te pedí que fuera la última vez que te metieras en problemas, te dije que no quería ir semanalmente a visitar al director, la última vez casi te expulsan y todo por culpa de alguien estúpido"

_Bien eso me enojo._

"Él no era estúpido, era importante para mí, y no quiero hablar de eso, lo que es más en tu vida vuelvas a mencionarlo" le grite exasperada.

"No me levantes la voz Rosalie, y si no quieres hablar de eso está bien no me voy a meter"

"Bien" dije ya más calmada.

Estuvimos calladas, tan solo mirándonos. Parecía que buscaba algo en mi cara y me estaba irritando.

"Esme me dijo que iniciaron una pelea de comida y por eso los suspendieron" dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

"Si, pero no fue mi culpa. Yo no la comencé" dije, sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando.

"Pero participaste, cariño no quiero que te metas en problemas." Me miro por un segundo "es todo puedes irte a tu habitación, y Rosalie estas castigada, ni una salida más a ninguna parte que no se el instituto por tres semanas"

"SI mamá" me di la vuelta y fui a mi habitación.

Me encerré y no salí, ni siquiera para cenar. Mamá se preocupó pero le dije que ver tanta comida me quito el hambre.

Eran como las dos de la mañana y yo simplemente no podía dormir, el tema de Emmett y Lauren juntos me estaba matando por dentro.

Como es que la bruja de Lauren había conseguido estar con Emmett en tan solo minutos, oh si claro ya recordé. Porque era una zorra.

La otra pregunta que me hacía es: ¿Cómo diablos Emmett creyó en sus mentiras? Me dolía, dolía mucho y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Haber Emmett me gustaba y lo quiera, pero no lo amaba. Bien, no estaba tan perdida, tal vez tardaría un poco en olvidarlo pero no sería imposible, lo olvidaría para siempre.

Claro que eso no significaba que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos, no importaba si lo desterraba de mi corazón para siempre, él siempre sería importante para mí, como amigos claro está.

Con eso último me dormí.

**Bella (POV)**

Después de lo Emmett me fue difícil dormir, le puse seguro a la puerta y me levante dos veces para revisar que todo estuviera bien cerrado y con seguro.

Cuando por fin me dormí, tuve pesadillas de que Emmett volvía y me encerraba en el baño y esta vez los chicos no venían por mí.

Diablos casi me hago pipi cuatro veces por culpa de Emmett, en momento me dormí no recuerdo a qué hora, pero caí dormida y sin más pesadillas.

Me despertó un molesto pitido, _maldición, que aquí nadie podía dormir en paz. _Me levante muy a mi pesar y busque con la mirada el causante de que me despertara a las, mire el reloj que estaba a lado de mi cama, ¡las 7 de la mañana! A quien mierda se le ocurre llamar a esa hora.

Cuando por fin encontré mi teléfono, este dejo de sonar. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Alice, diablos, es que la duende nunca duerme o que.

El aparato volvió a sonar repentinamente asustándome, causando que se me callera de las manos. Irritada y cansada lo recogí del piso y conteste.

"Que quieres" dije de manera tosca.

"Oh lo siento, no quería molestarte si quieres llamo más tarde" contesto ¿Edward?

Lo pensé medio segundo antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara.

"Lo siento no quería ser grosera es solo que tuve una mala noche" explique rápidamente.

"Está bien, perdón por llamarte a esta hora" la verdad no me importaba, podría llamarme a las 5 de la mañana si quería y yo contestaría gustosa.

"No, está bien. Ummm porque llamaste del teléfono de Alice" de hecho ese había sido el motivo por el que le conteste de esa forma.

"Porque sabía que si te contestaba yo me gritarías y como ya te calmaste Edward se puede ir," _tonta Alice," _bueno, ahora si tenemos que hablar, pero espera pondré a Rosalie en la línea" dijo Alice.

Espere un momento mientras ella lo hacía, tenía un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo que Alice quería hablar con nosotras, aunque a la vez me daba miedo, no quería estar metida en uno de sus locos planes.

"Bien, ahora que ya estamos todas quería decirles que ustedes me ayudaran a que Jasper se enamore de mí, estoy harta de esperar, Jasper simplemente no me ve y quiero que lo haga." dijo All.

"Espera, dijiste que te vamos a ayudar" pregunto Rosalie.

"Si, dije que me van a ayudar las dos"

"Alice, de verdad no quiero ser mala amiga pero no quiero tener nada que ver hombres en estos momentos" Rosalie le dijo. "además creo que le deberías dar tiempo a Jasper para te conozca, no puedes esperar que en cuanto te vea se te declare y te pida matrimonio Alice"

"Pero ya les dije que no quiero seguir esperando, él tarda demasiado"

"Alice, tan solo lo conoces desde el sábado" le dije yo.

"Bien, pues si no me van a ayudar lo hare yo sola, malas amigas" dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

"Crees que debimos haberla ayudado" la pregunte a Rosalie

"No se Bella"

"¿Estas bien Rosalie?" estaba preocupada por ella, se veía tan mal ayer.

"Si no te preocupes, mm y a qué hora tenemos que ir a limpiar la escuela"

"Como a las 10" le conteste no muy segura de su repuesta anterior.

"Bien, está bien si paso por ti, no quiero ir sola"

"Claro Rose"

"Bien paso por ti cinco minutos antes, adiós"

"Adiós" después de eso colgó.

Me pare y me fui a bañar, cuando termine de cambiarme baje a desayunar, Charlie no estaba. Vivir con él, era como tener mi propia casa, casi nunca estaba así que estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. No es que me molestara la verdad para mi estaba bien, me gustaba de cierto modo la soledad.

Me prepare unos huevos y me serví un poco de jugo, tome mi desayuno y me lo lleve a la sala. Me senté en el sillón tome el control remoto y prendí la tele.

Era temprano todavía, eran tan solo las 8 así que no había mucho que ver, bien había noticias pero yo prefería las caricaturas, y en nickelodeon lo único que pasaba a esa hora era Dora la exploradora y Las mascotas maravilla, me puse a cambiar de canal mientas comía lentamente, estaba aburrida.

Final termine viendo Dora la exploradora, no había nada bueno en la tele y disfrutaba gritarle cuando no veía las cosas, habito adquirido de Alice.

Eran como 9:45 y yo seguía peleándome con Dora.

"¿A dónde vamos?" cantaba alegremente Dora con su monito detrás de ella.

"A la casa de mi abuela" dije yo aburrida, llevaba preguntando lo mismo desde hace rato.

"¿A dónde vamos?" volvió a preguntar.

"A la casa de mi abuela" conteste ya más cansada.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡Joder, ya te dije que a la puta casa de mi abuela sorda!" le grite antes de apagar la televisión e irme a lavar los dientes.

Una vez más tranquila, baje tome mi plato y mi vaso y lave todo lo que había usado para desayunar.

Pronto tocaron el timbre, me fije en el reloj carísimo que tenía en mi muñeca, regalo de Alice de mi cumpleaños número 16 claro está, y eran exactamente las 9:55.

Me seque las manos y deje los trate mojados en la encimera bocabajo para que se secaran, subí corriendo mientras Rosalie entraba por la puerta, para ir a buscar mi bolso.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, para cuando baje Rosalie estaba sentada en el sillón viendo un programa de modas.

"Ok, vámonos" dije mientras apagaba el televisor.

"¿Te volviste a pelear con Dora?" se burló mientras se paraba.

"Ni me menciones a esa enana, jamás se fija atrás de ella cuando busca algo" le dije molesta.

"Tranquila, algún día quitaran ese programa"

"Ya quisiera yo que lo quitaran, además estoy segura de que si lo quitan Alice nos obligara a verlo en su casa, con eso de que tiene todas las temporadas en DVD" Alice las había comprado hace años, y yo estaba de estas, una vez intente tirarlas pero Alice se dio cuenta y me obligo a ver todas las temporadas.

Nos subimos en su auto y ella manejo hacia la escuela, platicamos acerca de lo que Alice nos dijo en la mañana y decidimos pedirle perdón y ayudarla. La verdad ella no tenía la culpa de nada, Alice nunca le había gustado esperar mucho, y cuando la hacían hacerlo ella dejaba todo y lo olvidaba.

Pero con Jasper era diferente, ellos tenían algo. Así que la ayudaríamos a que Jasper se fijara en ella, no iba a ser tan difícil, Alice era muy linda y no se le hacía difícil caerle bien a alguien.

Cuando llegamos, éramos el único carro estacionado ahí.

"Parce que somos las primeras en llegar" dijo Rosalie leyéndome el pensamiento.

"Eso parece, vamos hay que entrar" le dije.

Comenzamos a caminar por el estacionamiento hacia la entrada, cuando escuchamos unos motores rugir, haciéndonos voltear. Venían entrando un Jeep gigantesco gris, un _flamante Volvo plateado _y el Porsche de Alice.

Supuse que eran los autos de los chicos, se suponía que hoy llegarían. Los autos se estacionaron junto al _BMW _de Rosalie.

Del _Porsche_ bajaron Alice y Jasper, según parece que All no pierde el tiempo, del _Volvo_ bajo Edward, se veía guapísimo como siempre cuando me vio me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas, y del Jeep bajo Emmett y Lauren, por inercia voltee a ver a Rosalie, pero ella seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro, claro que la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

"¿estás bien Rose?" le pregunte bajito.

"Si Bella no te preocupes, Emmett ya no es nada para mí, solo un amigo" me contesto.

La mire por un segundo para asegurarme de que en realidad estaba bien, ella me sonrió de vuelta esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

"Bien, creo que hay que entrar y terminar con todo esto de una vez" dijo Rosalie dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía la escuela.

Edward se me acerco y me sonrió, dejándome algo aturdida, _diablos como es que puede lograr eso en mí._

"Está todo bien" me pregunto comenzando a caminar.

"Si, no es nada" detrás de nosotros venían Alice y Jasper, y hasta atrás Emmett y Lauren.

"Enserio lamento, no quería despertarte tan temprano esta mañana" dijo recordándome el incidente.

"Ya olvídalo enserio, Alice suele llamarme a esa hora para hablarme sobre ropa, y cuando vi el identificador y el nombre de la duende apareció yo reaccione mal" le dije sintiéndome algo culpable yo, había sido yo la que le había gritado.

"Tranquila no pasa nada, de todos modos tuviste una mala noche con eso de que Emmett te encerró en un closet "dijo el burlón, empujándome un poco.

"Lo siento Bells, no quise pero era eso o una banca en el parque" grito Emmett desde atrás de nosotros.

"No pasa nada solo no vuelvas a hacerlo" le grite de regreso.

Seguí hablando con Edward, cuando estaba con el resto del mundo desaparecía solo podía concentrarme en él.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la cafetería, ahí ya estaba Rosalie esperándonos. Ahora que me fijaba ella traía ropa deportiva, voltee a ver a los demás, Alice al igual que Rose traía unos pantalones deportivos negros, un top blanco con una sudadera morada encima. Jasper y Emmett traían unos pantalones deportivos negros, Jasper con una chamarra azul oscuro y Emmett con una gris.

Edward traía un pantalón negro y una sudadera azul marino, se veía muy guapo como siempre. Yo también traía un pantalón deportivo negro con una blusa azul claro y una chamarra negra, el cabello recogido en una trenza.

Volvía voltear pero esta vez para ver a Lauren, ella traía una minifalda a medio muslo que no le tapaba nada -no sabía cómo podía traer eso en Forks y no le daba una neumonía- y un top strapless, tenía unas zapatillas con tacones de 15 cm.

Con mucho esfuerzo evite rodar los ojos, era tan zorra, no sabía cómo Emmett pudo estar con ella era tan superficial y egoísta al igual que Tanya y Jessica.

El director entro de repente a la cafetería sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Bien que bueno que ya están todos aquí a tiempo, "dijo mirándonos a todos deteniéndose en Lauren "señorita Mallory, que hace usted aquí, no recuerdo haberla citado a usted también"

"No yo solo vine a acompañar a **M**I novio Emmett" dijo resaltando el mí, mientras miraba a Rosalie quien solo rodo los ojos y aparto la vista.

"Bien, espero que ayude y no distraiga a los que si vinieron a ayudar," el director la miro por un minuto antes de apartar la vista y mirarnos a nosotros de nuevo "bien, las cosas que ocuparan para limpiar están en la esquina, recuerden que todo debe quedar cerrado antes de que se vallan" dijo él Sr. Swift mientras le entregaba a Jasper una llave. "bueno, hagan bien su trabajo y que lo del lunes que no se vuelva a repetir" dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Ok, empecemos" dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la esquina donde había cubetas, trapeadores, escobas y pequeñas palitas para despegar la comida de las paredes.

Todos tomamos una palita y una cubeta y comenzamos a despegar comida de todas partes, era realmente asqueroso, estaba limpiando una mesa cuando Alice apareció de la nada y comenzó a limpiar la otra parte de la misma.

"Alice, lo siento no quiero ser mala amiga y si todavía quieres te ayudare" le dije

"Ayudaremos, lamentamos no haber aceptado hace unas horas es que enserio me encontraba mal con lo de Emmett y eso" dijo Rose apareciendo de igual manera que Alice.

"Y yo me encontraba cansada lo siento" termine yo.

Ella nos miró por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa empezara a aparecer por su rostro.

"Sabía que ustedes no me decepcionarían chicas gracias por ayudarme" dijo dejando la cubeta y la palita a un lado y abrazándonos, luego volteo a ver a Rosalie "Tu tampoco te tienes que rendir Rose, la víbora de Lauren no es para él y lo sabes tú tienes que…"

"No Alice, sabes que no es el hecho de que estuviera con alguien en lugar de mí, es el hecho de que a pesar de que le advertí de ellas no me escucho y se metió con una de ellas, y lo que peor con Lauren, sabes que eso es como una traición para mí y eso no lo pudo perdonar, yo olvidare a Emmett para siempre, pero no por eso dejare de ser amiga de él" la interrumpió Rose.

"Bien, entonces por ahora trabajare sola con lo de mi jazz pero en algún momento necesitare su ayuda tengo todo planeado" una sonrisita apareció por su rosto y no pude evitar sentir pena por Jasper.

"Bueno, y tu Bella como te va con Edward" me pregunto casualmente Rosalie.

"Si, dinos Bella" dijo Alice.

"No pasa nada solo somos amigos y ya" dije tratando de librarme del interrogatorio.

"Si como no, como si alguien fura a creer eso, ustedes se miran como si fuera ciegos viendo por primera vez el sol" se burló Alice.

Estaba segura que Rosalie también opinaría sobre el tema, pero por suerte Edward la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

"Dejen de hablar loritas y pónganse a limpiar ya me quiero ir a mi casa" dijo él.

Alice y Rosalie bufaron antes de irse, seguimos limpiando toda la tarde mientras Lauren trataba de dar órdenes de que nos apuráramos y que nos faltaba limpiar una parte, en especial a Rosalie.

"Rose linda, creo que te falto ahí" dijo Lauren por tercera vez, cansando a Rose.

"Entonces ven y límpialo tú, entiendo que vengas a echarle porras a Emmett pero no tienes por qué molestarme a mí" le grito Rosalie exasperada.

"Yo no estoy molestando a nadie o si chicos" pregunto mirándonos a todos con carita de perro a medio morir, aunque para mí parecía perro flaco teñido de la calle. Alice soltó unas risitas, dándome a entender que pensaba lo mismo.

"Por supuesto que no molestas amor, en cambio otras no solo no saben aceptar bien una ayudita y actúan como estúpidas" dijo Emmett haciéndome enfurecer.

"Mira Emmett eres mi amigo y te respeto y respeto tus decisiones, sean las que sean incluso si decides tener a una víbora de novia, pero no te permio insultar a Rosalie de cualquier manera y menos porque la hipócrita de tu novia te lo pide" le grite.

"Y tú no puedes venir y decirme lo que tengo que hacer yo tengo mis razones por decir lo que digo de ella" me grito a un más enojado que yo.

"Tú no sabes nada" le dije en un susurro de forma amenazadora.

"Lo suficiente" me contesto de igual forma.

"Ere un idiota insensible, solo oyes y no escuchas, pero has lo que quieras a mí me da igual"

"Eso pensaba hacer, y a mí tampoco me importa tú vida"

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme de ahí antes de tratar de matar a Emmett.

"Tonta" me grito.

"Imbécil" le grite de regreso

"Ojala te muerda un perro"

"Y a ti te atropelle un burro" le grite antes de salir por la puerta de la cafetería.

Salí al estacionamiento dispuesta a esperar a que Rosalie saliera dispuesta a llevarme a casa o irme a pie sola. Pero ninguna de las dos paso.

Edward salió por la puerta corriendo directo hacía mí, se veía preocupado eso hiso que mi corazón saltara de alegría, _él estaba preocupado por mí,_ eso me hacía muy feliz.

"Bella estás bien" me pregunto preocupado.

"Si, solo déjame tranquilizarme un poco sigo molesta por lo de Emmett, y es que como se atreve a insultar a Rose" dije empezando a molestarme de nuevo.

"Tranquila no te molestes, te ves más linda cuando sonríes" _él me dijo linda, _no podía estar más feliz. Tomo mi mano para ayudarme a calmar más rápido.

Tarde un poco pero cuando estuve bien le regale una enorme sonrisa, la cual el me correspondió con una de infarto.

"Gracias por ayudarme" le dije sinceramente.

"De nada, mm Bella si no te molesta yo te voy a llevar a tu casa, Rosalie me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que si te podía llevar, aunque si no quieres Alice te puede llevar" dijo él rápidamente.

"No, está bien no me molesta que tú lo hagas, es genial pasar tiempo contigo" le dije.

"También creo que es genial pasar tiempo contigo" me contesto a lo que yo me sonroje.

Me llevo a mi casa, en el camino lo pasamos en un cómodo silencio, solo disfrutando de nuestra presencia.

Cuando llegamos me dio un beso en la mejilla después de despedirse.

Esa noche soñé que Edward y yo estábamos juntos.

* * *

**aqui el capitulo 9, es pero que les guste porque me esforse mucho en hacerlo jajaja mm parte de las cosas que hay aparecen son reales, como lo de Dora la exploradora (un programa para niños) yo y mis amigas siempre nos peleamos con la monita esa, tambien gracias a las que leen y dejan reviews, es muy gratificnte saber que leen la historia.**

**dejen reviews, 1 abrazo. karen**


	10. ¿Celos?

**Capítulo 10 Jasper (POV)**

Después de que Edward salió tras de Bella nadie hablo y solo se concentraron en seguir limpiando, Emmett se veía algo arrepentido, Rosalie y alece se veían preocupadas, no me gusto para nada ver así a Alice. Lauren tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, había lago que no me gustaba de ella, bueno más bien nada me gustaba de ella, no entendía porque Emmett se dejó llevar por el momento y no escucho a Rosalie cuando le dije que se alejara de ella.

Seguí limpiando la pared que tenía, no sé qué pegado, la verdad tampoco quería saber se veía asqueroso. Estaba aburrido ya eran como la una y todavía no acabamos, todavía faltaba acomodar las mesas y sillas y trapear todo el lugar.

"Hola" dijo Alice apareciendo de pronto.

"Hola pequeña, ¿Qué pasa?" le dije cariñosamente.

"Mmm nada, solo venía a hacerte compañía pero si quieres me voy"

"No, no me molesta" le dije rápidamente, no quería que se fuera.

"Bien, te ayudo así terminamos más rápido y podremos irnos antes, quizás tomar un helado" dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no pude corresponder sabía que Alice quería algo más que una amistad conmigo, pero yo no, sola la veía como una hermanita nada más.

"Si, podemos ir todos de hecho" le dije esperando que no se molestara, la quería mucho a pesar de no de la forma en que ella desea, la quiero.

"Si todos," se veía algo decepcionada "bien te veo al rato" dijo felizmente de nuevo, a veces me confundía, tal vez era bipolar.

Por fin como a las cuatro habíamos terminado de limpiar todo, me senté un rato a descansar. Levantarte temprano y limpiar sin parar, me cobro la factura, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, escuche la estruendosa carcajada de Emmett, me levante para ver qué pasaba.

Lo que vi no tenía precio, Lauren estaba completamente mojada con el agua que habíamos usado para limpiar el piso. Comencé a carcajearme como todos los demás, era realmente gracioso, ella estaba en el piso enfurruñada y me recordó a los gatos cuando están mojados.

"Emmy deja de reírte y ayúdame a pararme" le ordeno Lauren.

"Bien, creo que es hora de irnos" dijo Emmett tratando de calmarse, fallando en el intento.

"Ok, vamos" dije yo.

Todos nos paramos y salimos de la escuela a paso lento, según parece no era el único cansado, yo fui el último en salir ya que tenía que cerrar todo, me tarde un poco pero cuando por fin conseguí salir solo estaba el BMW de Rosalie, lo cual me extraño ya que yo me iba a ir con Alice.

Rosalie estaba recargada en su auto tenia puestos sus audífonos así que no me escucho acercarme, le toque suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención, ella levanto la vista rápidamente y se quitó los audífonos.

"Bien, Alice tuvo que irse, y me pidió que te llevara yo a casa" dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor, yo hice lo mismo pero a la del copiloto y me subí rápidamente tenia curiosidad acerca de Alice y no la podía reprimir, me senté tranquilamente.

Ella encendió el auto lo puso en marcha, puso algo de música he intente relajarme un poco, pero no pude quería saber si algo le había sucedido a Alice, no sabía porque me sentía así, odiaba estar confundido con mis sentimientos, normalmente soy bueno sabiendo lo que siento y sienten los demás.

"¿Paso algo malo?" no pude evitar preguntar.

"¿El qué?"

"Alice, dijiste que tuvo que irse" le explique, una sonrisa apareció por su rostro, eso me confundió aún más, ¿Por qué sonreía? No dije nada estúpido.

"No, lo que pasa es que un amigo, James, la llamo y le pidió verla, hace tiempo que no se ven y pues _se_ extrañan" me contestó, me hirvió la sangre cuando menciono al tal James, que le pasaba se suponía que a ella le gustaba yo no el otro fulano ese arrg.

Me enfurruñe un poco, no soportaba la idea de que Alice saliera con alguien más. _¿Qué te pasa Jasper? Hace unas horas estabas seguro de que ella era solo una hermana y ahora estoy ¿celoso? No. No puede ser, solo es que la quiero como una hermana y me molesta que vea chicos que la puedan lastimar. Sí, eso es._

Me calme poco a poco, cuando por fin llegamos a casa le agradecí a Rosalie por traerme, me despedí de ella y entre a la casa en el sillón estaba Emmett viendo televisión, y a que no adivinan que estaba viendo, Hannah Montana, era todo un infantil.

"¿Jasper cariño eres tú?" me pregunto de manera amorosa Esme, ella era muy linda y maternal, sabía que sus sentimientos eran puros y buenos, solo había que hablar con ella para darse cuenta.

"Si Esme soy yo ¿Qué pasa?" dije caminando hacia la cocina, para hablar mejor con ella y no estarnos gritoneando como locos, eso era de mal gusto y muy descortés, jamás le gritaría a una dama y menos a una como Esme, siendo tan linda y cariñosa.

Llámenme anticuado pero era todo un caballero, y jamás cambiaria. Sabía como respetar a una mujer y lo hacía, mis amigos tan bien eran unos caballeros, si aunque no lo crean Emmett también es todo un caballero y sabe respetar a una mujer aunque se haya portado tan mal con Rosalie, él normalmente no es así.

"Nada cariño, solo vete a cambiar y descansa un poco, yo te llamo cuando este la cena lista" me dijo cuándo entre por la cocina, no pude evitar sonreír ella era tan maternal, eso me hizo recordar a mi madre ella había muerto cuando yo cumplí 14 años, ella iba de camino a casa cuando choco con un hombre ebrio, murió.

"Cariño estas bien" me pregunto Esme cariñosamente, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla causando que ella me abrazara.

"Si, no te preocupes solo recordaba a mi madre" me dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

"La has de extrañar mucho" dijo separándose un poco para mirarme.

"Si, ella murió hace unos años, no quiero hablar de eso, pero la extraño" le dije.

"No te preocupes jazz ella ha de estar cuidándote este donde este" me consoló un poco abe que mi madre estaba conmigo, al menos en mi corazón.

"Gracias Esme, por ser tan buena con nosotros, por aceptarnos en tu casa por todo" le dije de corazón ella como ya dije era muy amable en hacer todo eso por nosotros unos desconocidos.

"No es nada, todo un placer de hecho, ahora creo que será mejor que vallas te des una ducha y te prepares para cenar" me dio un beso en la frente y me volteo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda insinuándome que me fuera.

Subí a mi habitación e hice lo que Esme me pidió, cuando baje a cenar ya todos estaban ahí, Emmett. Edward y Alice. No pude evitar enojarme un poco, recordando que ella se pasó la tarde con otro chico. _Y ahí vas otra vez Jasper, que te está pasando ella es como tu hermana. –__**No, no lo es, es por eso que te gusta- **__por supuesto que no me gusta, ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo –__**con que eso es,- **__¿Qué? -__**no quieres aceptar que te gusta porque temes la reacción de tu amigo- **__no, no es eso ella simplemente no me gusta de ese modo._-_** lo que digas listo-**_

"Jasper ¿estás bien?" me pregunto Esme sacándome de mi ensoñación.

"Si estoy bien, solo estaba metido en mis cosas y…"

"Peleando con tu conciencia ¿no?" me interrumpió Edward con una ceja alzada.

"¿Jerry volvió?" me pregunto Emmett burlón.

"¿Quién es Jerry?" pregunto Alice curiosa, se veía tan linda así –_**ves te lo dije ella te gusta, solo que no lo quieres admitir-**_ Rodé los ojos, era ridículo a mí no me gustaba Alice.

"Jasper" me grito fuertemente Emmett justo en el oído, casi me deja sordo.

"¡Que te pasa! ¡Casi me dejas sordo!" le grite tapándome el oído en donde me había gritado.

"Lo siento, es que te fuiste hermano, y Jerry es la conciencia de Jasper," dijo mirando a todos "Jerry apareció cuando Jasper cumplió quince después de que su madre murió," dijo lo último en un susurro y mirando con precaución a lo que solo asentí para indicarle que siguiera, me senté y espere a que continuara " después de que su madre muriera Jasper entro en una pequeña depresión junto con su padre, solo que él se refugió en su trabajo y a Jasper lo mando a un internado, ahí lo conocimos. Él era callado y siempre estaba solo, un día a Edward y a mí nos tocó hacer un trabajo en equipo con él y desde entonces estamos juntos, él decía que era muy unido a su madre y que a su papá casi no lo veía, siempre hablaba con su madre y desde que falleció esta vocecita haberes le habla más bien discute con él, yo le puse Jerry" dijo lo último orgulloso.

"Si, Emmett creyó que la conciencia de Jasper debía que tener nombre, así que paso horas y horas pensando en el nombre perfecto, cuando lo encontró fue corriendo a contárselo a Jasper él estaba en medio de una exposición cuando Emmett lo saco de la clase, entro gritando -_Jasper Edward se calló por la ventana, tienes que ir él te lama- _la maestra preocupada lo dejo salir, pero cuando le pregunto qué que me había pasado Emmett le contesto –_nada es solo que ya encontré el nombre perfecto para conciencia"_

"Tendrían que ver la cara de Jasper para entender lo gracioso que fue para entender" dijo Emmett carcajeándose.

Cenamos en silencio, yo todavía pensando en la salida de Alice con el tal James. Estaba fastidiado, pero al menos Jerry se había callado, eso era un comienzo además no tenía ganas de pelearme con mi conciencia siempre termina ganando él porque yo me aburro, y es que a veces soy tan terco.

"Ok, Alice cariño recuerdas el castigo" le pregunto Esme cariñosamente, sabia a donde se dirigía esto y la verdad quería saberlo.

"Si lo recuerdo ma´ porque" pregunto Alice con cara inocente.

"Entonces porque después de terminar de limpiar la escuela, no te regresaste a la casa"

"Pues es que quería ir a tomar un helado, no me vas a regañar porque se me antojo un heladito ¿oh si? Anda ma´ enserio lo siento mucho" le dijo haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

"Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir escuchaste" la regaño cariñosamente.

"Si te prometo no salir de aquí de nuevo" le contesto con una enorme sonrisa, yo entendía bien lo que había dicho, no saldría durante el castigo pero eso no significaba que alguien no pudiera entrar, eso sin duda me enfado pero no podía hacer nada, yo no era nadie –_**porque no quieres, si quisieras serias alguien en su vida, ella de hecho parecía muy dispuesta a dejarte ser ese alguien que te mueres por ser- **__yo no me muero por ser ese alguien, que en realidad no sé quién es –__**su novio tonto- **__yo no quiero ser su novio ¿sí? –__**claro que quieres, por eso estas celoso de james- **__yo no estoy celoso de james -__**¿así? Entonces porque te molesta- **__porque estoy celoso ¿feliz?- __**de hecho, si-**_

"Me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansado" dije levantándome de mi lugar y tomando mi plato para llevar a lavarlo.

"Déjalo yo lo hago luego, vete a descansar" me dijo Esme.

Con eso me fui a mi habitación.

**Alice (POV)**

Después de que Jasper se fue a su cuarto no pude evitar sonreír, estaba segura que él estaba celoso de James ja, como si yo fuera a fijarme en alguien que no sea él, pero lo malo es que es muy tontito y no se da cuenta de lo que siente, lo bueno es que soy una genio y lo voy a ser darse cuenta de que me ama como yo a él.

"Bien, yo igual me voy buenas noches" le di un beso a cada uno y me fui a mi cuarto corriendo, en cuanto entre cerré la puerta con llave, tome mi celular me acosté en mi cama y llamé a mis dos mejores amigas.

"Hola chicas" las salude efusivamente una vez contestaron.

"Hola que pasa Ally" me respondió Bella.

"como te fue con Jasper" pregunto Rosalie.

"Bien él está súper celoso lástima que no se dé cuenta, es muy lindo verlo así" les conté.

"Me lo imagino, pregunto dónde estabas cuando lo fui a buscar jajaja pobre"

"Bueno y ahora que harás Alice" me pregunto Bella.

"Pues seguiré así y cuando vea que él realmente está dispuesto a abrir los ojos tratare de invitarlo a salir y después ya veremos" les conté.

"Espero que abra los ojos rápido, es tan obvio" dijo Rosalie.

"Creo que ustedes dos hacen una pareja estupenda" me dijo Bella.

"Los sé, somos el uno para el otro, lástima que él no se dé cuenta, aun"

"No te preocupes, cuando se dé cuenta serán perfectos" dijo Rosalie.

"Lo sé, bueno chicas tengo que irme, me muero de sueño bye" me despedí.

"Adiós" me dijeron al unísono y colgué.

Tome una ducha rápida y me puse mi pijama, saque mi diario rosa y mi lapicero morado y escribí lo de Jasper, la llegada de mi hermano y sus amigo, el castigo, todo ya que no había tenido tiempo de escribir desde el viernes.

Me acosté a dormir, tarde un poco ya que no me podía sacar la idea de Jasper y yo juntos como novios de la cabeza.

* * *

**Aqui les traigo el cap. 10 y va dedicado a _MITWI_ que me pidio un Jasper POV y que a mi se me habia olvidado, para mi que ya habia subido de todos, pero me falto Jazz, espero les guste y aqui algunas cosas cosas hacerca de su relacion y el psado de Jasper... gracias a las que dejan reviews las amo niñas...**

**dejan 1 review y yo les mando 1 abrazo . karen**


	11. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama mía... blabla. Lean nota de autor XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Rosalie (POV) **

Cuando Alice corto la llamada me tire en mi cama a pensar, recordé todo lo que había pasado desde el sábado. Desde la llegada de los chicos, hasta la pequeña pelea que tuve con Lauren esta tarde. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras recordaba como Emmett defendió a Lauren y una pequeña sonrisa aprecio cuando recordé como Bella me defendió de Emmett y la bruja de Lauren.

También me puso algo triste que a pesar de que yo lo esté intentado, a pesar de que trato de callarme todo lo que tengo dentro él ni siquiera lo aprecia, él solo piensa en defender a Lauren y a mí me deja como la mala.

Ya estaba harta de eso, harta de todo; pero especialmente harta de Lauren. Desde que llegamos al instituto y comencé a juntarme con Alice y Bella ella me odia y no entiendo el porqué, yo jamás la hice a un lado pero ella solo pensaba en ser la más popular y que Alice, Bella y yo la siguiéramos, claro que jamás lo hicimos.

Desde entonces comenzó a juntarse con Tanya y Jessica. Ella cambio demasiado, desde ponerse unos simples jeans con una camisa cualquiera y unos tenis, a una minifalda con una blusa con gran escote y zapatillas enormes. Su personalidad se volvió un asco, la envidia remplazo la bondad y el querer ser la mejor de todos remplazo sus verdaderos sueños, el tener a alguien que la ame y poder hacer una familia.

Sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo así que aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, todo eso era parte de mi pasado ahora tenía que disfrutar de mi presente y mi futuro, junto con mis amigas y amigos. No importaba si en mi futuro no estaba Emmett o Lauren, los olvidaría con el tiempo.

Bien decían que la memoria humana era un auténtico colador. Y el tiempo siempre cura las heridas, tanto superficiales como del corazón o al menos eso esperaba.

Mi madre toco la puerta de mi cuarto sacándome de mis pensamientos, no era difícil saber que era ella, ya que solo vivíamos en esta casa las dos.

"Qué pasa ma´?" le pregunte una vez entro sin ponerle demasiada atención.

"Te traje la cena, ya que no bajaste" le regale una enorme sonrisa, esa era mi madre una de las mujeres más consideradas y amorosas, a pesar de abecés nos pelemos, no había momento en el que no se preocupara por mí y la amaba por eso.

"Gracias mamá" le dije antes de tomar la bandeja y ponerla en mi regazo.

"¿Quieres que hablemos?" Me pregunto suavemente, me parecía increíble lo mucho que me conociera y por más que tratara de aparentar jamás lograba engañarla en nada.

"No te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que hay gente que como entra sale de mi vida y abecés desearía que se quedaran" le conté restándole importancia.

"Sabes abecés eso pasa cuando la gente que se va no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, al principio dolerá si a ti te llegaron a importar pero luego el dolor se ira, sabes ¿Por qué?," me pregunto suavemente a lo que solo negué con la cabeza "porque no estás sola tienes a Alice y Bella, las dos maravillosas amigas que nunca te dejaran , siempre estarán para ti sin importar él porque o cuando, aprécialas Rose chicos habrá muchos que entraran y saldrán de tu vida ya sea para hacerte feliz o hacerte daño, pero verdaderos amigos no hay muchos" me dio un beso en la frente antes de parase e irse.

Me quede pensando lo que mi madre había dicho y tenía mucha razón no le daría importancia a lo negativo y me concentraría en lo positivo, tanto en mis amigas y amigos.

Cuando termine de cenar deje la charola en la pequeña mesita que tenía en mi habitación y me acosté a dormir.

**Edward (POV)**

Después de que Alice se levantara y se fuera todos nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos yo como era de esperarse solo pensaba en Bella, aun recordaba cómo me había sentido después de darle un beso en la mejilla cuando la fui a dejar a su casa, su hermoso sonrojo que solo la hacía ver más linda y tierna.

Ella realmente me gustaba de eso no había duda y quería decírselo, pero y si ella no sentía lo mismo. No quería arruinar esa pequeña amistad que teníamos y ponerla incomoda, pero y si me correspondía seriamos felices ambos.

No, esperaría a estar seguro de que mi decisión no arruinaría nada de lo que teníamos y tal vez averiguar que era exactamente lo que ella sentía por mí, la sola idea de que ella me correspondía me hiso sonreír como bobo, pero no me importaba. Ella es y sería lo más importante para mí.

"Bien, ya me aburrí iré a mi habitación a jugar videojuegos, ¿vienes Edward?" me pregunto Emmett.

"No, estoy cansado y referiría dormir. Hasta mañana" me despedí antes de levantarme de la mesa.

"Que descanses hijo" me deseo mi padre.

"Duerme bien cariño" me dijo mi mamá.

"Hasta mañana hermano, que sueñes con Bella" me dijo Emmett entre risas.

Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, y eso hiso que Emmett riera aún más.

"¿Qué hay con Bella?" pregunto mi madre curiosa.

"Lo que pasa es que al lindo Eddy le gusta Belly-Bells" dijo Emmett antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Y me puse más rojo si eso es posible.

"Aww, cariño porque no me dijiste que te gustaba Bella, ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja" dijo mi madre casi saltando de la felicidad, _-al menos ya sé que la aprueba-_ pensé.

"Madre, no creo que ese sea algo de lo que quiera discutir con el mundo" le dije aun sonrojado.

"Pero soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saber todo eso, por ejemplo ¿Emmett hay alguna jovencita que tenga tu atención?" le pregunto mi madre con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Bien, si hay alguien de hecho ya es mi novia" dijo Emmett con una sonrisita.

"¿Así? ¿Quién es?" pregunto más interesada mi madre.

"Se llama Lauren Mallory" dijo Emmett con la sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

La sonrisa de mi madre flanqueo pero enseguida la recompuso, me pegunte que pasaría con mi madre. Voltee a ver a mi padre, él también sonreía a pero al igual que mi madre se le podía ver cierto desapruebo casi disgusto en los ojos.

"Me alegro tanto por ti Emmett, ella es una niña muy… linda" dijo mi padre dudando un poco en la última frase.

"Si, espero que estés seguro de tu decisión, me refiero a que uno no puede ir por la vida andando con la primera persona que veas, podrías lastimarla si te das cuenta que ella no era realmente para ti" dijo mi madre lentamente, parecía que solo te estaba dando un buen consejo pero si la escuchabas y conocías como yo te dabas cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

"Estoy seguro que Lauren es la mujer para mí" dijo Emmett seguro, pero había nota insegura ahí.

"Bien" dijo pero no sonaba muy convencida.

"Ok, yo creo que me voy a dormir estoy algo cansado" dije parándome.

"Pero aun no me cuentas de lo que hay entre tú y Bella" dijo mi madre parándose conmigo.

"Te cuento mañana ma´" le dije antes de irme a mi cuarto

Subí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto, la verdad era algo vergonzoso hablar de eso con mi madre. _Diablos, me siento como si tuviera catorce y fuera a dar mi primer beso._ No me gustaba sentirme así de inseguro, normalmente yo no soy así y menos en ese tema. Cuando una chica realmente me gustaba iba y se lo decía, pero con Bella era diferente, ella me hacía sentir diferente y eso me gustaba pero a la vez no.

Decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, bastaba con saber que la quería y no la dejaría ir. Me quedaría con ella hasta que ella me pidiera que me fuera, no sería de otra manera.

Me acosté a dormir pensando en eso.

"¡Despierta Edward, despierta!" gritaron en mi oído, mientras saltaban encima de mí, Alice supuse yo, solo ella era tan livianita como para no matarme mientras brincaba encima de mí.

"¿Qué pasa Alice?" dije sonando muy irritado.

"Ashh te pones muy amargado en las mañanas hermanito, imagínate cuando te cases con Bella, ella no va a querer dormir contigo por amargadito" bien lo admito, deje de escuchar cuando dijo _cuándo te cases con Bella._ Eso me hiso sonreír mucho nos imaginaba a ambos en el porche de una linda casa con nuestros hijos jugando en el patio y nosotros sonriendo.

"Donde estas Edward, te me vas" me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Lo lamento, que pasa"

"Nada solo quería despertarte para que bajaras a desayunar o trajeras el desayuno para los dos" lo último lo dijo con tono inocente, a lo que solo pude reírme.

"Bien, iré por nuestro desayuno" dije parándome.

"No olvides las tostadas y la mantequilla de maní" me grito antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta.

Solté una pequeña carcajada, abecés Alice era tan inmadura. Eso me hacía recordar cuando éramos niños, ella hacia planes en su cuaderno para robarnos la mantequilla de maní y algunas fresas de la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_Flash back._

"Bien Edward hoy tomaremos helado y mantequilla de maní, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Mamá saldra a ver sus plantas en unos minutos y papá ya se fue a trabajar así que solo cuestión de esperar, cuando mamá salga tu y yo entramos a la cocina, yo tomo las frutas y tú la mantequilla de maní y el helado" me dijo ella, cuando me hablaba así sonaba mandoncita.

"Y quien llevara las cucharas para el helado" pregunte yo, ella no lo había dicho y el helado no se puede comer sin cuchara.

"Pues yo tonto" me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Si escuchabas nuestras peleas pensarías que ella es la mayor, pero no, de hecho yo soy el mayor… por tres segundos pero soy el mayor. Ally y yo somos mellizos pero como dije yo nací primero.

"Bien, ya no te enojes te ves más bonitas cuando sonríes" ella me regalo una sonrisa enseñándome su dentadura blanca, pero luego se la tapo con su mano.

"Que pasa, te dije que te ves bonita sonriendo, porque te tapas"

"No me veo bonita, me veo ridícula ma falta un diente" dijo ella asiendo un puchero, _ahora que lo recordaba a Ally se le había caído uno de sus dientes de enfrente hace unos días, y desde entonces ya no sonríe mucho creo que por que le da pena._

"Alice no importa si se te caen todos los dientes y te quedas chimuela, tú siempre vas a ser bonita" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

"Gracias Eddy, te amo" dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

"Bueno, continuemos con la misión" dije yendo a buscar el helado.

_Fin flash back._

Tome toda la comida que nos había preparado a mí y a Alice, ya que eran como las 5:30 am y mamá aún no se había levantado. Así que me toco a mi hacer el desayuno, claro que también hice desayuno para todos los demás. Lo deje todo listo y subí para poder desayunar con mi hermanita.

**Alice (POV)**

_Ashh Edward se está tardando mucho y ya tengo hambre arrg tener hambre me pone de malas._Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro Edward con una charola llena de rica y sabrosa comida.

"Al fin, pensé que te habías fugado con toda la comida" le dije medio enojada medio en broma.

"Como si pudiera hacer eso, parece que hueles la comida a kilómetros de distancia nunca podría escapar" dijo el burlándose.

"Ashh Edward, cállate y trae para acá toda esa comida que tengo hambre" le ordene, el soltó una carcajada pero se sentó al lado mío y puso la charola en medio de nosotros.

Mientras comíamos hablamos de mucha cosas, hacía años que no hablábamos así. Recordé como yo me ponía a llorar cuando perdía a mi ovejita de felpa y Edward para que no llorara me prestaba su leoncito.

_Flash back._

Estaba llorando sin parar mamá trataba de tranquilizarme pero apenas me calmaba otra ronda de lágrimas venia, realmente no podía parar de llorar había perdido mi ovejita de felpa, la tenía desde que nací, Edward también tenía un peluche pero el suyo era un leoncito. No los habían regalado cuando nacimos.

"Calma cariño encontraremos a Viany" trato de consolarme ni madre, pero no podía calmarme no la había visto desde ayer.

"Ally," me llamo Edward, a lo que me baje del regazo de mamá para poder verlo mejor "sé que no es Viany, pero puedes tener a Copito mientras la encontramos, pero ya no llores ¿sí?" abrase muy fuerte a mi hermano y me limpie las lágrimas.

"Pero qué tal si nunca la encontramos, Copito es muy importante para ti no me lo puedo quedar" dije devolviéndoselo.

"Si te lo puedes quedar, tú eres más importante que un peluche Ally" me abrazo muy fuerte.

"Te amo Eddy" le dije de forma cariñosa, yo tenía al mejor hermano del mundo de eso no había duda.

"Y a ti Ally"

Fin_ flash back._

Al día siguiente Edward encontró a Viany dentro de mi armario.

"Te extrañe demasiado Eddy" sabía que no le molestaría de que le dijera así, solía decirle de esa forma cuando éramos niños.

"Y yo a ti Ally" de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder contenerme.

"¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?" le pregunte, mi voz sonaba herida y dolorosa.

"Lo lamento Alice, es solo que fui una cobarde. Cuando Irina me dejo creí que todo se había acabado para mí, pero fui un idiota. Mas sin embargo no me arrepiento porque si no me hubiera ido a Inglaterra jamás hubiera conocido a Jasper y Emmett."

"Pero me dolió demasiado, no tienes idea de cuánto" dije abrazándolo más fuerte, mientras recordaba su partida.

_Flash back_

Estábamos cenado todos juntos, ya casi íbamos a salir de vacaciones y luego comenzaríamos un año más de escuela, uno más para poder entrar al instituto.

Durante la cena Edward estuvo inusualmente callado, eso era muy raro él siempre estaba feliz y más porque ahora tenía novia. Se llamaba Irina ella era muy linda y dulce, pero yo sabía que no era la indicada para mi hermano.

"Bien, tengo algo que decirles" dijo mi hermano hablando por primera vez durante toda la cena, su voz se oía apagada, carente de emoción alguna y eso me preocupo mucho, mire el rostro de mi madre solo para ver que ella estaba igual que yo.

"¿Qué pasa hijo?" pregunto mi papá.

"Me voy a un internado de Inglaterra a estudiar el instituto." Dijo él simplemente.

Se me vino el mundo encima, no lo podía creer mi hermano no podía irse esto tenía que ser una clase de broma de mal gusto, pronto él reirá y nos diría "feliz día de los inocentes" y mamá lo regañaría por darle un susto como ese y yo lo golpearía por asustarme igual, pero luego lo abrazaría y le diría lo mucho que lo amo.

Pero eso nunca llego, pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos pero él seguía con ese semblante serio que me estaba hartando. Cuando ya no pude más explote.

"Si esto es una broma Edward más vale que se termine ahora si no quieres que te deje de hablar por una semana" lo amenace ya harta de su bromita.

"Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso Alice" le dijo de manera fría.

Eso me dolió mucho él jamás me había hablado de esa manera, siempre era lindo y cariñoso pero esta vez no. Había sido como un navajazo al corazón, él solo hecho de que él me mirara de manera hostil era suficiente para que me echara a llorar como una bebé.

"Pero ¿Por qué quieres irte cariño, no estas bien aquí en Forks?" le pregunto mi mamá de manera cariñosa, supuse intentando que cambiara de opinión y ciertamente yo también esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero ni se inmuto.

"La verdad no estoy a gusto aquí, pero si no quieren apoyarme ya veré como le hago…"

"Por supuesto que te apoyaremos hijo, jamás te dejaríamos solo en cualquier decisión que tomaras" le dijo mi padre, yo lo mire incrédula.

"Si, si aquí no está lo que necesitas entonces creo que está bien que te vayas" el tono de voz de mi madre sonaba triste. Al menos eso logro que la voz de Edward sonara más amable cuando dijo lo siguiente.

"Gracias por apoyarme en mis decisiones así no sean las mejores..."

"Por supuesto que no es la mejor decisión y yo jamás, escúchame bien jamás estaré de acuerdo con esto" lo interrumpí con tono acido.

"Pues eso no cambia nada, quieras o no me iré eso ya está decidido" ahí va otro navajazo.

El pecho me dolía mucho, no quería que él se fuera. Edward era mi sostén, la persona que siempre me apoyaba en todo sin importar que, no podía irse. ¿Quién me defendería de las odiosas chicas del equipo de porristas? ¿Quién se robaría el helado del congelador conmigo? ¿A quién le confiaría mis secretos si no a él? ¿Quién sería mi hermano mayor si él se iba?

"No puedes irte, prometiste que iríamos al mismo instituto y yo no quiero irme a Inglaterra extrañaría mucho a mis padres" dije cuando papá y mamá nos dejaron solos para poder hablar.

"No será necesario, no quiero que vayas conmigo Alice" debo admitir que eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

"Pero lo prometiste, prometiste cuidarme, quedarte conmigo pasara lo que pasara. Edward & Alice forever ¿recuerdas?" casi le suplique.

"Las promesas pueden romperse Alice, nunca olvides eso. A demás no es como si no fueras a verme nunca más" eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

"¿A no?" pregunte esperanzada, tal vez cambio de opinión.

"No aún nos veremos en navidad y vacaciones" dijo sonriendo, mientras que también rompía mis últimas esperanzas.

"Y qué hay de Irina, no puedes dejarla" esa mi última carta a favor, si eso no lo convencía nada lo haría.

"No quiero que la vuelvas a mencionar, entendido," pregunto, su voz destilaba odio puro, solo pude asentir "y ya está decidido me iré a estudiar a Inglaterra te guste no" y con eso último se fue, dejándome herida y triste.

Las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente, no pude pasar el tiempo que quería con Edward para despedirme porque el aún estaba con esa horrible actitud. Pero justo el día en que él se iba dejo su actitud a un lado y me abrazo fuertemente.

"Lo lamento pequeña, te extrañare mucho" dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

"Y yo a ti Eddy" le dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

Estuvimos abrazados durante todo el tiempo hasta que dieron el último aviso a los pasajeros rumbo a Inglaterra.

Nos separamos y él se despidió de mis padres antes de dirigirme una sonrisa triste, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al avión le grite esas tres palabras que siempre nos decíamos pero no por eso dejaba de tener esa importancia tan grande.

"Te amo Eddy" le grite a todo lo que mis pulmones me dieron. Cuando me escucho se volteo me grito de regreso.

"Te amo Ally cuídate" y con eso lo vi desaparecer por la puerta de abordaje.

_Fin flash back._

"A mí también me dolió mucho dejarte, pero prometo que me quedare aquí contigo hasta que te canses de mi, incluso después de eso" me dijo solemne.

Solté una risita, sabía que yo no era la única razón por la que mi hermano no se iría de Forks de nuevo.

Pasamos el resto del día, juntos en cama platicando de todo y nada. Había extrañado mucho esto y ahora estaba de regreso. Y me había prometido que no se volvería a ir. Esa noche dormí muy tranquila con mi hermano abrazándome como solíamos hacer de niños y ahora solo podía agradecer que mi hermano estaba de regreso.

* * *

**Bien este capitulo es para como resolver algunas dudas, por ejemplo jamas dije porque edward se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra ehhhh, no es edward muy dulce de chiquito? lo siento estaba muy sentimental cuando lo escribi mmm si se dan cuenta alguno de los dialogos lo saque de Luna Nueva, cuando Edward se va. ok como sea, espero que lo disfruten y dejen Reviews. ohhhh se me olvidaba pasense por mi otra historia llamada "Faltas tú" y leanla y diganme que les parese y si pueden darme algunas ideas las usaria gustosa, si se los pido es porque estoy asi como no se... no se como continuarla muy bien digo ya tengo un borrador pero faltan pequeños detalles, asi que a la que le paresca me dice XD. Bien, no se si se fijaron pero alice dijo:"a quien le contare mis secretos" de ahi sale lo del diario del cap anterior, si tiene mas dudas respecto a la historia diganme y se las respondo ¿ok? XD**

**Por cierto ya somos 20 las que pusieron la historia en favoritos, gracias por las que lo hicieron y dejen Reviews niñas es muy importante saber su opinion, 1 abrazo y 1 besoootototeee, karen**


	12. Al fin

**los personajes son de Meyer la trama mia y bla, bla, bla. Recuerden leer nota de autor**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 Bella (POV)**

El viernes llego rápidamente, daba gracias a dios por eso me moría por ver a Edward, no había hablado con él el miércoles ni el jueves y lo extrañaba mucho. Me golpee mentalmente por eso, yo no debería estar muriéndome por verlo solo éramos amigos, nada más.

Tome una ducha y me cambie lentamente, estaba algo cansada y no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Baje a desayunar y ver un poco de televisión mientras esperaba a que Alice viniera por mí. Me prepare unos panqueques y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 8 cuando tocaron el timbre, me pare rápidamente y tome mi mochila para ir a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí me lleve una enorme sorpresa ver a Edward, irremediablemente me sonroje y mi corazón se aceleró.

"Buenos días" me saludo formalmente.

"Hola, creí que Alice vendría" _ashh porque dije eso, ahora pensara que no quiero que él venga. _

"¿Prefieres que Alice venga a recogerte?" pregunto en tono triste, _lo que dije ahora se siente herido._

"No, no quise decir eso es solo que no esperaba que vinieras tú" trate de arreglar las cosas.

"Bueno Alice se ira con Jasper y me pidió que viniera por ti"

"Genial" sonreí felizmente de poder pasar tiempo a solas con él.

Él me sonrió de regreso y a sus ojos volvió ese peculiar brillo que siempre me hacía feliz ver, no me gustaba verlo triste era como si yo también tuviera que compartir su tristeza.

"Bien, entonces no te molestara que pasara por ti todos los días creo que Alice ahora llevara a Jasper" casi me pongo a bailar como lombriz por lo que dijo.

"Por supuesto que no, sería estupendo poder hablar en las mañanas con alguien más que no sea Alice" le dije feliz.

Me sonrió de tal forma que casi me da un paro cardiaco.

Salí por completo de la casa y cerré la puerta con llave, Edward me ayudo con mi mochila mientras yo hacía esto, era muy lindo y caballeroso otra razón para quererlo. Suspire de forma imperceptible, realmente me gustaría tener el valor de Alice y Rosalie para poder decirle lo que siento sin importarme que nos conozcamos hace unos días.

Seria fabuloso decírselo y que él me correspondiera, pero lamentablemente ni yo era como Alice o Rosalie ni Edward me amaría. Soy demasiado poca cosa para él jamás seria lo que él busca para una novia. Seguro quiere a una chica guapa, con buen cuerpo, divertida, rubia, coordinada y lamentablemente yo no califico en ninguna de las categorías lo admito no soy fea pero si muy simple, estoy muy delgada, soy demasiado aburrida, bueno en realidad jamás quise ser rubia, y bueno no puedo dar dos pasos hacia al frente sin tropezarme.´

"Enserio piensas que no eres mi tipo por eso" me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta. _Mierda, ahora él sabe que te gusta. Tonta, tonta Bella y tu problema de pensar en voz alta._

"No… es que… no quise… quizás… olvídalo" salí corriendo del auto, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

En cuanto estuve fuera del _Volvo_ de Edward me eche a correr, no quería enfrentarlo en este momento ahora él sabía que me gustaba y que si no me correspondía seguro se sentirá incomodo al estar conmigo al saber que lo quiero.

No llegue muy lejos, Edward me alcanzo con facilidad y tomo mi brazo obligándome a parar. No lo mire a la cara por miedo a toparme con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas cuando me dijera que no sentía lo mismo y que lo sentía pero que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos.

"Me gusta también Bella" eso me descoloco, ¿lo había dicho enserio?

"¿Qué?"

"Que también me gustas, te quiero enserio Bella y tienes razón no eres guapa; eres hermosa, tú no eres demasiado delgada; eres perfecta, para mi eres la mujer más divertida e interesante que he podido conocer, sabes las prefiero morenas y no importa si no puedes dar dos pasos al frente sin caerte porque yo siempre estaré para atraparte"

No lo pude aguantar y me eche a llorar, eso había sido lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho. Sin duda Edward era el hombre perfecto, el que todas las mujeres desean y me quería a mí, entre todas las chicas del instituto me quería a mí.

"Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?" dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, lo abrase muy fuerte y escondí mi cara en su cuello.

"Si" le susurre.

El me separo un poco de su cuerpo y tomo mi cara con sus manos, me miro con tanto cariño que casi me desmayo. Fue acercando su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a un centímetro de distancia.

"Te quiero" después de eso me beso con suavidad como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a romper, y yo no pude más que contestarle, sus labios eran suaves y sabían deliciosos.

Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos pero sin dejar de mirarnos, estuvimos así como 3 segundos antes de que me separaran abruptamente de él y alguien me envolviera en un abrazo. Supe que había sido Alice cuando comenzó a chillar.

"Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades. Ahora ya somos hermanas de verdad estoy tan feliz por los dos" dijo comenzando a brincar.

"Felicidades" dijo Jasper dándome una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas a Edward.

"Chicos donde estaban los estaba buscando" dijo Rosalie apareciendo de pronto.

"¡ROSALIE, EDWARD Y BELLA ESTAN JUNTOS!" grito la duende haciendo que varias personas se voltearan a vernos.

"¿QUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ NADIE ME LO DIJO? DIABLOS BELLA FEICIDADES" grito histérica mientras me abrazaba.

"Nos acabamos de enterar Rose" le dijo Alice a Rose.

"Bien más les vale" se separó de mí y se dirigió hacia Edward y lo abofeteo, _¡mierda Rosalie abofeteo a Edward!_

"Que… porque hiciste eso Rosalie" le grite acercándome a Edward para ver si Rose no le había roto el labio, por suerte solo tenía un poco hinchada la mejilla.

"Eso es una prueba de lo que te daré si lastimas a Bella escuchaste," le dijo de forma amenazante luego esbozo una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazo "Felicidades Edward, cuida bien de mi pequeña Bella suele tropezarse con nada y es alérgica a la piña"

"Rosalie estas segura de que no sufres trastornos de bipolaridad" le pregunto mi novio de broma mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

"Oh cállate, es mi deber cuidar de la pequeña Bella para que no termine lastimada"

"Bueno, entonces te prometo jamás hacerle daño a mi Bella" dijo Edward. Casi me pongo a bailar cuando dijo _mi Bella._

"Más te vale niño bonito" dijo Rose en broma.

Seguimos platicando otro rato, Edward abrazándome por atrás, Alice y Jasper recargados en el Volvo de Edward y Rosalie parada al lado mío y de Edward. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que Emmett había llegado… con Lauren.

"Hola chicos" saludo animadamente antes de voltearse hacia mí y verme con arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento mucho Bells, no quise decirte lo que te dije ¿me perdonas?" me lo dijo de tal forma que no pude negarme. Me solté de Edward y lo abrase.

"Claro que te perdono, pero creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien más ¿no crees?" le dije.

Él se separó de mí y volteo a ver a Rosalie, claro que no la miro como a mí hace un rato de hecho lo hizo de manera fría casi me dio miedo.

"Lo lamento, creo que deberías disculparte con Lauren" le dijo de forma cortante.

Rosalie lo miro con disgusto pero yo sabía que en el fondo le dolía mucho, si no fuera porque Edward me tenía sujeta de la cintura ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza a Emmett por cabezota.

"Si como no, primero se congela el infierno y me tiño de rosa antes de pedirle perdón" y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Porque están… así" se quejó Emmett en voz alta.

"Solo olvídalo" le dije. Entonces él me miro un segundo antes de sonreír malévolamente.

"Así Eddy por fin te confeso su amor eterno" se burló.

"Cállate Emmett" le gruño Edward "es hora de ir a clases" dijo antes de jalarme para llevarnos a dentro.

Emmett se pasó el resto del día burlándose de nosotros, y claro las personas nos miraban en cualquier momento. No sé si es obvio pero la mayoría de las chicas me miraban con envidia y odio, pero Edward me dijo que solo las ignorara y eso hice. Edward me hacía olvidarme del resto del mundo y no importaba nada más que él.

* * *

**Hola, me extrañaron? yo digo que si. Bueno aqui otro capitulo más espero que lo hayan disfrutado a mi me encanto no es edward romantico? jojo bueno niñas hermosas gracias a las que dejan reviews y las que no de todos modos gracias por leer, mm por cierto pasense por mi otra historia "faltas tu" y tambien por "A pesar del tiempo" esa la estoy escribiendo con Mariiana Swan Cullen la tengo en mi favoritos de autor por si se quieren pasar por su perfil y leer la historia. **

**Dejen reviews, y yo les dare 1 besote, karen **


	13. Planeando la venganza

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mia... ¡lean nota de autor! **

* * *

**Capítulo 13 Alice (POV)**

Estaba tan feliz por Bella y Edward, ellos son la pareja perfecta. Solo faltaba que mi Jazz y yo estuviéramos juntos y listo, bueno también faltaba que Rosalie y Emmett descubrieran que se aman, pero eso llevaría su tiempo.

Su relación estaba casi completamente rota, Rosalie estaba decidida a olvidar a Emmett y él simplemente solo veía a Lauren. Eso me enfadaba, como Emmett podía ser tan idiota para no ver a la zorra con la que se estaba metiendo.

Como odiaba a Lauren, Tanya y Jessica, porque aunque parezca que las únicas que se metieron con los chicos fueron Jessica y Lauren yo sabía que Tanya se estaba preparando para actuar. A ella le gustaba Edward de eso estaba segura y sabía que haría todo lo posible por tenerlo, lo que más me preocupaba era que Bella y Edward ahora estaban juntos y si Tanya se lo proponía podría hacer que el corazón de Bella se rompiese.

Pero yo no lo iba a permitir, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que Tanya no se atreviera a tratar de separarlos, también alejaría a Jessica de Jasper para siempre no la quería cerca de mi Jazz para nada. Y después me encargaría de juntar a Rosalie y Emmett, claro que eso sería algo difícil debido a lo cabezotas que son los dos. Pero como que me llamo Alice Cullen que logro que se den cuenta de que se aman y dejen de comportarse como niños.

Y hablando de Jasper, tenía el plan perfecto para enamóralo. La primera parte estaba hecha, Jasper se había puesto celoso cuando Rose le dijo que yo me había ido con un viejo "amigo" a tomar un helado, eso demostraba que él sentía algo más que una simple amistad por mí, lo cual nos llevaba a la segunda parte del plan. Esta parte es muy interesante y buena, al menos para mí lo es. La segunda fase del plan se llama "demostrándole que hay algo más".

En esta invitare a jazz salir y si no acepta no habrá de otra que darle más celos hasta que acepte, aunque estoy segura que esta vez no se opondrá y aceptara a la primera.

Mi plan consta de tres sencillas faces, es muy simple y solo tenía que enseñárselo a Bella y Rose para que me ayuden y todo salga completamente prefecto. Estaba segura de que si todo salía bien con lo mío y Jasper y Tanya no me quitaba mucho tiempo en poco estaría juntando a Emmett y Rose.

"Alice despierta es hora de ir a clases" me dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Bien" dijo comenzando a caminar con Jasper a mi lado y Bells y Edward atrás.

Como primera clase tenía español esa me tocaba solita, esa era la clase con la que más me aburro, bueno ni tanto porque también están Tanya y Lauren y siempre me divierto haciéndoles bromas. Pero preferiría tener a alguna de mis amigas o a los chicos conmigo. Esas brujas no se traían nada bueno y no quería estar con ellas ni un solo minuto y menos sin mis mejores amigas a mi lado.

Jasper tenía historia así que tomamos caminos separados, camine rápidamente hasta mi aula y me senté en la última mesa de hasta el fondo. Siempre me sentaba ahí cuando tenía español, el maestro casi no veía y yo podía textear con Bella y Rose o simplemente leer una revista de modas.

Saque una revista de mi bolso y me puse a leerla, todavía no llegaba nadie solo unas cuantas personas y yo estábamos en el aula.

Me entretuve un rato hasta que me aburrí, para entonces el salón ya estaba lleno y el maestro estaba explicando no sé en el pizarrón. Saque mi celular, lo puse en vibrador y le mane un mensaje a Bella.

-Bella estoy muy aburrida, que haces tú? A.

Espere un poco para que me contestara, deje el celular en la mesa y fingí prestarle atención al maestro. El aparato comenzó a vibrar, lo tome muy rápido y abrí el mensaje de Bella.

-Estoy en literatura con Edward realmente no estoy prestando mucha atención, también estoy aburrida. B.

-Bueno tú al menos tienes a Edward ahí, yo estoy sola y muy aburrida. A.

-No es que podamos hacer mucho sabes, estamos en un salón repleto de personas que nos observan más que al profesor es incómodo. B.

-Solo pasa que son la noticia del momento, pronto todo quedara olvidado y podrán estar fajando en el pasillo y nadie lo notara. A.

-Alice yo jamás haría algo así y menos en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente. B.

-Sí, eso dicen todas, olvídalo solo estoy jugando pero ya enserio Bells pronto la gente ya no los mirara te lo aseguro, A.

-Más te vale pequeña duende, esto es desesperante. B.

Estuve a punto de contestarle cuando el profesor apareció de la nada y me arrebato el teléfono. _Mierda, como no me di cuenta de que me vio._ Escuche unas risitas y en ese mismo instante supe quienes habían sido las responsables de que el maestro me viera usando el celular. Tanya y Lauren.

"Bien Srta. Cullen tiene un punto menos y el celular me lo quedo" dijo el estúpido maestro.

No podía pelear sabía que no cambiaría de opinión y solo conseguiría que al castigo fuera peor. Bufe sonoramente en el momento en que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio a guardar mi celular. Las estúpidas de Tanya y Lauren siguieron riéndose como llenas, solo les dirigí una de mis miradas de muerte y basto para que cerraran la boca.

El resto de la clase me la pase aburridísima y de muy mal humor, estaba harta de esas tres. No me importaba si Tanya ni Jessica se quedaban a raya y se mantenían alejadas de los chicos, me vengaría de ellas por meterse conmigo Alice Cullen no se deja de nadie y mucho menos de _esas_ tres. Esto ya era personal.

En cuanto el timbre de salida toco salí disparada del salón y fui a buscar a Bella para contarle lo ocurrido y discutir con ella y Rose acerca de cómo vengarme de ellas por hacer que el maestro me quitara mi teléfono y me bajara un punto en la materia.

Encontré a Bella primero, esta venia de la mano con Edward, se veían tan lindos juntos y no pude evitar imaginarnos a mí y a Jasper así. Pronto, me dije mentalmente. Yo sabía que muy pronto mi Jazz y yo estaríamos así, sin importar que digan que es demasiado pronto o que no le intereso de esa forma, yo sabía.

"Bella" grite cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, ella salto cuando me escucho y solté una pequeña risita. Edward simplemente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué pasa Alice?" pregunto cuando estuvo parada frente a mí.

"Necesitamos a Rosalie, ¿Dónde está?" pregunte a nadie en especial.

"Viene justo ahí" respondió Edward señalando detrás de mí.

Me voltee rápidamente para ver a Rosalie caminar enfurruñada hacia nosotros. Me pregunte que le había pasado ahora, esta semana se estaba enojando más que de costumbre y siempre parecía que los responsables eran Emmett o Lauren.

"¿Qué pasa Rose?" le pregunto Bella al ver la cara de mi amiga.

"Emmett, eso es lo que pasa. Ashh porque tu amigo están idiota" le pregunto a Edward.

"No creo que sea idiota, solo muy terco" le respondió el chico tratando de defender a su amigo, pero hasta él sabía que Emmett estaba siendo idiota.

"No, Bella es terca, Emmett es idiota" dijo respirando fuertemente para tratar de calmar su enojo.

"Bien dejen de discutir" les grite, no me dejaban hablar y me estaba cansando "Bella, Rosalie es hora de la venganza" les dije simplemente.

Rosalie sonrío malévolamente, sabía que Rose nunca se opondría sin importar para quien fuera la venganza. Bella por otro lado se veía preocupada, ella era totalmente diferente a Rosalie, ella era compasiva y bondadosa y jamás haría algo como vengarse sin tener una buena razón para hacerlo. Claro que la razón no solo tenía que ser buena, sino que también muy poderosa.

"Vamos Bells, será divertido además tengo una buena razón, esas _chicas_ si así se les puede llamar hicieron que el profesor me quitara mi teléfono" le dije haciendo un puchero.

"Bueno no debiste estar jugando con él en clases"

"Te recuerdo que eras tú con quien estaba hablando y ¿te estas poniendo de parte de ellas?" dije en tono ofendido.

"No estoy de parte de nadie Alice, es solo que no tolero que las personas sufran por nuestra causa" trato de explicar patéticamente su razón para no formar parte de mi plan -Venganza contra las Barbie's teñidas- pero yo haría que Bella aceptara. Le pedí ayuda a Rose con la mirada.

"Vamos Bells, tenemos que vengarnos de las tres o es que acaso no recuerdas lo que Jessica le hiso a Jasper el primer día, o como Lauren engatuso a Emmett" dijo con fingido horror.

"Yo creo que una venganza chiquita no les caería mal" dijo Edward sorprendiéndonos a todas.

"Bue-no y-o no sé…" pobre Bella, seguro no sé esperaba que Edward se pusiera de nuestro lado jaja.

"Anda Bella, será divertido y no le haremos daño a nadie ¿verdad Alice?" pregunto mirándome, a lo que negué.

"Por supuesto que no le haremos daño a nadie Bella, solo les daremos una cucharada de su propio chocolate" dije con una mirada inocente.

"Está bien" Bella suspiro derrotada.

"¡SI! Sabía que aceptarías" chille un poquito mientras brincaba.

"Bien Alice, pero recuerda que dijiste que no las lastimaríamos" me recordó, a veces Bells era muy aburrida.

"Claro Bella jamás le haría daño a ninguna mujer" le dije teniendo cuidado con mis palabras.

"Bien" dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse con Edward a su siguiente clase.

"Cuál es el truco" me pregunto Rosalie tan pronto como Bella estuvo fuera de nuestro campo de visión.

"No hay truco" le conteste comenzando a caminar.

"Entonces no les haremos nada" me pregunto incrédulamente mi amiga rubia.

"Claro que le haremos lago pero respetaremos lo que Bella nos pidió" le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella al entenderme sonrió igual que yo.

Caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase, como siempre nos sentamos hasta la última fila al fondo para planear nuestra venganza.

El día se pasó rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta llego la hora del almuerzo. Ese día Emmett no se sentó con nosotros, supuse que ya no lo haría de ahora en adelante. Lo lamente ya que Emmett se veía como los que saben planear buenos trucos.

En cuanto Jasper llego le conté lo planeado y acepto enseguida. Aun no sabía que haríamos, pero como dicen la venganza se sirve mejor fría. Y con tal de vengarme de esas esperaría todo lo que quisiera.

El resto del día se pasó muy rápido, ahora estábamos en el estacionamiento, yo a punto de irme con mi Jazz y los chicos platicando aun, nosotros nos íbamos primero porque teníamos que hacer un trabajo.

Pero no me quejaba con tal de pasa tiempo con Jasper encantada.

Cuando llegamos a casa mamá nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa, nosotros le contamos lo del trabajo y ella nos prometió hacernos bocadillos. Subimos a mi cuarto a buscar las cosas para comenzar. La verdad no quería hacer nada pero Jazz se veía muy dispuesto a terminar.

"Enserio tenemos que terminarlo hoy, es para el lunes" le dije, llevábamos casi tres horas trabajando sin parar.

"Si, así tendremos el fin de semana libre y tal vez podamos ir a Port Angeles a tomar un helado" me dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Casi grito de la emoción mi plan iba mejor que nunca, hasta eso él había sido el que me había invitado a salir y no yo. Ge-nial.

Le sonreí y seguí ansiosa por terminar el trabajo este mismo viernes.

**Edward (POV)**

"Estas seguro de esto, porque yo no" volvió a repetir Bella como por quinta vez. Estábamos en mi auto camino a su casa.

"Si amor, no te preocupes" le dije sonriéndole.

Me observo como por dos segundos antes se asentir con la cabeza y relajarse en el asiento.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a su casa, ella no bajo y yo no le dije nada. Me encantaba pasa tiempo con ella era increíble, y más aún que ya éramos novios. Podía reclamarla como mía, porque lo admito soy celoso. Esperaba que eso no le importase y que ella también fuera celosa. Se vería muy linda enfurruñada.

"Sabes, aun no estoy 100% segura de que sea lo correcto" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Bella, sé que no es lo correcto pero admítelo será divertido y enserio quiero hacerlo, sabes Jasper y yo solemos el blanco de las bromas de Emmett, sería interesante no ser el objetivo, además no suelo hacer cosas como estas" le dije haciéndole un puchero. Me quedo mirando por varios segundos parecía ¿deslumbrada?

"Mmm, ehh… bi-en yo espero no arrepentirme de esto después" dijo algo cansada.

"Gracias amor" dije dándole un beso en los labios, ella se sonrojo. Me encantaba verla así.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el auto mientras platicábamos de todo y nada mientras escuchábamos algo de música clásica. Se estaba haciendo tarde y yo aún estaba castigado así que si no quería que Esme me castigara otra semana lo mejor sería irme.

"Tengo que irme Bells, si no llego a tiempo Esme me matara y no quieres quedarte viuda aun ¿cierto?" bromee un poco.

"No, jaja aún no" dijo aun riendo un poco, su risa era muy hermosa bueno toda ella era hermosa.

"Bien, que te parece si vas mañana a mi casa en la tarde" rogué mentalmente porque aceptara.

"Ok, hace rato que no veo a Esme ni Carlisle" dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

"Bien, pasare por ti mañana a las tres ¿te parece?"

"Está bien" dijo acercándose su rostro al mío. La bese con mucho cariño.

Después de eso le di un último beso en los labios y espere hasta que entro a su casa. Cuando vi que estuvo sana y salva en su casa, encendí mi auto y me fui a rápidamente a casa esperando que Esme no me regañara.

Cuando llegue guarde el auto en la cochera y entre a la casa, pase rápidamente la sala y afortunadamente mi madre no estaba ahí, pero justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras mi madre apareció de pronto bajándolas y me miro como diciendo "tienes 2 minutos para explicarte" tenía que admitirlo mi madre puede ser muy dulce y lo que quieras, pero cuando se enoja da mucho miedo.

"Lo siento fui a dejar a mí novia a su casa y me quede platicando un rato con ella" dije mirándola con ojos de cachorro, aunque estaba segura su primera pregunta sería…

"¿Novia?" preguntó entusiasmada.

"Si madre, novia" le dije riendo un poco.

"Bueno que esperas para contarme quien es" dijo jalándome hacia la sala.

"Es Bella" le dije simplemente.

"Lo sabía, es obvio que tenía que ser ella son el uno para el otro" eso me recordó a la plática que tuvimos después de limpiar la cafetería de la escuela acerca de la novia de Emmett.

"Mamá, ¿Qué hay de malo con la novia de Emmett?" le pregunte, vi como de repente se tensó pero luego se relajó.

"No hay nada de malo" dijo ella simplemente, pero no le creí nada.

"Sabes que si hay algo y quiero saber que es" casi le exigí.

Soltó un gran suspiro, primera señal de que se estaba dando por vencida, me miro con ojos casi triste, bien eso me asusto. Nunca quería ver a mi madre de esa forma, es de cierta forma desgarrador.

"Cariño yo sé que esa chica no es la indicada para Emmett, bueno en realidad no es la indicada para ningún buen hombre" fue lo único que me dijo antes de pararse e irse, dejándome ahí solo y con la duda creciendo en mi cabeza.

Subí las escaleras para ir a hablar con alguien que tal vez me ayude con la duda que mamá planto en mi cabeza respecto a Lauren. Emmett.

Toque la puerta esperando que no estuviera ocupado o dormido, Emmett se irritaba mucho cuando lo despertaba. Escuche un par de ruidos dentro del cuarto, seguido de algunos "silencio" y "shhh" me pregunte porque Emmett se callara a sí mismo.

Un Emmett algo nervioso me abrió la puerta, traía la camisa mal puesta y sus pantalones al revés. A caso Emmett se estaba… aleje esa idea de mi cabeza no tenía tiempo de pensar que cosas estaría haciendo Emmett solo en su cuarto sin ropa.

"Puedo hablar contigo" le pregunte tratando de entrar a su cuarto, y digo tratando porque puso su enorme brazo tratando de evitarme el paso.

"Mmm no estoy muy ocupado" dijo nervioso y casi cerrándome la puerta en la cara, suerte que soy más rápido y pude evitar que la cerrara por completo.

"Emmett" le dije en tono de advertencia, de verdad quería saber porque a las chicas y a mi mamá parecía no caerles bien Lauren.

"Emmy ya se fue?" pregunto una voz femenina dejándome paralizado.

* * *

**Bien primero que nada yo se que siempre les pido que lean nota de autor, pero aunque no siempre sea importante... saben las notas de autor son muy ¡importantes! así que leanlas. **

**Bueno espero que les guste el cap. ¿de quien sera la voz femenina que salio del cuarto de Emmett? seguro ya lo saben...**

**Ayuda.. para aquellas que tengan una mente diabolica, ayudenme con la venanza de Alice porfisss, a la que me ayude le dedico el cap de la Venganza, y le mando a un Edward para que las visite XD**

**Woo niñas gracias a las que dejan reviews y se que no los contesto.. pero les prometo que comenzare a hacerlo, incluso aunque solo pongan esto " XD" lo contestare. Saben si dejan mas de 5 reviews les prometo que actualizo más seguido ... es encerio, así que dejen REVIEWS .**

**Besotes a cada una de mis lectoras y un abrazote, Karen**


	14. La verdad

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia... **

**Hola, hola. Bien primero que nada quiero decirles que el capitulo anterior solo tuvo 2 reviews, malll niñas muy malll somos como 22 y solo dos dejan reviews. Eso me pone muy triste :(**

**Porfis dejen más reviews, yo no dejare subir la historia, ni las amenazare de no subir si no dejan reviews pero me harian muy feliz si cada una dejara un review. XD**

**Abajo contesto sus reviews dejados :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 Edward (POV)**

"_Emmy ya se fue?" pregunto una voz femenina dejándome paralizado._

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, sabía que Emmett era del tipo que no esperaban para llevarse a una chica a la cama, pero de ahí a meterla a _mi_ casa con _mi_ madre dentro de ella era otra cosa muy diferente.

"¿Qué diablos hace Lauren aquí, Emmett?" le pregunte con voz contenida, estaba que echaba chispas, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Emmett meter a Lauren aquí?

"¿Lauren? Aquí no hay ninguna Lauren" dijo haciéndome enfurecer más, no estaba para sus jueguitos.

"Sabes que si está ahí y más te vale sacarla de ahí antes de que mi madre o alguien más se dé cuenta" le dije dándome la vuelta y yéndome a mi habitación.

La verdad creí que Emmett tendría más respeto por mi casa, yo sabía que solía meter chicas a su cuarto en el internado de Inglaterra pero jamás le tome mucha importancia, me refiero a que, es su espacio y su problema pero otra maldita cosa era meter a una de sus _chicas_ a mi casa.

En ningún momento me había arrepentido de traer a Emmett a vivir aquí como hoy, creo que más que enojado estaba decepcionado. Emmett era mi amigo y esperaba más de él que esto.

"¿Pasa algo?" me pregunto Jasper apareciendo de pronto.

"No, nada es solo que estoy cansado" le mentí, no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo de Emmett.

Me miró por medio segundo antes de negar con la cabeza y suspirar. Sabía que no podía engañar a Jasper, él siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

"Bueno… es que, es complicado sabes, solo olvídalo" le dije intentando patéticamente olvidar el tema.

"Suenas como una chica hermano, ya dime que pasa" me pregunto de nuevo, suspire en derrota.

"Emmett metió a Lauren a la casa" le dije rápidamente.

"Espera, dices que Emmett metió a Lauren a _esta _casa, con Esme ahí _abajo_" repitió algo sorprendido.

"Sip" le conteste.

"¿Haciendo que?" pregunto, lo mire retóricamente.

"Seguramente jugando a las escondidas Jasper" le conteste sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento, solo trato de no pensar lo peor" se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mira, en realidad me da igual lo que estén haciendo, con que no se vuelva a repetir por mi está bien" le dije sinceramente.

"Si lo…"

"Jasper apúrate, tenemos que terminar el trabajo" chillo Alice interrumpiéndonos.

"Lo siento, me entretuve platicando con Edward no quería tardarme tanto"

"Bueno pero apúrate…" unos gemidos interrumpieron a Alice.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto mirándonos a ambos. Si no quería decírselo a Jasper menos a Alice, ella haría un escándalo y lo que menos quería pasaría, mamá se enteraría.

"Nada, yo no escucho nada" le dije, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y haciendo como si me esforzara por escuchar.

"Si, yo tampoco escucho nada porque no terminamos de una vez el trabajo Alice" dijo Jasper empujándola suavemente de regreso a su cuarto.

Alice asintió con la cabeza no muy segura pero comenzó a caminar por su propia cuenta, suspire aliviado, pero entonces los gemidos siguieron y ahora más fuertes.

"Eso no es nada díganme que pasa" nos exigió Alice.

"Lo que pasa es…"

"Ayy… Emmy… vamos cariño m-más fuerte" se escuchó a alguien gritar, antes de que siquiera pudiera inventar una buena excusa.

"Esa voz es de…" Alice ni siquiera termino cuando ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el cuarto de Emmett.

Jasper y yo la seguimos rápidamente.

En cuanto Alice llego al cuarto de Emmett ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar la puerta, _estúpido Emmett, _pensé al darme cuenta que no le puso seguro a la puerta.

Alice entro al cuarto hecha una furia, en la cama estaba Emmett recostado en la cama con Lauren brincándole encima, _asqueroso_. Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y Alice se aprovechó de eso. Se acercó rápidamente, tomo a Lauren de los cabellos y la arrastro fuera de la cama.

"Eres una maldita, quien te crees que eres para venir a MI casa y hacer tus porquerías" le grito mientras le aventaba su ropa en la cara.

Jasper y yo nos volteamos mientras ella se vestía apresuradamente, seguramente asustada por la furia de Alice.

"Contéstame" le volvió a gritar Alice.

"Y-yo… Emmett me in-vito" dijo rápidamente, mientras se levantaba del piso.

"Tú, idiota descerebrado como diablos se te ocurre meter a esta cualquiera a mi casa" le grito Alice a Emmett quien también se vestía.

"No le digas así a mi Emmy estúpida" le dijo Lauren a Alice.

"Cállate imbécil, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que lárgate" le contestó.

"Mírate, te pareces tanto a la estúpida de Rosalie ambas son unas zorras y solo piensan en si mismas, con razón son amigas" le dijo Lauren mirándola con odio.

"Cállate Lauren" le dijo de forma amenazadora Jasper, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada antes, yo porque sabía que Alice se molestaría si yo me metía en problemas como este que ella ya tomaba como personales.

"La única zorra aquí eres tú" le contesto mi hermana.

"Aún no sé cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta de cómo son ustedes en realidad, las tratan como si de diosas se tratara y las defienden como si fueran santas pero todas sabemos que no es así, no nos lo demostró Rosalie metiéndose en los pantalones de Garrett cuando ella sabía que él era mío" le dijo Lauren a Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras trataba de hacerse la dolida.

"Quiero que te largues de mi casa ya" le ordeno Alice tronándole los dedos.

Lauren tomo sus cosas, se puso sus zapatos y beso a Emmett antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Pero antes de salir se dirigió a Alice.

"No me respondiste porque sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad" dijo antes de irse.

**Alice (POV)**

Maldita Lauren, quien diablos se cree para venir a decirme eso y porque demonios Emmett la dejo entrar a la casa, no, la pregunta es porque demonios aún sigue con ella.

Estaba malditamente furiosa, en este momento debería estar más roja que Bella cuando está a avergonzada solo que yo estaba así por lo molesta que estaba y es que con un demonio si Lauren no me sacaba de mis casillas cada que la veía.

"Alice, a que se refería Lauren con lo que dijo de ti y de Rosalie" me pregunto mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos en donde asesinaba a Lauren lentamente.

"Lo que quiso decir es que Rosalie le quito el novio a Lauren y la dejo cuando conoció a Alice y Bella" le contesto Emmett, haciéndome enojar de nuevo. De donde mierda había sacado esas estupideces.

"Eso no fue lo que paso" le conteste mirándolo con odio.

Eso que Emmett había dicho era lo que las estúpidas se habían encargado de decir para quedar bien frente a todos, pero aunque la mayoría sabía que nada de eso era verdad no le prestaban atención a la hora de meterse con ellas.

Pero en realidad nada tenía que ver, todo era totalmente diferente, Rosalie jamás le quito el novio a Lauren eso era una más de sus mentiras.

"No sé qué te haya dicho esa, pero nada es cierto. Nada" le dije recordando cómo empezó todo.

_Flash back. _

Era el primer año de instituto y estaba ansiosa. Bella mi mejor amiga se veía algo cohibida y es que a ella no le gusta mucho la atención y bueno éramos nuevas y todo mundo nos miraba, bueno en realidad todo el mundo se miraba.

Teníamos nuestra primera clase juntas, creo que de hecho la mayoría de las clases las teníamos juntas. Eso me encantaba.

La escuela se pasó rápidamente para el final del día ya me había encargado de hacer muchos amigos y Bella también, yo era muy sociable así que para mí no era mucho problema y aunque Bells es algo tímida es muy agradable así que tampoco le costó hacer amigos.

También estaba 100% segura que la atención recibida era por lo lindas que nos veíamos, yo personalmente me encargue de comprar y vestirnos a ambas como todas una modelos.

Así pasó el resto de la semana y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya era lunes de nuevo, tenía biología a tercera hora, esa me tocaba sola. Me solía sentar con una chica muy dulce llamada Ángela pero decidió cambiarla por una más avanzada así que me sentaba sola.

Iba algo retrasada así que camine lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegue me senté en mi lugar y desparrame mis libros en el pupitre.

El maestro comenzó la clase y nos dijo que tendríamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas. Creí que haría el trabajo sola, pero resultó que una chica había faltado así que quedábamos dos sin pareja. La chica se llamaba Rosalie Hale, según dijo el maestro. No la conocía y no es por sonar grosera pero jamás la había notado.

Era una chica muy guapa y se vestía genial, a penas la vi y supe que junto con Bella seriamos las mejores amigas.

Me acerque a ella y comenzamos el trabajo, mientras que platicábamos amenamente. Cuando por fin terminamos comencé a platicar con ella enserio y es que me caía muy bien, era una chica muy dulce y linda pero también tenía su carácter.

Platique con ella lo que quedo de la hora y después de eso a la hora del almuerzo le presente a Bella, congeniaron de inmediato. Descubrí que compartíamos varias clases pero que ella siempre se sentaba con su amiga Lauren.

Nos dijo que no había venido hoy, pero que no las presentaría mañana. Estaba ansiosa por conocerla, según nos había platicado Rosalie era una amor de persona y que estaba segura que las cuatro nos llevaríamos muy bien.

Al día siguiente Lauren no vino, Rosalie nos contó que se había enfermado y no vendría hasta dentro de unos días cuando se sintiera mejor. Me decepcione mucho el no poder conocerla, pero ya habría ocasión, el resto de la semana Rosalie, Bella y yo nos hicimos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntas incluso planeamos dos semanas seguidas de salidas y compras.

Ese fin de semana Rosalie fue a mi casa y se quedó a dormir, mis padres la adoraron y bueno a Bella ya la conocen y la tratan como si fuera una más de sus hijas.

Nos la pasamos de lo mejor. Salimos de compras, al cine, a cenar y miles de cosas más. Podría asegurar que éramos más amigas que antes y sentía como si a Rosalie la conociera de años.

El lunes no tardo en volver a llegar y con ello Lauren. Moría por conocerla.

No vimos a Rosalie hasta la hora dl almuerzo, venía con una mueca de disgusto en la cara y sola, se suponía que vendría con Lauren. Cuando Bella y yo le preguntamos qué había pasado nos dijo que Lauren estaba molesta con ella y le había reclamado un montón de cosas y la había llamado mala amiga.

Bells y yo le dimos nuestro apoyo y le aseguramos que todo estaría bien, solo tenía que hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas. Y así lo hizo, pero Lauren se negó a conocernos y le pidió a Rosalie que se alejara de nosotras, Rosalie se negó a la petición de Lauren y dejo de frecuentarla.

Nosotras le dijimos que si tenía que dejar de hablarnos que lo hiciera, Rosalie realmente se veía muy triste de perder a su amiga de la infancia pero nos dijo que lo que realmente le había dolido es que después de negarse Lauren la mando al diablo y se fue con otras dos chicas.

Lauren comenzó a juntarse con Tanya y Jessica, dos de las peores chicas del instituto. Rosalie también sabía que esas dos eran de lo peor así que trato de acercarse a Lauren para advertirle, pero ella no hizo caso y comenzó a hablar mal de nosotras.

Jamás respondimos sus insultos y sus agresiones porque sabíamos que a Rosalie aún le dolía lo de su amiga, pero llego un día en que Rose se hartó y les dijo de todo. Después de eso no volvieron a meterse con nosotras, hasta que Rosalie comenzó a salir con un chico llamado Garrett.

Él era muy lindo y también quería a Rose, pero cuando comenzaron a salir Lauren la insulto y la llamo roba-novios, porque según Lauren a ella también le gustaba el chico y Rosalie lo sabía.

A partir de eso lo poco que aún quedaba de su relación se rompió para siempre, Lauren y sus _amigas_ hacían que nos metiéramos en problemas todo el tiempo. Pero después de un tiempo y de un gran regaño por parte de nuestros padres dejamos de prestarles atención y comenzamos a comportarnos.

Aunque nada había cambiado -bueno tan solo el hecho de que las que antes fueron mejores amigas ahora son enemigas- el odio no dejo de crecer.

_Fin flas back_

Las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas al recordar todas la noches en las que Rosalie lloraba por perder a una de sus mejores amigas. Bella y yo siempre estuvimos con ella y sufrimos juntas, nunca la dejamos sola.

Edward se acercó a abrazarme y yo lo recibí gustosa, necesitaba poder desahogarme y sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

* * *

**Y que les parecio el cap? les gusto? yo no quede muy convencida Ohh casi lo olvido POR FAVOR AYUDENME CON LA VENGANZA DE ALICE! encerio, no soy bueno con esas cosas.**

**Bueno aqui sus reviews.**

**MITWI**

q lindo..q bien q jazz ya dio el primer paso  
la verdad no soy buena planeando cosas...asi q solo te digo suerte en tu busqueda y elije una muy cruel

esa maldita de lauren...como se mete a su casa?... con esme ahi  
bueno  
bye  
xoxo

**HOLA... si parece que las cosas entre A/J van muy bien XD y gracias yo tambien espero encontrar una buena jaja, si lo sé Lauren es una maldita :/ pero por eso habra venganza. besos.**

**Dani**

TU FANFIC ES GENIAL PERO QUIERO SABER SI VA A VER MAS CAP COMO ESTE DE EDWARD Y BELLA *n.n*

**Hola Dani, gracias me esfuerzo mucho para que les agrade :D y si va haber más capitulos de E/B, solo que tienes que tener pasiencia... Y si estas leyendo esto y eres buena con las venganzas dejamelo saber :D jajaja BESOS.**

**OK, chicas hermosas que leen dejen REVIEWS y recuerden que nada les cuesta mm por cierto actualizare el miercoles, creo... aun no se bien, talvez actualiz el lunes quien sabe?**

**BESOS PARA TODAS, KAREN**


	15. Espero que no lo arruine

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama es mia. LEAN NOTA DE ABAJO, contestacion de reviews y una disculpa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 Jasper (POV)**

Anteriormente

"_Alice, a que se refería Lauren con lo que dijo de ti y de Rosalie" pregunto Edward._

"_Lo que quiso decir es que Rosalie le quito el novio a Lauren y la dejo cuando conoció a Alice y Bella" le contesto Emmett._

"_Eso no fue lo que paso no sé qué te haya dicho esa, pero nada es cierto. Nada" le contesto Alice mirándolo con odio._

~.~

Me dolía ver a Alice de esa forma, tan vulnerable y triste. Quería ser yo el que la abrazara y no Edward pero yo no era nadie.

-_porque no quieres, ya te lo dije- _

_-_mira en realidad espero que te calles- le dije a mi conciencia mentalmente.

-_no lo creo-_

-porque no, creí que ya te habías ido-

-_siempre regreso y más cuando eres cabezota y no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos-_

-podrías callarte- le dije antes de volver a concentrarme en Alice.

Se había quedado dormida en brazos de Edward. Se veía tan linda dormida, en realidad se veía linda de cualquier forma dormida, despierta, enojada, triste, feliz, -_ya entendieron tu punto-_ me interrumpió mi conciencia nuevamente. Abecés creía que solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar –_y no te equivocas-_ bien si esto sigue así iré a un psiquiatra.

"Jasper, ya te puedes ir de mi habitación" me dijo Emmett.

"Ahh si, ya voy" le dije saliéndome.

Baje a la cocina por dos razones, primera: moría de hambre; y segunda: quería saber si Esme se había dado cuenta de lo de Lauren.

Entre a la cocina como si nada, ahí estaba Esme. Me dirigí al refrigerador y saque lo necesario para prepararme un sándwich y un vaso de leche. Tome todas las cosas y prepare mi almuerzo ya más tranquilo pensando que Esme en realidad no lo había notado –_ella es más lista de lo que crees… y bueno abecés eres idiota- _bien se acabó, la próxima semana comenzaría a ir al psicólogo.

Cuando termine de preparar todo, con varias interrupciones ofensivas de Jerry, tome mis cosas y justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta Esme hablo.

"No me dirás porque Lauren Mallory salió de mi casa hace unos minutos" me dijo mirándome de tal forma que me dieron ganas de tirarle la comida en la cara y gritar "sálvese quien pueda" pero me calme antes de poder siquiera prepárame para hacerlo.

"Y-yo… creo que… es culpa de Emmett" dije antes de darme la vuelta e irme.

Bien si había notado algo es que Esme siempre espera hasta el final para atraparte, te hace pensar que ya la libraste pero luego aparece de la nada y te atrapa. Subí las escaleras rápidamente, pero antes de poder estar a medio camino escuche el grito de Esme.

"Los quiero a todos abajo en una hora"

Eso me dio miedo, Esme es terrorífica cuando quiere. En vez de irme a mi habitación como tenía planeado me dirigí a la de Edward, quería hablar con el respecto a lo de hace rato y decirle lo de Esme. Como pude me las arregle para tocar la puerta con mis dos manos ocupadas –un vaso y el plato- y espere pacientemente a que Edward abriera, valla sorpresa que me di a ver que fue Alice la que me abrió (N/a la puerta pervertidas XD).

"Que pasa Jazz" me pregunto somnolienta, sonando muy dulce.

"Venía a hablar con Edward, pero si está ocupado…"

"No, él está ahí" me interrumpió dejándome pasar.

"Hey Jasper, que pasa" me pregunto Edward tomando el control remoto y poniéndole pausa a lo que supuse una película.

"Nada, solo venía a avisar que Esme nos quiere abajo a todos en una hora" le conté. Edward puso mala cara, según nos había contado Esme abecés puede ser algo intensa.

"Se dio cuenta cierto, claro que se dio cuenta ella se da cuenta de todo" comenzó a discutir con el mismo.

"Basta" le grito Alice al ver que Edward no se calmaba.

"Lo siento pero es que estoy nervioso, invite a Bella a venir mañana a la casa y no quiero que mamá nos castigue y no la deje venir o no me deje salir a mí" le dijo a Alice rápidamente, sonando muyyyy nervioso.

"Tranquilo nada de eso sucederá y yo me encargare de eso, Jasper y yo planeamos ir a Port Ángeles a tomar un helado" le dijo Alice sonriendo y haciéndome sonreír a mí también, era un idiota enamorado. ¡Espera que! Yo NO estaba enamorado de Alice.

-_lo acabas de confesar- _

-cállate, no estoy para tus juegos mentales- le dije a Jerry rápidamente.

"¿Tomar un helado?" nos preguntó mirándonos con una ceja levantada.

"Solo como amigos" le aclare rápidamente.

"Como sea" dijo restándole importancia.

Nos quedamos en el cuarto de Edward tumbados en su cama sin hacer nada y claro, los chicos se robaron mi sándwich porque tenían miedo de bajar a prepararse uno y encontrarse con Esme.

Y para ser realista yo también tenía miedo de enfrentarme a Esme y solo nos quedaban 15 minutos de la hora que me dio para que bajáramos. Cuando se terminaron nuestros 15 minutos fui yo el que fue a avisarle a Emmett ya que Alice y Edward no lo podían o más bien no querían verlo para nada.

Todos bajamos en silencio y cabe agregar que muy aterrados. Esme estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala mientras leía tranquilamente, se veía tan inofensiva, en cuanto nos vio entrecerró los ojos y nos pidió que nos sentáramos con ella, sinceramente ese tono dulce que estaba usando me aterro.

Voltee a ver a los chicos, ellos no despegaban la mirada de Esme como si estuvieran asegurándose que de un momento para otro no les va a saltar en sima. Nos sentamos aparentando tranquilidad y miramos directamente a Esme, estuvimos en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella hablo.

"Bien, quiero una explicación" nos dijo simplemente, casi parecía desinteresada.

La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward estaba sentado tranquilo mientras esperaba que Emmett hablara, Alice estaba metida en sus pensamientos y Emmett, él se veía tranquilo casi como Edward, pero yo sabía que estaba sumamente nervioso por todo esto.

Volví mi vista al frente y mire a Esme, se veía algo impaciente pero aparentaba tranquilidad pura. De pronto su vista voló por los cuatro hasta que termino en Alice, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una cara culpable y Edward la miraba incrédulo. No entendía muy bien que pasaba hasta que Alice hablo.

"Lo siento, yo invite a Lauren a la casa" dijo Alice con aire culpable.

"Pero yo te vi llegar sola con Jasper y a ella no la vi entrar con ustedes" le contesto Esme.

Alice se veía nerviosa y asustada, Esme había puesto mucha atención y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados respecto a lo de Lauren y tampoco lo dejaría pasar tan fácil, bueno, ella simplemente NO lo dejaría pasar.

"Yo la traje y es que como ya sabes Lauren y yo somos novios y nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos" intervino Emmett.

Esme nos miró unos segundos hasta que Edward hablo y confirmo todo lo que Alice y Emmett le dijeron.

"Es verdad" dijo simplemente.

"Muy bien, solo espero que no me estén mintiendo me decepcionarían mucho" nos dijo antes de pararse e irse.

Todos nos relajamos cuando Esme se fue, pero me sentí muy culpable a pesar de que ni siquiera hable. Supuse que los demás se sentían igual por la cara que traían.

"Emmett necesitamos hablar ahora" ordeno Alice parándose y caminando hacia las escaleras.

Emmett la siguió sin rechistar.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio todavía sentados. Pasaron los minutos y Alice y Emmett aun bajaban. Estaba algo nervioso y ansioso por volver a verla.

–_Eso es porque la amas-_

-No lo hago- le dije algo irritado.

"Hacer que" me pregunto Edward, oh diablos ahora pensaba en voz alta.

"Nada" le dije rápidamente.

Nos quedamos otros minutos en silencio hasta que nos aburrimos y comenzamos a hablar, no lo habíamos hecho desde que llegamos. Me conto todo acerca de Bella y su hermoso cabello, sonrisa, olor, ojos, sonrojos y todo acerca de la chica. Creo que ya me sabía el historial completo de Bella gracias a Edward.

Él también me pregunto acerca de chicas, pero realmente no había ni una y bueno Jerry interrumpió muchas veces pero decidí ignorarlo. Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas y recordando como éramos en Inglaterra, era divertido compararnos como éramos antes y como somos ahora.

Después de un rato Emmett y Alice bajaron. Emmett tenía muchas emociones plasmadas en su cara pero solo dos dominaban arrepentimiento y dolor. Alice estaba completamente seria y calmada, pero sus ojos se veían tristes y melancólicos, quería desaparecer la tristeza para siempre y remplazarlo por felicidad.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunte.

"Debo hablar con Rosalie" dijo Emmett.

"Ahora" le dijo Alice empujándolo un poquito.

"Oh, ya voy" dijo mientras corría por las llaves de su auto y se iba.

"¿Qué paso?" volví a preguntar.

"Hable con Emmett respecto a Rosalie y Lauren" contesto Alice sonado cansada mientras se tiraba al sofá.

"¿De qué?" pregunto Edward más interesado.

"Le conté todo acerca de Lauren y las otras, parece que Lauren le hizo creer que nosotras fuimos las malas y él le creyó como el tonto que es" dijo simplemente.

"¿Entonces?" presione.

"Él la terminara a más tardar mañana o eso es lo que espero"

"Espero que no haga una tontería con Rosalie" dije.

"Yo también" respondieron Alice y Edward al unísono.

* * *

**Hola! me extrañaron? Bueno yo se que tarde un poco en actualizar y lo siento de verdad, la inspiracion no venia y les prometo actualizar mas seguido!. En fin aqui les respondo reviews! y una noticia hasta abajo! leanla!**

**MITWI: **Si, la verdad Rose es fuerte pero de todos modos pobre y bueno en este cap emmett porfin abre los ojos y pss gracias aunque no me pudiste ayudar con lo de la venganza, aprecio que me desearas suerte! Besos.

**Kell Masen: **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 15 y espero que te guste XD.

**Laura: **Bueno no le dio un coscorron pero lo ayudo a abrir los ojos! jojo

**Dani:** ok, primero que nada, GRACIAS por el consejo! creo que me servira jajaja y yo tambien peleo con mis hermanas pero luego nos reconciliamos y tu tambien eres lo maximo cariño, gracias por el cumplido.

**AleCullenPattins: **Te agradeceria mucho si lo hicieras, te dejo mi mail abajo y sabes si va a haber celosss! jojo solo esperame un poco! y gracias lo hago para que les guste. Besos

**Candelaria:** ok, en este cap se te va a cumplir Cande, emmett abrira esos hermosos ojitos que tiene! besos.

**Ale74**

pues si me gustó, en especial lo de dora la exploradora, supongo que para cuando Emmy se de cuenta del error será algo tarde, deberia ser así, solo espero que tanto Jazz como Eddie no caigan en las garras de Tanya y Jessica.

Saludos y espero pronto actualices.

**OK, este me lo dejaron en el cap 9 y si a Emmett le va a costar recperar a Rosalie, la lastimo y pedir perdon no le va a ayudar mucho para recuperar su relacion.**

**mi correo es: **ana _ cullenpattinson hotmail . com

**Recuerda quitarle los espacios! y por cierto antes del hotmail va el arroba, pero cuando lo pongo no aparece, recuerda ponerlo tu.**

**Chicas que leen "Faltas tu" tardare un poco más en actualizar lo siento!**

**Tambien tengo que darles una noticia y no se si les interese empezare un nuevo Fic! se llamara Begin Again y hasta ahora tengo un cap, si quieren saber de que se trata diganme y en el proximo cap que sera a más tardar el domingo aunque quiero actualizar el sabado, les doy el summary! y tambien tengo otras dos historias comenzadas qe aun no subo, si les interesa diganme y cmo ya les dije en el proximo cap les dejo el summary de cada una!**

**Besos, karen**


	16. Recuperando la amistad

los** personajes son de Meyer la trama mía, blablabla**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 Rosalie (POV)**

Acababa de llegar a mi casa, no dejaba de pensar en la venganza que Alice se traía entre manos para Lauren y las otras. Me había sorprendido mucho que Edward quisiera participar y que nos ayudara a convencer a Bella de que también participara, pero en fin, yo solo quería que esas tuvieran su merecido por todo el daño que nos hicieron antes y ahora.

Porque para que mentir, me dolió hasta el alma que Emmett prefiriera creerle a ella antes que a nosotros, antes que a mí. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no iba a pelear por algo sin sentido, ya que Emmett no entiende razones no iba a perder mi tiempo, y él podría vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Al menos tenia a mis mejores amigas y a Jasper y Edward, ellos también se habían convertido en grandes amigos y me dolería mucho perderlos. Pero haría lo posible para que lo de Emmett no se repitiera con ellos, Alice y Bella los querían demasiado y que les pasara lo mismo que a mí las mataría. Y a mí también me dolería ver a mis amigas de esa forma.

Subí a mi cuarto y avente mi bolso en mi cama, me moje un poco la cara antes de bajar con mi madre para ayudarla un poco con la cocina. Me pase toda la tarde con mi mamá, no siempre pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, pero tampoco lo hacía con mi padre o mis hermanos. Deje de pensar en eso porque sabía que si seguía, pronto me pondría a llorar y mamá se preocuparía por mí.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la cena con todo y postre, eran como las 5 p.m., normalmente cenábamos a las 6 así que mamá se fue a ver la televisión un rato y yo me fui a bañar. Me puse mi pijama y seque mi cabello cuando mi madre me grito que bajara.

"¿Qué pasa ma´?" le pregunte una vez estuve baje a la sala.

La busque con la mirada y la encontré parada en la puerta con esta entreabierta, ella tapaba a la persona que estaba allí a fuera.

"Tienes visitas, cariño" me dijo mientras se volteaba para mirarme.

La mire preguntándole quien era, pero solo se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta en la cara de la persona, camino hacia mí y me tomo por los hombros.

"Es grandote y lindo, habla con el si quieres yo estaré viendo tele en mi cuarto" me dijo antes de soltarme e irse.

Me quede parada ahí mirando cómo se iba, hasta que reaccione y recordé que había alguien del otro lado de la puerta. Corrí hasta ella y la abrí de golpe sin fijarme por el picaporte quien era o pensar en las palabras de mi madre "_grandote y lindo"_ es obvio que tenía que ser Emmett, quien más podría tener esa descripción. Pero ¿Qué hacía aquí?

"Hola Rosalie" me dijo en un susurro. Trate de cerrarle la puerta en la cara como mi madre había hecho hace un rato pero su fuerte brazo impidió que lo hiciera.

"No lo hagas Rossie" me pidió, la herida que había hecho cuando comenzó a andar con Lauren y se suponía ya estaba cerrada, volvió a abrirse cuando me dijo _Rossie_.

"Soy Rosalie, no Rossie" le dije de forma dura, no sabía que hacia aquí y tampoco lo quería aquí.

"Bien, Rosalie solo quiero hablar" me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Emmett?, ¿vienes a burlarte de mí?" le grite en la cara, estaba harta de que me hiciera sentir mal solo para hacer feliz a Lauren.

"No, no, no yo no vengo a eso, solo quiero hablar" me dijo alzando un poco la voz. Entonces recordé que no estábamos solos, mi madre estaba arriba y si nos escuchaba intervendría y correría a Emmett. Bueno eso no suena tan mal, pero conociendo a mi madre seguro exageraría y llamaría a la policía.

"Cállate" le tape la boca rápidamente." Mi mamá está arriba y si haces un escándalo llamara a la policía" le dije quitando mi mano de su boca.

"Solo quiero hablar" volvió a pedir. Lo pensé por un segundo, quizás estaría bien hablar para dejar ir el pasado. No era bueno guardar rencor.

"Bien" le dije abriendo la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

"Gracias Rose, enserio gracias" comenzó, pero lo pare antes de que pudiera seguir.

"Tienes 20 min. Máximo" le dije seriamente, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Le dije que me siguiera a la salita, allí nos sentamos en uno de los dos sofás alargados, yo en la esquina derecha y Emmett en la izquierda. Aunque solo venía a hablar no podía evitar sentirme muy nerviosa en su presencia. Trataba de no tomarle mucha importancia a todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, solo hablaríamos y luego él se iría por donde regreso y todo sería como antes. Aunque a decir verdad no quería que todo siguiera como hasta entonces, quería que volviéramos a ser amigos al menos.

"Rose, lo lamento" me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Siento haber sido idiota y no haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado de Lauren, enserio fui un tonto y solo quiero que me perdones" me miraba con sus hermosos ojos brillando. Busque algún signo de que me estuviera mintiendo en sus ojos, pero solo encontré la pura verdad en ellos.

"No tienes que disculparte Emmett, si yo no te hubiera gritado esto no hubiera pasado" le dije con la cabeza gacha recordando cómo me había portado ese día.

"El que me gritaras no justifica que me haya portado como un idiota insensible contigo, no debí tratarte así" me dijo mirándome arrepentido.

"Yo también te trate muy mal y no debí hacerlo, éramos muy buenos amigos antes de que te tratara como lo hice el lunes, lo lamento" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. No había pasado ni una semana desde que paso lo de la guerra de comida, pero se sentía como si hubieran pasado meses.

"Te extraño" me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte, extrañaba mucho sus abrazos de oso. Lo extrañaba a él.

"Yo igual" le conteste escondiendo mi cara en su gran pecho y tratando inútilmente que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Seguimos abrazados sin decir nada, no hacía falta.

Nos separó un poco pero sin librarme de su abrazo y limpio tiernamente mis lágrimas derramadas y las que aun caían libres por mis ojos.

"Rosalie necesito que me digas si realmente me perdonaras por ser tan tonto" me pregunto con ojos tristes.

"Claro Emmett, te perdono y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos" le pedí, realmente quería que volviéramos a ser como antes. Solo que estabas no buscaba nada más que una estrecha amistad solo eso, la vida me demostró que si intento algo más que eso todo simplemente se arruinara.

"Yo también lo espero" me dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más hasta que se hizo tarde y Emmett tuvo que irse. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi habitación, en cuanto toque la almohada quede totalmente dormida.

En la mañana desperté muy animada y lo primero que hice fue contarle a Alice y Bella la noticia. Me notaron viviblemente feliz cuando contestaron el teléfono y cuando les dije lo de Emmett descubrieron la razón de oírme contenta, claro que les aclare que yo solo quería a Emmett como amigo y se lo deje muy claro a Alice más que nada, que seguramente ya estaba haciendo planes de como juntarnos de nuevo.

-Pero Rose, ustedes se aman- dijo la duende.

-No Alice, ya supere eso y el no sentía lo mismo de eso estoy segura, además no quiero que nuestra amistad se vuelva a arruinar-

-Rose tiene razón Alice, no te etas en su relación ella sabe lo que hace- me apoyo Bella.

-Pero…- no la deje terminar.

-Pero nada Alice, no te metas en esto- me dije con voz seria.

-Bien… ok cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo planearemos la venganza?- pregunto Alice un poco más emocionada.

-Pues la verdad he estado pensando, creo que necesitamos una muy buena venganza- les dije.

-Lo sé, recuerda que ellas no hicieron mucho como para solo hacerles un truco barato- dijo Alice muy seria.

-Alice recuerda que prometiste no hacerles daño- dijo Bella.

-Sí, se lo que dije Bells y no les haremos daño alguno- prometió Alice.

-Ok, sigamos- dije yo.

-Bien pensé que tal vez, no sé, podríamos ponerle tinte a su champo- dije.

-Mmm no lo sé Rosalie creo que eso es demasiado común y recuerda que esta es una venganza marca Cullen-Halle-Swan- me dijo Alice, y sí que tenía razón.

-Bien entonces que podría ser- dijo pensando Alice.

-Bueno porque hacemos que todo el instituto la ignore, eso le va a doler, con lo egocéntrica que es- dijo Bella sorprendiéndonos a Alice y a mí.

-Creo que tienes razón, la mejor venganza es la indiferencia y más si es de parte de todo el mundo- termino mi pequeña amiga, podía imaginármela dando brinquitos.

-Pero creo que debemos agregarle algo más- sugerí.

-Como que Rose- me pregunto Bella.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos descubrirla frente a todos- dije.

-¿Descubrirla?- preguntaron a la vez Alice y Bella.

-Aja, ustedes saben que ellas se encargaron de difundir por todo el instituto que éramos unas zorras y todo ese tipo de cosas, pues no creo que Lauren sea una santa y la novia más fiel- dije.

-Pronto ex novia- me corrigió Alice.

-Como sea, saben que Jessica comenzó a salir con Mike- les dije como de casualidad.

-Ya veo por donde va la cosa- dijo Alice, por su voz suponía que tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro de duendecillo.

-Bueno pero qué tal si agrandamos un poco más esto, quizá meter a los chicos- dijo Bella, cuando se lo proponía era muy buena con esto de vengarse.

Terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo con la pequeña venganza y cortamos la llamada para poder bajar a desayunar, moría de hambre y bueno después de lo de Emmett no cenamos o al menos yo no lo hice, seguro que mi madre había bajado en la noche y cenado mientras yo dormía plácidamente.

Baje cuidadosamente las escaleras, aún estaba un poco desorientada y no quería caer por las escaleras y pasarme el fin de semana en urgencias. Cuando entre a la cocina el desayuno ya estaba listo y con una pequeña nota de parte de mi madre.

_Cariño, tuve que ir a Seattle de urgencia. Te explico después y regreso en la tarde._

_Besos, mamá._

Genial, tenía la casa para mí todo el fin de semana. Estaba contenta por eso, cuando termine mi desayuno subí a mi cuarto y tome una larga ducha y me puse mi pijama, no pensaba salir en todo el día y quería mi propio tiempo a solas, quizás mañana invite a las chicas a una pijamada.

Hice muchas palomitas y saque todas mis películas favoritas, puse la primera y me tire a el sofá con mi tazón de palomitas de un lado y mis refrescos del otro. También traje chocolates, helado y galletas, hacía mucho que no me tiraba a no hacer nada y comer como loca. Pero debía admitir que me encantaba dejar de ser la chica glamurosa que solo come verduritas para cuidar su figura, me gustaba más la Rosalie a la que le valía un soberano cacahuate lo que lo demás piensen y las malditas dietas que solo hacen que te dé más hambre y después son puedas dejar de comer.

No me levante del sillón en todo el día, bueno solo para ir al baño y por más comida.

**Alice (POV)**

Después de la llamada de Rosalie y Bella me fui a bañar rápidamente. Me puse unos jeans ajustados junto a una blusa Armani blanca que tenía escrito en letras plateadas a un costado _Armani Exchange_, me la había regalado mi padre en mi cumpleaños.

Hoy tenía una cita con Jasper o como el la llamaba "Salida de recompensa" por haber terminada nuestro tedioso trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo una cita, aunque él no lo quiera ver.

Baje corriendo a desayunar, mis padres ya estaban ahí junto con los chicos. Emmett como supuse tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que ni dios se la quita, Edward no se veía tan serio como antes de conocer a Bella y por último, Jasper, tan perfecto y rubio como siempre. Evite soltar un suspiro soñador y me senté en mi lugar.

Comimos en un cómodo silencio, claro que yo estaba ansiosa porque termináramos para poder salir con Jasper a Port Ángeles a nuestra cita. En cuanto terminaos de desayunar nos despedimos y cada uno tomo su rumbo, estaba segura de que Edward saldría con Bella y Emmett quien sabe a dónde iría eso me recordó el plan que teníamos.

"Emmett" lo llame antes de pudiera irse.

"¿Qué pasa enana?" me pregunto, Jasper se había ido a cambiar ya que aún traía su pijama.

"Pues solo te aviso que no terminaras con Lauren, listo eso era todo ya puedes retirarte" le dije. Emmett me miro como si estuviera loca.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte.

"¿Por qué según tú, no puedo terminar con Lauren?" me pregunto. Ashh pero si este era tonto.

"Porque Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y yo tenemos un plan excelente y tu estas dentro, así que no terminaras con Lauren hasta yo te diga y tranquilo eso será muy pronto" le dije con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Qué plan?" me pregunto curioso.

"Te lo digo después, ahora tengo una cita" le dije saliendo de la cocina

Jasper me esperaba en la puerta listo para irnos, iríamos en mí_ Porsche._ El conduciría, si se preguntan porque, pues es porque es una cita y en las citas el novio te tiene que llevar a tu destino y bueno el me invito a salir y él tenía que manejar. Las reglas se respetan.

Fuimos directo a una pequeña heladería de Port Ángeles, tomamos un helado ya que acabamos de desayunar y fuimos al centro comercial por petición mía, quería disfrutar de lo que más me gusta hacer junto con Jasper. A demás son compraría mucho para que no cargase tanto y no se cansara.

Estaba decidiéndome por una blusa morada o una turquesa, iba a preguntarle a Jasper que opinaba cuando lo vi sentado en uno de los sillones para esperar fuera del probador totalmente aburrido. Me sentí mal que no compartiera mi afición a las compras, pero luego pensé en una mejor idea. Deje ambas blusas y tome a Jasper de la mano y lo arrastre fuera de la tienda.

El algo asombrado me siguió hasta el estacionamiento, guardamos las compras y puso el auto en marcha. Lo guíe hasta un hermoso parque que estaba un poco lejos pero Jasper conducía rápido así que no tardamos en llegar.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Jasper, mientras observaba el lindo pero solitario parque.

"Solía venir aquí con mis padres y Edward cuando era niña, antes venía un poco más de gente pero ahora todos están demasiado ocupados como para venir a pasar una tarde tranquila al aire libre" le dije triste de que ahora las personas preferían estar en un tediosa oficina en lugar de un lugar pacifico como este.

"Es muy bonito" dijo con una sonrisa. No pude evitarlo y sonreí con él. Como dije no había casi nadie, a lo lejos veía una pareja de ansíanos caminado tomados del brazo y disfrutando de esto.

"Te parece si caminamos un poco y recorremos el lugar" le pregunte ansiosa.

"Claro" dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos poníamos en marcha.

Recorrimos el lugar entero hablando de muchas cosas, el me conto como era halla en Inglaterra y como se la pasaba con mi hermano y Emmett. Me conto historias tanto graciosas como muy tristes, como cuando su madre murió. Trate de desviar el tema al ver sus ojos tristes, afortunadamente lo logre.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un pequeño estanque, frente a el había una banca donde nos sentamos y disfrutamos del momento que estábamos pasando juntos. Nos quedamos en un largo silencio hasta que el hablo.

"Gracias por traerme aquí Alice" me dijo mientras me daba un tierno apretón de manos.

"De nada, gracias a ti por invitarme a tomar un helado y acompañarme a mis compras" le agradecí de verdad.

"Bueno, yo te invite a salir y lo más que podía llevarte a donde quisieras" me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

Casi me desmayo cuando dijo "yo te invite a salir" admitiendo que esto había sido una cita. No pude reprimir la enorme sonrisa que apareció por mi rostro, sin duda dentro de poco Jasper y yo estaríamos juntos.

Seguimos charlando un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de irnos. Ni uno de los dos quería volver, no las estábamos pasando estupendamente como para regresar a la realidad y es que yo me sentía como en un cuento donde mi príncipe es Jasper.

"No me quiero ir" dijo con un puchero.

"Tenemos que Alice, si no Esme nos castigara y no nos dejara salir de nuevo" me dijo. Bufe sonoramente y me cruce de brazos.

"Aun así" dije.

"Bueno tal vez si nos apuramos, podamos ver a Bella Edward dijo que vendría hoy en la tarde" me dijo casualmente.

Me levante como resorte y tome la mano que me ofrecía Jasper, comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el parque hasta el auto. No teníamos prisa aunque estaba ansiosa por ver a mi amiga, me gustaba más el tiempo con Jasper.

Jasper condujo a casa, aproveche el poco tiempo que teníamos aun juntos al máximo. Platique con él lo más que pide y le pregunte cosas que no sabía de él o las que me daban curiosidad, a veces tenía que repetirle las preguntas porque las confundía todas y no me podía contestar nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa baje corriendo como loca y en cuanto entre grite con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de mi amiga, sabía que ella seguía aquí.

"¡BELLAA!" grite a todo pulmón.

Nadie me contesto así que decidí intentar de nuevo, pero esta vez utilice todo lo que mi garganta me daba, así me quedase afónica.

"¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!" gritaba mientras daba vueltas por tosa la sala hasta que mi amiga y mi hermano bajaron por las escaleras con una cara de fastidio que solo me hizo reír.

"Cállate Alice, me vas a dejar sorda" me reclamo Bella.

"Como es que gritas tan fuerte" pregunto Jasper a nadie en especial.

"No lo sabemos" respondimos Edward, Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, provocando que riéramos.

"Bueno ¿Qué querías Alice?" me pregunto mi hermanito sonado algo irritado.

"Lamento si los eh interrumpido en algo importante" les dije mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía por mi rostro, provocando el sonrojo de mi amiga.

"Cállate" mascullo mi hermano entre dientes.

"Ok, tranquilos solo quería hablar con Belly acerca de nuestra pequeña venganza" le dije pasando un brazo por los hombros de mi amiga.

"¿Qué venganza?" pregunto Jasper un poco confundido.

"La que harán contra Jessica, Lauren y Tanya" dijo Emmett apareciendo de pronto.

"Exacto" dije mirando a Jasper.

Le contamos a los chico lo que habíamos decidió esta mañana acerca de nuestro plan contras el trio de zorras. Ni uno se opuso y bueno Jasper quería vengarse un poco de Jessica por casi violarlo. Eso me puso muy furiosa.

Si, lo admito Alice Cullen estaba celosa, pero es que como no estarlo cuando estábamos hablando de Jasper Withlock el chico más maravilloso de la tierra.

Seguimos planeando algunas cosas más hasta que mamá nos llamó para cenar. Ese fue uno de mis días favoritos, la pasamos muy bien en familia y solo faltaba Rosalie para completar el cuadro. Mañana la invitaría a pasar la noche en mi casa, no creo que le importe.

**Bella (POV)**

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome rápidamente y mire quien era antes de contestar, realmente esperaba que fuera Edward. Lastimosamente era Rosalie, por mucho que la quiera de verdad esperaba una llamadita de Edward.

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?- conteste algo decepcionada e irritada.

-Wou Bells, lamento no haber sido tu príncipe azul pero no te pongas así conmigo- me dijo medio en broma, medio seria.

-Lo lamento, no quise ser grosera- le dije apenada.

-Nahh, no te preocupes cariño-

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con interés.

-Bueno ahora te digo, solo déjame llamar a Alice- me pidió.

Después de que Alice contestara, Rosalie nos contó que ella y Emmett volvían ser amigos ya que el había ido a su casa a pedirle perdón, claro que en cuento Alice escucho la información estuve 100% segura de que comenzó a planear juntarlos. Claro que Rosalie le dejo claro que ella solo quería que fueran amigos, ni yo ni Alice le creímos pero la apoye porque era mi amiga y ella era la única que podía decidir.

También hablamos de la venganza, en la cual estoy solo un poquito más interesada, y planeamos un poco de lo que haríamos pero aun no estamos seguras de nada, en esto también estarían los chicos, no sabía si aceptarían o al menos si Jasper lo haría ya que estaba muy segura de que Emmett estaría de acuerdo.

Debo admitir que estaba algo sorprendida de que Edward estuviera de acuerdo, creí que se opondría como yo, pero solo ayudo a las chicas a convencerme. Me gustaba aprender las cosas que a Edward le gustaban y sin duda no tenía idea de que le gustara hacer bromas.

Una vez cortamos la llamada me vestí y baje a desayunar con Charlie, desayunamos ligero y poco después mi padre se fue de pesca. Me senté en la sala a ver la tele, estaba muy aburrida. Para mi mala suerte no había nada bueno y no tenía ganas de pelearme con la monita esa de Dora, así que mejor busque mi _i Pod _y me puse a escuchar música.

Estaba escuchando a Taylor Swift me encantaba como cantaba, subí todo el volumen y me puse a cantar. Tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta de que Edward había llegado y estaba tocando la puerta, tampoco me di cuenta de que entro a la casa y se me quedo mirando mientras cantaba.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like

We haven't seen each other in a month  
when you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Like ever...

Comencé a cantar con un volumen de voz bajo.

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
and me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Comencé a cantar un poco más fuerte.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
we haven't seen each other in a month  
when you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever, ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

Ok, para Este punto ya estaba gritando de lo emocionada que estaba.

We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
and my friends talk to me  
but we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Termine soltando el control remoto, que no me di cuenta en que momento tome para usarlo como micrófono. Entonces unos aplausos me hicieron voltear rápidamente, Edward estaba parado en la entrada de la sala aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Me puse roja como un tomate, incluso más que eso. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy apenada como para quedarme hay parada viendo a mi novio aplaudiendo por haberme escuchado cantar hace unos minutos. De seguro pensara que estoy medio loca, aunque eso ya lo sabía y aun así me pidió andar con él, quizás me pida que no vuelva a cantar en toda mi vida por lo mal que lo hago.

Corrí y trate de pasarlo de largo, pero él me tomo de la cintura impidiendo que me fugara a mi habitación para quedarme ahí encerrada por el resto de mi vida o al menos hasta que lo olvidara.

"¿Qué pasa Bella, adónde vas?" me pregunto amablemente.

"A mi cuarto, así que será mejor que me sueltes" le dije algo nerviosa.

"Bella, dime que pasa" me pidió.

"Nada, porque crees que pasa algo" le pregunte.

"Porque estas huyendo de mi" me dijo simplemente.

"No huyo de ti, y mmm porfis no me sigas" le dije soltándome de su abrazo.

"Ya no me quieres" me pregunto con voz lastimosa.

"Si te quiero" le dije, debatiéndome entre irme o quedarme.

"Entonces" presiono.

"¿Qué tanto?" le pregunte nerviosa.

"¿Qué tanto, que?" me pregunto confundido, rodé los ojos.

"¿Qué tanto escuchaste?" le dije mirando para otro lado.

"Huhhh… mmm todo" me dijo.

"¿Todo?" pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Si, todo. Pero lo hiciste muy bien cariño, cantas fabuloso" me dijo acercándose a mí.

"No, no lo hago" le dije cubriéndome la cara con mis manos.

"No te avergüences amor, a mí me encanto como cantaste y espero que algún día me puedas cantar algo sin huir después" me dijo antes de abrazarme.

"¿Enserio?" le pregunte comenzando a quitar mis manos de mi cara.

"Si amor" me dijo dándome un besito en la nariz.

"Te quiero" le dije ocultando mi cara en su pecho.

"Yo igual"

Después de ese pequeño incidente pasamos un tiempo más en mi casa antes de irnos a la suya.

Me abrió la puerta de su _Volvo_ y espero a que subiera para poder cerrarla, me encantaban esos pequeños detalles que el tenia conmigo, me parecía algo muy dulce de su parte. Manejo rápidamente a su casa.

Esme nos estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa con una enorme sonrisa, ella siempre era muy maternal y linda. Edward me abrió la puerta para que bajara y corrí a los brazos de Esme quien me recibió gustosa. Como dije adoraba a Esme.

"Aww cariño, te extrañe, desde el domingo no vienes a la casa a visitarme" me dijo con un puchero.

"Lo lamente Esme, estuve castigada" le dije riendo un poco.

"Bien, entonces entren" dijo entrando a la casa.

Entramos y nos fuimos directo al cuarto de Edward donde pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde. Estábamos tirados en su enorme cama abrazados disfrutando del silencio, preferíamos estar callados que llenar el silencio con conversaciones estúpidas. Seguimos así hasta que el comenzó a hablar.

"Sabes cuánto te quiero Bella?" me pregunto en un susurro.

"¿Mucho?" pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

"Muchisisimo" me corrigió dulcemente.

"Yo también te quiero Muchisisimo" le dije dándole un besito en los labios.

"Eso lo sé" me dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Si, si lo que digas" bromee un poquito.

"No importa lo que digas, yo sé que me amas" me dijo juguetón.

"Y yo sé que tú me amas a mí" me sonrió acercándose a mi rostro y tomando mi rostro con sus manos.

Nos acercamos lentamente y nos fundimos en un dulce beso lleno de amor, encajábamos como un rompecabezas. Seguimos besándonos hasta que una voz chillona me llamo a gritos.

"¡BELLA!" gritaban una y otra vez.

"Creo que debemos bajar antes de que a tu hermana le dé un ataque" le dije levantándome de la cama.

"Ok, bajemos" me dijo antes de darme un último casto beso.

Bajamos rápidamente y nos encontramos con una agitada Alice, hicimos caso omiso a los comentarios de Alice y Emmett y fuimos a cenar. La cena se pasó rápidamente entre pláticas y bromas a costa mía y de Edward por parte de Emmett, claro está.

Alice decidió que me quedaría a dormir a su casa y hasta llamo a Charlie avisándole que me quedaría a dormir sin siquiera dejarme hablar con él, no es que me moleste pero a veces Alice era algo mandona.

Alice me secuestro en su cuarto lo que quedo de la noche y me hizo probarme un montón de ropa y tacones. Debo admitir que no fue mi mejor noche pero si mi mejor día junto con Edward.

**Esme (POV)**

Antes de dormirme pensé en lo afortunados que eran mis hijos al encontrar a tan buenas personas en su vida, mi pequeño y dulce Edward había encontrado a Bella, ella es muy cariñosa y linda y siempre le saca una sonrisa a mi hijo. Alice había encontrado a Rosalie y Bella como unas buenas amigas, estaba muy feliz por ella y por supuesto que sabía que a mi pequeña Alice le gustaba Jasper y no podría estar más de acuerdo con su relación.

Aunque Emmett y Jasper no fueran mis hijos los amaba como si lo fueran, sabía que Emmett había tenido problemas con Rosalie y andaba con Lauren, esa jovencita no me caía nada bien y más por el daño que le hizo a esta familia. Esperaba que Emmett recapacitase con lo que hizo y encontrara a alguien mejor o se diera cuenta de que en realidad está enamorado de Rosalie. Y Jasper, al principio se veía tímido y callado pero es muy extrovertido y caballeroso, sabía que también le gustaba Alice pero aún no se daba cuenta. Suspire, para después sonreír.

"En que piensas amor" me pregunto mi esposo.

"En nada cariño, solo en los chicos" le dije simplemente.

"Si, Edward ha cambiado mucho desde que se fue" dijo con nostalgia.

"Lo sé, pero al menos lo hizo para bien"

"Sabes, me alegro que haya encontrado a Bella" me comento.

"Yo igual, también estoy feliz que Emmett y Jasper hayan venido con él, son muy buenos chicos" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Y parece que a las chicas también les gustó la idea de que vinieran" dijo algo serio.

"Estas celoso Carlisle" le pregunté, para el Rosalie y Bella también eran como sus hijas y como todo buen padre se ponía celoso de tan dolo mencionar a un chico.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo con un lindo puchero.

"Lo estás" afirme riendo

"Sabes me alegro que sean los chicos y no otros" dijo serio aun.

"Yo también me alegro" le dije, antes de darle un beso y desearles buenas noches.

* * *

**Bien, Hola lamento la tardanza! ok me mate escribiendo este cap son 27 pag. asi que espero Reviews! ya saben por mi esfuerzo ¬¬**

**Ok les contesto Reviews:**

_**MITWI: **si que bueno que abri los ojos! jaja bien abajo les dejo el summary! besos._

**_Dani:_**_ hola hermosa! gracias por el consejo encerio! lastima que tienes que esperar un poco más por lo de la pijamada twilight, pero bueno, bien dicen la paciencia es una virtud o algo parecido... besos!_

**_crematlv 19:_**_ hey hola! gracias la hago con mucho cariño! y bueno como ves aqui ya se reconciliaron y bueno respecto a lo de rating M, no estoy segura.. mmm tengo trece años y bueno no tengo ninguna experiencia como ya sabras por mi edad, pero vere que se hace! besos._

**_Tellus: _**_Hey! que bueno que te gustaron! bueno jasper tardara un poquito más pero emmett ya esta aqui y con los ojos bien abiertos! XD sabes espero que actualizes pronto tu historia porque de verdad me encanta! besos!_

**_Candelaria:_**_ jaja, bueno tu reviews me hizo reir mucho jaja, y bueno tengo pensado poner la cita de jasper al psicologo y claro escribir como Jerry se libra de ella! y bueno si a Edward le encantaria gritar a los cuatro vientos que Bella es su novia! bueno, un beso!_

_Ok aqui les dejo los summary de las historias que tengo planedas y ustedes me dicen que opinan!_

**_algo más que amor a primera vista._**

_Edward y Bella se conocieron por accidente, en cuanto se vieron se dieron cuenta de que amaban, pero los dos sabian que era algo más fuerte que amor a primera vista, que pasa si tres meses despues de no volverse a ver, el primo de Rosalie se muda a Forcks._

**_Aprendiendo a amar._**

_Edward esta enamorado de Bella, pero tiene fama de mujriego. Bella solo quiere algo de verdad y no ser un simple juego, Edward hara todo lo posible por demostrarle que para el ella lo es todo y que es el indicado para cuidar su corazon y en el camino aprender a amar._

**_Begin Again._**

****_Bella queda destrosada despues de que su novio la deje a tan solo semanas de su boda por otra, ella perdio las esperanzas de volver a amar, pero que pasara cuando un chico de cabellos bronce haga saltar su corazon y la hacia sentir hacia mucho no se sentia. -El camino no es facil, recuperar la confianza tampoco lo es, pero si el amor es verdadero al final todo saldra bien- Inspirado en Begin Again, de Taylor Swift y Mirame a los ojos de Sofi Mayen!_

**_Besos, Karen_**


	17. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama mia. Lean nota de al final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 Alice (POV)**

Me desperté muy temprano el domingo en la mañana, quería llamar a Rosalie e invitarla a venir a mi casa y hablar un poco. Me levante muy despacito intentando no despertar a Bella, quien se había dormido conmigo, y me metí al baño. Tome una ducha rápida y volví a la cama.

Bella seguía durmiendo, así que decidí despertarla para que pudiéramos hablar con Rosalie. Comencé con pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, pero Bella parecía en coma, no despertaba con nada.

Empecé a desesperarme así que fui al baño y busque un poco de agua. Intente una vez más para ver si se despertaba, pero al ver que ni se inmutaba le tire el agua en cima. Eso sí que funciono, se levantó de golpe. Se veía algo irritada, pero estaba despierta.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"Nada, solo quería llamar a Rose" le dije.

"¿Por eso tenías que despertarme de esa forma?" enserio que estaba molesta.

"Belly, trate de despertarte pero no te movías" me excuse.

"Como sea, de cualquier forma ¿para qué me querías?" me pregunto en tono más amable.

"Bien, como te dije llamaré a Rose, pero te necesito a ti despierta también"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para planear la venganza" le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

"OK, pero no deberíamos llamar a los chicos también"

Bella tenía mucha razón, como no lo pensé antes.

"Muy bien, entonces, podrías llamarlos" le pedí con un puchero.

"Alice" me pidió, pero sabía que esta batalla era mía.

"Anda, porfis"

"Bien"

Bella se fue un poco molesta, pero sabía que en cuanto viera a mi hermano se olvidaría de que estaba enojada.

Espere unos minutos a que Bella llegara, se estaba tardando un poco. Temí que se hubiera quedado con mi hermano a hacer cosas malas en su habitación, incluso estuve tentada a ir a buscarla, pero deseche la idea y me senté a esperar tranquilamente.

Mire mi reloj impaciente, habían pasado 5 minutos completos y Bella no volvía. Me estaba molestando, si iba a quedarse con mi hermano al menos me hubiera mandado a Emmett como disculpa. Me pare de golpe dispuesta a ir a buscar a Emmett yo misma e incluso interrumpirlos en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Pero justo cuando iba a tomar la manija de la puerta, esta se abrió y entraron Edward, Emmett y Bella, esta última aun enojada. Me pregunte porque no estaba sonriendo como boba como cada vez que veía a Edward, y ahora que lo veo bien él también se veía enojado. Emmett venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que decía culpable.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte.

"Nada" gruño Bella. Esperen un minuto, ¿Bella me gruño? ¿A mí?

"¿Qué paso?" Repetí algo molesta.

"Lo que paso es que Emmett es un idiota y no lo quiero cerca de mi" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿alguien será tan amable de hablar claro por una vez?" pregunte mirándolos.

"Lo que pasa es que Bella fue a avisarle a Emmett primero, este aún se encontraba dormido así que cuando Bella lo fue a despertar, él pensando que era Rosalie la abrazo y casi la asfixia" dijo Edward molesto.

"Ahh no fue para tanto" dijo Emmett restándole importancia.

"¿Qué no fue para tanto? Casi me matas baboso" le grito mi amiga.

"Cálmate amor" mi hermanito la abrazo cariñosamente. En ese momento Jasper entro al cuarto, ni cuenta me había dado que no había venido con los chicos.

"Y bien, ¿para qué nos llamaste?" pregunto Emmett aventándose a mi cama.

"Bueno, planeaba hablarle a Rosalie para invitarla a la casa y de paso hablar un poco sobre la venganza" conté con una sonrisita.

"¿Y no podías llamarla tu solita y cuando ya estuviera aquí hablar con ella?" Pregunto mi hermano como si fuera muy obvio. En realidad tenía mucha razón, pero jamás le diría eso.

"No, no podía ¿algún problema?" le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

"No, yo solo decía" se encogió de hombros.

"Pues no digas, ok sigamos" dije tomando mi celular, listo para llamar a Rose.

Su número estaba en marcado rápido así que solo espere a que Rosalie me contestara, espere paciente hasta que contesto en el tercer timbre.

"Bueno" contesto, se oía adormilada.

"Hola Rose, soy Alice" le dije contenta.

"Mmm que pasa Alice"

"Nada, bueno quería invitarte a mi casa y hablar un poco, pero los chicos me dijeron que mejor esperáramos a que estuvieras aquí para hablar" dije con un puchero.

"Oh de hecho yo también te iba a invitar a mi casa hoy, pero tu invitación llego primero a sí que soy yo la voy" dijo más alegre.

"Súper, te veo aquí. Llega temprano para el desayuno, por cierto Bells ya está aquí" le informe.

"Genial, te dejo para poder alistarme y llegar para desayunar, bye" dijo antes de colgar.

Suspire y voltee a ver a los chicos que me miraban con furia, excepto Jasper. Me asuste un poco pero también estaba algo confundida, no le había hecho nada en estos segundos, de hecho había estado hablando con Rosalie. ¿Qué mosca les habrá picado hoy, que todos están molestos? Nahh, no le tome importancia, pero al ver que sus miradas no dejaban de lanzarme dagas pregunte.

"¿Qué?"

"Nos levantaste temprano para hablar con Rosalie y luego simplemente no hablamos con ella" dijo Edward entre dientes.

"Bueno, yo si hable con ella" le dije confundida.

"Entonces para que mierda nos despertaste a nosotros" me grito Emmett.

"Primero que nada, a mí no me grites; segundo: la idea de esperar a Rosalie fue de Edward no mía" le dije enojada, ¿Quién se creía para gritarme?

"Alice tranquila, mejor deja que los chicos duerman y se calmen ¿bien?" hablo Jasper, lo mire como boba antes de responder.

"ok, pueden dormir" dije sentándome en la orilla de mi cama. Los chicos suspiraron y se tiraron a mi cama, no paso mucho antes de que se quedaran completamente dormidos.

"Bien me voy a mi cuarto, te veo en un rato" dijo Jasper a modo de despedida.

"Bien" dije antes de que saliera. Me recosté al otro lado de Edward me acurruque a su costado, del otro lado estaba Bella. Me acomode lo mejor que pude y me quede dormida. Un grito me despertó y me hizo saltar del susto, mire a la dirección de dónde provino el grito y mire mal.

"¡Rose!" chille fuertemente, causando que los otros se despertaran "Me despertaste cuando estaba soñando con mi Jazzy" grite más fuerte.

"Tranquila duende, fuiste tú la que me invite así que no te quejes"

"Como sea, ya estoy despierta y parece que los demás también" dije mirándolos "bajemos a desayunar" me pare alegre de la cama.

"Aún tengo sueño" se quejó Bella.

"Vamos a desayunar y después puedes dormir más si quieres" le dijo Edward de forma cariñosa, Rosalie y dijimos unos Awww.

"Bien tortolos déjense de tortolerias y bajemos a desayunar, tengo hambre" dijo Emmett.

"¿Tu cuando no tienes hambre?" dijo Rosalie.

"Comer es bueno, tu deberías hacerlo, estas muy flaca" se burló Emmett.

"Y tú muy gordo" le dijo Rosalie.

El resto del camino a la cocina se la pasaron discutiendo sobre lo mismo, pero en cambio de otras veces se disculparon al final y terminaron felices. Era bueno verlos así, Edward y Bella estaban tomados de las manos mientras comían, me parecía un acto muy dulce. Y finalmente yo, yo estaba sentada a lado de Jasper, me hubiera gustado también tomarlo de la mano o poder abrazarlo sin razón aparente. Pronto, me dije a mi misma.

**Edward (POV) **

Cuando terminamos de desayunar volvimos a la habitación de Alice. No solté la mano de mi Bella en ningún momento y cuando estuvimos en el cuarto de mi hermana me senté en el piso y con Bella entre mis piernas. Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados en el sillón que Alice tenía en su cuarto, esta última estaba sentada en la cama, Jasper a mi lado derecho.

"Bien, ahora que todos estamos presentes debemos hablar" dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio.

"Ok, que es lo que haremos" pregunte.

"Pues las chicas y yo teníamos planeado que podríamos descubrir a Lauren" nos dijo Alice.

"¿Descubrir cómo?" pregunte de nuevo.

"Bueno todos sabemos que Lauren es una zorra al igual que Tanya y Jessica, también sabemos que ellas se meten con sus novios y son lo suficientemente tontas como para no darse cuenta, solo tuvimos que prestar atención para darnos cuenta de que Jessica sale con Newton y que Lauren se mete a su cama, así que tenemos que descubrirla frente a todos y lo demás vendrá solo" contesto mi Bella, le di un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, solo se sonrojo.

"¿Y cómo haremos todo esto?" preguntó Emmett.

"Bueno primero tú, no puedes terminar con ella aun escuchaste" respondió Alice, Emm la miro incrédulo "es crucial para el plan Emmett, solo tienes que estar con ella unos momentos más, lo suficiente para que ella siga confiando en ti para saber en qué momento se va a ver a Mike"

"Y tú crees que ella me da a decir cuando y donde me pone el cuerno, no es tan estúpida" le dijo Emmett.

"Obvio no, pero ella te dará una excusa para cuando lo valla a ver y es lo bastante tonta como para darte una buena pista de donde se van a ver" le explico Alice lentamente.

"Ahh ok, pero aun así, no quiero besarla es asqueroso" dijo Emmett.

"Emmett tienes que hacerlo, es por el bien de todos" pidió Rosalie.

"Ok, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo"

Nos quedamos a hablar un poco más antes de que las chicas nos corrieran de su habitación para una tarde de chicas. Nosotros nos pasamos la tarde jugando videojuegos. Estaba ansioso porque la venganza se realizará, se lo merecían por lo que le habían hecho a las chicas… o y a Jasper.

* * *

**Hola! lamento muchisisisimo la tardanza, encerio lo lamento! **

**No les miento, si no escribi fue por 2 razones, primera: tenia un montonde trabajos y tareas que entregar y ni un poquito de tiempo! hasta eso, creo que reprobare ingles! ****Y Segundo: porque estaba muy cansada y cuando me inspiraba mi hermana me quitaba la lap! **

**Pero gracias a todo lo sagrdo ya estoy aqui y ya no tardare tanto, de hecho ya tengo planeado el ig. cap!**

**Por cierto! pasense por un pequeño one-shot! o como se escriba! esta inspirado en la historia de una maiga mia, exepto por el final... ella aun no esta casada, solo tiene 13.**

**ok Dejen Reviews! las amoooooo :3**


	18. ¡Traidor!

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mia! (¿les cuento un secreto? si no escribo el nombre completo de Meyer, es porque se me olvida como se escribre, por eso solo pongo el apellido)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 Jasper (POV)**

Las chicas nos corrieron de su cuarto para poder hablar de cosas de chicas, Emmett sugirió que jugáramos videojuegos, típico de Emmett, y eso hicimos el resto de la tarde. A pesar de todo, mi mente estaba en otro lado, tenía que hacer una llamada pero no quería que los chicos supieran de eso, así que esperaría a estar solo para poder hacerlo.

La noche se pasó muy rápido, al igual que el resto de la semana y por suerte pude hacer mi llamada el lunes en la mañana. Los chicos me miraron interrogantes cuando salí a media clase para poder hacer la llamada, no la pude hacer antes de irnos a la escuela porque Alice me apuraba alegando que llegaríamos tarde o algo. Pero al menos había podido llamar, si no lo hacía en ese momento tendría que esperar otra semana para poder conseguir la cita.

Después de llamar la semana se pasó sin mayor problema y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era sábado de nuevo. Alice como siempre planeo el fin de semana y tuve que inventar una y mil excusas para no formar parte de ello. Claro que no lo logre sin que ella se enojara conmigo y me dejara de hablar, pero ya le pediría perdón después, ahora lo importante era mi cita.

–**Si claro, como si tu citita esa fuera más importante que tu amor eterno Alice- **

_-Jerry, cállate y no te metas en mis asuntos- _

**-Al final terminaras pidiéndole perdón de rodillas-**

_-Como sea, metete en tus asuntos y deja los míos- _

**-No seas tonto, tu y yo somos los mismos, así que esos asuntitos también son míos y hablando de eso ¿a dónde iremos que le cancelaste a Ally?- **

_-¿Ally?-_

**-Sí, es el nombre que le puse de cariño a nuestra hadita- **

_-¿Nuestra hadita? Que rayos te pasa, creo que dejare de leer por las noches, te hace daño- _

**-Al único que le hace daño es a ti, porque no admites que Ally te gusta- **

_-Porque no es así- _

**-Lo que digas- **

A veces pelear con Jerry no tenía caso, lo único que esperaba es que después de mi cita el desapareciera para siempre o al menos dejara de entrometerse en mi vida amorosa **–inexistente vida amorosa querrás decir- **como dije, discutir con él era caso perdido. Suspire y termine de arreglarme, tome las llaves del _Mercedes_ que mi padre me había enviado unos días antes por petición mía y conduje hasta Port Ángeles.

**-¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos?- **pregunto Jerry, sonreí diabólicamente.

_-Sera una sorpresa- _

Conduje más rápido y pase el límite de velocidad, estaba algo nervioso pero moría de ganas por llegar a mi cita **-¿cita dijiste? No pensaras engañar a nuestra hadita Ally ¿verdad?-** _-Jerry, no te metas-_ mi conciencia se calló de momento, solo esperaba que lo hiciera permanentemente, sabía que jamás cerraría la boca pero ¿se vale soñar, no?

Llegue en tan solo media hora, me estacione frente al edificio y baje del auto. Entre al lugar un poco más nervioso de lo de que ya estaba antes, pero no podía arrepentirme, ya estaba aquí y solo tenía que presentarme y hablar un poco y listo. Camine a paso lento hasta la recepción, una chica con el pelo teñido de un rubio casi blanco estaba ahí.

"Buenas tardes, soy Jasper Whitlock y tengo una cita con el Dr. Jenks" dije amablemente.

**-¿Dr. Jenks? ¿Quién es ese?-**

"Buenas tardes, si gusta esperar un momento a que el Dr. Jenks termine con su otro paciente" dijo con voz supuse trato de ser sensual, quise reírme.

**-¿Paciente? ¿Estas enfermo o algo así?-**

"Gracias, esperare entonces" dije retirándome.

**-Oye ¿de que se trata todo esto ehh?-**

_-Ya veras, me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, pensé que eras más listo- _

**-Enserio Jazz, no entiendo porque venimos a un hospital- **

_-Bueno, a decir verdad, este no es un hospital- _

**-¿A no? ¿Entonces quien…?-**

"Sr. Whitlock, si gusta pasar al consultorio del Dr. Jenks" dijo la señorita, si así se le puede llamar.

Camine lentamente a la solución de todo esto, por fin se acabarían mis jaquecas diarias y también podría decir con seguridad que soy un chico normal como cualquier otro. Entre al consultorio del psicólogo y me senté en uno de esos sillones alargados.

-¡¿PSICÓLOGO?! ¿Me trajiste a un psicólogo? ¡TRAIDOR!-

_-Al fin me librare de ti- _

**-Eres un ruin traidor, ¡pensé que éramos amigos!-**

Ignore a mi conciencia.

Él Dr. Jenks, un hombre mayor con sus cabellos comenzando a ponerse blancos y lentes gruesos, estaba sentado en un sillón grande con un bloc de notas y un lapicero en mano, era tan… simple. Quise reírme de mí mismo y de lo que me esperaba, debía admitir que al principio más que nervios tenía miedo. Jamás había venido a un lugar como este y lo nuevo generalmente me asustaba.

"Sr. Jasper, ¿Cómo está hoy?" pregunto amablemente el hombre sentado frente a mí.

"Bien, supongo" no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir.

"Me podría decir el motivo por el que está aquí hoy" me pidió tranquilo.

"Bueno, en realidad esto es algo que jamás pensé que haría y solo mis amigos y familia lo saben" dije nervioso.

"¿Qué es Sr. Jasper?"

"Bueno, usted sabe que las personas generalmente tenemos una conciencia, la cosa es que… la mía no me deja en paz" dije aun nervioso.

"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto mientras anotaba en su bloc.

"Bueno…" le conté como había aparecido Jerry en mi vida y como le había puesto ese nombre, estaba muy nervioso aun y Jerry no interrumpió en ningún momento.

"Bien, usted dice que este Jerry es su conciencia y le habla para humillarlo y decirle cosas sin sentido cada que quiere" pregunto aun anotando.

"Bueno, si lo dice de ese modo suena loco, pero sí, eso dije"

"Ok, ¿no se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez debería escucharlo?" preguntó el Dr. Jenks dejando su bloc a un lado y mirándome.

Lo mire boquiabierto, ¿hasta él estaba de acuerdo con Jerry?, esto era un locura.

**-Ja, ¡te salió el tiro por la culata!- **se burló mi buen amigo.

_-Deberías callarte, no entiendo porque el Dr. Dijo eso, seguro se drogo con sus calmantes y por eso lo dijo- _no había otra solución.

**-O eres demasiado tonto, deberías escucharme, por algo soy tu conciencia-**

_-Creí que estabas enojado-_

**-Lo estaba, pero el doctorcito ese ya me cayó bien-**

_-Pues como no, si estaba de acuerdo contigo-_

**-No importan las razones, la cosa es que ahora estaremos juntos por siempre… jaja no es cierto eso suena macabro y ni quien quiera aguantarte el resto de tu vida, aun no entiendo como Ally puede quererte cuando yo estoy soltero y disponible- **a veces creía que por ser mi conciencia sería más listo.

_-Bueno, primero: soy yo quien no quiere aguantarte; y segundo: ¡Somos la misma persona! Y solo yo puedo escucharte, ni siquiera eres una persona, solo una vocecita molesta en mi cabeza-_

**-Ya quisiera Alice que yo fuera real, seguro se enamoraría de mí en lugar de ti, yo al menos admitiría que es sexy-**

_-Diablos, deja de pensar así en Alice- _

**-¿Por qué? ¿Te pone celoso?-**

_-Claro que no-_

**-Entonces déjame fantasear con que yo soy la persona y estoy con Alice- **

Suspire y deje que pelear con Jerry, seguro lo único que conseguiría sería chocar el auto y matarme. Conduje de regreso a casa más lento de lo normal, me dolía la cabeza por culpa de alguien **–A mí no me mires, fuiste tú quien visito Mr. Locos- **ignore eso y seguí conduciendo con calma.

En cuanto llegue a casa metí el auto a la cochera y corrí a mi cuarto, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir. Me tire a la cama y me dormí en seguida.

Desperté por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, con mucho trabajo logre despertarme y necesite esforzarme mucho más para pararme a abrir la puerta, estaba muy cansado y **–Deja de quejarte y abre la maldita puerta flojonaso-** lancé unas maldiciones y me termine de levantar para abrir la puerta.

Era Bella, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, pero se veía algo cansada. Seguro Alice la llevo de compras. Me hice a un lado para que pasara, deje la puerta abierta y me senté a su lado en la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

"Bueno, venía a avisarte que bajaras a cenar" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, ma había quedado dormido" dije en un bostezo.

"Si, te vez cansado"

"Como sea, será mejor que bajemos"

"Claro, mmm una cosa antes" dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

"¿Qué?"

"Tenemos visitas y…" dudo un poco.

"¿Y…?"

"Y Alice sigue molesta, quizás no te hable, no te lo tomes a pecho es solo que como no quisiste ir se sintió algo así como ofendida, por decirlo así" me dijo avergonzada por la actitud de Alice.

"No te preocupes, está bien"

"OK, entonces vamos"

Entramos a la cocina a paso lento, ahí estaban Rosalie y Emmett sentados uno junto al otro peleado un poco, al lado de Emmett estaba Bella y al lado de esta Edward quien sostenía su mano y le sonreía con cariño, por ultimo al lado de Rosalie estaba Alice, quien reía alegremente con un chico…

**-Celoso ehh, bueno creo que ya tienes competencia-**

* * *

**Hey! HOLA, verdad que ahora ya no me tarde mucho? Bueno me estoy esforzando y Ya sali de VACACIONES! Wiiiii...! Otra cosa! saben que el cap 16 tuvo 10 reviews! eso fue maravilloso!**

**Wiii a qui el cap, que algunas esperaban!, la visita al psicólogo! espero que les guste y dejen reviews!**

**y Candy20086, es un honor ser tu primera historia de twilight! **

**LO ACLARO, NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA! SOLO QUE A VECES ME TARDDO EN ACTUALIZAR, TENGAME PASIENCIA NIÑAS!**

**Oh y la venganza, tenga pasiencia, bien dicen que la venganza se come fria... o sabe mejor fria... o se sirve en plato frio... Bueno, como se diga! Hay quien sepa me dice!**

**Besos, Karen**


	19. Betados del cine

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 19 Jasper (POV)**

_**-Celoso ehh, bueno creo que ya tienes competencia- **_

El chico era rubio y musculoso, no tanto como Emmett pero era fuerte. Alice reía con el haciendo algo de escándalo y exagerando un poco, pero no pude evitar ponerme muy celoso. Trate de tranquilizarme, me senté entre Edward y el fulano ese, trate de alejarme lo más que pude de ese chico.

**-¿Con que ya admites que estas celoso?- **

_-Cállate- _le gruñí a Jerry.

Bella me sirvió algo de lo que había y me dio una sonrisa, le sonreí de regreso y me puse a cenar. No entendía porque diablos me sentía de esa forma, Alice podía hacer lo que le diera su regalada gana y yo no tenía por qué ponerme así. Bufe bajito.

**-¡Jasper! Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, admite que te gusta Alice-**

_-No me gusta- _

**-Entonces explícame porque estas celoso-**

_-Porque... porque… no sé- _

**-Sabes que estás enamorado de ella admítelo-**

Pensé seriamente lo que dijo Jerry, quizás si me gustaba, pero estaba seguro que no la amaba, era demasiado pronto para eso.

_-Ok Jerry, tienes razón, ella me gusta. Pero no la amo-_

**-Bueno, algo es algo y estoy seguro de que con el tiempo te darás cuenta- **dijo Jerry muy complacido con mi confesión.

En cuanto termine de cenar, que resulto ser pasta hecha por Bella, me acomode en mi lugar esperando el postre. Estaba vez fue Rosalie quien se paró a servirlo y Alice seguía de cariñosita con ese tipo.

En cuanto el delicioso pie de cereza estuvo servido los chicos empezaron a platicar de varias cosas, yo me mantuve callado.

**-¿qué? ¡Ahora te avergüenzas de tratar de desacerté de mí!-**

_-No, me avergüenzo de no haber tenido éxito en eso- _

**-Nunca te desharás de mí- **

_-y no sabes lo mal que me pone eso, enserio- _

"Y Jasper, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?" me pregunto Emmett.

"Estuve, por ahí" le dije simplemente.

"¿Por ahí?" pregunto curioso Edward.

"Si, por ahí" me estaban poniendo nervioso.

"Con una chica quizás" aventuro Emmett. Claramente tratando de avergonzarme y estuve a punto de decirle la verdad cuando recordé como Alice estaba con ese chico. Si ella lo hacía ¿Por qué yo no?

"En realidad Emmett, sí, tuve una cita" dije.

**-Sí, si como cita cuentas a hablar con Dr. Locos- **

_-Cállate, déjame disfrutar mi momento- _le dije a Jerry cuando vi a Alice frunciendo el ceño.

"Debe ser importante si engañaste a Alice para no ir" dijo Edward. Y es que tenía razón, como dije había inventado un montón de excusas para no ir y ninguna era verdad así que…

**-Sabes, si no hubieras sido tan cabezota ahora no tendrías que mentir- **

_-Como sea, ella también que lo hace al propósito- _

**-Eres peor que Bella, ¿jamás me darás la razón cierto?-**

_-No y no metas a Bella en esto, Edward se enojara si se entera que pienso en Bella de cualquier manera- _

**-Cobarde-**

"Si, algo así" ignore a Jerry y le conteste a Edward.

**Alice (POV)**

El resto de la semana se pasó sin muchas complicaciones, el plan se puso en marcha ese mismo lunes y Emmett siguió con Lauren. Él no oculto su aversión hacia ella y la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraba y evitaba besarla.

Pero después de que lo regañara por hacer eso Emmett se portó mejor con Lauren y comenzó a preguntarle varias cosas, por las que antes no se interesaba. Ella este cambio la tomo de sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

Así seguimos por el resto de la semana, esto estaba resultando de maravilla y Lauren y las otras dos eran un par de estúpidas. Dentro de poco podríamos demostrar que nosotras no somos lo que ellas dicen y apenas tendríamos que mover un dedo.

Por otro lado mi situación con Jasper no avanzaba para nada. Él simplemente me tenía a sus pies, pero ni siquiera me veía de esa forma. Estaba realmente frustrada, pero mi plan aun no terminaba y sabía que había algo que lo haría abrir los ojos. Celos.

Si había algo que funcionaba eran los celos, él y yo somos el uno para el otro y hare todo lo posible para que podamos estar juntos. Y este sábado podríamos ir al cine y tomaría la mano de Jasper y el la mía y estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Planee todo el fin de semana para que saliera a la perfección, esta salida no solo me ayudaría con Jasper, sino que también ayudara a que Rosalie y Emmett se den cuenta de que se aman y están juntos una vez la venganza acabe.

Estábamos a viernes en la noche y tenía que decirles a todos mis súper planes, pero solo le diría a Bella mi plan para juntar a Rosalie y Emmett. Esto sería fantástico y una vez todos estuviéramos juntos tendríamos una cita triple.

"Chicos, chicos, chicos" grite.

"En la cocina" grito alguien.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la cocina y encontré a todos ahí reunidos, mi Jasper estaba tan hermoso como siempre.

"¡Chicos, ya tengo todo planeado! Mañana iremos al cine" grite emocionada.

"¿Al cine dices? Alice, no sé si pueda ir…" interrumpí a Jasper.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no puedes ir?" esto era malo, se supone que él tenía que ir para estar conmigo y abrazarme si tenía miedo o frio durante la película.

"Bueno es que ya sabes…"

"¡No! Tienes que ir, es una salida de grupo y TU eres del grupo" ahora estaba alterada.

"Si bueno…"

"Jasper tienes que ir" chille.

"Lo que pasa es que tengo cita con el dentista y luego necesito ir a lavar mi cabello porque lo cortare y como tendré mis dientes limpios comprare unos lentes de sol para no deslumbrar a nadie" dijo nervioso.

"Mira primero que nada no entendí ni una solo palabra y segundo esas no son excusas" él iba a ir, yo siempre conseguía lo que quería y yo quería que el fuera.

"Alice, no puedo ir al cine lo lamento" me dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Pero ya planee todo jazz, tiene que ir" le dije con un puchero y con carita triste.

"Lo lamento y si me disculpan, me voy a la cama" dijo parándose de su lugar. Ok, me enoje.

"Si tenías otros planes, no tienes por qué mentirme, solo di que saldrás con alguien más importante que nosotros" le dije enojada.

"No saldré con nadie más, solo no puedo ir" me dijo serio.

"Ya te dije que no tienes que…"

"No miento, si no quieres creerme ya es tu problema" me dijo furioso antes de irse.

Mire perpleja como lo perdía de vista, me trague las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos y me fui a mi habitación.

"Buenas noches chicos" dije antes de irme.

**Emmett (POV)**

Después de que Alice se fue a su habitación, cada quien se sumió en sus pensamientos. Todo se quedó en completo silencio así que saque mi IPod de mi bolsillo y me puse mis audífonos. Estaba en la canción '_Put Your Hearts Up' _de Ariana Grande.

Me puse a cantar, amaba a esa chica y esa canción. Realmente mis gustos musicales eran excelentes, pero las personas no sabían apreciarlos y me envidiaban. Ya quisieran ellos tener a Ariana en su iPod, seguí cantando hasta que sentí tres pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunte confundido por sus miradas.

"Nada" contesto Edward mirándome raro aun.

La canción cambio por la de '_What Makes You Beautiful' _de One Direction. Le subí todo el volumen a mi iPod y cante a todo pulmón con mi banda favorita. Aun sentía que los chicos me miraban, pero ellos que entendían de buena música.

Seguí cantando hasta que Rose me dijo que lo mejor sería ir a dormir, todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos acostamos a dormir. Antes de que Rose entrara a su cuarto le di un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches.

Rosalie en serio me gustaba, antes de que el incidente de la cafetería pasara, podría jurar que ella correspondía mis sentimientos. Pero ahora solo no estaba seguro lo que ella pensaba de mí, le vida era muy difícil. Al menos mañana iríamos al cine.

En la mañana me despertó un fuerte chillido, salí corriendo de mi habitación para ver qué pasaba. Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Jasper también estaban afuera de sus habitaciones, seguramente el mismo chillido los despertó. Nos miramos con curiosidad, cuando el chillido se escuchó de nuevo y era Alice. Corrimos a su habitación para ver qué pasaba.

Entramos corriendo a su cuarto, pero no estaba ahí. Nos quedamos ahí hasta que Alice volvió a chillar y el sonido venia de su baño, entramos corriendo y vimos a la pequeña Alice pegada en una de las esquinas de su baño señalando la pared. Una pequeña araña estaba ahí.

"ahhhh" grite lo más alto que pude.

Todos me miraron asustados, hasta que se dieron cuenta del horrible animal en la pared, Jasper se hecho a reír junto con Edward. Alice y yo volvimos a gritar, la verdad es que les tenía mucho miedo a las arañas.

"Saque esa cosa de aquí por favor" grito Alice.

Bella se acercó a la cosa peluda que se hacía llamar araña y la tomo entres sus mano, ¡Ella tomo la cosa esa entre sus manos! Si estaba seguro de algo es que no volvería a tomar esa mano de Bella.

Una vez Bella se deshizo de la araña, todos bajamos a desayunar, no sin antes obligar a Bella a lavarse las manos con jabón 5 veces. No podría vivir si Bella no se lavaba esa mano infectada, podría infectársele y luego tendrían que amputársela, y eso sería muy malo.

Después de desayunar todos tomamos nuestros autos y nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Jasper no vino para la irritación de Alice, quien nos dijo que llegaría un poco tarde al cine. Estaba preocupado por lo que la duende fuese a hacer.

Me estremecí al tan solo pensar en lo que esa chica es capaza de hacer, ella era mala como los perros chihuahua cuando les quitas su juguete. En realidad esa descripción le quedaba bastante bien, ella era tan pequeña como una chihuahua y Jasper no había querido venir con ella. En teoría Jasper era el juguete.

**Edward (POV)**

Estaba realmente molesto con Emmett, en realidad todos estábamos realmente molestos con Emmett. Más que nada Alice, ya que se supone que su salida al cine seria perfecta y según sus palabras 'Emmett-tonto-Cullen, lo arruino todo'

Si se preguntan qué paso, déjenme decirles que todo fue muy simple. Emmett decidió que aventarles palomitas a las personas de enfrente y luego esconderse sería divertido, pero NO lo es. Solo causo problemas.

Y eso no le fue suficiente a Sr. Yo sé lo que hago, sino que también le grito una sarta de blasfemias a los guardias que nos sacaron y por su fuera poco, le tiro su refresco y palomitas en la cabeza al gerente del lugar.

Era obvio que estábamos vetados hasta nuevo aviso, pero a Emmett ni siquiera le importo, sino que les grito que nunca volvería al lugar porque en sus palomitas encontró popo de ratas, y eso señores, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No podemos entrar al cine nunca más.

Estaba realmente enojad por todo esto, al menos tenia a mi Bella que se veía dispuesta a ver películas conmigo en mi casa. Otra cosa que paso fue que Alice trajo consigo a un chico, James dijo que se llamaba. Sabía que solo lo había traído porque estaba molesta con Jasper.

Pero sabía que pelear con mi hermana es hablar con la pared, así que mejor no le tome importancia. Regresamos a casa antes de lo previsto y nos sentamos a mirar televisión, james realmente era agradable y lo mejor es que no quería nada con mi hermanita. Lo que si no me gustaba, era como miraba a mi Bella.

Ella decía que no me preocupase, que ella solo me quería a mí, pero es que james me sacaba de mis casillas cada que miraba a mi princesa. Algo estaba seguro en este momento, Alice no volvería a traer a este chico de nuevo, lo quería lejos de mi Bella.

Y lo mejor es que Alice lo invito a comer con nosotros, arrg. Mi Bella preparo pasta y pie de cereza, yo solo la mire todo el tiempo y le robe uno que otro beso. Me la imaginaba cocinando así, pero como mi esposa. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dispuse a seguir viendo como cocinaba.

Estábamos sumidos en un pulcro silencio cuando james entro por la puerta. Ni siquiera lo mire, pero mi Bella tan linda como es, le pregunto qué era lo que necesitaba.

"Solo vengo por algo de jugo" dijo mirándola más de lo necesario.

"Bueno, hay un poco en el refrigerador, puedes tomar de ahí" dijo amablemente Bella.

"Gracias hermosa" dijo James mirándola directamente a los ojos. Obviamente mi Bella se sonrojo, pero en seguida se volteó y siguió cocinando. ¿Y yo? Yo quería matar a James.

Por suerte se mantuvo alejado de nosotros hasta la comida, hay tendría que soportar ver su horrible rostro mirar a MI Bella.

"Edward, tranquilo" me dijo Bella.

"Lo lamento, pero ese tipo me saca de mis casillas" le dije sinceramente.

"¿Estas celoso?" pregunto incrédula. Y claro que lo estaba pero jamás lo admitiría.

"No" dije.

"Lo estás" confirmo riendo.

"Claro que no, jamás estaría celoso de James" dijo firmemente.

"ok" dijo simplemente y luego se volteó.

Su respuesta no me gustó nada, se veía algo molesta, así que decidí preguntarle. Lo que menos quería es que ella se enojara conmigo.

"¿Estas enojada?" pregunte suavemente.

"No"

"¿Segura?" insistí.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No es como si me hubieras hecho algo malo" dijo mirándome a la cara.

Sabía que quería que admitiese que si estaba celoso y sabía que lo conseguiría, porque la amaba lo suficiente como para hacer todo lo que a ella le hiciese feliz.

"Bella, amor" la llame. Ella simplemente me miro y frunció sus rosados labios.

"Lo siento, tu sabes que si estoy celoso" le dije con un puchero.

"No tienes porque, sabes que solo te amo a ti" me dijo antes de besarme suavemente.

Las mujeres eran complicadas, de eso no había duda, pero yo amaba a la mía. Todos nos sentamos a comer y por suerte james no miro a mi novia en ningún momento, de hecho solo platico con Alice. Eso me hizo muy feliz.

Estábamos comenzando a comer cuando escuchamos la puerta de la entrada y pisadas, Alice se puso seria, pero se recompuso y siguió bromeando con james. Bella me miro por un segundo antes de ir a buscar a Jasper.

"¿A dónde fue Bella?" pregunto Alice.

"No sé" mentí, mi hermana solo me miro mal.

Seguimos hablando hasta que Bella regreso y se sentó a mi lado de nuevo, Jasper se quedó parado en la entrada mirándonos, le di una mirada de apoyo. Aunque no hay que ser adivinos para saber que era a Alice a quien no paraba de mirar.

En cuanto terminamos el delicioso postre que Bella nos hizo, Emmett comenzó a hacerle cientos de preguntas a Jasper. En realidad todos queríamos saber a dónde se había metido.

"Y Jasper, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?" preguntó Emmett.

"Estuve, por ahí" contesto sin prestar mucha atención.

"¿Por ahí?" pregunté.

"Si, por ahí" dijo un poco nervioso.

"Con una chica quizás" aventuro Emmett. Cabe decir que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, siempre listo para avergonzarnos.

"En realidad Emmett, sí, tuve una cita" dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Alice tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que estaba celosa, pero ella tenía la culpa. Si iba a jugar con fuego se iba a aguantar.

"Debe ser importante si engañaste a Alice para no ir" dije yo, para en parte molestar a Alice y por otra para saber de la misteriosa chica con quien estaba saliendo mi amigo.

"Si, algo así" contesto simplemente.

Y con eso fue suficiente para que Alice explotara de enojo. No sabía que le pasaba, pero solo basto que se acercara a James con lo que según perecían intenciones de hablar, y lo besara frente a todos.

Jasper estaba rojo, pero aun así solo se paró y se fue del lugar.

* * *

**Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD! mañana es navidad y pues no creo tener cap para mañana asi que...**

**Bueno este cap iba a ser para mañana pero dije, nooo para hoy. Y cambiando el tema ¿que opinan de eso de que el mundo se iba a acabar el 21? a mi por mi parte solo fue una mal chiste, porque algunas personas en realidad si se preocuparon.**

**Pero nahhh, ¿que pediran para navidad? yo aun nop seeeee! pero pff. AHORA SI LES CONTESTO ALGUNAS COSITAS!**

**Ray-Whitlock:** _Gracias por decirme como se dice eso de la venganza! y no, y no ya no tardare tanto! _

**Dany:** Cariño, tus comentarios nunca faltan! Feliz navidad para ti tambien y espero que la pases biennn!

**Caroline: **_Me alegro que te guste la historia y si va a haber más Emmett,Rosalie! solo es cuestion de esperar! _

**Candy20086:** Bueno, aqui Jasper POR FIN admitio que le gusta Alice..! Y ya no tardare tantoo! y mas porque ya sali de vacaciones!

**UNA ULTIMA COSA; Pasence por estas historias!**

¿Tu me quieres? ** Esta en mi perfil y espero que les guste, LA HISTORIA DEL PRIMER AMOR!**

A pesar del tiempo** Esta la escribo con Mar Swan Cullen, esta en mi lista de autor! leanla!**

**OK, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! BESOS & FELIZ NAVIDAD **

**kAREN U.U**


	20. Tu y yo no somos nada

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 20 Alice (POV)**

Ni siquiera sé porque demonios lo hice, juro que no quería hacerlo pero los malditos celos me estaban matando. Se suponía que este fin de semana sería perfecto y yo me la pasaría de lujo con Jasper, pero termine besando a ¡James!

Mi vida se había vuelto un fiasco, pero todo era su culpa por restregarme en la cara que había tenido una cita con quien sabe quién. A quién engaño, él no tiene la culpa de nada, Jasper ni siquiera lo hace intencional. Todo era mi culpa y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de eso, debí actuar más rápido, debí decirle que lo amaba en vez de esperar a que lo hiciera él.

Pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejo pensar bien, debí darme cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces me esforzara por darle celos, él no tenía idea de lo que sentía por él. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que él sentía por mí, seguro ni siquiera noto que lo amaba.

Pero entonces porque demonios se había ido así, tal vez él si sentía algo por mí y se había enojado conmigo por besar a james o quizás solo se había aburrido de ver como casi me le aventaba a James, realmente era asqueroso.

Seguramente ahora me odiaba, por gritarle, por enojarme con él por una tontería, por ser estúpida, por besarme con james para darle celos. Dios, seguramente lo último le importa un comino a él, pero a mí sí me importaba. Yo había sido una tonta por creer que si le daba celos a un chico me amaría.

Me quede mirando el lugar por donde había salido Jasper y no puede más que correr tras de él como una maniática, pero justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta recordé algo. No me podía ir a buscarlo sin resolver algo antes.

Me voltee y mire como todos me miraban con curiosidad, excepto Edward, que me miraba reprobatoriamente. Sabía que él sabía lo que había hecho, era mi hermano y sabía más de lo que debía de saber. Lo ignore y dirigí mi vista al tonto que me ayudo en esto.

"Tú" señale a James "largo" le dije de forma fría.

"Pero…"

"Dije, largo" ni siquiera lo deje replicar.

Tampoco espere a verlo irse, no perdí el tiempo y fui tras Jasper. Lo busque en su cuarto y por toda la casa, pero no lo encontré. Cuando regrese a la cocina, todos seguían ahí, Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me abrió sus brazos.

Me acerque lentamente a él pero no abrace.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" le pregunte al borde de las lágrimas.

"Poco después de que te fuiste, escuchamos el motor de una auto" me dijo.

"oh, está bien" dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar.

Había sido una idiota y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, pero enserio dolía, ni siquiera había podido hablar con él. Me abrace a mi hermano lo más fuerte que pude, tenía miedo de que si me alejaba de él me rompería en mil pedazos.

Llore por un buen rato, sin importarme que nada. Me daba miedo despegarme de Edward y encontrarme con los chicos mirándome, tenía miedo de que estuvieran de parte de Jasper y que también me odiaran, no los culparía.

Seguí así hasta que me quede seca y no pude llorar más, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba, no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo ya que todo lo había provocado yo. Solo esperaba que Jasper llegara pronto y me perdonara por ser tan tonta.

"Ya estas mejor" me pregunto Edward.

"Eso creo" dije sin despegarme aun de él.

"Bien, entonces porque no vas a tu cuarto a descansar un poco" me sugirió en un susurro.

"No" dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

"Vamos cariño, descansa un poco, has tenido un día muy movido"

Lo solté solo un poco y pase mi vista por toda la cocina, no había nadie.

"Nos dieron un poco de espacio" me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"ok" dije antes de soltarlo por completo.

"¿Crees... crees que algún día me perdone?" le pregunte.

"Por supuesto, pero no sé qué tiene que perdonar" me dijo.

"Sinceramente yo tampoco lo sé" dije entre risitas.

"Bueno, entonces dime porque según tú, te tiene que perdonar" me pidió.

"El que bese a James" le dije triste.

"¿Y se supone que a él le tiene que importar?" me pregunto.

Ese sin duda fue un golpe bajo para mi pobre corazón, que ya bastante herido estaba.

"Bueno… no, no lo sé" le dije avergonzada.

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo creo que debería pedirle perdón" le dije.

"Pero si a él no le importa, entonces ¿Qué caso tiene? Solo quedaras como una tonta" me dijo.

"Yo… yo… creo que a él si le importara" le dije herida por lo que me había dicho, por más cierto que fuese.

"¿Por qué lo crees?" me pregunto de nuevo.

"Porque yo sé que él me ama, pero no se ha dado cuenta aun"

"¿Y creíste que dándole celos lo haría no?" me dijo.

"Yo… si, eso creí y sé que estuvo mal…"

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú?"

"Yo, no lo sé… supongo…"

"Porque esperabas que se postrara de rodillas y te lo pidiera él, porque esperabas que él fuera quien te rogara, quien estuviera tras de ti" eso dio justo en el clavo.

"Sé que estuvo mal" ahora lo sabía. "yo debí haberme arriesgado y decirle lo que siento"

"Las cosas no son como en los cuentos, no siempre son los príncipes quienes tienen que enamorar a la princesa, a veces es al revés y tú no te diste cuenta de eso"

"No, no lo hice" admití.

"Pero sabes que estuvo mal"

"Lo sé y enserio lo siento, fui una tonta y no pensé bien"

"Entonces creo que lo hará" sentencio.

"¿Hacer que?" pregunte confundida.

"Perdonarte enana, enserio te diste cuenta de que hiciste mal, pero creo que no es a mí a quien debes una explicación"

Repase sus palabras y pensé bien en todo lo que me dijo hace unos momentos. Sabía que mi hermano tenía mucha razón, yo me había equivocado.

"Gracias Edward, por todo" lo abrace una última vez antes de irme corriendo a mi cuarto.

**Bella (POV)**

Todos salimos de la cocina en cuanto Alice regreso y se abrazó a Edward, cada uno se fue por su parte, yo me fui a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama. Estaba preocupada por Alice, esto de los celos se le había ido de las manos y no se veía para nada bien.

Tome un libro de mi mesita de noche y trate de concentrarme en mi lectura, pero era difícil sabiendo que Alice se encontraba mal y que decir de Jasper, me preocupaba el hecho de que hiciera una estupidez. Él era el que se había ido a no sé dónde y al menos Alice estaba sana y salva en casa.

Aleje cualquier pensamiento malo acerca de Jasper, estaba segura que me daría un ataque si seguía con eso. Volví a meterme en la lectura y trate de relajarme y meterme la calma de los personajes del libro.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en algún punto de mi lectura, me desperté con el sonido de un auto derrapando afuera. Me pare perezosamente y me fije a la ventana, era el Mercedes de Jasper, me puse los zapatos y baje corriendo.

Me lo encontré aun en la entrada como decidiéndose entre entrar o no. Me acerque rápidamente él, esperaba que no estuviera borracho o algo parecido, pero se veía completamente bien y consiente. Cuando me acerque más el noto mi presencia y levanto la vista.

"Jasper, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué paso?" lo ataque con preguntas, pero el solo se rio un poco y se tambaleo en su lugar, me hizo pensar que tal vez estaba drogado.

"No te preocupes Bells, solo fui a dar un paseo" me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, y se oía bastante bien, quizás yo estaba exagerando.

"¿Seguro estas bien?" pregunte aun preocupada.

"Si, tranquila. Solo estoy algo cansado, son como las tres de la mañana ¿Qué haces despierta?" pregunto ahora él preocupado.

"Bueno, tu auto me despertó" le dije fingiendo enojo.

"Lo siento, lo bueno es que ya llegue" me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en el cabello.

"Si eso es lo bueno" le dije riendo un poco.

Nos quedamos así un rato más, en todo este tiempo Jasper y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, él siempre me escuchaba y nos tratábamos como hermanos. Sin duda los chicos se habían quedad en mi corazón igual que mis amigas.

"Ejem" escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros.

Ambos volteamos y vimos a Alice paraba en las escaleras viéndonos con algo de enojo, sabía que lo primero que haría era pensar mal e irse con una mala idea.

"Alice, te juro que si te vas y piensas mal acerca de esto te mato" la amenace.

"Entonces que quieres que piense" me pregunto molesta. Entonces Edward bajo las escaleras y se quedó viendo la escena.

"Mira Alice, Bella es como mi hermana y nunca la vería de otra forma que no fuese esa, no solo porque esta con Edward, si no porque se convirtió en mi hermanita" declaro Jasper con voz dura, ante esto Alice y Edward se relajaron, me dolió que Edward dudara de mí. "Y tú no tienes por qué reclamar nada, tu y yo no somos nada" fue lo último que dijo antes de soltarme bruscamente e irse.

Suspire y planee ir tras él, pero sabía que eso estaría muy mal, estando Alice allí parada. Me acerque lentamente a ella y la abrace un momento, ella suspiro y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo siento" fue lo último que le dije antes de volver a mi habitación. Ni siquiera mire a Edward, aun me dolía el que no confiara en mi durante un minuto, sabía que tal vez fuera algo infantil pero no quería hacer una estupidez estando molesta.

Corrí a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta de un jalón, entre a la seguridad de mi habitación y me eche en la cama. Creí que no me seguiría, pero entonces escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

"¿Bella? Cariño, me abres" pregunto la suave voz de Edward.

"Tengo sueño Edward, vete a dormir" le dije sin levantarme.

"¿Puedo entrar al menos?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Si quieres" dije recordando que no le había puesto seguro a la puerta.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, escuche los suaves pasos de Edward. Escondí mi cara en la almohada para que no viera mi pequeño disgusto, sentí la cama hundirse y luego sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello suavemente.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto suavemente.

"Si, solo estoy cansada, no dormí muy bien que digamos" le dije aun sin mirarlo.

"¿Segura?" pregunto de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Pues, me ignoraste completamente hace un rato" me dijo con voz triste.

"Te dije que estaba cansada y si me quedaba contigo seguro no me separaba de ti y enserio estoy cansada" no me gustaba mentirle, pero era por su bien, no quería enojarme con él y seguramente mañana ya estaba como nueva.

"Te quiero" me dijo en un susurro, pero sabía que seguía triste.

Me despegue de la almohada y me senté en mi lugar, lo mire por un segundo antes de dejar un casto beso en sus labios y responderle.

"Yo también te quiero, pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir, es tarde" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te veo mañana" me dijo antes de pararse e irse.

Después de eso pude dormir mejor.

El domingo se pasó muy rápido, y Jasper seguía molesto con Alice, intente razonar con él pero no me escucho. Alice se veía mal e intentaba hablar con él cada que podía pero jazz simplemente la ignoraba y se iba.

Me sentía muy mal por mis amigos, no me gustaba ver a Alice triste y a Jasper molesto, pero por más que tratara hablar con cualquiera de los dos no servía de mucho.

Al menos las cosas con Rosa y Emmett iban mejor, cada vez se acercaban más, pero aun así Rosalie trataba de no volver a encariñarse con Emmett de nuevo. Emmett no la estaba pasando tan bien de cualquier forma, volver con Lauren era un fastidio según él, pero lo soportaba porque quería vengarse.

Lo mío con Edward iba maravillosamente bien, si bien había veces en que discutíamos un poco o él se ponía celos, siempre arreglábamos nuestros problemas rápidamente. Y estaba muy feliz por ese hecho, enserio lo quería.

Pero había algo que me preocupaba y era este nuevo sentimiento que estaba en mi cada que Edward estaba cerca. Me sentía inmensamente feliz y me daba miedo perderlo, jamás había sentido algo igual y venía con mariposas en el estómago incluidas.

Si bien yo me estaba… enamorando y me daba pánico. No quería enamorarme y que luego él me rompiera el corazón, estaba realmente asustada, quería hablar con Alice y rose respecto a esto, pero Alice ya tenía suficientes problemas como para lidiar también con los míos.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, pero confesárselo no era una opción.

* * *

**Hey! hola muchachas! ¿como andan? **

**Yo aqui les traigo el cap 20! espero que lo disfrute y dejen muchos reviews de chocolate! Sus lindos reviews me alientan a seguir! todas son muy lindas!**

**Ok, no hay mucho que decir yyy bueno las que no han leido ¿tu me quieres? niñas, esta en mi perfil y es un one-shot, porque no lo leen! en mi opinion esta muy lindo...! **

**ok nos vemos muyyy pronto! Besitos a todas! y felis cumpleaños a las que los cumpla e.e **

**on casi lo olvido... lean 'A pesar del tiempo' es de Mar Swan Cullen, la escribo con ella yyy bueno, leanla, ella esta en mis favoritos de autor! **

**ok, ahora si Besos y adios!**


	21. Emmett Dr Corazones

**Loa personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 Emmett (POV) **

¡Pi!, ¡Pi!, ¡Pi!

La alarma comenzó a sonar, la apague y seguí durmiendo. Hoy era lunes y eso significaba ver a Lauren y fingir ser su idiota novio, si no fuera porque Rose quería su venganza contra las brujas, ya habría mandado a Lauren a la…

"¡Emmett, despierta!" grito la duende del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Estoy despierto!" le grite de regreso. Esto era algo que nos gustaba hacer.

"¡Entonces despega tu trasero de la cama y vete a bañar!"

"¡Hazlo tú!" le grite riendo.

"Nunca, ahora si no quieres irte a la escuela sin desayunar, báñate" termino nuestro pequeño debate con voz tranquila.

Me pare lenta y perezosamente, tome mis cosas y me metí al baño. En cuanto termine, me vestí y baje a desayunar con los demás. En el camino me encontré a Bells, me había dado cuenta de que ella y rose se quedaban casi todos los fines de semana en casa de los Cullen.

"Hey, Bells" la salude

"Hola Emm" dijo ella, tímida como siempre.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cocina, allí ya estaban todos. Me sorprendió que Edward no bajara con Bella, esos dos siempre andaban juntos como chicles, me pregunte si algo andaba mal…

En cuanto entramos, Bella se fue con Edward y se sentó a su lado, aun así me pareció que estaban un poco distanciados. Me senté al lado de la duende, ella y Jaspy también estaban mal, me pregunte si esto era una clase de maldición o algo, las cosas siempre salían mal. No importaba que rumbo tomaran las cosas siempre empeoraban y cuando simplemente todo estaba bien -la relación de Edward y Bella- las cosas se ponían mal –o tensas-.

"Y entonces…" estruje mis sesos para sacar algo bueno de que hablar. "¿Todo está bien?" _Tonto, tonto, tonto. _No podía decir algo más inteligente, como ¿Les gusta jugar ajedrez? Esa era una pregunta simple.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" respondió Rosalie. Los demás no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron callados y fingieron no escuchar, y eso significaba ¡Que algo si pasaba!

"Todo se siente tenso" dije esperando otra reacción de los chicos.

"Son ideas tuyas Emmett" esta vez me contesto Alice.

"No lo sé, en realidad creo que Emm tiene razón ¿Todo está bien?" agradecí mentalmente a Rosalie por apoyarme.

"Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" respondió Bella. _Boom, lo que quería, ahora si ella nos iba a decir que pasaba._

"¿Por qué si habría de estarlo?" le pregunte de regreso.

Me miro confundida durante un minuto, luego suspiro y contesto. "No lo sé, pero en realidad todo está bien" dijo ella.

"Bien, entonces… porque no nos vamos, se hace tarde" Alice dijo antes de pararse e irse.

Todos se levantaron de golpe y se fueron detrás de Alice, dejándonos a mí y a Rose solos. La mire un segundo, antes de hablar.

"¿Sabes qué pasa?" le pregunte. Ella era amiga de las chicas y seguro sabía.

"No, me gustaría… no lo sé Emmett, son mis amigas, pero ahora nos las entiendo. Ni siquiera sé si… Alice tenía razón, es tarde, vámonos" dijo y se dio la vuelta. Vi como disimuladamente se limpiaba una lágrima mientras salía. Como dije, todo esto se estaba poniendo muy mal. No era tonto y entendía las frases a medias de Rosalie, ella estaba dudando de su amistad con las chicas.

Me pregunte porque todo esto estaba pasando, quizás debería intentar ayudar un poco, según parecía era el único que notaba la tensión o quizás era el único que no formaba parte de ella. Pero primero tenía que averiguar que pasaba, si no sabía de qué eran los problemas no podía ayudar en nada. Tenía mucho trabajo.

Me subí a mi jeep y acelere, llegue a la escuela rápidamente, lo suficiente para ver como todos bajaban de sus autos por separado. Edward bajo solo de su volvo, Rosalie también bajo sola de su BMW, Jasper salió solo de su Mercedes, al final estaban Alice y Bella que bajaron del auto de la primera. Después de eso, cada quien tomo un camino completamente diferente a pesar de que algunos compartíamos clases juntas.

Decidí que ahora comenzaría mi plan ayuda a los chicos y comenzaría con Edward y Bella.

Mire como Edward caminaba hacia su salón y Bella iba más atrás con la cabeza gacha, parecía estar pensando. Edward simplemente caminaba igual con la mirada al piso, cuando llegamos al salón, se sentaron completamente separados. Esto ocasiono varias miradas a los chicos, ellos que siempre estaban juntos. Me senté junto a Bells, no quería que algún idiota se le acercara y le ganara al idiota de Edward.

"Hola Belly" la salude

"Hola Emm" me saludo en voz baja.

"Hey ¿todo está bien, entre tú y Eddie?" le pregunte. La pregunta era la misma que en el desayuno, pero le había agregado lo último.

"Si, todo está perfectamente, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" la mire un segundo antes de contestarle.

"Porque, te sentaste a 5 mesas de distancia de él" le dije como si fuera lo obvio.

"¿Se nota mucho?" pregunto sonrojada.

"Claro, ahora dime que pasa" le pedí.

"Prometes no contarle a nadie" me pidió con ojitos tristes.

"Lo prometo"

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de Edward" no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, por un segundo había pensado que Bells había engañado a Eddie, y ahora me dice que está enamorada.

"Algo que quiera compartir con la clase Sr. McCarty" mire al profesor con sorpresa.

_¡¿Cuándo mierda había entrado?!_

"No… es que lo que pasa es que Belly me conto un chiste de un pollito y no pude evitar reírme fue muy gracioso, ¿quiere que se lo cuente?" el profesor me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que toda la clase, lo tome como un sí "Bien, ¿Qué es azul por fuera y amarillo por dentro?" el profesor abrió la boca pero lo interrumpí, seguro su respuesta era errónea "Pues un ¡Pollo policía!" le grite y comencé a carcajearme de nuevo.

Escuche la pequeña risa de Bells y voltee a verla.

"Emm, es un 'Pollicia' no un pollo policía" me corrigió.

"Como sea" dije restándole importancia, seguro se quería quedar con mi momento de chiste. Le pase un brazo por los hombros y le di un beso en la mejilla causando que se sonrojara, entonces vi la mirada de Edward clavada en nosotros.

"Bien, ahora que acabo de jugar, usted y la Srta. Swan pueden salirse de mi clase" nos dijo el profesor.

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?" pegunto Bella alterada. Seguro nunca la habían sacado de su clase, pff.

"No quiero replicas, ahora sálganse" nos gritó el viejo.

"Pero…"

"Vamos Bells" la interrumpí, si se ponía difícil nos iría peor.

Ella asintió y salió conmigo de la clase, nos sentamos al lado de la puerta del salón. Nos quedamos ahí en silencio, hasta que me aburrí y seguí con mi plan.

"Belly, ¿me seguirás contando que pasa?" le pregunte.

"Emmett es tan difícil" fue lo único que me dijo antes de ponerse a llorar, la abrace muy fuerte, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

"¿Qué paso, pequeña?" intente de nuevo.

"Es que… creo que me estoy enamorando de Edward" me confesó y vinieron más lágrimas.

"Y eso ¿está mal?" le pregunte confundido. Se suponía que cuando te dabas cuenta de estas cosas, todo se ponía mejor.

"Es que tengo miedo" dijo entre hipos.

"¿A qué?"

"Tengo miedo de que Edward no sienta lo mismo o a que después me deje y yo no pueda superarlo" dijo sollozando.

"Bella, si hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta, es de que Edward te ama" le dije sincero.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundida.

"Mira, llevo tiempo siendo amigo e Eddie y jamás lo eh visto así, él te ama Bella y estoy seguro que él jamás te dejaría, sería un tonto si lo hiciera" le conté mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"¿Enserio lo crees?" me pregunto, me di cuenta de que sus ojos volvieron a brillar como antes.

"No solo lo creo, estoy seguro" le dije.

"Gracias Emmy" me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Me fije en mi reloj y me di cuenta de que estábamos a punto de salir y si Edward nos veía así seguro malinterpretaría las cosas.

"Belly, ya casi toca la campana y tú debes ir con Eddie, seguro ahora él está muy triste" le dije.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" me di cuenta de que Bella repetía mucho esa pregunta ¿es que no se sabía otra?

"Porque te ama tonta y seguro está triste porque te portas distante con él"

"Diablos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, ¡soy una novia horrible!"

"No lo eres, solo estabas un poco confundida" le asegure.

"Gracias Emmett, por todo" me dijo.

"No hay de que, Emmett Dr. Corazones al rescate" le dije con una sonrisa. "Belly te puedo pedir un favor" necesitaba información de Alice y Jasper.

"Claro ¿Qué pasa?" dijo levantándose.

"¿Qué pasa entre Alice y Jasper?" le pregunte con toda la seriedad que puede.

"Bueno ellos…" antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el timbre la interrumpió.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a salir entre ellos Edward. Bells me miro con disculpa antes de correr tras él. Me encogí de hombros, ya tendría tiempo. Camine hasta mi otra clase lentamente, era trigonometría y esa me aburría mucho. Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando Lauren llego.

"Emmy" me dijo con su voz nasal.

"Hey Lauren" la salude con un beso en la mejilla, era eso o en la boca y no quería sus germilaurens en mi boca.

"Hola bebé, quería decirte que no podré ir a nuestra cita del miércoles" me dijo con fingida pena.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte. Está era la información que las chicas buscaban.

"Porque… he, pues es que tengo que cuidar a mi abuelita, lo lamento bebé" _¡¿Su abuelita?! Ella me dijo que su abuelita estaba muerta. Maldita mentirosa, revive abuelitas…_

"Oh, bueno está bien, espero que tu abuelita –muerta- se recupere" le dese con una sonrisa muy, pero muy falsa, pero siendo la tonta que es no lo noto.

"Gracias bebé" me dijo y sin que pudiera evitarlo me beso.

"Si ehh tengo que ir a clase" le dije.

"ok, bye bebé"

Entre al salón lo más rápido que pude. La profesora aun no llegaba así que me dirigí a mi lugar. Me senté y busque mi iPod en el bolso de mi pantalón, pero no estaba ahí. Me agache para buscarlo en mi mochila cuando escuche una conversación.

"No Jessie, no puedo ir al cine el miércoles, ya te dije que tengo que cuidar a mi abuela" dijo Mike. ¡¿_Ahora usaban la misma excusa?!_

"Pero Mike, dijiste que si íbamos a ir" le peleo Jessica. _Eso Jessica, no te dejes de ese imbécil. _

"Qué tal si vamos el jueves"

"ok" dijo resignada. _Torpe…_

Con eso deje de escuchar, ahora tenía mucha información para la venganza y al fin podría alejarme de Lauren. El resto de las clases pasaron de forma lenta. A la hora del almuerzo corrí a la cafetería para contar las buenas noticias, los chicos ya estaban ahí y Eddie y Bella estaban tomados de la mano y derramando amor de nuevo.

Pero los demás seguían igual, pronto lo arreglaría. Me senté al lado de Bella y llame la atención de todos.

"Chicos, tengo noticias" les dije.

"Cuenta" pidió Rose.

"Bueno, estaba en trigonometría, cuando comencé a buscar mi iPod pero no lo encontraba…"

"Emmett nadie te va a ayudar a buscarlo" me interrumpió Alice.

"Cállate duende, la cosa es que escuche hablar a Jessica y Mike, estaban peleando porque el tonto le cancelo su cita del miércoles para ir a cuidar a su abuela, y antes de entrar a mi clase Lauren también me cancelo la cena porque dijo que iba a cuidar su abuela"

"Creí que su abuela estaba muerta" dijo Bella.

"Y lo está, ella me lo conto" le dije.

"Entonces el miércoles esos dos se van a encontrar" dijo Alice con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Pero no sabemos a qué hora o donde" dijo Jasper.

"De eso nos encargamos nosotras" dijo Rosalie.

"De hecho creo que será después de la escuela, irán a casa de ella" dijo Bella pensativa. Todos la miramos con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto entusiasmada Alice por la información.

"Bueno, hace un rato fui al baño y ellas estaban ahí, escuche a Lauren platicar eso con una chica" dijo Bella.

"Eso es fabuloso" dijo Rosalie.

"Lo sé, la venganza comienza" dijo Alice.

El resto del día se pasó muy rápido, pronto llego el miércoles y teníamos muchas cosas que hacer. No había podido hablar bien con Bella ya que Alice siempre la mantenía encerrada en su cuarto o si no estaba con Edward, lo único que sabía era que las cosas ente ellos ya estaban mejor, pero Bella aun no le decía que lo amaba.

Según me había dicho aún tenía miedo, así que esperaría a estar más tranquila para decírselo. Pero aún me faltaban Alice y Jasper y no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba averiguar yo solito. Pero ahora íbamos a seguir a Lauren y Mike.

"Chicos ¿Están listos?" nos preguntó Alice. Estábamos todos en el Mercedes de Jasper, e íbamos todos con lentes y sombreros grandes. Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos y lentes de sol, con un sombrero. Nosotros pantalones y camisas, lentes y gorras. Nos veíamos muy sexys, o al menos yo me veía sexy.

"Si" dijimos todos antes de que Jasper comenzara a seguir a los bobos.

Íbamos algo apretados dentro del coche. En el asiento de copiloto estaba Alice, atrás estábamos los demás, Edward y yo teníamos a las chicas en nuestras piernas. No me quejaba de tener a mi Rossie así.

Jasper los siguió y como son tontos no se dieron cuenta, aunque también Jazz era bueno en esto. Me pregunte si no había hecho esto antes. Cuando llegamos a casa de Lauren nos estacionamos unas casas atrás, esperamos a que salieran y entraran. Cuando lo hicieron salimos nosotros y caminamos casualmente a casa de la loca.

Casualmente había una enorme ventana que nos dejaba ver la sala, teníamos una enorme vista de los dos. Nos quedamos a esperar a que hicieran algo comprometedor y no tuvimos que esperar mucho, tenían una película muy buena puesta, pero al de dos minutos dejaron de verla para comenzar a besuquearse.

Alice saco su cámara de no sé dónde y comenzó a tomar fotografías, me pregunte porque los idiotas no había cerrado la ventana, cualquiera podría pasar y verlos, pero eran Lauren y Mike y eso respondía la pregunta.

Alice tomo fotografías como toda una profesional, incluso tomo fotos de cuando Mike cargo a Lauren y la llevo escaleras arriba. Ella estaba muy satisfecha con su trabajo, todas las fotos estaban perfectas y servirían. Nos quedamos ahí celebrando que todo esto estaba yendo muy bien, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de la hora hasta que Mike salió de casa de Lauren, nos escondimos muy bien.

Cuando se fue, decidimos que era nuestra hora de volver a casa, corrimos al Mercedes de Jasper. Y justo cuando encendió el auto, otro carro se estaciono frente a la casa de Lauren y según reconocimos el carro era el de Tyler.

Y según tenía entendido Tanya estaba saliendo con él.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" las chicas gritaron muy fuerte cuando vieron a Tyler salir del carro.

"Creo que esto va a salir mejor de lo que creímos" dijo Alice.

"Lo sé" dijo Rosalie.

Tyler toco la puerta de Lauren y esta salió con una falda más corta que la anterior. Se subieron al carro y se fueron. Jasper fue tras ellos con una sonrisa en su cara, esto se iba a poner bueno el viernes, cuando todo el mundo viera las imágenes.

Seguimos a ese par de brutos hasta el cine, Alice tomo fotos de como entraban de la mano y como se besaban. Entramos a la misma función que ellos pero ahí no pudimos tomar fotos así que solo vimos la película e intentamos ignorar los horribles gemidos que venían de la parte de atrás de sala.

Cuando por fin acabo –y no hablo precisamente de la película- salimos de la sala con un trauma permanente. Los volvimos a seguir –ahora a pie- hasta un lindo restaurante, que no quedaba con ellos, porque ellos eran feos y el restaurante muy bonito. Claramente nosotros encajábamos muy bien con el restaurante porque éramos muy sexys, aunque yo prefería el restaurante mexicano de la otra calle.

Ordenamos algo para cenar, ¡yo moría de hambre! No había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Comimos tranquilos, excepto por Alice que no paraba de tomar fotos. Esa mujer sí que estaba loca por la venganza, por eso siempre sería amigo de Alice. No quería tenerla de enemiga, ese duende era peligroso.

Cuando tonto 1 y tonta 2 terminaron de cenar, no fuimos. Con todo el material que teníamos íbamos a hacer sus vidas miserables muajajaja. Regresamos a casa y recibimos la regañiza de nuestra vida, ya que olvidamos decirle a Esme que saldríamos, al menos Bella le había dicho al Jefe que se quedaría en casa de los Cullen, pero también la regañaron como a nosotros.

La buena noticia era que no nos habían castigado, la mala era que nos habían mandado a dormir sin cenar. Yo no puede hacer otra cosa que rogarle a Esme que me diera comida o si no moriría de hambre.

"Por fis Esme, déjame cenar" le pedí.

"No Emmett" me dijo dándose la vuelta.

"Pero Esme, aunque sea déjame comer postre" le volví a pedir.

"Dije que no Emmett" estas ves ni siquiera me miro.

"Esme, moriré de hambre" le suplique.

"Emmett, acabas de cenar" me dijo Alice.

"Si, pero aún tengo hambre" le dije.

"Si no te vas a dormir, mañana tampoco cenas" me amenazo la linda madre de mi amigo, que ahora se había convertido en un monstro.

"Si mamá" dije resignado. Ella me miro sorprendida cuando dije esto. _¿Es que nunca la habían llamado así, o era solo que era la primera vez que alguien tan sexy como yo lo hacía?_

Me fui a mi habitación y me tire a mi cama sin cenar. Por suerte siempre estaba preparado. Saque una caja de pizza de debajo de mi almohada y comencé a cenar yo solito, en la soledad de mi solitario cuarto. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro Esme.

"Emmett" grito en cuanto vio mi caja de pizza

Me pare y camine hasta Esme, la empuje hasta afuera mi habitación y luego cerré la puerta con seguro y seguí comiendo. Seguro Esme me mataría pero por ahora disfrutaría de mi cena.

* * *

**Hola! ya se que tarde, pero en mi defensa no tenía internet! la cajita se descompuso y hasta hoy la arreglaron, ¿ya les dije que el muchacho que lo lo arreglo era sexy? ¿no? Pues era SEXY**

**En fin, aqui les dejo el capi 21 y espero reviews! el cap anterior solo tuvo 4 :( eso me pone triste!**

**Ok, al diablo los dramas! Dejen reviwes o dejo a Edward en coma! Jjajaja ok no! NUNCA lo haría! lo amo demasiado!**

**Pero enserio, dejen reviews!**

**Besos, y no les leemos pronto (el siguiente cap ya está listo, tanto tiempo sin internet ayuda :P, así que si dejan muchos reviews... Actualizo mañana!) Karen!**


	22. La Venganza & Problemas

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama es mia!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 Alice (POV)**

Me desperté ansiosa, hoy por fin era viernes. El jueves se pasó de forma rápida y a penas lo sentí, disfrute de ver las últimas horas de las brujas juntas, seguro que cuando las fotos fueran reveladas esas tres no se podrían ver ni en pintura. Fui a mi armario y busque cuidadosamente mi ropa, tenía que ir perfecta para la ocasión, una vez tuvo listo esto tomé la ducha más relajante que pude y me vestí.

Baje dando saltitos a la cocina y me senté a lado de Bella, Jasper estaba justo en frente mío, pero pareciera como si no fuera así, él me ignoraba completamente y yo a él. Las cosas no habían ido muy bien desde aquella vez y ya no estaba tan segura de querer arreglar las cosas, no si él no ponía de su parte, había tratado con todas la fuerzas acercarme a él y disculparme pero simplemente cada que estaba cerca él se iba.

Mi orgullo tampoco ayudaba mucho, mi corazón decía una cosa y mi mente otra. Estaba muy confundida, sabía de mis sentimientos, de eso estaba muy segura, pero ya no estaba segura de lo que él sentía. Y la cosa era que tampoco me quería arriesgar a averiguarlo, muy lastimado estaba mi corazón ya, como para soportar otro desplante de parte de Jasper. Había estado pensando mucho todo esto y llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez debería dejar fluir las cosas por si solas, me había metido tanto en esto que tal vez el destino solo me daba un aviso.

Pero yo era así, yo era Alice-cupido-Cullen, no era como si yo dijera 'basta' y todo terminara. Esa era mi naturaleza y no estaba segura de si las cosas algún día se arreglarían del todo, solo me quedaba esperar y eso iba a hacer. No apresuraría nada, pero tampoco prometería no volver a interferir, porque, se suponía que la relación era mía y era mi decisión meterme o no. Pero por ahora me mantendría la margen de todo.

Comenzamos a desayunar, estaba vez mi madre estuvo con nosotros, mire como mi madre le mandaba miradas asesinas a Emmett y me pregunte qué habría pasado. Seguro en la noche había bajado a comer algo del refrigerador y mamá lo había descubierto o algo parecido. Cuando terminamos de desayunar Emmett lavo los platos y los seco y guardo, mamá debería estar muy molesta. Pero a Emmett no pareció importarle, de hecho tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenía que admitir que a veces la actitud de Emmett me daba celos, siempre a pesar de todo mantenía una enorme sonrisa sin importar que tan fuerte sea el problema. Él no se tomaba muy enserio las cosas o tal vez si lo hacía pero sonreír era su manera de sobrellevar las cosas sin derrumbarse. Por otra parte, él podía llegar a ser muy infantil y bobo.

Antes de irnos –está vez me iría con Bella y Edward- corrí a mi habitación y busque mi cámara y mi laptop. Hoy por fin podríamos vengarnos de todo lo que esas tres brujas nos habían hecho pasar en un principio, y lo mejor sería que ni siquiera teníamos que provocarlas, en cuanto vieran las imágenes ellas se destruirían solas. Estaba muy contenta de por fin darles su merecido a esas tres.

Me subí a la parte trasera del Volvo y comencé a platicar con Bella, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos bien y no estaba muy feliz con eso. Extrañaba a mis amigas, pero la verdad era que yo me había alejado de ellas, todo por estar segura de que Jasper me amara. Me sentía culpable, pero en cuanto termináramos con esto, me disculparía y volveríamos a ser tan amigas como antes.

"Alice, ¿cómo se supone que mostraremos las fotos?" pregunto Bella, mi ingenua e inocente amiga.

"Bella, tranquila, lo tengo todo resuelto. Hoy habrá una reunión en el gimnasio y ahí las mostraremos, frente a todo el mundo" explique.

"Alice, el director estará ahí" me dijo con un toque de histeria en su voz.

"¿Y?… además, será fabuloso. Muero por ver sus caras de estúpidas" ya me las imaginaba.

"Pero no creo que las personas te dejen ponerlas" me dijo.

"Obvio no, pero ¿sabes quién controla los efectos?" le pregunte inocente.

"No ¿Quién lo hace?" que inocente podía ser Bella algunas veces.

"Erick, seguro se alegrara de verte un rato" le dije. Se quedo helada, así que continué "no tendrás que hacer mucho, solo coquetéale un poco hasta que él se separe de los controles y yo ponga manos a la obra" explique.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Edward molesto.

"Claro que sí, no es la gran cosa" dije restándole importancia.

"¿No es la gran cosa?, ¿No es la gran cosa que mi novia tenga que coquetearle a un chico mientras yo me quedo con los brazos cruzados?" pregunto sarcástico.

"No, no lo es. Mira no lo va a besar, solo tiene que charlar con él un rato y hacer que se aleje de los controles, ¿te suena mejor así?" le pregunte.

"No, pero ya que"

"Ya tranquilo" le dije con una sonrisa, las cosas iban muy bien.

Cuando llegamos nos reunimos fuera de los coches en un círculo irregular, ahí nos pusimos de acuerdo de lo que cada uno haría, todos teníamos algo que hacer.

"Tu Bella, ya sabes lo que harás" le dije a mi amiga que asintió con la cabeza.

"ok, Tu Emmett, te aseguraras de que Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Mike y Tyler estén ahí" le dije.

"Dalo por echo" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Jasper, tú tienes que ayudarme para poner las imágenes y todo eso" le dije sin mirarlo.

"ok" dijo.

"Rose, Edward, recuerden que nadie se puede enterar de que fuimos nosotros" les recordé. El trabajo de ellos sería sencillo, solo se tenían que encargar de que nadie entrara a la pequeña cabina donde Jasper y yo estaríamos haciendo lo nuestro.

Le dejaría ese trabajo a Emmett, pero él tenía que llevar a Lauren al gimnasio y tenía la fuerza para traerse también a Tyler y Mike con él. Rose y Edward serían perfectos para persuadir a las personas que trataran de entrar.

"Ok, ahora que todo saben que hacer, vámonos" dije.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases y esperamos pacientemente a que la reunión comenzara. Estaba impaciente por comenzar con todo, esto también ayudaría a que esas brujas se alejaran de los chicos y no nos molestaran de nuevo.

Estábamos almorzando todos juntos, después de esto la función iba a comenzar, todos estábamos más que relajados. Sabíamos que todo saldría bien, y lo mejor sería ver la cara de las tres brujas rastreras.

"Esto será genial, deberíamos grabarlo todo y subirlo a internet" sugirió Rosalie. La mire con una sonrisa diabólica, una cosa era avergonzarlas frente a la escuela, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo frente a todo el mundo. Me fascinaba.

"Eso sería genial Rose" le dije feliz por la idea.

"¿No creen que nos estaríamos pasando?" pregunto Bella preocupada. Esta niña tenía mucho que aprender de nosotras.

"No Bella, ellas tendrán justo lo que se merecen" Rosalie me quito la palabra de la boca.

"Pero…"

"¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que te avergonzaron a ti?, ¿no recuerdas como me tacharon de zorra?" Rosalie le pregunto algo molesta.

"Si pero, nosotras no somos ellas, creo que deberíamos…"

"No te puedes retractar Bells, te prometo que está será la última, nosotras no les haremos nada… a menos que ellas nos provoquen" lo último lo dije en un susurro. Obviamente Bella no me escucho, pero Rosalie y los demás sí.

"ok" dijo resignada. Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro unas palabras.

"¿Qué haremos el próximo fin de semana?" pregunto Edward. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, preguntar esas cosas era mi trabajo.

"No lo sé" dije encogiéndome de hombros. No iba a hacer nada, esto de planear y obligar a las personas a ir a mis planes me había traído muchos problemas y no quería más.

"Porque no vamos a la playa" sugirió Edward.

"Eso sería genial hermano" Emmett choco los 5 con Edward.

"¿Qué opinan?" pregunto en general.

"Porque no, yo voy" dijo Rosalie.

"Claro, sería genial" dije yo, hacía mucho no íbamos a la playa.

"Ok" dijo Jasper simplemente.

Edward tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se veía realmente feliz. Mi lado curioso salió a la luz e hice una nota mental para preguntarle después. Cuando terminamos de almorzar, la voz del director se escuchó por las pequeñas bocinas que estaban repartidas por todos los rincones de la escuela.

"Alumnos, todos deberán ir al gimnasio en unos minutos, habrá una pequeña conferencia, que pasen buen día" sonreí.

Yo había conseguido esa información días antes y por eso tomaríamos ventaja. Me voltee hacía los chicos y los mire seriamente por un minuto antes de que una sonrisa diabólica apareciera en mi cara.

"Recuerden lo que tiene que hacer" les dije por última vez.

"Voy por las brujas" dijo Emmett con voz jocosa.

"Ahora nosotros vamos" les dije a los demás parándome de mi silla y tomando mi bolso.

Caminamos hacía el gimnasio, pero a diferencia de todos los demás, nosotros entramos por las puertas traseras del lugar. Esperamos a que el director saliera y entonces Jasper, Bella y yo entramos. Edward y Rosalie se quedaron vigilando las puertas. Ahí parado solo eh indefenso estaba Erick, sentí lastima por él. Bella entro al ataque y se acercó a él sigilosamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo saludo, el chico estaba muy nervioso así que le fue fácil a Bella sacarlo de ahí, seguro con la promesa de un café. Tonto.

Una vez ellos estuvieron fuera Jasper y yo entramos, saque mi laptop. Después de hacer eso, Jasper se encargó de lo demás, conecto mi laptop y busco las fotos. Yo presione un botoncito que bajaba como una especie de tela blanca y Jasper comenzó a proyectar las fotos. Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras la fotos se proyectaran, después se escucharon varios jadeos y cuchicheos, cuando terminaron tomamos nuestras cosas e huimos.

Entramos sigilosamente por las puertas principales del gimnasio, yo saque cuidadosamente mi cámara y me prepare para él momento en que la llenas decidieran atacar. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jessica se parara de su lugar –comencé a grabar en ese momento- y comenzara a gritarle a Lauren.

"¡Eres una maldita zorra!" grito Jessica. Todo el mundo presto atención a Jessica.

"¡Te metiste con mi novio maldita!" Tanya era la más indignada.

"Esa no soy yo, yo jamás les haría eso" Lauren se hizo la inocente.

"¿No eres tú? ¿Entonces quien, tu gemela?" pregunto sarcástica Tanya.

"No lo sé" dijo asustada.

"¡Claro que eres tú, veo toda tu maldita cara operada!" le grito Jessica, esto enfureció a Lauren.

"¡Mi cara no está operada estúpida!" dijo indignada y furiosa.

"¿A no? Crees que somos estúpidos… todo el maldito instituto sabe cada una de tus operaciones" le grito Tanya.

Las personas hablaban en susurros y miraban la escena, alcance a ver como unos chicos cruzaban apuestas.

"¿Quieres saber de operaciones? ¡Mira tus senos!" le grito de regreso Lauren.

"¡Mira los tuyos perra!" le grito Tanya antes de abalanzarse contra ella. Tyler la detuvo a tiempo, pero esto solo hizo enojar más a Tanya.

"¡Tú pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para engañarme?!" le grito Tanya.

"Yo…" Tyler estaba sin habla.

"Y tú tarado, ¿porque mierda te metiste con mi supuesta amiga?" grito Jessica.

"Amor…" Mike estaba que se hacía en sus pantalones.

"Amor tus malditas narices, eres un imbécil" le grito y comenzó a cachetearlo.

Para este momento todos estaban tomando fotos o grabando con sus celulares, otros simplemente le gritaban a Jessica que no parara y que lo siguiera golpeando.

"Maldito infeliz, imbécil sin madre, tarado arrogante, mentiroso inútil, estúpido rubio de bote, vagabundo jodido, canalla traidor" parecía que los insultos no se le acababan a Jessica al igual que las cachetadas que le propinaba a Mike.

Tanya al ver como reacciono Jessica también comenzó a insultar y golpear a Tyler, además de que de vez en cuando le gritaba a Lauren y la golpeaba. Pero lo mejor comenzó cuando Jessica le rompió la nariz a Mike –en ese momento se escucharon unos cuantos "Auch" por parte del alumnado- y se fue contra Lauren.

"¡Tú maldita! ¡Se suponía que eras mi amiga! ¡Nosotras de acogimos cuando la rubia te dejo!" eso fue lo que hizo rabiar a Lauren. Instintivamente mire a Rosalie, pero ella solo miraba divertida la escena.

"¡Ustedes no me acogieron nada! ¡Yo fui la que hizo que ustedes dejaran de ser unas estúpidas aburridas! ¡Yo hice que tuvieran una voz aquí!"

"¿Tú? ¡Tú no eras nadie antes de que nos juntáramos contigo!" le grito Tanya.

"Estas loca" todos sabíamos cómo era Lauren antes, el que nadie nunca se lo haya dicho no significaba que el hecho fuera ignorado.

"Lo que digas, ¡Solo te digo que si te vuelves a meter con mis hombres, te mato!" le grito Jessica.

Ahora que lo pensaba había sido un milagro que el director ni ninguno de los maestros se metieran en la pelea, quizás las habían ignorado e ido. Eso pensé hasta que dos maestras les tiraron agua a las tres, el director se acercó un momento después, y se veía muy enojado. Todo el mundo guardo silencio en ese momento.

"¡Los quiero a todos en la dirección!" les grito a Jessica, Tanya, Lauren, Mike y Tyler.

"¿Qué? Y no tengo nada que ver en esto" Mike le reclamo al director.

"Pues está más que claro que el de las fotos eres tú, así que también iras a la dirección" dijo con una voz que daba algo de miedo.

Apague y guarde mi cámara, mire a los chicos con una sonrisa, todos estaban riéndose excepto Bella que se veía preocupada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cual era el problema, pero en ese momento el director nos corrió del lugar. Nos paramos rápidamente y nos fuimos a la cafetería.

Todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a carcajearnos y burlarnos de las brujas esas. Entonces recordé la cara de Bella y le pregunte.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" le pregunte seria. Edward paro de reír igual que los demás y le prestó atención a su novia.

"Alice tu dijiste que nos les ibas a hacer daño" me reprocho.

"Bella, nosotros no les hicimos daño" dijo Rosalie.

"Y en todo caso, dijimos que no les haríamos daño físico a ninguna de las brujas y Tyler y Mike no cuentan como chicas" le dije sonriendo.

"Ok" se rindió y comenzó a reírse.

"Eso fue genial, nadie olvidara eso nunca" dije riendo.

Hicimos más bromas hasta que llegó la hora de irnos a casa, pero antes de que nos pudiéramos parar de la mesa una estruendosa voz nos detuvo.

"Alice y Edward Cullen, a la dirección" nos dijo el director con una mirada seria.

Estábamos en problemas…

**Edward (POV)**

"Alice y Edward Cullen, a la dirección" nos dijo el director con una mirada seria.

Alice y yo lo miramos asustados, el director se veía muy enojado. Tome la mano de Bella y le di una miraba tranquilizadora junto con un suave apretón y me pare junto con Alice y seguimos al director.

Pensé en un montón de cosas que pudiéramos haber hecho para que nos llamasen y ninguno parecía lo suficientemente malo para que lo hicieran. También pensé en que tal vez no habrían descubierto, pero si eso fuese nos habrían llamado a todos. Caminamos en silencio hasta la dirección, cuando entramos, ahí estaban Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Mike y Tyler. Las primeras tres nos miraron con una mueca.

Alice y yo nos quedamos en una esquina y esperamos pacientemente a que el director terminara con su sermón de una hora completa. De vez en cuando nos mirábamos preguntándonos que habíamos hecho, pero ninguno sabía. Las otras chicas no dejaban de mandarnos miradas de muerte a ambos, me encogí en mi lugar, esta era la segunda vez que estaba aquí.

Cuando por fin termino de regañarnos, nos miró a Alice y a mí muy enojado. Los demás tenían una sonrisa presumida en sus rostros, ¿Qué diablos habíamos hecho?

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto Alice con voz serena.

"¿Esto es suyo?" preguntó el director tendiéndole una pequeña cámara rosa, que reconocí como la de Alice. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Si" dijo con voz aun tranquila, pero su cara delataba el nerviosismo.

"¿Podría encenderla?" le pregunto el director. Alice lo hizo y el director le tendió la mano, Alice le entrego el pequeño aparato. El director reviso las fotos hasta que encontró una y no tendió la cámara.

"¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto.

Vi en la pequeña pantalla una foto en donde se veía perfectamente a mí y a Alice, atrás de nosotros estaban Tyler y Lauren besándose en el restaurante. Sabía que por esa foto el director dedujo que los responsables habíamos sido Alice y yo, la cámara estaba llena de fotos de todos, pero en esa se nos veía a ambos y a Lauren y Tyler.

"Yo…" no sabía que decir y no podía dejar a mi hermana sola en esto.

"Nosotros fuimos los de las fotos y lo sentimos" dijo Alice con la mirada perdida. No podíamos negar nada, era obvio que habíamos sido nosotros. Pero aun así no pude evitar mirar sorprendido a Alice, ella era de las personas que no se van sin luchar. Pero sinceramente no podíamos hacer nada más.

"Lo sentimos" dije. Al menos esto le evitaría problemas a mi Bella y a los chicos. Alice me miro estando de acuerdo conmigo.

"Esto no puede ser, están en muchos problemas por esto, esto es una falta de respeto. No puedo creer que hicieran eso, esto es algo muy grave" nos dijo muy enojado.

"Enserio lo sentimos, pero solo era una pequeña broma" dijo Alice.

"Pues su pequeña broma trajo muchos problemas, saben que podría expulsarlos, por su pequeña broma" nos dijo con voz contenida.

"Lo sentimos" dije preocupado.

"Eso no bastara, hablare con sus padres, pueden retirarse" dijo furioso.

Alice y yo salimos de la oficina del director en silencio, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Alice se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar. Acaricie su espalda y espere a que se calmara un poco.

"Edward no quiero que me expulsen, aquí están mis amigas y amigos, me gusta esta escuela" sollozo.

"¿Expulsar?" alce la vista para ver a Bella. Sus ojitos brillaban por las lágrimas que quería contener y si no fuera por Emmett, ya se abría echado a correr.

"No, eso no va a pasar, nuestros padres hablaran con el director y…"

"Y que si no sirve de nada, y que sí si nos expulsan. Sabes que mamá estará muy enojada" me interrumpió Alice.

"Tranquila, nada de eso pasará" la consolé.

Nos quedamos así por un rato más. Mis padres no tardaron en llegar y en cuanto nos vieron nos abrazaron y nos prometieron que todo se arreglaría. Para ser sincero yo también estaba un poco asustado por el hecho de ser expulsado de la escuela, no quería alejarme de Bella nunca. Si de algo me había dado cuenta en estos días era de que la amaba y esperaba desrícelo el fin de semana en nuestra salida a la playa.

Pero no estaba seguro de si iba a poder decirlo ese día. Después de esto seguro Esme nos castigaría por mucho, mucho tiempo, y no pensaba decírselo por teléfono. También estaba preocupado por si ella no sentía lo mismo, sabía que era muy pronto, pero no dejaba de imaginarnos juntos en un futuro con muchos hijos y casados.

Me solté de Alice y fui con Bella, tomé su mano, ella me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales limpié con mucho cuidado. La mire por tiempo indefinido hasta que no pude más y bese sus labios rosas. Cuando nos separamos la abracé y deje pequeños besos en sus cabellos, sabía que esto le preocupaba, también sabía que se sentía culpable por todo esto.

Alice se abrazó a Rose, Emmett las envolvió en un abrazo a ambas. Alice seguía llorando, sabía que Rosalie y Bella eran como hermanas para ella y le dolía la sola idea de dejarlas. Ellas eran su sustento desde que me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar, y ahora no podría dejarlas con facilidad.

Para Alice no solo significaba cambiarse de escuela, sino dejar a sus amigas atrás. Me sentí mal por todo esto, sabía que mis padres no dejarían que nos expulsaran, pero la duda estaba ahí. Tal vez antes me hubiera dado igual, pero ahora que tenía a mi Bella, todo era completamente diferente.

Mis padres salieron de la oficina del director con expresión calmada, pero sabía estaban furiosos. Se acercaron a nosotros y suspiraron.

"Chico, no están expulsados" dijo mi madre.

"Pero si estamos muy decepcionados de sus actos" agrego mi padre. Me sentí horrible en ese momento.

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?" pregunto mi madre.

"Lo sentimos mucho, yo… no queríamos, pero…" Alice estaba muy arrepentida.

"Niños, la venganza nunca trae nada bueno" dijo mi padre sabiamente. "Miren, castigándolos no conseguiremos nada, así que solo les pido que no lo hagan de nuevo, porque si no, no habrá segunda oportunidad" nos advirtió mi padre.

Todos asentimos.

"Muy bien, hay que ir a casa ¿chicas se quedan a cenar?" pregunto mi madre con expresión más alegre.

"Claro" contesto Bella, Rosalie solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cada quien se subió a su auto -yo con Bella y Alice- y regresamos a casa. En el camino Bella aviso a su padre de que se quedaría a cenar con nosotros. Cuando llegamos todos nos tiramos al sofá, atraje a Bella más cerca de mí y ella se acurruco en mi pecho. Se sentía muy bien tenerla a mi lado.

"Bien, esto de la venganza no salió nada bien" dijo Rosalie.

"Nop, pero al menos quizás, ahora ellas se odien" dijo Alice.

"De cualquier forma, Mike tiene la nariz rota y eso es suficiente para mi" dijo Emmett.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto mi Bella.

"Porque en ese momento Lauren era mi chica y él se metió con mi chica" explico.

"Pero creí que ella no te importaba" le dijo Rosalie. Sabía que estaba celosa.

"Bueno, no me importa, pero nadie engaña a sexy Emmett" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Todos soltamos a reír con lo que dijo.

"Lo que digas Emmett" Alice le dijo entre risas.

"¿Entonces si iremos a la playa el sábado?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Claro" dijo Alice contenta.

El día se pasó de forma rápida, yo fui a dejar a Bella y a Rosalie a su casa cuando terminamos de cenar, de regreso guarde mi coche y lo único que hice fue meterme a la cama y dormirme. Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

**Hola gente sexy! como estan? no les dije que si me dejaban lindos reviews les actualizaria pronto...! pues solo me dejaron 5! peroooooooooo sus comentarios me encantannnnn! asi que actualice hoy! **

**Espero que entiendan que la venganza no es buena... Psss jjajajaja se la creyeron? pues es mentira! proximamente las chicas haran uso del video que alice grabo XD**

**Uyy adivinen... Creo que esta historia esta por acabar... creo... aun así, no se preocupen! escucharan más de mí! subire una nueva historia y sera fabulosa! como yoooo! ok no... como sea, subire otra, y espero que la lean y me sigan apoyandoo.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el cap 23! Besooos**

**Karen v.v **


	23. Porque te amo

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 Bella (POV)**

Me desperté muy temprano al día siguiente, estaba algo agotada por el día anterior. Me pare y tome una ducha rápida, me puse lo primero que encontré en mi armario –sabía que Alice ya tenía la ropa que usaría hoy, así que ¿para qué molestarme en elegir?- y baje a desayunar con mi padre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos un rato juntos, él siempre estaba trabajando o de pesca, o si no yo estaba en casa de los Cullen con Alice y Rosalie.

Eso me hacía sentir un poco mal, yo amaba a mi padre, de eso no había duda, pero sentía que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con él. Despeje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me prometí pasar al menos un fin de semana juntos, tampoco quería que dejara sus días de pesca para calmar mi culpa.

"Hola papá" lo salude alegre.

"Hola cariño" me dijo mientras intentaba tragar la comida que tenía en su boca.

Me reí un poco y me serví de desayunar, desayunamos en un cómodo silenció, en cuanto terminamos él se levantó y se despidió. Yo me lave los dientes y me senté a ver televisión. Casi 10 minutos después sonó el timbre, apague el televisor y corrí a abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días amor" me saludo mi muy lindo novio.

"Hola" dije sonrojada, él solía llamarme amor, cariño, hermosa y ese tipo de cosas, pero yo podía evitar sonrojarme y sentir mariposas en el estómago cada que me decía así.

"¿Lista?" me pregunto viéndome de pies a cabeza.

"Si, supongo que Alice tiene lista toda la ropa que usare así que… vamos" dije tomando mi bolso y saliendo.

Edward tomo mi mano y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas marca Edward-sexy-Cullen. Lo mire deslumbrada un momento antes de recuperar la consciencia y seguir caminando, en cuanto llegamos a su casa él muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a salir del auto.

Ni siquiera habíamos puesto un pie en la entrada cuando Alice abrió la puerta y me jalo con ella.

"Hey" se quejó Edward. Le regale una sonrisa y me deje jalar por Alice a su cuarto.

"Camina Belly, tengo tu vestuario listo" me grito –como si no estuviera justo a su lado- emocionada. Me sobe mi orejita y seguí corriendo con ella.

Ella abrió rápidamente la puerta y casi me aventó dentro de su cuarto, ahí estaba Rosalie, como era de esperarse. Ella ya estaba vestida y tenía un enorme bolso de playa a su lado, en la cama había un conjunto que supuse era para mí. Era un mini short de jeans, con una blusa de tirantes blanca, a un lado un muy pequeño traje de baño azul fuerte.

"Me tengo que poner eso" pregunte señalando el pequeño bikini.

"Pues si, a menos que quieres meterte desnuda" me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Creo que prácticamente estoy desnuda con eso" murmure bajo mi aliento. Pero pelear con Alice no traía nada bueno, así que tome toda la ropa y me metí al baño para cambiarme. Cuando salí Alice esperaba impaciente.

"Bella tardas mucho, creí que tendría que sacarte yo" me dijo a modo de reproche, después se fijó en mi atuendo y sonrió ampliamente. "te ves fantástica, a Edward le encanta el azul en ti, por eso el bikini es de ese color. No parara de babear, te lo aseguro" me dijo con un guiño.

La mire como si estuviera loca y después me sonroje mucho. Iba a morir de vergüenza, y lo peor es que no tendría que esperar a quitarme la ropa para que el traje de baño fuera visto, ¡La maldita blusa era blanca! La parte superior del bikini se veía perfectamente. Suspire y trate –vanamente- de tranquilízame.

Alice tenía un bonito vestido blanco, y su bikini era de color lavanda. Rosalie también tenía un mini short como el mío, pero el ella era blanco y su blusa era roja. Su bikini también era rojo. Todas llevábamos zapatos bajos. **(N/a: ok como verán, no soy nada buena con esto de describir ropa :P así que si no les gusta pues se aguantan XD) **

"Vamos, es hora" dijo Alice dando brinquitos y jalándonos a mí y a Rosalie abajo.

Los chicos estaban tirados en el sofá viendo televisión, eso hasta que Alice carraspeo y los chicos voltearon a vernos. Me sonroje cuando Edward me miró fijamente, y más cuando Emmett comenzó a chiflarnos.

"Pero que sexys hermanitas tengo. Creo que tendremos que ahuyentar a algunos idiotas" dijo haciendo que me sonrojara demasiado.

Jasper no dijo nada, sabía que se moría por decirle a Alice que se veía linda, pero su maldita actitud u orgullo, lo que fuera que fuese no lo dejaba. Está situación me estaba hartando, tenía tantas ganas de gritarles que se dejaran de tonterías y se besaran de una buena vez, vi como Emmett también los miraba con impaciencia. Compartimos una larga mirada, parecía que Emmett tenía un plan, se le veía por el brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"Muy bien, que tal si nos vamos"

Todos salimos y caminamos hacia los autos, nos iríamos en el Volvo de Edward y el Jeep de Emmett. Subimos las cosas en la parte trasera de los autos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de en qué momento habían preparado comida y buscado las bebidas, pero seguro se debía a que solo le prestaba atención a Edward. Edward nos abrió la puerta a mí y Alice. Jasper se fue con Rosalie y Emmett.

Edward tomo mi mano durante todo el camino hasta la playa, Alice no paraba de parlotear acerca de ropa y bolsos, deje de prestarle atención cuando comenzó a mencionar a diseñadores –de los que jamás había escuchado sus nombres- . Mejor me concentre en Edward, habíamos arreglado nuestros –o más bien, mi problema- cuando hable con Emmett, y aunque el miedo seguía ahí, estaba segura de que se lo diría pronto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la playa o reserva, cabía mencionar que hoy hacía sol y calor, no tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero algo era algo. Y seguro no me congelaría por andar con bikini. Cuando llegamos Edward abrió nuestras puertas de nuevo, me baje rápidamente y me reuní con Alice, ella estaba que brincaba de la felicidad.

Los chicos cargaron las hieleras y cestas de comida hasta, según Alice, un buen lugar. Alice, Rose y yo pusimos una pequeña manta en la arena y nos sentamos ahí, como si estuviéramos en un picnic. Emmett se sentó con nosotras y comenzó a devorar la comida, eso hasta que Rosalie le dijo que tenía que esperar dos horas para meterse al agua, entonces dejo la comida a un lado y comenzó a jugar con un pelotita del que cabía perfectamente en su mano.

"Qué tal si nos metemos al agua" propuso Alice emocionada. Jasper, Rosalie y Edward fueron con ella, Emmett se quedó porque acababa de comer y yo porque quería hablar con él.

"Emm, no crees que la actitud de Jasper y Alice es tonta" le pregunte.

"Sí, no entiendo porque se comportan así" dijo mirando cómo se alejaban uno del otro. Luego una sonrisa pícara apareció por su cara "Rossie se ve muy sexy" me dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Entonces porque no se lo dices?" le pregunte. Ellos hacían uno muy… rara pareja. Pero sin embargo se veía que Emmett la quería.

"Porque Belly, yo si eh tratado, pero creo que ella ya no confía lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme acercarme demasiado" me dijo triste.

"Emm ella bueno, cometió un error en el pasado y lo siente, y no te estoy recriminando nada, pero debiste haberla escuchado y confiado en ella antes de haber tomado la decisión que tomaste" me sentía tan mal por él.

"Yo sé que me equivoque, pero trato de reparar el daño que le hice, pero aun así…"

"¿Y qué esperabas Emmy? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos y olvidara el pasado? Es Rosalie de quién hablamos, ella tiene una vena dramática. Sin embargo también es dura y déjame decirte que tienes suerte de que te perdonara cuando se lo pediste, ella es mas de las que te deja sin una buena respuesta hasta el mes siguiente y eso si te esmeraste y le compraste un lindo obsequio" le dije sinceramente.

"Mi Rossie es dura" sentención con voz más animada.

"Sí que lo es, pero… yo quería hablar de otra cosa" dije recordando a Jasper y Alice.

"¿De qué bella-bell?" Me reí del tonto apodo.

"Creí que TinkerBell era Alice" le dije riendo.

"Bueno sí, pero tú eres el Bell de lo último, de cualquier forma Alice es la duende y punto" dijo riendo muy fuerte.

"Como sea, te quería hablar de Alice y Jasper y de cómo ayudarlos a que estén juntos de una buena vez" le solté de golpe.

"Mmm pensé que la que hacía esas cosas era Alice, pero… pienso lo mismo que tú" me dijo ahora más serió –más serió hablando de Emmett-.

"Sí, sé que quieren estar juntos, pero prefieren torturase" le dije mortificada por no poder hacer nada.

"Bueno Jasper es emo y le gusta sufrir así que…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Jasper no es emo" le grite riendo. Emmett me tapo la boca con sus enormes manos, pero fue demasiado tarde, los chicos nos escucharon y regresaron. Todos nos miraban con curiosidad, excepto Jasper que fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett.

"¿Quién es emo?" preguntó Rosalie. Jasper espero la respuesta con una ceja levantada, retando a Emmett a contestar.

"Ehh, ehh" Emmett no sabía que decir. Yo quería hablar pero sus enormes manos no me dejaban ni respirar, comencé a golpearlo para que me soltara, pero el muy tonto no me entendía. Edward lo fue muy amable y quito las manos de Emmett de mi rostro y se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mi mano.

"Nadie es emo, Emmett solo estaba jugando" les dije con una sonrisa calmada.

"Mentirosa" me susurro Edward al oído. Eso mando miles de mariposas a mi estómago.

"No pasó nada, Belly y yo solo estábamos hablando de cosas" dijo con una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo. Rosalie lo noto y me miro mal por un segundo antes de voltearse a Emmett.

"¿De que hablaban?" le pregunto –rugió, exigió, reclamo, cualquiera de esos le quedaría mejor- a Emmett.

"Cosas Rosalie, cosas secretas" le dije con voz misteriosa.

"Secretas ehh" dijo pensativa y molesta, muy molesta.

"Si, demasiado secretas" dijo con la misma voz.

"Como sea, no me interesa" dijo pretendiendo indiferencia. Emmett iba a decir algo más, pero le lance una mirada que gritaba 'Cállate si no quieres que Rosalie te odie'

"¿Me lo dirás a mí?" pregunto Edward muy cerca de mi oído. _Malditas hormonas._

"C-claro" le conteste con voz temblorosa.

Me dio un besito en la oreja y luego me paso un brazo por los hombros. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y me relaje. Los chicos se sentaron y decidieron que comeríamos ya.

"Bien, entonces porque no jugamos algo" propuso Alice emocionada.

"Claro, ¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"No lo sé, quizás…"

"Hola" una voz gruesa interrumpió a Alice, una voz muy conocida.

Todos volteamos a ver a los enormes chicos morenos, me pare de un salto y corrí a abrazar a Jacob. Tenía mucho que no lo veía y lo extrañaba demasiado.

"¡Jacob!" le salte encima, literalmente, y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura.

"Bells" me dijo sorprendido por mi abrazo. "Hey, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" me pregunto, mientras me ayudaba a parame de nuevo en el suelo.

"Vine con unos amigos" le dije aun emocionada de verlo. Mire a mis amigos y vi la atormentada mirada de Edward, se veía muy triste y enseguida me reprendí por ser tan efusiva, pero no había visto a mi mejor amigo en meses. Aun así sabía que Edward estaba malinterpretando las cosas, así que mejor comencé con las presentaciones.

"Ok Jacob, ellos son Emmett, Jasper y mi novio Edward" le dije sonrojada y tomando la mano de Edward. Él me atrajo a su pecho desnudo y me paso un brazo por la cintura. "Ya conoces a Alice y Rosalie" ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

"Chicos él es Jacob, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, y ellos son Sam, Paul, Embry y Seth" presente. Los chicos se saludaron con un apretón de manos y un asentimiento de cabeza. A los chicos pareció caerles muy bien Seth, al igual que a mis amigas. No entendía que tenían en contra de Jacob, hasta a Edward parecía caerle mejor que a ellas.

Edward no soltó su agarre a mi cintura y me sentó entre sus piernas, me sentía segura con sus brazos a mí alrededor protegiéndome, prometiéndome cuidarme y no dejarme nunca, o eso pensé hasta que Seth grito "Juguemos futbol" y Edward se fue, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en los labios y prometerme que volvía pronto. Jasper y Emmett también se pararon a jugar.

Jacob se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, Alice y Rosalie solo se pararon y se fueron más lejos a platicar. Y solo pude pensar en lo grosero que había sido y lo poco que a ellas les importaba eso.

"No sé porque te tratan así" le dije confundida. Cuando se lo presente a Alice cuando teníamos 7 ellos parecieron llevarse bien, pero después Alice comenzó a ignorarlo y a Rosalie, con ella no tenía ni idea.

"No puedo creer que jamás te diste cuenta" me dijo riendo, lo mire con curiosidad "Cuando me presentaste a Alice, ella llevaba una linda blusa blanca" me conto, ¿Cómo recordaba eso? "Pues yo "accidentalmente le tire mi jugo de uva" ella se molestó tanto y más cuando comencé a reírme, pero lo que hizo que ella comenzara a odiarme paso cuando ella comenzó a reclamarme y yo le dije "es solo una estúpida blusa" entonces ella se enfureció y se fue y bueno, a la rubia nunca le caí bien" me conto aun riendo.

Entendía, para Alice la ropa no era solo ropa, era un regalo divino que los dioses de la nada nos regalaban. Negué con la cabeza, mi amiga estaba loca. Pero así la quería y a Rosalie también.

"Entonces fue tu culpa" lo acuse señalándolo con un dedo.

"Lo sé y algún día le pediré perdón… algún día"

"Sí claro"

Nos quedamos unos momento más sentados solo los dos, hasta que Alice y Rosalie decidieron que todos nos meteríamos al agua. Claro que, ahora que sabía que ya no solo éramos nosotros me reúse a quitarme la ropa, eso hasta que Alice llamo a Edward y el comenzó a "persuadirme" –_Y lo digo de nuevo, Malditas hormonas-_ y como la tonta enamorada y hormonica que soy, accedí. Pero al menos conseguí quedarme con el short puesto y solo me quite la blusa.

"Eras un aguafiestas" me dijo Alice con un puchero.

"Lo que digas, no me quitare el short" le asegure. Ella suspiro con cansancio y ma jalo al agua.

Después de eso todo se puso borroso, y paso en cámara demasiado lenta como para grabarlo en mi cabeza. Yo de la mano de Edward para entrar al agua, Emmett corriendo detrás de nosotros, Emmett tomándome y echándome al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y aventándome al agua. De ahí solo recuerdo haber golpeado contra la dura tierra y las puntiagudas piedritas.

"Despierta cariño" me pidió una suave voz de ángel.

"Emmett eres un idiota, como se te ocurre tirarla así, ni siquiera había la suficiente agua ahí para amortiguar la caída" escuche una voz enojada.

"Perdón, no me fije" dijo otra voz, sonando culpable.

"Claro que no te fijaste tonto, le hubiera dolido menos si la hubieras aventado por la ventana de tu jeep mientras conducías" dijo la voz del ángel, sonando furioso.

"Exageras Eddie, si hubiera hecho eso quizás se hubiera roto algo y ahora esta entera" dijo la voz que sonaba culpable.

"No exagero" rugió el ángel.

"Como si no se hubiera caído antes, está tal vez sea su milésima caída, ¿Por qué me regañas? al suelo no lo regañas cuando tira a Belly, pero al pobre de Emmett hay que gritarle hasta romperle el corazón"

Comencé a recuperar la conciencia y trate de abrir los ojos, me dolía la cabeza y la espalda y las piernas y… el caso es que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Comencé a pestañar tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del atardecer, en cuanto abrí por completo los ojos se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio.

"Bella estaba muy preocupado" Edward me abrazo y beso el cabello.

"Lo siento" le dije sintiéndome mal, no quería que él estuviera triste por mi culpa.

"¡¿Lo sientes?! Bella tú no tienes la culpa de nada" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué diablos paso?" pregunte confundida.

"Lo que paso fue que…"

"Lo que paso fue que te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra" interrumpió Emmett a Edward.

"Pero ahora estas bien" exclamo Alice feliz. "Porque no van a caminar un poco" nos dijo Alice.

"Eso sería genial ¿quieres?" me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa que no pude negarme.

"Si" eso fue lo único que pude decir.

Me ayudo a levantarme y comenzamos a caminar, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente del resto el tomo mi mano y me jalo para que me sentase en la tierra con él. _Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había sentado. _Vimos el atardecer, era hermoso.

"Eso fue hermoso" exprese en voz alta.

"No más que tú" me contesto Edward. Me voltee y mire su cara, él también me estaba mirando. Había tantas emociones en sus hermosos ojos.

"Bella te amo" me soltó. Abrí los ojos como platos, pero el continuo hablando "Te amo porque eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, te amo porque eres inteligente, lista, dulce, amable y maravillosa. Bella eres la persona más gentil y linda que eh conocido y me siento inmensamente afortunado de tenerte, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy con el solo hecho que tomes mi mano, porque haría todo por ti, porque me encantan tus sonrojos cuando te digo que te quiero o todos esos apodos, porque cada que veo una flor me acuerdo de ti. Bella para mí te has convertido en lo más importante que hay en mi vida, porque en algún futuro me gustaría casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos, porque estoy dispuesto a amarte durante lo que dure mi existencia e incluso más. Por eso te digo Bella Swan, que te amo"

Para cuando termino yo estaba llorando, no podía creer que él me amara. No podía creer que me hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, sabía que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, lo veía en sus ojos.

"Yo también te amo Edward" le dije antes de besarlo con todo el amor que pude, para demostrarle que lo decía enserio, para dejarle claro que yo también quería que nos casáramos y tuviéramos muchos hijos, porque lo amaba.

* * *

**Hola chicas wapas! ok aqui eta el cap, todo lindo y dulce!**

**Dos noticias una buena y otra mala. Primero la mala:**

**Bien, a esta historia ya no le queda mucho :( **

**Ahora la buena:**

**Comence otra! SI! Se llama vueltas de la vida! espero que la lean y sigan conmigo! me pone triste :(**

**Como sea, si les interesa leer esta en mi perfil y igual sera Humor/Romance! Las quiero y nos vemos en el cap 24!**

**Besos, karen n.n**


	24. Jerry regresa!

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 Jasper (POV)**

Volví a moverme por cuarta vez en la noche, hace unas horas habíamos regresado de la playa, y no podía dormir. Era desesperante, además no podía dejar de pensar en Alice, se veía más que hermosa hoy y no pude decírselo. Me puse una almohada en la cara, tal vez durante la noche me asfixiara con ella y moría.

**-Emmett tiene razón, eres emo-**

_-No soy emo, no podrías irte a dormir-_ dije molesto. Ni siquiera yo podía dormir y con Jerry aquí molestando, seguro pasaría la noche en vela.

**-Bueno, muero de ganas por irme a dormir, pero veo que algo te atormenta y necesitas a tu conciencia, ayudarte es mi trabajo- **

_-Me ayudarías si te callaras, ¿Por qué solo yo te tengo? Jamás eh escuchado que Edward, Emmett o cualquier persona escuche una voz en su cabeza-_

**-Porque tú eres un tonto sin remedio, necesitas a alguien que te diga que hacer, pero a mí no me culpes, estoy aquí por obligación y porque pagan bien-**

_-¿A las conciencia les pagan?-_

**-Claro, o que creías, ¿que estaba aquí porque tu cabeza es bonita o qué?- **

_-Al menos agradece que te toco conmigo y no con la cabeza de niño de cinco años de Emmett-_

**-En realidad, la cabeza de Emmett es divertida-**

_-¿Estuviste en la cabeza de Emmett? ¿Cómo? Creí que solo podías estar en mi cabeza- _

**-Bueno, no te lo diré, es un secreto de conciencias, además de que es ilegal. Y la cabeza de Emm es muy divertida y tiene buenos planes, creo que debo ir más seguido- **

_-Sí, incluso podrías mudarte ahí- _

**-Qué más quisiera, pero ya te dije que es ilegal-**

_-¿Así que si alguien se enterara podrías ir a la cárcel de conciencias?-_

**-Ni en tus mejores sueños Jazzy, solo me dejarían de pagar como lo hacen. Eso para mí sería muy malo, pero para tu desgracia seguiría en tu cabeza- **

_-Como sea, iré a tomar un vaso de leche- _

**-Voy contigo-**

Por lo visto no podría librarme de Jerry nunca, me pare de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto. Camine a paso lento hasta la cocina, todo estaba a oscuras y en silenció. Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras vi que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, me pregunte quien estaría despierto a estas horas. Camine hasta la puerta y entre, casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Alice parada ahí.

**-Sí que tienes suerte- **dijo Jerry sarcásticamente.

_-Cállate-_

Ignore completamente la presencia de Alice, justo como lo llevaba haciendo desde que ella beso es ese tipo, decidí que si ella tenía a alguien más yo no tenía por qué ser masoquista y aferrarme a ella, solo me lastimaría a mí y eso realmente no ayudaría a nadie.

**-Eres masoquista al hacer eso- **me dijo Jerry.

_-No soy masoquista- _

**-Tienes razón, no eres masoquista-**

_-Gracias-_

**-¡Eres un imbécil!-**

_-Yo no soy ningún imbécil, que trate de evitarme el sufrimiento no me hace imbécil, me hace listo-_

**-Solo te haces sufrir más y a ella también, así que eso te convierte en un ¡imbécil insensible!-**

_-¿Insensible yo? La única insensible aquí es ella, ella fue quien se anduvo besuqueando con ese idiota en mi cara-_

**-Ok sí, ella cometió errores, pero ha tratado de enmendarlos y tú ni siquiera la dejas hablar-**

_-No quiero salir lastimado-_

**-No, claro que no, ¡Pero te importa un soberano pepino que ella si resulte herida!-**

_-¿Por qué tendría que importarme, cuando a ella no le importó?-_

**-Porque ella no sabía lo que tu sentías, nada de esto estaría pasando sí no fueras tan cobarde y le hubiera dicho lo que sentías-**

_-Mejor cállate-_

Me dirigí al refrigerador y saque la leche, tome un vaso y lo llene hasta el tope, después lo metí al microondas y espere a que se calentara. En ningún momento mire a Alice, actuaba como si no estuviera ahí, cuando la leche estuvo caliente la saque del microondas y me di la vuelta para irme.

"¿Por qué no me escuchas?" la suave voz de Alice me impidió continuar, y costo todas mis fuerzas ignorarla y seguir caminando como si nada.

"¡¿Por qué Jasper?!" me gritó ahora.

"Baja la voz, despertaras a todos" le dije lo más frio que pude.

"¿Por qué?" susurro con la voz rota. Me dolía hasta el alma, pero le hable de manera fría y molesta.

"No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches, solo venía a esto" dije señalando mi vaso de leche "Y ahora me voy" me di la vuelta y me fui.

**-¿Ya te dije que eres idiota?-** pregunto Jerry por tercera vez. Habían pasado 2 horas desde que deje a Alice en la cocina sola.

_-Sí, ya lo hiciste, ahora ¿podrías callarte por favor? Intento dormir-_

**-Has escuchado esa frase que dice "La conciencia no te dejara dormir", pues aquí estoy yo-**

_-Eres un idiota, duérmete y olvídate de mí-_

**-Como quieras, pero ya verás que un día vendrás a mí de rodillas a rogarme por un consejo- **

_-Yo jamás te rogaría, nunca-_

**-Ya lo veras- **

Después de eso mi cabeza se quedó en total silencio, a veces creía que era mi culpa por seguirle la corriente a Jerry, tal vez si la ignorara se hubiera ido o callado. Saque mi celular y mire la hora, 4 a.m. suspire con cansancio, quería dormir y olvidarme por un segundo de todo. Escuche unos golpecitos en mi puerta, me pregunte quien estaría despierto a esta hora y porque pensaría que yo también lo estaba.

Me pare y camine hasta la puerta, no estaba de humor para hacer esto, pero podría ser una emergencia, quizás se estaba quemando la casa y no me había dado cuenta. Que sorpresa me lleve al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Alice, estuve a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir con mis patéticos esfuerzos de dormir, pero entonces vi su carita bañada de lágrimas.

Instintivamente la abrace con fuerza, acaricie su cabeza mientras ella sollozaba en mí pecho, me preocupe mucho por su estado y me puse a pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado en el lapso de tiempo en que la deje en la cocina hasta este momento, pero realmente no se me ocurría absolutamente nada.

**-Ok, ¿Eres idiota o hipócrita?-**

_-¿De qué diablos hablas?- _

**-De ti baboso, como es eso de "no sabes que le pasa"-**

_-Pues es la verdad, no tengo ni idea de que mierda le pasa-_

**-¡Lo que le pasa pedazo de imbécil es que está triste! ¿Y sabes porque? Porque estás siendo un completo idiota y no te puedes dar ni un minuto para escuchar su explicación-**

_-No puede ser eso-_

**-¿A no? Entonces dime tú que le pasa entonces-**

_-Te digo que no sé-_

**-Jasper, por una vez en tu vida escúchame y escúchala a ella, solo escúchala y después puedes hacer lo que te plazca en gana ¿bien?-**

_-Bien-_

Los sollozos de Alice comenzaron a calmarse, sabía que si Jerry tenía razón ella querría hablar de eso ahora y sinceramente no tenía ganas, pero si no la escuchaba ahora no lo haría nunca. Suspire pesadamente y la aleje un poco de mi pecho, ella me miro dolida por alejarla, pero su cara se recompuso cuando se dio cuenta que lo hice para cerrar la puerta.

Regrese a mi cama y me senté en el borde, quería que hablara y después se fuera, no quería hablar después de eso, solo quería pensar y hacer las cosas bien. Alice suspiro y se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, por inercia me aleje de ella, parecía dolida pero no podía hacer nada, llevaba haciéndolo tantas veces que ahora solo lo hacía sin querer.

"Jasper, solo quiero que me escuches" me dijo en un susurro. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

"Jasper yo lo siento, no quise jugar contigo ni con tus sentimientos, lo lamento mucho" me dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

"Sé que me porte como una niña mimada cuando te dije que tenías que ir con nosotros a nuestra salida y también sé que no debí cuestionar nuestra amistad, pero…lo siento"

"Alice, no es tu culpa…"

"Claro que lo es, yo me porte muy mal y luego con lo del beso…"

"¿Qué te hace creer que el beso fue un problema?" le pregunte.

"¿No lo fue?" parecía feliz.

"Por supuesto que no Alice, si me molesto porque eres como mi hermanita pequeña y eso, pero no tiene nada que ver" le dije con la voz más calmada que pude.

"Yo… Jasper yo…"

"Alice ya es tarde quizás deberías irte a dormir" le dije levantándome.

**-Jasper tienes que escucharla-**

_-No quiero hacerlo-_

**-Puede que sea algo muy importante-**

_-También puede que no-_

**-¡Escúchala!-**

_-Yo no…-_

**-Hazlo-**

Voltee a mirar a Alice quien seguía sentada en mi cama, me calme y me senté a su lado, quizás había llegado el momento de escucharla y que ella me escuchase. Tenía miedo, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero quería que ella lo supiese y se diera cuenta que esto me dolía más de lo que se imaginaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría después de esto, pero estaría feliz de al menos tener el valor de confesárselo.

Alice alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que ambos aun teníamos mucho que decir, se paró también dejándonos frente a frente. Ella era mucho más pequeña que yo, pero de igual forma era muy hermosa y tierna, la adoraba y estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y hoy lo sabría.

"Jasper, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, yo sé que me debes de odiar, no dudo que lo hagas…"

"¿Por qué crees que te odio?"

"Por la forma en que me tratas, yo no puedo evitar pensar eso"

"Alice yo no te odio, yo te…"

"¿Tú que Jasper?"

"Yo… yo te amo Alice, jamás podría odiarte" le dije. Ella me miraba incrédula y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Jasper yo… no sé si creerte, hace un minuto me asegurabas que era como tu hermanita"

"Alice eres como mi hermanita, pero eso no significa que no te amé" le dije mirándola culpable.

"Jasper"

"Creo que el que fueras la hermanita pequeña de mi mejor amigo tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero ya es el momento de que sepas lo mucho que te amo mi pequeña hadita" le dije riendo un poco por el apodo.

"Jasper, yo también te amo" eso fue lo único que necesite para poder atacar esos labios rosas.

La bese con amor, ternura, pasión y todo lo que sentía dentro de mí, la quería como no tenía idea y había sido un idiota por no darme cuenta antes. Bese delicadamente sus labios, enrede mis brazos en su delicada cintura, ella poso sus manos en la parte trasera de mi nuca y jugo con mis cabellos. La acerque más a mí y profundice el beso, jugué con su lengua y saboree su boca, Alice gimió por lo bajo, entonces comencé a separarnos. Ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos negros que tenía, brillaban como nunca antes.

"Alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" le pregunte tomando su mano.

**-¡Por fin! Creí que nunca se lo pedirías-**

"Sí" me dijo antes de volver a atacar mis labios. Nos besamos con la misma intensidad de antes, pero sin llegar a hacer nada, cuando se hizo tarde ella se a su habitación, ambos moríamos de sueño. Cuando Alice se fue miré mi reloj y vi que eran la 5:15 a.m. por suerte mañana era domingo.

En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede completamente dormido, soñé con mi Alice, sabía que después de lo que había pasado con lo único que soñaría sería con Ally.

_Estaba en una iglesia, esperando a que la novia llegase, allí estaban Edward, Emmett, mi padre, Carlisle y Esme. Entonces la marcha nupcial comenzó y por la enorme puerta de madera entro Rosalie, se veía hermosa como siempre, después de ella venía Bella quien tenía un adorable sonrojo en su cara blanca. Vi como Emmett y Edward miraban embobados a sus chicas, voltee la vista para ver a la novia, era un figura menudita y estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco, tenía un largo velo que no me dejaba ver su cara, pero yo sabía quién era._

_Se acercaba cada vez más, sus pasos eran firmes y fluidos, una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro a cada paso que la hermosa novia daba, mire más de cerca a esa hermosa dama. Podía ver su corto cabello negro, brillante y lacio, era pequeña y delgada, tenía unas lindas curvas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en ellas._

_Pronto llego hasta mí, se posiciono frente a mí, tome esas delicadas manos entre las mías. Eran suaves como el terciopelo y tibias como una manta. La ceremonia empezó pero yo solo miraba a la extraña frente a mí, entonces llego el momento. Tome el velo con una mano y comencé a levantarlo, una fina y hermosa cara comenzó a aparecer frente a mí. Tenía unos labios rojos, pintados de un suave rosa pastel. Su nariz era pequeña y delicada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un adorable sonrojo y por ultimo estaban esos hermosos ojos, con ese brillo inigualable. _

"_Acepto" dije en voz alta._

"_Alice, acepta a Jasper Whitlock"_

"_Yo…"_

"¡Jasper! ¡DESPIERTA!" grito una voz, sacándome de mi hermoso sueño. Mierda.

Me pare de un salto de la cama, dispuesto a matar a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, lo asesinaría con mis propias manos y lo mandaría al demonio. Abrí la puerta de un tirón dispuesta a matar a la persona que estuviera ahí, era Alice.

**-Anda, hazlo, hazle todo lo que dijiste que harías-**

"Alice" dije mirándola avergonzado.

"Hola amor" dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte confundido.

"Bueno, estamos desayunando y tu aun no bajas" me dijo como si fuera obvio.

"Oh, lo siento, vamos" dije cerrando la puerta de tras de nosotros. Caminamos en silencio y de la mano. Antes de entrar a la cocina Alice me paro.

"Quiero decirles" me dijo emocionada. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

"¿Ahora?" pregunte temeroso de la reacción de todos.

"Sí a menos que no quieras" dijo triste.

"No, no, no es eso, es que temo la reacción de Edward" admito avergonzado.

"Él estará feliz" dijo contenta y segura, y no pude hacer más que creerle.

Entramos a la cocina tomados de la mano, todos nos miraron curiosos, Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, trague pesado. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que estas saliendo con su hermana pequeña?

**-Todo estará bien, Alice está ahí, no dejara que Edward te mate- **

_-Gracias, no sabes cuánto me ayuda eso- _dije sarcástico.

**-No hay de que-**

Mire a Alice quién tenía una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, eso me dio el valor suficiente para decirle al mundo entero que amaba a Alice y que era orgullosamente su novio, pero el valor se fue cuando la mirada de Edward se posó en mí, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que su hermanita y yo teníamos algo.

"Chicos Jazz y yo tenemos algo que decirles" dijo Alice contenta. Entonces Edward comenzó a fulminarme con la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar así? Esa es la típica frase que utilizan cuando dirás que estas embarazada.

**-Estoy seguro que eso te gustaría más de lo que admites-**

_-Tal vez, pero no quiero morir pronto- _

**-Cobarde, solo dile "Edward, amigo me tire a tu hermana, pero tranquilo que aún no me la he llevado a la cama, aunque para eso no faltara mucho" y listo-**

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso quieres que Edward me mate o me deje sin descendencia?-_

**-Como sea, solo dile que eres el novio de su hermana-**

"¿Qué?" pregunto Edward receloso.

"Somos novios" grito contenta. La mire con ojos tiernos, era como una pequeña en una mañana de navidad, era hermosa. Entonces Edward camino hasta a mí y alzo su puño, listo para…

* * *

**Hola chicas! **

**aqui está el capítulo 24, Alice y Jasper por fin estan juntos! espero que les haya gustado, Jerry aparecio mucho en este! y es que amo a Jerry! jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen Reviews!**

**Por cierto, porque no se pasan por mi nueva historia? se llama "Vueltas de la vida" este sera un Edward/Bella, aunque Rose, Emmett, Alice & Jasper también pareceran mucho! **

**De una vez les digo, SERA de humor! yo no hago dramas, eso no me sale :P. Espero verlas por ahí también, y nos vemos en el proximo capi!**

**Besos, Karen n_n **


	25. No podía ser ¿Pero y si sí?

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama mia. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 Jasper (POV)**

_Entonces Edward camino hasta a mí y alzo su puño, listo para… _¿Abrazarme? Esperaba un puñetaso en la nariz y un ojo morado, pero ¿un abrazo?

Edward me está abrazando, le respondí al abrazo y me quede en shock. Cuando nos separamos él hablo.

"Felicidades" dijo él.

"Huh ¿gracias?" dije confundido por su actitud "Creí que querrías matarme" le dije apenado.

"Bueno si, pero me di cuenta de que haces muy feliz a mí hermanita, y que no confió en nadie más para que este con ella" dijo con una sonrisa sinsera.

"Gracias, esserio la quiero" le conteste viendo a mi hadita.

"Eso espero, por que si la haces llorar te parto la cara" me amenazo.

"Claro" dije con una sonrisa y algo asustado

Escuche los gritos de las chicas. Todas se acercaron a Alice y la abrazaron. Estaban dando brinquitos en círculos como si les hubieran informado de la paz mundial y la protección a todos los gatitos del mundo.

**-Dios, ni que se fueran a casar-** dijo Jerry divertido.

_-Son mujeres, así son felices- _le dije.

**-Eres idiota-**

_-No lo soy-_

**-Lo eres, primero: porque cuando te dije que amaba a Alice me ignoraste; segundo: porque cuando te dije que se lo confesaras también me ignoraste y tercero: porque cuando te dije que la escucharas también me ignoraste, en resultado: eres idiota-**

_-Aggg cállate- _

"Al fin" grito Bella.

"Lo sabía, son el uno para el otro y tardaron mucho, además…" grito Rose.

**-¡Eres un idiota y tenía razón!- **interrumpió Jerry.

_-Cállate-_

"Felicidades hermano, yo sabía que la enana te gustaba" me dijo Emmett.

"Yo ehh gracias" dije apenado. Jerry tenía razón, exageraban con sus felicitaciones, solo les acabábamos de decir que éramos novios no que nos casaríamos. Aunque esa idea me hizo muy feliz, podía imaginarnos anunciando el compromiso y a mí Alice vestida de novia.

Después de que las chicas terminaran con su muy profunda platica a cerca de como Alice consiguió hacerme entrar en razón, nos fuimos a la sala a ver peliclas. Me senté en el piso con Alice a mi lado, pase un brazo por su cintura y ella se recargo en mi pecho, se sentía muy bien su cercanía. Los chicos comenzaron a discutir acerca de qué película veríamos, al final decidieron poner una de terror.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, no disfrutaba de esas películas, pero al menos tendría una excusa para abrazar a Alice. Su perfume me hizo perder el sentido, amaba estar cerca de ella, me reproche por lo terco que había sido respecto a nuestra relación, ahora me golpeaba por no decirle lo que sentía apenas me di cuenta. Pero que se le iba a hacer, al menos ya estábamos juntos y nadie podría hacer nada contra eso.

**Emmett (POV)**

Vi a la enana y a Jazzy abrazaditos en el piso, trataba con todas mi fuerzas concentrarme en la película, pero no podía. Mi mente regresaba a Rosalie y lo que pudimos ser, aun no perdía las esperanzas, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil pensar positivo.

Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado, se veía más emocionada que asustada por la película, pero así era ella, una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Como me gustaría poder decirle todo lo que pienso de ella sin temor de que me rechazase y se alejase de mí. Extrañaba nuestra antigua relación y cercanía, amaba nuestra confidencialidad y amistad, deseaba poder recuperar esa conexión que teníamos antes.

Me prometí a mí mismo que lograría recuperar a mi Rose, no importaba si me llevaba la vida en eso, yo conseguiría que volveríamos a ser Emm & Rose.

Y volviendo a otras cosas, la película estaba muy buena pero ya me había aburro, así que mi mente comenzó a viajar por mi cabeza y explorar mi memoria, no sabía lo que podría encontrar en ella. Entonces recordé el momento en que Jazzy nos contó de que tenía una conciencia, yo le había puesto el nombre, me sentía orgulloso, pero para ser sinceros Jerry era el nombre del chihuahua de mi vecinita.

Ese perrito siempre me perseguía y cuando lograba alcanzarme me mordía hasta hacerme sangrar, sabía que todo eso era un juego y que el perrito me amaba al igual que mi vecinita, su nombre era Jane y era una pequeña niña rubia con aspecto angelical. Era un amor de persona y era muy graciosa, siempre soltaba a su perro cuando el señor del correo venía. El pobre señor siempre terminaba peor que yo, pero es que él no sabía que el perrito lo hacía por amor y no apreciaba sus mordiditas.

Pero eso lo hacía gracioso, Jane siempre reía cuando el cartero salía corriendo y gritando. Era una niña muy dulce en verdad, con su encanto logro que los carteros se pelearan por conocernos y en total tuvimos más de 15 carteros nuevos. Uno nuevo cada semana, al final la familia de la pequeña Jane se mudó, su partida me puso muy triste ya que ella era mi mejor amiga, pero para recordarla siempre dejo que Jerry el chihuahua me mordiera y me hiciera una cicatriz permanente en el tobillo. Símbolo de nuestra amistad, además de que me dejo quedarme con todos nuestros álbumes de fotos.

Sabía que la pequeña también me extrañaría así que me tome la libertad de hacerle un nuevo álbum con muchas fotos nuestras, en todas siempre salíamos los tres. Al principio del álbum, la primera foto que había era una nuestra. Jane reía abiertamente y se veía sinceramente feliz, yo a su lado estaba igual y Jerry el chihuahua también reía. Ese día le habíamos hecho una broma a sus padres, ellos dejaban mucho tiempo sola a la pequeña Jane, y ese día era su cumpleaños y ellos tenía que "Trabajar" así que ponchamos las llantas de todos sus autos y así no fueron a ninguna parte. Yo tome la foto. Éramos tan felices.

Pero para ser sinceros, esa broma fue la que causo que Jane se mudara y que a mí me metieran en un internado, no me arrepentía, allí había conocido a los chicos, pero extrañaba a Jane. El día que se mudaron fue el único día que vi a Jane llorar, ella me abrazó por primera vez desde que éramos amigos y me dijo que me quería y que me extrañaría. Incluso teníamos dijes de la amistad, los compre cuando la conocí y me di cuenta de que seriamos amigos para siempre.

Estaba seguro que aún lo tenía, lo amaba demasiado que nunca se lo puso y prefirió guardarlo para que nada le pasase, pero claro, el día de su partida fue la excepción porque si se lo puso. Extrañaba tanto a esa pequeña, también había hecho una promesa con ella. La de siempre ser amigos y que cuando yo fuese "Un hombre responsable" ir a buscarla. Aun no era ese hombre responsable así que no podía ir a buscarla, pero cuando lo hiciera le compraría su helado favorito de chocolate y jugaríamos con los carteros como antes.

Quizás compraría una perrita y la casaría con Jerry, serían muy felices para siempre y me convertiría en abuelo.

"Emmett despierta" escuche que me gritaban.

"¿Qué pasa?" grite asustado.

"Nada, solo que te quedaste ahí quieto y la película termino hace 10 minutos" dijo Rose.

"Ah lo lamento, estaba pensando" dije.

"¿Tú? ¿Pensando? ¿En qué?" pregunto la duende.

"Secreto enana" dije parándome.

"Dime por fis…" pidió.

"Pensaba en Jane" dije con una sonrisa de bobo.

"¿Quién es Jane?" pregunto Rose.

"MI mejor amiga del mundo"

"Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga" cuestiono ella. Quise responderle que ella era mucho más que eso.

"No Rose, tu eres mi amiga" le dije suavemente.

"Oh"

"Entonces... ¿Has sabido de ella?" pregunto Jazz.

"No…" dije abatido. Tenía 3 años que no veía a Jane. "No sé dónde vive, a veces pienso que no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa de ir a buscarla y entonces no habrá boda" dije triste.

"Bueno, ella dijo que la buscaras cuando fueras un hombre, así que tal vez primero necesites conseguir un empleo y una casa con jardín, si no ¿Dónde jugaran sus nietos?" los chicos estaban al tanto de mi historia con Jane y mi sueño de que nuestros perritos se casasen.

"No lo sé Jazzy… Se lo prometí y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, pero enserio no sé si pueda con esto. Digo, cuando este con ella, si es que la encuentro, ¿Cómo nos mantendré? Dudo que mis padres nos quieran ayudar después de lo que paso la última vez que nos encontraron juntos" dije recordando el día que nos separaron.

"Tranquilo amigo, cuando Edward y yo tengamos empleos, te ayudaremos" me dijo Jasper palmeando mi espalda. Mire a Edward. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias chicos, no saben cuánto significa esto para mi" le dije feliz.

"No hay de que, además de que morimos por conocer a Jane" dijo Edward. Sí, ellos no la conocían. Tampoco habían visto sus fotos, pero se las enseñaría pronto.

"Es hermosa. Es rubia, sus ojos son de un verde intenso que hace que te pierdas en ellos, su piel es blanca como la nieve y su sonrisa te hace perder el aliento. Ella es fabulosa, tiene una mente malvada y dulce a la vez ¡y lo mejor! Tiene un chihuahua" dije recordando al pequeño Jerry.

"Ella sueña linda" dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

"Lo es Bells, tienes que conocerla" dije emocionado.

"¿En dónde está ella?" pregunto Alice.

"No tengo idea, la última vez que supe de ella, me dijo que estaba en Hawái, sus padres tenían que atender negocios allá así que se la llevaron. Ahora no tengo idea de donde este" dije muy trise. Extrañaba a esa pequeñita.

**Rosalie (POV)**

No podía seguir escuchando como Emmett le declaraba su amor a esa tal Jane, no podía imaginármelo con otra persona que no fuera… aleje esa absurda idea de mi mente, yo le había dicho a él que solo quería que fuéramos amigos, ¿entonces porque ahora me afectaba tanto el que él quisiera a otra? Me sentía confundida y estúpida, no podía creer que estaba celosa de una chica.

Nunca había estado celosa, siempre creí que cuando querías algo tenías que arriesgarte, pelear y conseguirlo. Eso siempre me había servido y ahora no sabía qué hacer, me sentía indefensa y pequeñita, como si cualquier corriente de aire pudiera derrumbarme. Salí de la habitación corriendo y fui a mi cuarto, una vez encerrada en la soledad de mi habitación, me puse a pensar que era lo que me había pasado hace un rato.

Yo no podía estar celosa de alguien por el que no sentía absolutamente nada ¿o sí? Era absurdo. Estaba siendo tonta, no podía estar celosa, Emmett y yo solo éramos amigos y solo eso. Yo ya no sentía nada por él ¿Pero y si sí?

...

* * *

**Hola! Aqui les traigo el cap 25. Bueno, como ven Edward no le pego, pero ¿y si sí lo hubiera hecho? Estaba pensando romperle la nariz a Jasper, lo considere, pero luego me arrepenti. Jasper ya paso por mucho y lo ultimo que necesita es una nariz rota y un ojo morado XD**

**Ya vieron la mencion de Jane? De una vez les digo que ella aparecera muy pronto! Pero... no sera un peligro... ¿O tal vez si'? No lo sé, no lo sé.**

**Una cosa más! PASEN A MI OTRA HISTORIA 'VUELTAS DE LA VIDA' es una nueva idea y espero su apoyo en ella. Les digo... La historia no es drama romantico y eso... NO! Es la dramatica vida de Edward XD**

**Si se pasan por ahí, lo cual espero que hagan, espero que disfruten mi nueva idea y me regalen un review! Recuerden que las adoro a todas y todos ('?**

**Ok, si les gusto el cap, dejen un review y si no también XD Nahh les prometo actualizar pronto!**

**Besos, Karen n_n**


	26. Jane vuelve

**los personajes son de meyer, la trama mia XD**

**Adivinen! El 1° de Marzo fue mi cumpleaños -osea el viernes- sii! Bien, Luciana, grcias por felicitarme! Te adoro nena! Bien, las que quieran hablarme o felicitarme o saber más de mi, pueden con toda confianza pedirme mi Facebook, o mi correo! Las que quieran digo, no es obligatorio, y no muerdo XD jajaja**

**LEAN NOTA DE AL FINAL, POOOORRR FIIIIISSSSS... LAS AMO ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 Alice (POV)**

Me removí en mi lugar, estaba muy aburrida. Era lunes y estaba en mi aburrida clase de historia, jugué un poco con mi lápiz, pero también era muy aburrido. Mire a mi compañera de mesa y entonces me di cuenta de algo… ¡No tenía compañera de mesa! Eso era una total injusticia, todos tenían un compañero o compañera de mesa ¡pero yo no! Estaba aquí, sentada solita y sin nadie con quien platicar cuando estuviera aburrida. Maldito sea el día en que decidí sentarme solita.

Mire por todo el lugar buscando a alguien que también estuviese solito y así poder sentarme con él, ¡pero por todos los changos del mundo! no había nadie sin un compañero. Me puse a pensar que haría, no podía llamar al profesor porque diría que es un "problema estúpido" entonces tenía que usar mi muy hermosa mente para saber que hacer… nada… nada… nada… ¡Maldición, Nada!...

No sabía qué hacer, tal vez sería bueno llamar a Emmett, ¡Joder! Me habían quitado mi celular en esta misma clase por culpa de las brujas, esto era imposible. Mi mente vago por todas la ideas que tenía, miro todas y cada una de las que se ma habían ocurrido en este último año, incluso trate de recordar las de mi infancia. Entonces un foquito apareció arriba de mi cabeza, como en los dibujitos animados.

Tenía dos opciones, la primera era: distraer al maestro a los alumnos para así poder robarme a Heder Fox, la chica que se sienta al frente mío, llevarla al bosque y matarla de forma rápida, para después volver y ver como todos la buscan. Me hago la desentendida y ayudo a buscarla, digo que no la encontré y tomo a su compañero de mesa –Henry Kepler- como MI compañero de mesa.

La segunda era: decirle a Lían Stewart el chico que se sentaba solo en la última banca que fuera mi compañero de clase, pero eso era muy arriesgado. El maestro podía vernos y castigarnos, ¡entonces cuando Lían y yo fuéramos hacía el aula de castigo mi Jazzy podía vernos y pensar mal de nosotros, entonces terminaría conmigo para siempre y me quedare sola cuidando gatos! No, no podía pasar eso. Mejor hacía lo primero y mataba a Heder Fox.

_Ring _

¡La campana! Bueno, tendré que hacerlo la próxima clase…

Camine lentamente hasta mi próxima clase, entonces me di cuenta de algo ¡Había olvidado mi bolso! Corrí hacía el salón de historia y entre sin tocar.

"AHHHHHHH" me tape mis ya no tan castos ojos y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la muy asquerosa escena.

"Srta. Cullen ¿Qué no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta?" preguntó el profesor de historia.

"¿Y a usted no le enseñaron que no se debe coger en el salón de clases con la puerta abierta?" le conteste.

"Yo, no… solo salga de aquí. Mañana hablaremos" ordenó.

"Ok" dije. Corrí aun con los ojos cerrados, tome mi bolso y salí de ahí.

Corrí rápidamente por todo el pasillo hasta la cafetería, necesitaba tomar algo antes de mi siguiente clase. Compre un jugo de naranja bien frío, también pensé en café para los nervios así que regrese y lo compre, pero siempre dicen que después de un susto lo mejor es comer algo dulce, así que volví a regresar y me compre una gran barra de chocolate. La mire cuidadosamente, sinceramente prefería el chocolate blanco…

~.~ 15 minutos después ~.~

Camine hacía directo hasta mi tercera clase, mis manos estaban llenas de dulces y es que como no podía decidir que comprar, compre de todo. Entre al salón y vi que no el maestro había llegado –_que mal-_ deje mis cosas en mi mesa y acomode mi bolso en el suelo. Esta clase la tenía con Bella y Edward, ¡así que no estaría solita! Un momento, Bella ahora se sienta con Edward, entonces eso me deja a mí… ¡Solita de nuevo! Mierda…no podía matar a Edward, era mi hermano…aunque Bella…

**Edward (POV)**

Caminaba con Bella de la mano para nuestra tercera clase, esa la teníamos con Alice, estaba algo preocupado. Jasper me había llamado hace un rato diciéndome que Alice no había entrado a su clase, así que esperaba que estuviera en esta. Tenía que admitir que era un hermano sobre protector, cuidaba mucho de mi hermana y no quería ver que se estuviera convirtiendo en una chica mala, quería que tuviera un futuro y no que convirtiera en una vaga y viva en una caja de cartón junto con Jasper y sus tres hijos.

"Diablos" masculle entre dientes.

"¿Qué pasa amor?" me pregunto Bella. Se veía preocupada.

"Nada, estoy divagando" dije restándole importancia.

"Está bien, pero apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde" pidió jalándome del brazo.

Para nuestra suerte el maestro aun no venía, y el resto de la clase tampoco, aún era temprano. Entonces pude ver la pequeña figura de mi hermana, estaba sentada en su silla con un montón de dulces en su mesa. Ella nos saludó con la mano. Entramos y nos sentamos justo detrás de ella.

"Alice ¿Por qué no entraste a la clase pasada? Jasper estaba preocupado" dijo Bella.

"Lo siento Bells, es que paso algo, inesperado y horrible" dijo ella.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte.

"Créeme hermanito, no querrás saberlo" dijo sería. Preferí no seguir preguntando.

"Ok, entonces…" Alice dijo suavemente, sabía que algo quería preguntar, pero no se atrevía.

"Si…"

"Bueno, quería saber, tu sabes… ¿Quién es exactamente Jane?" pregunto con sus ojos brillando de curiosidad y emoción.

"Bueno, ella es algo así como la hermana pequeña de Emm, él la adora pero no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo" dije pensando.

"Oh bueno, creí que podrían ser algo más…" me dijo feliz.

"Bueno, uno nunca sabe…" conteste.

**Tres semanas después. **

Estaba en mi clase de historia, mi mirada estaba puesta en el pequeño reloj en la parte superior del pizarrón, parecía que las manecillas iban más lento solo para molestarme. Moría por salir corriendo de ahí e ir a buscar a mi Bella para almorzar, pero aún faltaban 45 minutos, apenas habían pasado 5 desde que la clase comenzó y yo ya estaba desesperado, pero creo que era normal cuando estás enamorado.

Ring, ring.

Saque mi celular rápidamente antes de que el amargado del profesor lo escuchara y me corriera, aunque creo que me haría muy feliz poder salir…

"Bueno" conteste.

"Hey Edward, a que no sabes lo que descubrí" contesto Jasper.

"¿Qué?"

"Jane Vulturi está en Forks" dijo emocionado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ehem... Hola! Me extrañaron? O me quieren matar por tardar tanto? La verdad es que, Lo siiento mucho, no quería tardar tanto. Lo que paso fue que primero, la inspiración no venia, luego me quitaron mi lap! así que no pude subir. Lamento que el cap sea tan corto, pero es mejor que nada no?**

**Como sea... Bueno, las que leyeron "Tu me quieres" y esperan el segundo cap, voy a la mitad! este va a ser largo ya que sera todo Edward POV, desde la niñez hasta la adolesencia y despues la vida de casados! sera larguito así que tranquissss!**

**Ahora, las que no han leido "Tu me quieres" pues... LEANLO, es muy lindo -Y no es porque yo lo diga, sino, es por los 40 favoritos que tiene, enserio leanlo, les aseguro que les encantara-.**

**Bien, ahora les tengo otra noticia! Subire otro one-shot! Han visto Karku? Las que no, no las culpo, yo tampoco lo veía ajajaja XD Pero me encanto una de sus canciones :D Se llama "Chico malo" y me encanta, escuchenla! EL CASO ES QUE, EL ONE-SHOT ESTA BASADO EN LA CANCION! LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO...**

_**-lo siento-**_

_**-Un lo siento no es suficiente Edward, yo no soy como cualquiera de tus conquistas, yo soy diferente y merezco un poco de respeto-**_

_**-Bella yo te...-**_

_**-Tu me quieres, ya no estoy tan segura- **_

_**- Tienes razón ya no te quiero, ya no tequiero porque ahora te amo- **_

**LES DIGO, TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ XD**

**ok lo subire cuando este terminado, ese solo fue un pequeño comienzo! **


	27. A Forks

**Los personajes son de SM, la trama en mia XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 Jane (POV)**

Me desperté temprano esa mañana, cosa que sorprendió a Cari –mi nana- , yo era de las personas que se levantan como a las 12 del día. Mis padres ni siquiera lo notaron, no es como si esperara más de ellos, sabía que para ellos yo no era su mayor prioridad, para ellos lo más importante eran sus estúpidos negocios. Ni siquiera mi cumpleaños era lo suficientemente importante para ellos, ni mi cumpleaños ni nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Sabía tocar el piano, el violín, la guitarra y en secreto la batería –mis padres me habían obligado a aprender a tocar los primeros dos, para ellos esos instrumentos eran dignos de una señorita, incluso la guitarra (acústica, claro está) podía ser adecuada, pero solo para suaves melodías, pero lo que realmente había llamado mi atención había sido la batería, claro que, para ellos ese instrumento era solo un acto de barbaridad que los adolescentes usaban para desahogarse porque tenían problemas económicos.

Como si eso le fuera a importar a alguien, mi madre no me dejaba acercarme a nadie que no tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar un viaje a Paris o mínimo… en realidad no había mínimo, si no lo podían pagar entonces tenía prohibido hablarles, si había algo de lo que me avergonzaba, eso eran mis padres. Ellos no veían nada más allá de sus estúpidas narices operadas, no les importaba ver a niños pobres en las callen muriendo por un poco de agua y comida, jamás invertían su dinero en nada que no les beneficiara también.

Eran mis padres y los amaba, pero claro, no como cualquier chico normal aprecia a sus padres, lo mío era más un gran afecto por traerme al mundo y darme una "buena vida" pero solo eso. Ellos habían hecho cosas que sin duda ayudaron a hacer que mi aprecio bajara un montón, por ejemplo; separarme de la única persona honesta y amable que he conocido en mi vida, Emmett McCarty.

Él era un chico muy bueno, divertido y amable. Además de que jamás me hablo solo porque estuviera interesado en mi dinero, él fue honesto y divertido, también era un poco tonto para su edad, pero eso solo lo hacía más adorable y divertido, Emmett amaba a mi pequeño Jerry, siempre dejaba que lo mordiera y lo aceptaba de buena manera. Además de que siempre me ayudaba con mis planes malvados e incluso se echaba la culpa cuando mis padres nos descubrían.

Al principio estaba un poco dudosa, no quería juntarme con otro estirado que solo se fijase en mi posición social. Pero Emmett era diferente, jamás me pregunto por nada de eso y nunca me hablo de dinero o presumió sus bienes, claro que, siempre me presumía que él había conseguido una paleta y que no me daría, pero al final terminaba regalándomela.

Cuando mis padres nos alejaron me puse el collar de la amistad que él me había regalado poco después de que nos conocimos, el collar era de oro blanco y el dije tenía una M y una J. Era hermoso, el hecho de que fuese de oro era porque mis padres no me dejaban ponerme nada que no fuese caro. Sabía que si fuese por Emmett me hubiera regalado su anillo de la suerte que le salió en su caja de cereal, tenía que admitir que envidiaba a Emmett, él a pesar de ser de muy buena familia, como la mía, no era para nada como mis padres.

Había ido a su casa en repetidas ocasiones y sus padres eran igual de divertidos y amables que él, mi madre intento hacer amistad con la familia de Emmett pero no funciono, por el hecho de que mi mamá era demasiado presumida y la madre de Emm era demasiado humilde. Sin embargo mis padres jamás me prohibieron volver a ver a Emmett.

Sabía que la verdadera razón de eso era porque esperaban que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casáramos, no les importaba si yo era feliz o no, para ellos esa sería la mejor decisión que podría tomar. Juntar a las dos familias sería fantástico para su cuenta bancaría, lástima que Emmett era como mi hermano.

Suspire, extrañaba a Emmett. Supongo que era lo único que extrañaba de Inglaterra, su compañía. Mis padres me observaron con curiosidad, ellos de cierto modo creían que yo era como ellos, y que suspiraba porque vi un vestido y no lo pude conseguir. Mamá solo suspiraba por eso, y cuando quería joyas. Era tan frívola y materialista, ni siquiera lloro cuando murió mi abuela.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" me pregunto mi madre.

"Nada, solo recordando" conteste simplemente sin siquiera mirarla. Ella odiaba eso.

"¿En qué? Si se puede saber" pregunto mi padre cortésmente. Era su hija, no tenía que ser cortés.

"En Emmett" le dije. Tampoco lo mire. Mi madre emitió una especie de chillido.

"Jennifer Estefanía Vulturi, te dije que tenías prohibido pensar en ese _niño_" pronuncio lo último con desprecio. Me enoje, odiaba mi nombre, por eso Emmett me había puesto Jane. Él decía que mi nombre completo era bonito, pero demasiado para una niña, yo opinaba lo mismo.

"Mi nombre es Jane, ¿puedes entenderlo? Jane" dije molesta.

"Pero que vulgar, Jennifer cariño, tu nombres es perfecto, digno de una señorita como tú" dijo mi madre con ese tono tan irritante al que ella llamaba educado.

"Yo no soy una señorita, soy una niña, una niña que quiere tocar la batería y no un estúpido violín. Quiero hacer lo que cualquier chica normal haría, no quedarme en casa practicando el violín, quiero salir y comer pizza, no seguir una estúpida dieta que no sirve para nada. Quiero ir de compras con mis amigas a un simple centro comercial, no ir a Paris de compras. ¡Quiero vivir!" grite con la lágrimas en los ojos que no deje salir de ahí.

"Basta Jennifer, deja de ser tan egoísta. Muchas personas desearían ser tú y tener lo que tienes, y tu ni siquiera lo disfrutas" me grito de regreso.

"¿Egoísta yo? Ustedes son los únicos egoístas aquí, no se preocupan por nada más que ustedes mismos" grite.

"Es suficiente, te quedaras en casa, no iras con nosotros al teatro" grito mi padre. Como si me importara. Mama había querido ir porque decía que era muy elegante y refinado, además de importante y lujoso, digno de una familia como la nuestra.

"Como sea" dije antes de levantarme de la mesa e irme a mi habitación.

Estúpido día. Estúpidos padres. Estúpido estatus social. Camine azotando los pies hasta mi habitación y azote la puerta fuertemente causando que las ventanas vibraran, sabía que eso les molestaría, ellos odiaban que hiciera eso. Por suerte –Para ellos- no hicieron más escándalo, aún tenía muchas cosas que gritarles, pero en otra ocasión seria, ahora lo único que quería era acostarme en mi muy suave cama y dormir hasta mañana.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sentí algo en mi espalda, y luego pequeños ladridos, oh mi pequeño Jerry. Me levante y me recargue en la cabecera de mi cama, ahí estaba mi pequeño chihuahua, lo tome en brazos y comencé a acariciar su espalda. Era tan lindo. Un toque de puerta me hizo salir de mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad, estuve a punto de mandar al demonio a quien se encontrara del otro lado de la puerta cuando apareció mi nana.

"Oh, creí que eras mis padres" dije con un suspiro cansado.

"Ellos se acaban de ir cariño" dijo de forma cariñosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Comenzó a acariciar a Jerry suavemente, mientras este hacia ruiditos raros. Jerry amaba a Cari, pero odiaba a mis padres, es una lástima…

"Que bien, al fin un poco de paz" dije sonriendo un poco.

"Yo solo venía a avisarte que ahora que tus padres se fueron podías bajar a cenar" ¿tan tarde era? "O si quieres puedo traerte tu cena aquí arriba" ofreció.

"Me gustaría cenar aquí" dije con una sonrisa.

"Bien, en un momento te subo tu cena Jane" sonreí sin poder evitarlo, una de las cosas que amaba de Cari era que ella me llamaba Jane.

"Gracias"

Después de cenar todo paso rápidamente, me duche y prepare para dormir. Pronto estaba en mi cama y en el mundo de los sueños. Fui sacada de ahí abruptamente por los sollozos de Cari. Me levante de golpe para verla sentada a mi lado llorando desconsoladamente.

"¿Qué pasa Cari?" pregunte preocupada.

"Jane amor, tienes que ser fuerte" me pidió aun llorando.

"Dime que sucede" pedí asustada.

"Jane, tus padres, tuvieron un accidente de auto de regreso a casa y… murieron"

Después de eso todo paso demasiado rápido, Cari y yo fuimos a reconocer los cuerpos, después fuimos llamadas para hablar con los abogados de mis padres para ver lo del testamento. Cosas que no me interesaban en absoluto, aún seguía como un estado de shock.

"Y por eso la pequeña Jennifer se tiene que quedar bajo la custodia de la señora Elizabeth Vulturi" eso basto para que regresara al mundo real.

"¿Qué?" pregunte alterada.

"Tus padres te dejaron bajo la custodia de tu abuela paterna" me explico el abogado.

"¿Qué hay de Cari?" pregunte.

"Bueno, ella tendrá no está mencionada aquí" me dijo. Eran unos malditos egoístas. "Tú te harás cargo de las empresas y podrás reclamar la fortuna como tuya cuando seas mayor de edad" me explico.

"Ósea dentro de 3 años" dije fastidiada.

"Si, además ahora el que se hará cargo de la empresa será…"

"No me interesa, solo contacte a mi abuela o algo" dije molesta.

"Bien" dijo antes de darme permiso para irme.

.

.

.

"Jane"

"¿Qué pasa Cari?" pregunte. Estaba haciendo mis maletas, pronto conocería a mi abuela.

"Ya es hora" me dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa triste.

"Lo sé, estoy lista" anuncie.

"Te voy a extrañar" me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Igual nana, promete que me visitaras" pedí.

"Te lo prometo mi amor" juro.

"Gracias" sonreí "Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde vive mi abuela?" no había querido saberlo, pero ahora me daba curiosidad.

"Forks"

* * *

**Sorpresa, sorpresita, sorpresota! Jane POV**

**espero que les haya gustado, sino, no las culpo... a mi tampoco del todo, creo que es por que estoy muuuuy cansada y me arden los ojos XD **

**Pero es que estaba inspirada y subi otra historia! Asi que aproveche y termine el capi xD Pasense por mi nueva historia llamada "¿Qué soy un que?" Summary...**

**Que pasaria si en una salida de caza Edward perdiera la memoria, como se tomaria la noticia de que es un vampiro, esta casado y tiene una hija neofita y que su yerno es...-¡¿UN PERRO?!- **

**Bueno, dejen reviews plisssss! **

**Nos vemos la proxima XD**


	28. Planeando

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama mía XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 28 Alice (POV) **

Estaba tirada en mi cama mientras veía televisión, me había dado una especié de gripe y no había ido a la escuela. Bueno, en realidad bien había valido la pena, había tenido una maravillosa cita con Jasper, la cual no termino ni porque comenzó a llover, había sido fantástico y mi sueño de besar al amor de mi vida bajo la luz de la luna y durante una noche de lluvia se había cumplido.

_**Flashback**_

Me termine de maquillar, hoy tenía una cita con mi Jazzy y estaba emocionada, no habíamos tenido muchas ya que preferíamos salir en grupo y con los chicos, por eso esta vez era especial. Me había puesto un vestido morado un poco más arriba de la rodilla, arriesgando al clima frió de Forks, y unas zapatillas negras. Quería estar perfecta para nuestra cena, era nuestra noche especial y quería estar especial.

Tock, tock.

"Pase"

"Hey, enana, tu Jazzy está aquí" dijo Edward asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

"Ya bajo"

"Bien, y te ves muy bien"

"Lo sé" conteste. Pues que esperaba, soy Alice Cullen, no era para menos.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo, no podía decir que no estaba nerviosa, porque definitivamente lo estaba. Dios, me estaban sudando las manos, cosa que encontraba en definitiva desagradable, me metí al baño y las enjuague y seque.

Salí de mi cuarto con pasos torpes, ahora zapatillas con tacón de 10 centímetros no era tan buena idea, pero no podían culparme, mi Jazzy medía como 6 pies. Respire y trate de controlarme. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien y yo estaba muy guapa.

Al final de las escaleras estaba mi soldadito de plomo, mi Jazzy. El me regalo una de esas sonrisas que vuelven locas a cualquiera, excepto a Bella y a Rosalie, ya que ellas son como sus hermanas, como sea, me regalo esa sonrisa y yo no pude más que devolvérsela. Pronto llegue a su lado, el me tomo en brazos y unió nuestros labios en una dulce danza. Amaba sus labios y amaba besarlo, él era perfecto en todo, aunque… bueno, quizás no en todo o es que aún no comprobaba si él era realmente bueno en _todo. _

Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y jugué con sus cabellos, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y…

"Ya sé que se aman y toda la cosa, pero enserio, Alice eres mi hermana menor y no necesito ninguna prueba para saber lo mucho que se aman y lo que llegarían a hacer" Edward interrumpió nuestro beso de forma descarada. Era un maldito…

"Bien, hora de irnos" dijo mi Jazzy con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Adiós Edward, no hagas cositas malas con Bella mientras no estamos" canturree y pude saber que mi amiga estaba más roja que un tomate.

"¡No te prometo nada!" me grito de regreso. "Edward" escuche el suave regaño de mi amiga. Y es que Edward se estaba volviendo un desvergonzado, pasar demasiado tiempo con Emmett por fin le estaba afectando.

"Promete que no dejaras que el grandulón de Emmett corrompa a mi hermano" le pedí a Jasper en un susurro.

"Creo que es demasiado tarde…"

Nos subimos a su Mercedes y el condujo hasta un hermoso y elegante restaurante en Port Angeles, el lugar era precioso. ¡Teníamos una reservación!, si bueno, supongo que esto no es Forks, pero aun así era algo sorprendente.

Cenamos entre lindas y divertidas conversaciones, aprendí muchas cosas acerca de mi jazz. Un montón de raras y divertidas cosas, esto alguna vez me serviría de algo.

"¿Te disfrazaste de Bob esponja?" pregunte riendo.

"Si bueno, tenía 16 y había perdido una apuesta, era un chico" trato de defenderse pero yo no podía parar de reír.

"Bueno, yo una vez me disfrace de ardilla" le conté para evitar que se sintiera más avergonzado.

"¿En serio, a qué edad?" pregunto riendo un poco.

"Cuando tenía 5 años en Halloween" respondí muy bajito.

"Alice, eso es normal, eras una niña y era Halloween. Eso no ayuda en nada" me reprocho con un puchero y no pude evitar besarlo.

"Ok… mmm escucha, el año pasado la intente de porrista junto con Bella y Rose, habíamos estado practicando mucho y por fin había un juego y teníamos que salir. La cosa es que decidimos que queríamos deslumbrar y te juro que eso fue muy literal, nos pusimos muchos brillos en los ojos y bueno, en toda la cara. Para el momento en que estábamos haciendo la rutina dimos unas cuantas piruetas y el brillo se corrió un poco muy cerca de nuestros ojos, luego estaba el hecho de que queríamos lucirnos y nos hicimos los trajes más pegamos y un poco más cortos…"

"¿Bella hizo eso?" preguntó escéptico.

"Bueno quizás la obligamos un poquito, como sea, hicimos una estúpida pirámide y se suponía que nosotras, Bella y yo, estaríamos arriba, pero las tontas de Lauren, Tanya y Jessica quisieron lucirse y se subieron arriba, el peso era soportable ya que no las cargaríamos por mucho tiempo, pero los estúpido brillos bajaron y nos cayeron en los ojos y perdimos el equilibrio y todas cayeron encima de nosotras, lo peor fue que gracias a que ajustamos los trajes estos se rompieron dejándonos casi, casi en ropa interior" termine de contar.

"Wow, la verdad pienso que vestirse de Bob Esponja es peor" dijo riendo.

**.::¨¨¨::. **

La cena paso más rápido y pronto todo termino, salimos del restaurante y caminamos por las calles de Port Angeles en silencio y tomados de la mano, todo estaba bien, compartíamos pequeñas sonrisas cómplices y jugábamos un poco, hasta que de pronto, una lluvia nos cayó encima. Una pequeña llovizna.

"Esto es mala suerte, vámonos" dijo Jasper, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de irme.

"No, hay que quedarnos ¿Qué nunca soñaste con un beso bajo la lluvia?" pregunte emocionada.

Me acerque lentamente a él hasta posar mis labios sobre los suyos, todo era perfecto, hasta que la "pequeña llovizna" se convirtió en una maldita tormenta.

"Ahh, Jazz corre" grite y comencé a brincar.

"Vamos al auto" me jalo de la mano.

"Un momento más Jazz, disfruta un poco. Alza la cara y deja que el agua te caiga, relájate" le dije soltando su mano.

"Claro que me voy a relajar ¡Cuando estemos secos y calientes en casa!" grito.

"Jazzy eso sonó muy pervertido, así que disfruta" grite más fuerte y comencé a correr por todas partes.

"Estas loca, pero te amo" me grito y comenzó a correr igual que yo.

.

.

.

_**Fin flashback.**_

Sip, eso había sido muy divertido y loco. La mejor cita de mi vida, sin duda. Tome el control remoto y comencé a cambiar de canales como loca, sin prestar realmente atención a los canales, esto de estar enferma era terriblemente aburrido, entonces un nombre resonó en la habitación o más bien un apellido, deje el canal donde estaba.

Estaba en un programa de noticas y anunciaban que los señores Vulturi habían muerto en un viaje en auto dejando solo a la señorita Jennifer Stephania Vulturi a custodia de su abuela paterna la señora Elizabeth Vulturi que ahora reside en Forks, Washington….

¿Qué rayos es reside? Bueno eso ahora no importa… tome mi celular y llame a mi Jazzy quien estaba en la escuela con los demás.

"Alice, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupado mi amor.

"Si, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que acabo de ver un reportaje donde dice que Jane Vulturi o Jennifer viene a Forks" grite totalmente emocionada.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchas, llama a Edward y a los demás y cuéntales, excepto a Emmett, ya témenos su sorpresa de cumpleaños" canturree antes de colgar el teléfono.

Estaba tan emocionada por esto, la chica mejor amiga de Emmett estaría en Forks, eso era mejor que bueno. Cumpliría el sueño de Emmett de reencontrarse con su amiga y eso ayudaría a que Rose dejara de ser tan terca y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Emmett.

Esto estaba mejor que bien, lo único malo es que estaba enferma y mi mama no me dejaría hacer nada, así que lo único que faltaba era recuperarme para ayudar con el gran encuentro de Emmett y Jane. Suspire mientras me relajaba en mi almohada.

Me quede dormida en poco tiempo, eso era lo que me hacía falta, dormir.

.

.

.

"¡Alice!" me sacudieron logrando sacarme de mi hermoso sueño.

"¿Qué?" pregunte aun medio dormida y tratando de identificar quien había sido el causante de mi despertar.

"Quiero saber qué es eso de que Jane Vulturi está en Forks" dijo la voz de… ¿Bella? ¿Edward? incluso podía ser la del perro del vecino, pero así como estaba no podía identificar nada.

"Espera, dame un minuto para que termine de despertarme" pedí. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño y me moje la cara con agua helada. Me mire en el espejo, estaba demasiado desarreglada, trate de acomodar mi cabello y mojar mis ojitos para tratar de no se vieran tan hinchados y rojos.

"Lista" avise. Me senté en mi cómoda cama y espere a que comenzaran con sus preguntas.

"¿Cómo sabes eso de que Jane está aquí?" pregunto Bella.

"Bueno lo vi en las noticias, según parece sus padres, dueños de las empresas Vulturi murieron en un accidente de auto. A esto que Jane quede bajo la custodia de su abuela Elizabeth Vulturi la cual reside aquí en Forks" dije sin respirar, estaba muy emocionada.

"¿Y porque no se lo hemos dicho a Emmett?" pregunto Edward.

"Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, escuchen según las noticias Jane estará aquí para el jueves, y el cumpleaños de Emm es el sábado. ¡Sera su regalo!" grite.

"Pero Alice, no eres la única que vio el reportaje, en cuanto las gentes de Forks se enteren de esto empezaran los chismes, para mañana seguro que todo el pueblo estará hablando de esto, no habrá sorpresa" dijo Bells. A veces creía que ella trataba de hacerme las cosas más difíciles a propósito. Gracias a lo sagrado que yo siempre tenía todo planeado.

"Mi querida Bells, somos unos inadaptados solitarios, no hablamos con nadie que no seamos nosotros y algunos chicos a los que esa noticia les importa un comino. Además, Emmett jamás escucha los rumores, ya sea porque no le importan o porque en realidad nunca presta atención a nada" le conteste.

"Bien, hasta ahí todo bien, pero ¿qué hay de la chica? ¿Crees que todavía recuerde a Emmett? Como nos lo conto Emmett la chica no se escuchaba muy amigable, que Emmett sea Emmett, hace que vea a la chica como un ángel" dijo Edward.

"Bien tienes razón, si no lo recuerda entonces nosotros podemos engañarla diciéndole que es una fiesta tradicional en Forks y que todos los chicos tienen que ir, cuando este allí le daremos la sorpresa a Emmett y si ella se porta grosera dudo que Emmett lo note, en cambio, si se comporte y recuerda a Emmett se me harán más fáciles las cosas" todo estaba muy bien planeado por mí.

"Entonces, ¿nada de esto a Emmett?" pregunto mi Jazz dejándome saber que estaba conmigo en esto, mire a los demás quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

"Nada de esto a Emmett ni a Rosalie, para ella también tengo una sorpresita" dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**Gracias por esperar y lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ¡Sorpresa! acabo de terminar el fic, ya tengo todos los capitulos terminados, esta historia tiene 31 capitulos le aviso ¡Ya nos queda porquito! **

**Dejenme mucho reviews por favor! Subire uno por día, aunque si me dejan muchos reviews quizas les de actualizacion doble XD Vamos, se que podemos! \(¨)/ **

**Las quiero y gracias a todos los reviews que me han dejado, recuerden que las amo mucho y las voy a extrañar XD**

**Pasense por mi otra historia ¿Que soy un que? absolutamente humor! **

**Besos y hasta mañana XD **


	29. La fiesta

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama mía XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 Emmett (POV)**

Estaba en mi magnifica fiesta planeada por los chicos para mí, no había sido un fiesta sorpresa porque yo era demasiado listo y me daría cuenta en cualquier momento, aunque agradecía que no fuera sorpresa, porque conociendo a Alice seguro que compraba un pastel con forma de vestido y adornos con forma de tarjetas de crédito.

Todo estaba perfecto, con mi perfecto pastel de chocolate y mi perfecto yo. Tome una botella de refresco y camine de regreso con mis amigos, mientras saluda a quien me pasara por el frente. Cuando llegue con ellos pude a ver a Alice, Jasper, Edward y Rosalie, esta última se veía preciosa con su vestido morado que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

Sabía que ella no me quería como nada más que un amigo, había sido un completo idiota y la había perdido para siempre, me culpaba de todo porque sabía que yo había sido el culpable. Ahora lo único que podía ofrecerme era su amistad y esa no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo, si eso era todo lo que podía tener de ella lo cuidaría como el más grande de los tesoros.

Ya tenía una idea de lo que era perder una amistad como para arriesgarme a perder a Rosalie también, cuando se percató de me acercaba a ellos me regalo una de sus sonrisas, no pude evitar regresársela con todo el entusiasmo que pude, total, era mi cumpleaños y tenía que estar feliz.

Cuando llegue hasta donde estaban todos Alice comenzó a brincar. La mire rarito, yo sabía que Alice era un extraterrestre que veía del planeta duendescompradorascompulsiva s, pero eso no evitaba que a veces me sintiera extraño y algo asustado de su presencia.

"Emmy, tu sorpresa ya está aquí" chillo con su voz de marcianito.

"¿Sorpresa, que sorpresa…?"

"Hola Emmett" escuche esa voz que reconocería donde fuera, esa que me haría cruzar el mundo entero o menos dramático, aprobar todos mis exámenes para ser alguien en la vida. Esa voz a la que me había resignado a no volver a escuchar nunca más.

"Jane" el pequeño susurro se escapó de mi boca como un pequeño soplo de aire en otoño. La busque con la mirada, hasta que di con ella. Estaba para en la pequeña tarima que Alice había puesto en medio en la gran sala, se veía hermosa, había crecido mucho en estos años y se había puesto muy linda. Su cabello rubio lacio caía hasta su cintura, tenía un vestido negro sin mangas y arriba de las rodillas. Corrí como un loco hasta ella y cuando llegue con ella la abrace como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

Enterré mi cara en su cabello el cual olía a vainilla, no estaba muy alta, estaba casi del tamaño de Bella, quizás un poco más bajita pero considerablemente más alta que Alice…

"Te extrañe mucho enana" le susurre.

"Yo también Emm" dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mí, la solté y ella tomo el pequeño collar que tenía y me lo enseño, ¡Era nuestro collar de la amistad! Saque el mío de mi bolsillo, el cual siempre tenía para suerte y también se lo mostré "¡Aun lo tienes!" chillo contenta y solo pude volver a abrazarla. Tenía que admitir que ahora se veía mucho más feliz que antes…

Nos bajamos de la tarima y caminamos hasta mis amigos, no solté su mano en ningún momento, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella como para dejarla ir ahora.

"¿Te gusto la sorpresa?" pregunto la duende brincando.

"Sí, es genial, pero ¿Cómo la trajeron a Forks?" moría de curiosidad. En ese momento todos cambiaron sus caras a algo tristes –excepto Rosalie que se veía igual de sorprendida que yo-.

"Mis padres murieron hace algunos días y ahora estoy bajo la custodia de mi abuela Elizabeth quien vive aquí en Forks" me dijo. La volví a abrazar, aunque sus padres hayan sido unos completos tontos, sabía que ella los quería. "Está bien, no es momento de llorar, ¡es tu cumpleaños Emmy!" grito feliz.

"Claro, hey parece que ya conoces a mis amigos" comente feliz de que se llevaran bien.

"Eh no a la rubia" dijo Jane. Mire a Rosalie quien se mantenía callada.

"Bien, Rosalie ella es Jane mi mejor amiga y Jane ella es Rosalie" las presente.

"Un gusto Rosalie" Jane le tendió su mano a Rose, ella la tomo y le sonrió.

"Un gusto"

"Ok, Jane sube conmigo a cantar" le pedí, siempre había tenido ganas de cantar arriba de un escenario una canción de Hannah Montana, era mi sueño.

"Emmett no creo que…"

"Claro" contesto Jane interrumpiendo a Rose.

"Ok, vamos a cambiarnos para salir sexys" me la lleve a ella y a Alice para que nos ayudara con los vestuarios.

**Rosalie (POV)**

Vi como Emmett se iba con Alice esa tal Jane a no sé dónde.

Estaba molesta y tenía ganas de llorar, se veía desde lejos que ellos se querían, y ahora que la chica se quedara a vivir a Forks seguro que se hacen novios y se casan como Emmett dijo que harían. No quería que nada de eso se cumpliera, tenía ganas de correr a esa niña y no abrirle la puerta nunca.

Pero Emmett no se merecía eso, sabía que si hacía algo en contra de ella lo único que causaría sería lastimar a Emmett, y eso era como lastimarme a mí también… Ya había admitido que Emmett era mucho más que un amigo para mí, que lo quería mucho más que como un simple amigo, pero eso había perdido importancia ahora que lo veía con esa niña.

Sabía que había sido muy terca y había dejado ir a Emmett, sabía que lo había perdido, lo tenía muy claro. Forcé una sonrisa cuando los vi a ambos salir al escenario, se veían muy bien juntos. Comenzaron una ridícula canción de la chica rubia de doble identidad y parecían divertirse, yo jamás haría eso. Era obvio que Jane era mejor que yo, mira que hacer eso por la felicidad de Emmett…

Cuando termino la canción se abrazaron de nuevo, pero cuando iban a separarse jane se puso de puntillas y lo beso… beso a mi Emmett, lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Observe con lágrimas en los ojos como Emmett le correspondía el beso y la tomaba de la cintura.

Tomo mi bolso y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, avente mi estúpido bolso al asiento trasero de mi auto y me subí, lo encendí y escape de la casa de los Cullen. Maneje muy rápido, apenas podía distinguir la carretera a causa de mis lágrimas las cuales nublaban mi vista.

Acelere más cuando escuche el timbre de mi celular, ese timbre que había puesto específicamente para Emmett. Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, puse una mano sobre mi cara tratando de limpiar mis estúpidas lágrimas, pero perdí el control del auto…

Iba demasiado rápido y no podía controlarlo, una señal me avisaba que a unos metros había una curva, no pude controlar el auto, sentí al auto rodar, golpeando cada parte de mi cuerpo, causando mucho dolor, hasta que al final todo se volvió negro...

**Emmett (POV) **

Sentía a Jane posa sus suaves labios sobre los míos, comenzó a besarme, estuve a punto de separarnos, pero entonces ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad? Enrolle mis brazos en su pequeña cintura, y profundice el beso, sentí sus manos jugar con mi cabello. Entonces una imagen de Rosalie se pasó en mi cabeza como una bofetada.

Me separe de Jane de forma brusca. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, yo sabía que Rosalie no quería nada conmigo y que seguro esto no le habrá importado nada, pero se sentía como si la estuviera engañando, como si estuviera faltando a nuestro juramento de amor, a mi juramento de amor.

"L-lo siento" se disculpó Jane con voz lastimera.

"Está bien, disfruta de la fiesta tengo que buscar a alguien" le dije antes de saltar de la tarima y caminar hasta donde mis amigos, los cuales me observaban sorprendidos.

"¿Han visto a Rose?" pregunte antes de que cualquier pudiera decir algo.

"No" dijo Alice.

"Emmett la vi salir de la fiesta y su auto no está" me dijo Jasper de forma seria.

Corrí todo lo más rápido que pude hasta mi Jeep. Arranque y conduje rápidamente, tenía que buscarla, tenía que ir al primer lugar en donde podría estar. Su casa.

Conduje más rápido, estaba muy concentrado pensando en Rose que casi no me di cuenta que la barandilla que rodaba la carretera estaba rota, detuve el auto y me baje corriendo. Estaba asustado y pensando lo peor, me acerque lo más que pude al lugar tratando de no matarme, entonces lo vi. Su auto estaba volcado ahí….

* * *

**Ahh! a dos capis del final! Dios, me siento nostalgica! Bien, no hubo muchos reviews... creo que solo dos! me voy a poner a llorar! **

**Pero bueno, aqui esta el otro capi, mañana subo los ultimos! Una cosa más, quieren un epilogo o algo? Solo aviseneme si lo quieren, en cuanto termine mi otra historia y suba el segundo capitulo de "Tu me quieres" me voy de vacaciones de FF! **

**Y bueno, nos leemos pronto! Besos.**


	30. Rosalie, casate conmigo

**La trama es mia, los personajes son de Meyer xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 Emmett (POV)**

Corrí como pude por el barranco, tropecé algunas veces pero logre llegar ileso a su auto el cual estaba de cabeza. Me asome pero Rosalie no estaba ahí, trate de adaptar mis ojos a las oscuridad para tratar de ver buscarla, no podía estar muy lejos. Entonces la vi, a unos metros de su auto. Corrí hasta ella, su vestido estaba rasgado y su cara y brazos llenos de moretones y raspaduras, su nariz sangraba al igual que su pierna y su labio.

La tome en brazos, estaba helada y temblaba, y la lleve a de nuevo a mi auto, me costó llegar arriba sin caerme pero Rosalie era mucho más importante. Cuando llegue a mi auto la recosté en la parte trasera, me quite mi chaqueta y se la puse, saque mi celular y marque de forma rápida a Edward.

"Hey que Emm ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto preocupado.

"Edward, encontré a Rosalie, tuvo un accidente y… los veo en el hospital, llama a Carlisle por favor" colgué la llamada, para ese momento estaba llorando a mares, me limpie la cara y me subí a mi auto.

Maneje al hospital lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue, los chicos junto con Carlisle y algunos enfermeros nos esperaban con una camilla. Detuve el auto y saque a Rosalie con mucho cuidado, la puse en la camilla y deje que se la llevaran.

"Emmett ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Bella ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Iba a buscarla a su casa cuando vi las barandillas de seguridad rotas y… Bells ella está muy mal, tengo mucho miedo" la abrace y comencé a sollozar, yo moría si a mí Rossie le pasaba algo. "Tengo miedo" confesé.

"Yo también tengo miedo Emm, pero no podemos rendirnos, Rosalie es muy fuerte y estoy segura que ella está bien" me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

"¿Pero y si no?" pregunte volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

"Emmett, conozco a Rosalie lo mismo de tiempo que tú y solo con eso sé que es una de las mujeres más fuerte que haya conocido, ella está bien" me aseguro Jasper.

"¿Lo prometen?" estaba deshecho.

"Lo prometo"

**Rosalie (POV)**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero los volví a cerrar a causa de la luz. Trate de removerme pero todo me dolía.

"No te muevas, quédate quieta" me pidió una voz.

Volví a intentar abrir mis ojos, esta vez tuve más cuidado y solo los abrí un poquita para acostumbrarme a luz, cuando por fin pude abrirlos completamente un techo completamente blanco me saludo primero, me volví a remover pero una mano me lo impidió, voltee la cabeza para ver a la persona que me impedía moverme.

"¿Papá?" pregunte sintiendo como las lágrimas se juntaban en mis ojos.

"Mi Rossie, ¿cómo estas mi amor?" me pregunto quitándome un cabello de la cara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte tratando de identificar el lugar.

"Mi vida, tuviste un accidente" me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Como si de una película se tratase los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

"¿Estoy muy mal?" pregunte.

"Tienes algunas cosas rotas, pero estas bien" me dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Me dolían mis costillas, así que supuse que me había roto algunas, no podía mover mi pierna así que seguro que también estaba rota y estaba usando un collarín, no estaba tan mal, pensé. Podría estar muerta…

"¿Mama está aquí?" pregunte.

"No, ahora fue a casa a descansar un poco, ha estado aquí todo el tiempo" me dijo. ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

"¿Cómo que todo el tiempo?"

"Llevas dormida casi cinco días, a tus amigos casi tuvimos que correrlos para que descansasen, y que decir de tu novio. Fue como tratar de mover a un armario que esta clavado en el piso, es muy grande" me dijo riendo.

"¿Novio?" pregunte confundida.

"Sí, este chico… Emmett, no se separa de ti, pero por órdenes del Doc. Carlisle se tuvo que ir al menos a tomar una ducha. Nos diste un susto tremendo pequeña"

"Lo siento. Fui irresponsable" dije recordando.

"Todo está bien pequeña, nada fue tu culpa, lo único que tienes que hacer es recuperarte" me dijo con una sonrisa

"Bien, te quiero papi" le dije.

"Yo igual, ahora llamare a la enfermera para informarle que estas despierta" me aviso.

.

.

.

Trataba de leer, estaba muy aburrida aquí, pero los estúpido dolores no me dejaban concentrarme, solté un suspiro. La puerta se abrió de golpe causándome un susto.

"¡Rosalie!" escuche el grito de Emmett antes de que me encerrara en sus brazos, con mucha delicadeza me dio un beso en la frente. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"Sí, ahora lo estoy" respondí enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

"Estaba tan preocupado Rosalie, me tenías con el alma en un hilo…" me dijo y una lágrima salió de su ojo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte confundida.

"Rosalie te amo" me dijo.

"Emmett, los vi, así que no me salgas con…"

"Rosalie eso fue un error, estaba triste y no pensé, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba mal y…. ahora estas a salvo y antes de que cualquier cosa pueda separarnos, Rosalie te amo" me confeso.

"Emmett, yo también te amo" le dije antes de besarlo. Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos lentamente.

"Rosalie cásate conmigo" me pidió….

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, bien decidi subir todos los capis hoy! De todos modos la historia ya esta completa (A ecepcion del epilogo, ese todavia no se si lo hare, depende de lo que ustdes digan XD) **

**Espero que les guste y me regalen un review! las amo y en un minuto subo el otro capi! las quiero!**


	31. FIN: Nueves meses se pasan rápido

**La trama es mia, los personajes son se Meyer XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 Emmett (POV)**

"Rosalie cásate conmigo" no podía estar un segundo más lejos de ella. La amaba demasiado, ahora me estaba arriesgando. Todo o nada.

"Emmett…" la mire con tristeza y agache la cabeza, había sido un idiota que… "Sí"

"¿Qué?"

"Que si quiero casarme contigo Emmett" me dijo antes de abrazarme y besarme. Dios, esto era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

"Así que ¿Para cuándo es la boda?" lo vocecita de marcianito de Alice nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

"Pronto" prometió rose.

.

.

.

Ya habían dado de alta a Rosalie, pero aún tenía el collarín y la pierna enyesada. Estábamos en su casa viendo una película, yo la tenía abrazada de la cintura, le di un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y eso porque?" pregunto.

"Porque te amo" respondí fundiéndome en sus ojos.

"Porque te amo" me dijo antes de besar mis labios.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Jasper (POV)**

Tome a Alice la cintura y la abrace fuertemente a mí, respire su deliciosa esencia y sonreí. Estábamos en la playa, sentados en la arena.

"¿Sabes que te amo?" le pregunte.

"Sí, lo sé ¿Tú sabes que te amo?" pregunto ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Más que a mi vida" respondí seguro. "Te amo y te amare siempre"

"Esa es una promesa muy grande"

"Una que pienso cumplir" jure.

"Más te vale, porque si no…" dejo la amenaza inconclusa.

"Te amo mi pequeña hada de mi corazón"

"Y yo te amo a ti mi soldadito de plomo" me juro.

Bese sus labios, apenas un roce. Nos acomode mejor y la atraje más cerca de mí, estaba a punto de amanecer y era algo que no me podía perder, el amor de mi vida estaba conmigo y en cuando el sol estuviera en la sima, un anillo de compromiso descansaría en su dedo.

**Edward (POV)**

Mire a mi hermosa novia, ella estaba sentada en el jardín de mi casa mirando la nada…

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

"¿Crees que algún día nos casemos?" pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas. Emmett, Rosalie y Alice y Jasper se habían casado hace unos meses. Yo estaba pensando en proponerle matrimonio, pero sabía que ella aún no estaba lista.

"Yo creo que sí, también creo que tendremos muchos hijos y nietos, seremos una gran familia y tu una gran madre" le conteste.

"Yo creo que tú serás un gran padre, y si no lo eres tendrás que aprender rápido, no quiero que lo arruines" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Para eso aún falta, creo que tengo tiempo" le dije.

"Ni tanto, 9 meses se van rápido" me dijo.

Me quede en shock ¿Ella dijo nueve meses?

"¿Qué?"

"Ayer descubrí que tengo una semana de embarazo" me dijo sin mirarme, sabía que tenía miedo de mi reacción, pero no tenía porque.

"¡Bella, es la mejor noticia que me pudieras dar! ¡Seremos padres!" la tome en brazos y di vueltas con ella, empezó a reír de la manera más dulce. "¡Familia!" grite, todos se encontraban aquí ya que habíamos tenido una cena familiar, hasta los padres de Bella estaban. Cuando vi que todos estaban reunidos en el jardín mirándonos nervioso grite "¡BELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA, VOY A SER PAPÁ!" y seguí dando vueltas con mi novia en brazos.

"Ahh Bella felicidades" grito la duende.

"Nos ganaste Eddie" me dijo Emmett riendo. Nuestros padres no felicitaron y dieron su apoyo viéndonos felices.

"Te amo" le dije.

"Te amo"

**Fin**

* * *

**Bien, este es el ultimo capitulo, quiero agradecerles a todas las que me dejaron un review a lo largo de la historia y tambien a las que leyeron y apoyaron (Seguramente mentalmente porque no dejaron review XD ) A todas y cada una de las que pusieron en favoritos y todo!**

**Prometo pronto dar noticias de mi y espero que cuando lo haga me sigan de nuevo con mis proximas historias (porque tengos muchas, lo malo es que solo cuentan con un capi, por ahora) Enserio que me gusto estar con ustedes!**

**Espero volver a leerlas y que ustedes me lean a mi! Pasense por mi otra historia "¿Que soy un que?" solo humor... Las quiero!**

**¿QUIEREN EPILOGO? DIGANME SI QUIEREN UNO Y LO HAGO! BESOS!**


	32. Epilogo -al principio escribi Espilogo-

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Epilogo**

Recuerdo que esa maravillosa mañana, la mejor de todas si contamos cada una de ellas, las cuales son muchas, ya que en mi lista están cada mañana que pase contigo, desperté más temprano de lo usual. Te prepare el desayuno y te lo lleve a la cama, tú estabas increíblemente embarazada, cariño, tenías casi los nueve meses y tu ginecólogo nos dijo que el bebé vendría pronto.

Me habías dado la mejor noticia de mi vida unas semanas antes de que termináramos el instituto. Todos habían estado muy felices, claro que, una vez la emoción paso vinieron los regaños. Mis padres no estaban muy orgullosos de mi irresponsabilidad, y los tuyos tampoco. Esa sin duda había sido la peor regañiza que nos pudieron dar, recuerdo que lloraste mientras tu padre te hablaba duramente, tu madre lo tomaba del brazo tratando de calmarlo.

Mis padres también me gritaron bebé, incluso después de que ustedes se fueron, frente a los chicos. Me sentí humillado, lo admito, ser regañado frente a tus amigos no es muy lindo que digamos. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? No me importo, porque mi amor, tú estabas embarazada de un hijo mío, y eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Estaba preocupado, ¿Qué tal si a ti también te regañaban más en tu casa? Yo no estaría ahí para defenderte, y tu madre seguramente estaría tomando un avión de vuelta a Phoenix, pero no fue así. Ella se quedó y te defendió, y tu lloraste, lo sé porque me lo contantes al día siguiente. Recuerdo que me llamaste en la noche para decirme que estabas triste, y yo me escape de mi casa para poder ir a verte.

Recuerdo que para no alertar a mis padres tomé mi vieja bicicleta y pedalee hasta tu casa, estaba seguro que al día siguiente mis pierdas me dolerían lo suficiente como para dejarme tumbado en la cama por el resto del día, y eso me llevo a pensar, ¿Por qué no vivimos más cerca el uno del otro?

También recuerdo que trepe el árbol y prácticamente me avente hacía tu ventana, la cual tu abriste asustada. Tenías una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro esa noche, tú no tenías ni idea de que yo iba a ir a tu casa, pero yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que me encontré trepado en tu ventada luchando por no caerme y romperme la cara.

Fue una buena noche, nos la pasamos hablando todo el tiempo, y riendo suavemente para que tus padres no nos escucharan. Recuerdo que te abrace muy fuerte y te dije que te amaba, porque lo hacía cariño, porque aún lo hago. También me preguntaste "¿Te arrepientes?" sabía a qué te referías, pero mi vida ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de lo que sería lo más maravilloso de nuestras vidas? "Jamás" te había respondido, y segué siéndola.

Claro que tuve que despertarme a las cinco de la mañana para volver a mi casa y que mis padres no notaran mi huida. No lo hicieron, por supuesto. Nadie lo hizo, y ese sigue siendo nuestro secreto.

Pero eso no era de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿cierto?

Ese día te despertaste con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, y debo reconocer que no fue precisamente por mí, aún me siento herido, pero tranquila, yo te amo.

Recuerdo tu dulce expresión al ver la bandeja con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja natural –tu favorito, aun lo recuerdo- y un plato repleto de panqueques con chocolate, ¿recuerdas que ese fue tu delirio mientras estuviste embarazada? Ahora luchas por hacerlo lo menos posible –Ya tuve suficiente de eso por nueve meses, si lo vuelvo a comer, vomitare nueve meses de panqueques con chocolates y nadie quiere ver eso. Esas fueron tus palabras, pero te equivocabas, yo quería verlo, porque quiero ver todo de ti, cada faceta, cada gesto… todo, incluso vómito, lo cual es asqueroso… y raro.

Estábamos en la universidad, al menos yo lo estaba. Tú decidiste esperar a que naciera nuestro bebé porque querías dedicarle todo el tiempo mientras estuviera dentro de ti, sabías que sería más difícil cuando naciera, y no te equivocaste… pero eso era obvio porque tú nunca te equivocas.

Aun así decidiste mudarte conmigo, creías que una universidad en Inglaterra era muy lejos para una pareja joven que espera un bebé. Y mi vida, no te equivocaste, porque lo intentamos, nuestros padres decidieron que lo mejor era que tú te quedaras y yo me fuera… la peor decisión de nuestras vidas, sé que la pasaste mal, tú me lo decías cada que te llamaba. Yo también sufría, lo hacía contigo.

Recuerdo que estaba resentido, casi nunca los llamaba. Tú tampoco les hablabas mucho, te la pasabas con Alice, Rosalie y los chicos comprando cosas de bebé, las primeras compras, yo debí haberte acompañado… me dijiste que no importaba, porque sabias que yo volvería y haríamos más compras juntos.

Bueno, hay te equivocaste. Yo no volví, pero tú viniste.

Los chicos que había decido estudiar en una universidad mucho más cercana, te ayudaron a huir. ¿Recuerdas que lo de la universidad en Inglaterra fue más un castigo? Por su puesto que lo haces, tú lo descubriste y no lo creíste, ¿cómo podían estar primero muy felices por la noticia y luego lo suficientemente enojados como para intentar separarnos?

Pues bueno, aun no lo sabemos.

Ese día, otro en mi lista de los más felices, tú ideaste un plan. Ni siquiera me lo consultaste, pero eso no importa, porque estoy feliz de que no lo hayas hecho. Estoy seguro de que te convencería de que no es lo mejor y eso magnifica cabecita tuya pensaría que ya no te quiero conmigo, lo sé porque también eso me dijiste.

Ellos te ayudaron a conseguir el dinero para el boleto y venir a Inglaterra, pero eso aún no me lo cuentas, a pesar de que te lo pregunto todos los días "¿Bella amor, de donde sacaron el dinero?" y tu respuesta siempre es la misma, "De ninguna parte, solo apareció bajo mi almohada" por supuesto que eso no tiene sentido, pero debería considerar comenzar a creerlo, después de todo tú siempre tienes la razón.

Ese día estaba furioso, mis padres habían llamado y me habían dicho que sería un gran cirujano, y que podría darles un gran futuro a ambos, sin preocupaciones ni nada. ¿Pero quién se creían ellos para decidir qué era lo mejor para nuestra pequeña familia? Y pensé; "Que se jodan".

Te extrañaba, como un loco. Había hecho unos amigos, y cariño, ellos me aguantaban. Cada día escuchaban miles de relatos sobre ti y nuestros amigos, y nunca se quejaban. Es por eso que ellos siempre están invitados a nuestras fiestas, incluso aunque a veces te pongas un poco celosa de Kim, pero ella no es más que una amiga para mí y tú _ahora_ lo sabes.

Ese día, llegaste corriendo al campus de la escuela con una maleta en mano y una mochila en tu espalda. Recuerdo que Garrett me había dicho un gran chiste y yo reía mucho, Kim también reía, pero ella estaba peor que yo; estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones. Ella se había recargado en mí, y yo la había abrazado. Y tú mi vida, nos viste.

Lloraste y te sentaste en pasto bajo un gran árbol, entonces te vi. Toda llorosa y embarazada, con tus maletas a tu lado y abrazando un oso de peluche, como una niña pequeña e indefensa. Y recordé, estábamos en la feria y lo había ganado para ti, tú lo habías amado y yo quería que fueras feliz. Era el pequeño Lolo, un pequeño monito.

Había pensado, "Cullen, ya te volviste loco" Pero no fue así, tú de verdad estabas ahí. Yo había soltado a Kim y había caminado hacía ti bajo la atenta mirada de todos mis amigos.

Y cuando llegue te dije, "¿Bella, eres tú mi amor?"

Cariño, tú alzaste tu cabeza y me miraste con esos hermosos ojos chocolates. Moría por abrazarte y besarte, pero en vez de eso solo recibí una bofetada y gritos de parte tuyo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme 'mi amor' después de hacerme esto?!" gritaste furiosa. Yo estaba muy confundido. Trate de acercarme a ti y volviste a golpearme, y mi vida, te juro que aún me duele en donde me golpeaste.

"Bella… no sé de qué hablas… ¿Qué te pasa?" te pregunte.

"Tú… la abrazabas y reías… te vi, así que no lo niegues…." Lloraste, y sentí tu dolor… ¿sabes por qué? Porque somos uno solo mi dulce Bella.

Para ese momento había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, escuchando sin disimular. No lo niego, era algo popular, no es que yo quiera, pero parece que basta con sacar buenas notas y ser guapo para serlo. Y tú siempre me decías lo guapo que era, así que supuse que verdad lo era mucho.

"Cariño, esa es Kim, unas de mis amigas… no es nada, lo juro" te había dicho, me miraste dudosa y te abrazaste a ti misma pesándotelo. "Te lo prometo, puedes conocerla… solo te amo a ti" eso fue lo que necesite para tu perdón. Eso y tus revolucionadas hormonas por el embarazo.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…" había corrido a mis brazos y susurrabas lo siento muchas veces.

Pero no importaba, tú no habías hecho nada malo. Esa tarde te presente a mis amigos, y ellos te aceptaron enseguida, incluso Kim, a la que tu llamaste ''zorra'' en tu mente muchas veces, eso también me lo dijiste.

Ese día te lleve a mi habitación, la cual compartía con Garrett, y a él no le importó. Incluso nos ayudó, ¿recuerdas?

Esa vez dormimos juntos de nuevo, pero ambos sabíamos que no sería tan fácil, necesitábamos un nuevo lugar. Al día siguiente nos habíamos reunido en una pequeña cafetería, habíamos decidido contarles todo a nuestros amigos, nuevos para ti. Y eso hicimos, a ellos les pareció un poco loco, pero también nos apoyaron.

Nos ayudaron a conseguir un buen departamento a un buen precio, y un buen empleo de medio tiempo para mí, incluso uno para ti. Y estaba saliendo bien, mis padres me enviaban dinero y nosotros juntaríamos igual. Recuerdo que me altere y estuve a punto de mandarte de regreso a casa cuando habías llegado a Inglaterra. Pero lloraste, y sabes que no soporto verte así.

Entonces, al día siguiente recibimos cientos de llamadas de nuestros padres y te gritaron que volvieras…. Y solo cortamos las llamadas.

Conseguimos un lindo departamento, donde nos encontrábamos la maravillosa mañana de la que hablo. Nuestros padres no tardaron en localizarnos, y trataron de llevarte a casa, pero no lo lograron, porque te amo y ellos no pueden contra eso. Entendieron y se disculparon, por supuesto, nos ayudaron con los gastos y esas cosas.

Desde entonces estamos aquí, pero nos volvemos a desviar del tema. Esa mañana tu comenzaste a sentir dolores, yo estaba en la universidad, y no me dijiste porque creías que eran normales y se te pasarían. No me dijiste… ¿Mi vida, por qué no lo hiciste? Sé que te dolía mucho, y no estuve ahí para tranquilizarte y sujetar tu mano.

Pero eso ya no importa, porque al final lo hice. Pero eso fue después de que se te rompiera la fuente y te asustaras y decidieras llamarme. Mi vida, salí del trabajo como loco y conduje muy rápido al departamento, ahí estabas tú, tan tranquila como siempre. Habías llamado a todos, y ellos venían en camino.

Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, un minuto esperábamos en una habitación a que dilataras lo suficiente y después teníamos en nuestros brazos a la personita a la que amaríamos con locura, a la que cuidaríamos y protegeríamos contra todo y todos.

Todos la amaron, a la pequeña Sophia Cullen. A la niña más hermosa del mundo, a nuestra hija.

._._._.

Cerré el computador y tome otra porción de espagueti con mis dedos directo de la olla **(Es lo que la autora hace mientras escribe)**. Esperaba que mi dulce Bella no se enojara, bueno, quizás nunca se diera cuenta.

Acaba de escribir algunas de nuestras situaciones pasadas, a mi Bella le servía para desahogarse, y yo quería intentar.

Algún día se lo mostraría, cuando estuviera nostálgica y con ganas de leer mis recuerdos. Habíamos vuelto a Forks, claro que primero tuve que terminar la universidad, cuando lo hice nos fuimos a vivir a Nueva York, allí había estudiado Bella la universidad mientras yo trabajaba y cuidaba de nuestra pequeña Sophia.

Cuando Bella termino la universidad, decidimos quedarnos un tiempo más en nueva York, un año exactamente. Entonces decidimos volver a Forks.

Ese también sido un gran día, porque los había extrañado a todos, y Bella también.

Tome el último sorbo de mi café y me prepare para subir a nuestra habitación y arreglarme para la tarde familiar que mis padres habían organizado. En nuestra habitación estaba Bella con Sophia, la cual tenía ya diez años. Sophie era muy parecida a ambos, tenía mi cabello pero los ojos de mi Bella, le encantaba tocar el piano como a mí, pero adoraba leer como su madre. Tenía su mismo tono de piel y se sonrojaba igual que ella, aunque todos decían que tenía mi nariz…

Bella estaba peinando a nuestra hija.

"¿Ya están listas?" pregunte mientras dejaba mi Laptop en el escritorio.

"Sí… oh, ya casi" dijo mi hija mientras se sonrojaba, mire a mi esposa… oh sí, nos habíamos casado cuando Sophia cumplió tres.

"Bien, Alice se pondré histérica si no estamos haya en diez" dije.

"Ya casi, dame un segundo Edward, Sophia debe estar más que hermosa esta noche" dijo Bella y la mire con sospecha.

Veinte minutos después no encontrábamos en mi auto camino a casa de mis padres. Había un disco que Sophia amaba en el reproductor del auto y Bella cantaba con ella.

Cuando llegamos, Alice fue la primera en salir.

"Llegan tarde, pero no importa, los esperábamos" dijo mi hermana y también la mire con sospecha… ¿Desde cuándo 'tarde' y 'no importa' están en su vocabulario juntas?

Entramos a la casa y el olor de la comida de mi madre me inundo, era lo mejor.

Nos saludamos y hablamos un poco antes de sentarnos en el comedor, los chicos también ya habían hecho sus vidas. Alice y Jasper estaban casados y tenían tres hijos, Ethan y Jordán gemelos de siete años y Joan de tres.

Emmett y Rosalie tenían un pequeño niño, Harry de nueve años.

Todos ellos estaban geniales, había sido fantástica la forma en que las cosas cambiaron y no me importaba, me encantaba de hecho. Suspire, todo iba genial… hasta que lo vi.

Maldición, ¿han sentido algunas vez las ganas de arrancarse los ojos? ¿No? Yo tampoco, no hasta que lo vi, la peor escena de mi vida.

Mi dulce y pequeña niña… dándole un beso a Harry.

"¿No te dije que terminarían juntos?" me pregunto la estruendosa voz de Emmett y quería responderle 'Verte al infierno' pero me contuve.

"¿Y yo no te dije que eras un idiota?" pregunte molesto, Emmett soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas y me palmeo la espalda.

"Bueno, no puedes hacer nada en contra del amor hermano… Quien sabe, quizás nos den nietos antes de los cuarenta" rió.

"Vete a la mierda Emmett" gruñí.

"Emmett deja a Edward un momento…" dijo la dulce voz de mi Bella.

"Bien, bien…" dijo Emm antes de irse con Rosalie.

"No te agobies, seguro que solo es un enamoramiento adolecente" dijo Bella restándole importancia, pero sabía que solo era para calmarme, porque seguramente ella y Rosalie ya estaban planeando la boda. Maldición.

"Yo… es que es tan pequeña, no quiero que se vaya tan pronto" susurré con tristeza.

"Bueno, aún nos quedan varios años juntos… y quizás unos muchos más…" dijo titubeando, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡Tenía un secreto!

"¿A qué te refieres con 'quizás unos muchos más'?" pregunte.

"Pues…. Quizás dentro de otros nueve meses…." Susurró sonrojada y juro que casi me desmayo. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

"¿Qué…tú….De nuevo?" fue lo que salió de mi boca.

"Bueno… ¿Recuerdas esa vez que olvidamos…? Bueno, paso" dijo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Olvidar. De nuevo. Embarazo. Bebé.

"¡Diablos! ¡No lo puedo creer!" grite mientras la tomaba en mis brazos, grite de júbilo, reí e incluso lloré un poco, pero que importaba. El amor de mi vida me daría otro hijo, que más daba llorar un poco.

"Te amor" susurré.

"No más que yo, eso te lo aseguro" y me besó, no importaba. Nos amábamos, ¿Qué importaba lo que creyéramos? Ella era suficiente, suficiente para siempre.

* * *

**Bien, este es el final... quizás no el mejor, pero mi final.**

De verdad que voy a extrañar a todas, seguro que ustedes extrañaran mi excesiva tardanza... Per bueh...

Bien, quiero agradecerle a todas y cada una de las que puso esta esta historia en favorito, de las que dejaron review, de las que la siguieron... a todas por estar ahí para apoyarme con esta cosa que es mi primer intento de historia... De verdad, prometo mejorar y eso... PEro de verdad gracias por simplemente leer y no mandarme a la mierda en el segundo capitulo, las que lo hicieron... pues ya no leyeron esto así que no cuenta XD

**De verdad gracias a todas y las invito a pasarme por mi historias, y mis one-shots! Espero que me sigan leyendo y regalen un Review XD **

**Las amodoro a todas y me despido antes de ponerme a llorar ;) No soy nada buena para las despididas y essas cosas, así que... Adios, y las quiero. **


End file.
